FROM THE HEAVEN
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Ada sebuah hadiah dari surga yang bisa didapat oleh siapa saja. Tapi hadiah itu tak bisa dilihat, digenggam atau didengar. Hadiah itu... hanya bisa dirasakan oleh sebuah hati. Karena hadiah itu adalah sebentuk perasaan tanpa syarat. RnR pliss Minna...
1. She Is My Special Friend

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T  
><strong>

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh pria tampan itu dipukul sekencangnya dan dicabik-cabik tanpa ampun. Berkali-kali ditusukkan benda tajam hingga membuat lubang menganga di perutnya. Orang-orang brengsek itu tak menghentikan aksinya. Bahkan mereka tak puas melihat darah yang mengalir dari perut, dada, hingga kepala pria itu. Orang-orang yang tak dikenal itu mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke tubuh pria tampan itu. Mengoyak tubuhnya sampai memperlihatkan isi perutnya itu. Setelah puas mencabik-cabiknya, segerombolan orang menyeramkan itu pergi meninggalkan korbannya. Beberapa saat menahan dirinya, akhirnya pria berambut hitam itupun ambruk jatuh ke tanah.

"Kaien... dono...?"

Darah itu mengalir deras tanpa bisa berhenti sedikitpun. Mengalir bagai air sungai yang mengalir begitu deras seakan tak akan berhenti. Langit kelam yang seakan ikut menangis menyaksikan peristiwa berdarah itu. Gadis mungil berambut sehitam malam itu masih terpaku di tempatnya. Memeluk kencang seorang pria yang tak sadarkan diri. Tangan gadis mungil itu bergetar menyaksikan pakaian pria yang begitu disayanginya berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. Bahkan merah pekat itu sudah merembes ke baju tidurnya.

"Kaien... dono...?"

Masih gadis mungil itu memanggil pria yang dipeluknya kencang. Gadis itu hanya berharap suara lirihnya bisa terdengar ke telinga pria ini meski dia tahu, pria ini tak akan terdengar oleh pria ini lagi. Suaranya lirih dan tertelan oleh suara hujan. Begitu menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana peristiwa berdarah itu berlangsung tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun. Dengan tangan gemetar, gadis bermata indah itu menyentuh wajah pucat milik pria berambut hitam ini. Tapi tidak... tangan mungilnya berhenti karena menyaksikan tangannya sendiri sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Air mata gadis cantik itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Sekarang gadis kecil itu berteriak sejadinya di tengah guyuran hujan itu. Berteriak kencang sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Lalu kemudian memeluk kencang lagi pria itu meski dia tahu mungkin... pria itu tak akan pernah bangun kembali.

"KAIEN DONOOOO!" jeritnya. Suara memilukan itu terus terdengar berharap langit akan mendengarkan jeritan hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali melihat beberapa orang yang sempat membuatnya takut, gemetar dan penuh emosi. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk, tatkala beberapa orang pria tanpa dikenalnya membawa benda tumpul dan benda tajam bersiap menyerangnya kembali. Gadis itu masih terduduk di tanah lembab itu sambil mengeratkan kedua tangan mungilnya dipunggung pria tak sadarkan diri itu.

Bibirnya, suaranya, tangannya, tubuhnya... semuanya bergetar tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Tapi kemudian itu tak berlangsung lama...

Suara-suara memerintah datang. Serta cahaya yang menyilaukan mata membuat gadis itu memilih menutup matanya untuk tidak menatap langsung cahaya yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Begitu membuka matanya, gadis mungil itu berhenti bergetar. Di depannya sudah berdiri sosok orang yang akan melindunginya. Sambil mengangkat tubuh pria tampan yang tak sadarkan diri itu, sosok itu terus berusaha melindungi gadis bermata indah ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, gadis inipun ambruk.

Baru beberapa saat, gadis ini memejamkan mata, dia malah menyaksikan pria tampan yang bersimbah darah dalam pelukannya itu tak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam itu... sudah tak ada lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Haahh... hhhh... hhaahhh...

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya penuh peluh yang jatuh berbutir-butir dari keningnya. Karena refleksi cahaya terang dari kamarnya sendiri gadis bermata indah itu menutup matanya pelan. Memejamnya seketat mungkin sambil menggenggam ujung selimut di tangannya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah menahan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Berharap yang dilihatnya barusan adalah ilusi semata. Airmatanya turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Masih dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, gadis itu bergerak dari futon-nya menuju lemari kecil di belakang tempat digelarnya futon-nya itu. Mencari-cari dengan gelisah tanpa sabar. Tangan mungilnya terus menjelajah laci tiap laci lemari kecil itu. Nafasnya kembali memburu tak beraturan. Kalau tidak ditemukan rasanya Rukia bisa mati.

Akhirnya... setelah mencarinya mati-matian, dia menemukan bungkusan plastik kecil yang berisi 2 atau 3 tablet berwarna pink pucat itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia menelan semua tablet itu dengan paksa. Tanpa bantuan air minum. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan pahit karena tablet itu. Tapi Rukia tetap memaksanya masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Setelah yakin tablet itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamarnya. Nafasnya sudah kembali stabil meski masih tersengal. Kalau saja tablet-tablet itu tidak ada, mungkin Rukia bisa menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri karena gelisah. Rukia mengangkat tangan mungilnya. Yah... tangannya masih bergetar.

Dengan satu tangannya lagi, Rukia menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar itu. Mencoba menghentikan tangannya yang bergetar tanpa henti itu.

Dadanya sesak. Ya sangat sesak.

Hatinya hancur. Ya sangat hancur.

Dirinya menderita. Ya sangat menderita.

Di malam itu, sekali lagi Rukia merasakan pilu yang amat luar biasa. Rukia menjambak rambutnya berkali-kali sampai melepaskan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Berteriak sekencangnya sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Mungkin pita suaranya akan segera putus. Terakhir, Rukia malah meninju kaca hias yang tertempel di sisinya tempatnya bersandar itu. Karena tak kuat lagi, akhirnya Rukia tak sadarkan diri. matanya terpejam begitu saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dokter Kurosaki..." panggil wanita cantik berambut orange itu dengan ceria. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat ingin menghampiri dokter yang berambut serupa dengannya. Dengan senyum sumringah gadis itu menyapa dokter yang sudah menjadi idola di rumah sakit Karakura Hospital ini.

"Oh, Inoue? Ada apa?" kata sang dokter berambut orange itu menyambut perawat cantik ini yang datang menghampirinya.

"Pasien di kamar 402... harus diperiksa hari ini. Sebetulnya aku bisa meminta bantuan dokter lain, tapi... dokter lain sedang sibuk. Apakah Dokter Kurosaki bisa membantuku?" jelas perawat bertubuh indah itu sambil menunduk dan memeluk lembar kemajuan pasien yang dijepit dengan papan itu.

"Tentu bisa. Aku sedang senggang. Hhh... bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Dokter Kurosaki kalau kita berdua? Panggil seperti biasa saja Inoue."

"Ahh... maaf aku lupa. Kalau begitu bisa kita pergi sekarang... Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ya."

Kurosaki Ichigo. 26 tahun. Seorang dokter. Baru ditempatkan di Karakura Hospital sekitar dua setengah tahun lalu. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyangka, pria tampan berambut orange ini bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri―yang notabene adalah seorang dokter―sudah tidak berharap banyak soal putranya yang kurang meyakinkan ini. Tapi Ichigo bisa membuktikannya bahwa dia bisa. Terlebih lagi... ada seseorang yang mendukungnya selama ini apapun keputusannya. Dan selalu menemaninya dari sekolah dulu hingga sekarang. Tanpa pernah berpaling pada siapapun. Ichigo begitu tenang menangani berbagai pasien. Jauh berbeda dengan sifatnya saat delapan tahun yang dulu. Yang begitu tempramen, mudah marah, egois, cuek, mau menang sendiri dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Dan kini semua sifat mengerikan itu berubah 180 derajat! Perubahan yang cukup mengagumkan. Mengagumkan karena umumnya seseorang akan begitu sulit menghilangkan sifat aslinya.

Inoue Orihime. 26 tahun. Seorang perawat. Sejak menyelesaikan akademi keperawatannya, gadis ini sudah ditempatkan di Karakura Hospital sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Sejak kecil cita-citanya memang ingin jadi seseorang yang bisa menolong orang lain. Waktu kecil dia masih begitu bingung memutuskan antara menjadi dokter, perawat atau seorang guru. Tapi sejak mengenal seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, dia langsung ingin berubah menjadi seorang perawat. Menurutnya, Ichigo adalah orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya kapanpun Orihime membutuhkannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Orihime. Selalu menolongnya tanpa peduli bahaya apapun. Hal itulah yang membuat Orihime begitu mengagumi sosok Kurosaki Ichigo. Bahkan tanpa sadar, perasaan kagum itu sudah berubah haluan. Berkembang jauh lebih pesat tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan Orihime sendiri sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk menahannya. Karena dia... menginginkan yang terbaik untuk dokter satu ini.

Setelah memeriksa pasien yang dimaksud, Ichigo dan Orihime saling bertukar info tentang pasien yang ditangani Ichigo. Mereka tampak begitu serius berdiskusi masalah perkembangan pasien. Bagi Orihime, ini adalah saat paling menyenangkan untuknya. Berbicara dengan Ichigo dengan leluasa. Menatap wajah tampannya tanpa perlu menunduk malu lagi. Karena, sejak Ichigo dan Orihime berada dalam satu sekolah dan satu kelas, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah begini dekat. Paling hanya menyapa biasa dan mengobrol biasa.

"Kalian begitu bersemangat membahas sesuatu. Apa yang kalian bahas? Masalah pasien lagi?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan Ichigo dan Orihime di koridor rumah sakit. Ya... sepanjang bahasan tadi, mereka terus berjalan mengitari koridor rumah sakit.

"Ishida-kun?" ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Memang salah? Itu'kan hal wajar. Kalau kau mau ikut berdiskusi itu bukan masalah." Sela Ichigo yang langsung memandang tidak suka pada dokter berambut biru dongker ini.

"Aku? Aku baru ditempatkan di sini. Mana kutahu kondisi pasien di sini. Tapi... mungkin Inoue-san bisa membantuku. Bukan begitu?"

"Ahh~ tentu saja. Kita'kan teman." Sahut Orihime.

"Heh? Teman darimana? Dia bukan temanku." Sela Ichigo lagi.

"Ayolah... tidak usah sungkan begitu. Waktu kau hampir mati dihajar oleh preman tidak jelas itu, aku dan Sado-kun menolongmu di saat kritis. Kau tidak ingat?" sindir Ishida.

"Tidak! dan perlu digarisbawahi! Aku tidak kritis! Kalian saja yang menginterupsi pertarunganku!" sangkal Ichigo.

"Aduh... Kurosaki-kun. Ishida-kun. Jangan bertengkar di rumah sakit. Kalian tidak memikirkan pasien lain?" kali ini Orihime yang ikut menyela.

Ishida Uryuu. 26 tahun. Seorang dokter. Baru ditempatkan di Karakura Hospital bulan lalu. Dia adalah siswa terpintar di sekolahnya dulu. Tidak heran kini dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang juga seorang dokter meski dulu menolak tawaran ayahnya ini. Tapi sejak tahu bahwa menjadi dokter adalah satu-satunya peluang, maka Ishida harus menyetujuinya. Sejak lulus sekolah kedokteran, Ishida pertama kali ditempatkan di rumah sakit milik keluarga Ishida. Yah... pertamanya untuk membiasakan dirinya dulu menjadi dokter dan menangani pasien. Begitu sudah lama, dia langsung minta ditempatkan di rumah sakit lain. Untungnya bisa dapat di Karakura Hospital ini. Meski akhirnya bertemu dengan teman yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Hubungan Ishida dan Ichigo sebenarnya baik. Bahkan mereka pernah sama-sama mencari info tentang sekolah kedokteran. Yah... Ichigo memang gengsinya tinggi. Tidak mau kalah. Tapi akhirnya mereka tetap jadi teman baik. Kadang juga, Ichigo meminta saran dari Ishida soal kasus yang dia tangani. Apalagi Ishida memang jauh lebih pintar di atasnya. Juga lebih teliti dari Ichigo yang terkesan ceroboh dan sembarangan. Tapi untungnya, belum ada satupun nyawa yang tidak bisa diselamatkan Ichigo.

Begitu mereka bertiga bertemu, Inoue akan banyak bertanya pada Ishida mengenai beberapa keluhan pasien. Dan Ishida dengan senang hati menolongnya. Melihat mereka yang asyik bicara dan Ichigo yang tidak mau menginterupsi apapun juga mau mendengarkan apapun memilih agak menjauh sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jubah putihnya. Ini hampir tengah hari tapi tetap tidak ada satupun kabar. Biasanya akan ada kabar meski hanya satu pesan.

Ichigo mulai tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia memilih menelponnya. Tapi berkali-kali nadanya terputus. Tidak biasanya begini.

Dengan wajah tidak tenang, Ichigo bergegas menuju ruangannya.

"Ehh? Kurosaki-kun kau mau kemana?" pekik Orihime.

"Makan siang!" balas Ichigo sama berteriaknya walau tidak terlalu kencang.

Bukan... bukan makan siang. Orihime tahu itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Dia merasa kepalanya pusing tak terkendali. Tangan kanannya juga sedikit perih. Dan sulit digerakan.

"Tunggu. Jangan bergerak dulu. Pasti masih sakit'kan?"

Rukia menoleh ke samping futonnya. Seorang pria berambut orange sedang membalut tangan kanannya dengan perban. Sangat hati-hati dan telaten. Kekacauan yang semalam dia buat sudah tak begitu kelihatan. Sepertinya pria orange ini sudah membereskannya.

"Kulihat, kau menelan semua obatmu lagi ya? Sudah kubilang bukan? Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, telan satu tablet saja. Jangan semuanya. Itu tidak bagus untuk jantungmu karena terus-terusan dihantam oleh obat-obatan seperti itu."

Rukia tersenyum lemah menanggapi omelan temannya ini. Ahh... entahlah...

Kuchiki Rukia. 26 tahun. Seorang pelukis. Sebenarnya bukan pelukis terkenal. Tapi karyanya selalu dibeli oleh kolektor terkenal di dunia. Rukia memang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya. Dia hanya menggunakan nama palsu untuk setiap lukisannya. Lalu dengan bantuan seseorang yang bekerja di museum seni, dia membantu Rukia menjual dan memajang karya seninya. Kebanyakan, Rukia membuat karya seni berupa alam, pemandangan musim salju, suasana malam, pokoknya yang menggambarkan keindahan alam. Apalagi pemandangan dari atas udara. Makanya Rukia suka pemandangan tempat tinggi. Tapi satu hal yang tabu di lukisannya. Rukia tidak pernah menggunakan warna merah apapun. Kecuali pink. Karena menurutnya itu bukan merah. Seluruh pernak pernik di dalam rumahnya tak ada warna merah. Kalau ada satu orang yang membawa warna merah ke dalam rumah Rukia atau kepada Rukia langsung, jangan salahkan dia kalau orang sial itu berakhir hidupnya. Setelah lulus sekolah, Rukia memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah seni. Sebenarnya Rukia tak benar-benar tinggal sendiri. Dia punya kakak kandung. Tapi kakaknya sekarang sedang berada di luar kota untuk kerja. Kakak Rukia adalah Panglima besar di Angkatan Udara. Jadi... sangat jarang untuk kakaknya pulang ke rumah. Kalaupun pulang paling Cuma 6 bulan sekali. Dan hanya dua sampai lima hari ada di rumah. Setelah itu panggilan tugas lagi. Rukia tak keberatan tinggal sendiri. Karena dia sejak kecil memang terbiasa sendiri. Apalagi dia tidak punya orangtua. Di rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional ini, hanya ada beberapa pembantu yang membereskan rumahnya. Tapi tidak menginap di rumahnya. Pembantu lepas begitu. Datang untuk membersihkan saja.

"Apakah... kau menelan obatmu setelah melihat tanganmu terluka? Atau sebelum... itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi, si pria berambut orange ini.

"Setelah minum obat. Aku tidak ingat tanganku terluka. Sampai kau datang." Jelas Rukia dengan suara serak.

"Suaramu aneh? Apa tenggorokanmu sakit?"

"Ya..." kata Rukia lagi. Dan serak.

Ichigo bergerak mendekati futon Rukia dan memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis itu. Panas.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biar kuambil―" gerakan Ichigo terhenti kala tangan Rukia yang masih dibalut perban itu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Rukia tersenyum lemah sambil memandangi wajah tampan temannya itu.

"Di sini saja... tolong..." pinta Rukia.

Ichigo kembali bersinggut dan menggenggam balik tangan gadis yang terluka itu. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus puncak kepala Rukia penuh sayang. Dan Rukia sendiri tampak begitu menikmati tangan Ichigo yang bergerak lembut diatas kepalanya. Ichigo dan Rukia adalah teman sejak SMA. Rukia awalnya adalah siswi pindahan dari Seireitei. Sejak kakaknya jadi Panglima, kakaknya memindahkan Rukia ke Karakura. Dari sinilah awal dia mengenal Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri sejak mengenal Rukia, dia langsung tahu kebiasaan gadis ini. Maniak kelinci, takut pada darah, suka ketinggian, pandai berkelahi―dan Ichigo salah satu korban keganasan Kuchiki Rukia bila dia sedang mengamuk―dengan siapa saja, pintar melukis dan cukup pandai dalam pelajarannya. Walaupun bertubuh mungil, tapi gadis ini punya segudang tenaga dan kekuatan kalau berkelahi. Dan Ichigo salut, gadis ini masih tetap seperti dulu. Walaupun ada saat dimana Rukia akan merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

Bagi Ichigo... Rukia adalah teman paling penting untuknya. Demikian juga Rukia.

Mereka seolah ditakdirkan sama.

"Apa kau... mimpi buruk semalam?" tanya Ichigo perlahan.

Bukan jawaban yang Ichigo dapat, tapi mata indah gadis itu yang memerah. Tangan dalam genggaman Ichigo juga bergetar.

"Baiklah! Jangan bahas itu. Maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu. Apa kau sudah makan?" kata Ichigo mengalihkan pembahasannya. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Ok. Kali ini biarkan aku pergi sebentar. Kau harus makan sesuatu."

Ichigo beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu geser itu. Diam-diam Ichigo bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu geser kamar Rukia. Rukia masih sama.

Sebagian orang yang tak mengenal Rukia, pasti akan menganggap gadis ini adalah gadis biasa yang pendiam. Mereka tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kuchiki Rukia.

Ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Rukia begini lemahnya. Bahkan sejak Ichigo mengenal gadis ini... Ichigo mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya...

Mental Rukia sedikit terganggu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekali lagi Orihime mengintip ke ruangan dokter itu. Dan masih kosong. Biasanya setelah makan siang, dokter itu pasti akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Tapi kali ini tidak. Orihime bersandar di dinding ruangan dokter orange itu sambil memeluk map kemajuan kesehatan pasien. Apakah sebaiknya Orihime menyusul saja?

Menyusul?

Menyusul kemana maksudnya?

Apakah Orihime akan diterima di sana?

Tentu. Kenapa tidak?

Orihime tahu ada satu tempat di mana Ichigo akan berhenti lama. Dan bagi Orihime sendiri, tempat itu begitu menarik untuk Ichigo. Tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo absen dari tempat itu. Memang mereka hanya teman. Hanya teman.

Orihime tahu itu.

Mereka tak mungkin punya hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Tapi kenapa hati Orihime mendadak tidak nyaman? Sudah sepuluh tahun ini dia merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan kalut seperti ini. Tapi apa haknya? Dia tidak punya hak.

Orihime mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragam perawatnya. Menekan ragu beberapa nomor. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Hatinya galau. Apakah menelpon atau tidak. teman... mereka teman bukan? Tentu saja...

"Oh... Kuchiki-chan. Apa kabar? Apa kau... sakit? Boleh aku ke sana?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Inoue?"

Orihime begitu terkejut melihat sosok pria berambut orange yang membukakan pintu utama di rumah khas Jepang ini. Seluruh bangunan ini dipagari oleh dinding setinggi dua meter dengan hanya satu akses masuk. Yaitu pintu sedang yang terbuat dari kayu. Ternyata dugaannya tepat. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Walaupun sebagian keinginannya memang ingin memastikan ini. Setelah bekerja tadi dia langsung menuju kesini.

"Oh... Kurosaki-kun. Kau ada... di sini?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya... tadi aku menelpon Rukia, sepertinya dia tak enak badan. Jadi aku menemaninya di sini. Kau mau menengoknya? Masuklah ke dalam..." kata Ichigo sambil menyilakan gadis bermata abu-abu itu masuk.

Sambil menggenggam kotak roti yang dibawanya, Orihime berjalan menuju paviliun kecil yang terpisah-pisah ini. Setelah dari pintu utama, kalian akan menyaksikan sebuah jalan setapak kecil ada taman-taman kecil di sana dan beberapa meja batu khsusu untuk bonsai yang berderet rapi. Lalu pohon-pohon tinggi dipinggir bangunan seperti sakura dan kesemek. Rukia pasti suka pemandangan di rumahnya sendiri. Apalagi ada sebuah taman kecil yang memuat sebuah kolam ikan dan ditengahnya ada jembatan dari batu.

Dari rumah utama, mereka berjalan menuju kamar Rukia yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Kamar Rukia seperti rumah mungil bergaya tradisional Jepang. Di sana ada dua kamar, satu kamar tidurnya dan satu galeri lukisnya sekaligus ruang tamu kecil. Ada sebuah koridor yang menghubungkan kamar Rukia dengan rumah utama itu. Kini, Ichigo menuju koridor itu untuk masuk ke kamar Rukia. Dia membuka pintu gesernya dan menyilakan Orihime masuk. Ichigo sudah seperti hapal seluk beluk rumah ini. Di depan kamar Rukia itulah ada kolam itu dan pohon sakura yang tumbuh tinggi. Meski malam, tapi pemandangan di rumah ini begitu indah.

Begitu Orihime masuk, ada Rukia yang tengah terbaring di kamarnya. Rukia berbaring di atas futonnya sambil diselimut tinggi hingga di dadanya. Kamar Rukia cukup luas. Tentu saja. Mengingat sebenarnya Kuchiki adalah bangsawan dulunya. Dan hingga kini.

"Inoue?" panggil Rukia. Suaranya masih terdengar lemah dan serak. Ichigo membantu Rukia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ehh! Tidak usah Kuchiki-chan! Aku tahu kau masih sakit. Maaf aku mengganggu malam begini... aku hanya khawatir. seharusnya aku datang besok pagi saja..." ujar Orihime sambil menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik―uhuk!" Rukia terbatuk ringan. Kali ini sepertinya tenggorokannya kembali sakit.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara dulu. Nanti bertambah sakit tahu! Dasar bandel..." sela Ichigo yang langsung memberikan minum pada Rukia. Gadis itu menerimanya segera dan meminum air putih hangat itu untuk meredakan tenggorokannya. Orihime masih duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Seperti biasa, Ichigo selalu memperlakukan Rukia begitu. Penuh perhatian. Meskipun... Ichigo selalu perhatian pada siapa saja. Karena dia... dokter.

"Aku tahu. Sudah lebih baik. Jangan begitu Inoue. Aku senang kau berkunjung kemari. Sudah lama'kan kita tidak bertemu?" kata Rukia penuh senyum.

Yah... mereka adalah teman baik. Teman baik yang saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ahh ya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi dan mengobrol lebih lama. Sekarang sudah malam. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu istirahat. Sampai nanti Kuchiki-chan." Kata Orihime mohon diri.

"Cepat sekali? Kalau begitu aku―" Rukia yang berusaha untuk berdiri segera jatuh lagi, tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo. Sepertinya kepala dan tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Jangan mengantarku Kuchiki-chan. Kau masih sakit. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian kok. Yah?" bujuk Orihime yang melihat Rukia bersusah payah berdiri untuk mengantar Orihime pergi.

"Aku jadi tidak enak. Maafkan aku Inoue... kalau begitu biarkan Ichigo mengantarmu pulang." Kata Rukia.

"Apa?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ehh? Kurosaki-kun? Tapi... kau...?" sela Orihime bingung.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah malam. Lagipula, Ichigo sudah cukup menemaniku seharian hari ini. Aku sudah lebih baik. Ichigo harus mengantarmu pulang. Malam hari tidak aman gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian." Jelas Rukia.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat khawatir pada Rukia.

"Jangan begitu! Kau pikir aku ini selemah itu? Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah lebih baik. Pulanglah. Jangan buat Karin dan Yuzu cemas."

"Baiklah. Tapi ini terakhir kalinya kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Kalau kau tidak mengangkat telepon lagi, aku akan langsung membawamu pulang ke rumahku agar aku yakin kau baik-baik saja!" ancam Ichigo.

"Ahh! Sudahlah! Kau seperti ingin menculikku saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja Dokter Kurosaki! Kau puas?"

"Itu karena kau selalu memandang remeh penyakitmu!"

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau begitu! Mau menyangkal lagi? Kau bahkan hampir mati kalau aku tidak segera datang!"

"Kau berlebihan..."

"Apa katamu?"

Orihime mulai merasa diasingkan jika mulai melihat mereka begini dekat dan akrabnya. Sekilas Orihime juga melihat tangan kanan Rukia yang terbalut perban. Itukah sebabnya Rukia begini?

Kapan Orihime bisa begini dekat dengan pria berambut orange ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf jadi harus mengantarku pulang." Kata Orihime ketika berada di dalam mobil Ichigo.

"Tidak apa. Aku memang bermaksud mengantarmu pulang. Oh ya, bagaimana rumah sakit?" tanya Ichigo. Masih fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Eh? Oh... tidak ada apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Kurosaki-kun... dekat ya dengan Kuchiki-chan..."

"Hah? Tentu saja dekat. Kami'kan teman. Kita juga teman. Semua teman'kan dekat? Bukan begitu?" jawab Ichigo santai.

Tidak Ichigo... tidak semua teman sedekat dirimu dan Rukia.

"Tapi... kalian tidak terlihat seperti teman... kalian lebih dari itu." Ujar Orihime.

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu... apakah... Kuchiki-chan orang yang spesial untukmu?" tanya Orihime hati-hati.

"Ehh! Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku Cuma asal saja tadi... maaf ya..." potong Orihime cepat. Dia takut nanti dia salah bicara. Tapi Ichigo tak menanggapinya. Dia hanya diam.

Dan lagi-lagi Orihime merasakan kekalutan ini lagi. Dia ingin... entah bagaimana caranya bisa sedekat itu dengan Ichigo. Apapun caranya.

Ichigo dan Rukia selalu mengatakan mereka teman baik. Tapi entah kenapa Orihime tidak begitu. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Tapi hati kecilnya tetap meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa Ichigo... baik pada semua orang tanpa pandang bulu. Karena itulah sifat Ichigo yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, ketika Ichigo baru tiba di rumah sakit, ponselnya mendadak berdering nyaring. Kali ini dari Rukia. Syukurlah gadis itu menghubunginya. Paling tidak Ichigo tidak khawatir kalau―

"Apa? Tunggu! Ini siapa? Ada apa dengan Rukia?" kata Ichigo panik. Penik karena yang menghubungi bukan Rukia. Melainkan suara wanita lain. Dan latar belakangnya terdengar bunyi teriakan yang aneh juga bantingan barang-barangan lainnya yang terdengar heboh.

"10 menit lagi aku akan tiba!" potong Ichigo karena panik dan dia sendiri tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu padanya.

Orihime baru juga datang ke rumah sakit, dan langsung melihat Ichigo yang tidak melepas jas putih panjangnya berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Orihime dan berlari menyusul Ichigo. Ichigo berhenti dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Orihime sudah tiba di dekatnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Ahh! Bagus ada kau! Ikut aku..." kata Ichigo terkesan lega lalu langsung memberikan isyarat pada Orihime untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Orihime mengikuti Ichigo menuju mobilnya dan langsung pergi. Orihime bingung mau kemana Ichigo sepagi ini. Tapi wajah paniknya tak bisa disembunyikan. Dia begitu gelisah bahkan saat menyetir. Orihime tak berani bertanya. Dia takut nanti pria itu hilang kendali karena gelisah begitu.

Tapi mendadak Orihime tahu kemana ini.

Jalan ini menuju rumah Kuchiki Rukia.

Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Kuchiki. Sebelum turun dari mobilnya, Ichigo berpesan pada Orihime untuk membawa tasnya. Dengan langkah cepat Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Menerobos tanpa peduli apapun. Orihime masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pria berambut orange itu langsung menuju paviliun milik Rukia. Begitu sampai di sana, beberapa wanita agak tua, mungkin pelayan Rukia, memandang panik ke paviliun itu. Dan begitu masuk pula, kamar Rukia sudah berubah jadi kapal pecah. Segala pecahan apapun ada di sana. Bahkan galeri lukisannya jadi kacau balau. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu Orihime melongo ke dalam kamar Rukia.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tanpa mengamuk dan berteriak histeris. Tangan kanannya yang kemarin diperban kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dan bukan hanya tangan kanannya. Berikut lengan atasnya dan tangan kirinya pula. Rukia meronta ketika dua pelayannya memegang tangan Rukia untuk membuatnya berhenti meronta dan berteriak. Rukia tampak begitu kesakitan dan ketakutan. Apalagi setiap kali matanya melihat darah di tangannya. Dia begitu histeris dan tidak terkendali. Jujur saja. Ini pertama kalinya Orihime melihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang seperti ini sepanjang dia mengenal gadis itu.

Dan begitu Ichigo datang, pria itu langsung mengambil alih Rukia dan memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Pria itu mendekap Rukia berusaha menghentikan tangisan dan teriakan histerisnya. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap seperti itu. Orihime terkejut dengan sikap spontan dari Ichigo yang langsung memeluknya seperti itu.

"Inoue! Cepat kemari! Kau bawa tasku 'kan! Keluarkan suntikan yang ada di dalamnya! Cepatlah!" teriak Ichigo ke arah Orihime sambil tetap mendekap gadis itu, meski Rukia terus mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh darinya dan menendang pria itu. Karena terlalu kaget, Orihime lambat merespon perintah Ichigo, sehingga Rukia sesegera mungkin memukul dada Ichigo sekencangnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak berhenti, dia tetap masih berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya.

"Inoue cepatlah! Kau bisa membunuh Rukia kalau kau lama!" bentak Ichigo karena Orihime terus mematung di sana.

Mendengar Ichigo setengah berteriak padanya, Orihime langsung merespon dan mengeluarkan suntikan yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dengan gugup Orihime membuka tutup suntikan itu dan berjalan menuju ke arah Ichigo yang masih tetap mendekap gadis itu sambil meringis kesakitan setiap kali Rukia memukul dada dan punggungnya. Begitu melihat Orihime mendekat, Ichigo langsung membaringkan Rukia paksa dan menahan kedua tangannya. Mata Rukia begitu mengkilat marah dan berteriak terus seperti kerasukan sesuatu.

"Suntik lengannya! Cepat suntik lengannya sebelum dia lebih jauh lagi!" perintah Ichigo lagi. Kali ini Ichigo sangat panik menghadapi Rukia. Orihime tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya menurut pada Ichigo. Tapi begitu akan menyuntikan suntikan itu pada Rukia, gadis itu meronta dengan paksa sekuat tenaga, dan bisa terbebas dari Ichigo. Orihime gagal menyuntiknya. Malah, tangan Orihime sedikit sakit ketika Rukia menepisnya sekuat tenaga. Jelas saja sakit. Tenaga Rukia sekarang lebih mirip tenaga orang gila daripada seorang gadis. Sekali lagi Ichigo berusaha menangkap Rukia dan memeluknya lagi.

"Kumohon Rukia! Tenangkan dirimu! Aku di sini! Kau tidak akan apa-apa!" ujar Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia. Gadis itu lumayan tenang begitu Ichigo berkata seperti itu, meski dia masih meronta dan memaksa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Inoue! Sekarang!" teriak Ichigo menyadari kesempatan itu.

Dengan cepat Orihime segera menyuntikkan cairan itu ke lengan atas Rukia.

"AARRGGGGHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHH!" teriak Rukia ketika suntikan itu menancap di kulitnya. Dia memang berteriak, tapi kemudian, dia tidak lagi meronta atau berteriak lagi. Mata ungunya langsung meredup dan merosot dalam pelukan Ichigo. Sepertinya itu obat penenang untuk Rukia. Orihime masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi... inikah alasan kenapa Ichigo selalu ada didekat Rukia?

Ichigo jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan tubuh Rukia yang akhirnya melemah dalam pelukannya. Nafas Rukia memburu kencang. Ichigo sendiri masih mendekapnya erat. Seolah memberikannya perlindungan.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada aku..." lirih Ichigo.

Dan kalimat itu cukup membuat dada Orihime sesak bukan main.

Orihime bisa melihat, betapa leganya wajah Ichigo menyadari Rukia sudah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar nafas teratur Rukia. Gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Inoue memilih menunggu di luar sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Sepertinya ada jarinya yang keseleo karena tepisan tangan Rukia yang kuat tadi. Yang Orihime lihat terakhir tadi adalah Ichigo yang mencoba membaringkan Rukia di futon-nya. Karena gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur. Tapi sebelumnya, Orihime sudah membantu Ichigo membereskan luka dan darah yang ada ditangan Rukia. Menurut pelayannya yang sekalian membantu tadi, Rukia ingin makan buah, tentu saja pelayannya membawakan buah itu. Tapi sepertinya pelayan itu baru, karena tidak tahu bahwa Rukia takut benda tajam. Pelayan itu membawakan pisau. Dasar bodoh!

Tentu saja Rukia mengamuk karena takut melihat pisau itu. Orihime baru tahu semua itu. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah lama tahu.

"Tanganmu masih sakit?"

Orihime reflek menyembunyikan tangannya dan melihat gugup ke sampingnya. Ada Ichigo. Kemejanya agak berantakan. Mungkin karena Rukia tadi.

"Ehh? Tidak... sebenarnya sedikit..." lirih Orihime.

"Maafkan sikap Rukia tadi. Kalau dia sedang tidak terkendali memang seperti itu. Untung ada kau... kalau tidak aku bisa kewalahan sendirian tadi." Ujar Ichigo sambil tertawa ringan.

Orihime menimbang sejenak. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi akhirnya...

"Kurosaki-kun... kalau aku boleh tahu... kenapa Kuchiki-chan begitu?"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Orihime. Memandang lembut gadis itu.

"Rukia mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat. Karena trauma itu, mentalnya jadi terganggu. Yah bisa dibilang jika ada keadaan tertentu yang membuat Rukia kambuh, maka dia akan seperti itu. Lebih mudahnya, mental Rukia sedang terganggu. Dia akan bertindak seperti tadi kalau tiba-tiba dikejutkan akan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat pada traumanya. Yang bisa menghadapinya hanya aku saja. Karena Rukia percaya padaku. Kepercayaan pasien sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang dokter untuk mengatasi masalah pasiennya. Karena itulah aku ada di sini. Untuk Rukia."

Kata-kata itu... begitu menusuk untuk Orihime. Meski dia mengerti keadaan Rukia. Tapi tetap saja...

"Sejak kapan kau tahu... Kuchiki-chan jadi begitu?"

"Sejak aku mengenalnya."

Orihime tersenyum pahit. Apakah ini yang namanya teman?

Mendadak Orihime sedikit kesal pada Rukia. Karena tanpa sadar, Orihime menganggap Rukia memonopoli Ichigo karena sakitnya. Tapi mereka teman baik.

Dan Orihime... menyukai Ichigo sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana sekarang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Heheeheh silahkan protes saya... hohohhoh tapi saya udah beneran gatel pengen publish nih fic. daripada jamuran ntar... hehehehe apakah senpai pada bosen pada pair fic saya? karena semuanya hampir IchiRuki. entahlah. saya begitu cinta pada pair ini. mereka kelihatan kompak banget. belum pernah saya liat anime manapun yang bikin pair sohib yang begini dekat. walaupun nantinya mereka tetep jadi temen. karena dimana-mana komik shonen itu gak ada kisah percintaannya. kalaupun ada, pasti bukan pair utama. huuuu nyesek deh... apalagi yang bikin nyesek pas baru liat eps 342 perfect abis!

saya ambil Orihime... well bukan untuk dikatain atau apa. tapi saya butuh peran dia emang. yang cocok sih emang Orihime. sejujurnya saya suka kok sama Orihime. baik cantik seksi... wehh jadi saya ambil Orihime aja. biar feel cerita ini dapet gitu... hehehehe

saya sengaja bikin cerita baru. biar nambahin fic saya aja. wkwwkwkwk

saya tahu ini ceritanya pasaran banget dan mudah ketebak. siapa aja pasti bisa tahu kemana cerita ini nantinya. heheeh semoga ada yang suka.

ok deh...

saya bakal lanjutin fic ini kalo ada yang senpai yang minat. dan akan segera saya hapus kalo ada senpai yang gak suka cerita saya.

ok... terakhir... reviewnya yaa..

Jaa Nee!


	2. I'm Not To You

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T  
><strong>

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakit. Masih terasa sakit.

Perlahan, Rukia membuka matanya. Rasanya pusing dan matanya begitu berat untuk terbuka. Entah kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berat. Seakan ada begitu banyak batu-batu ukuran raksasa menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Bergerak sesenti dari futonnya saja susah minta ampun. Dari sela-sela pintu geser-nya, Rukia masih bisa melihat cahaya matahari mengintip masuk. Tapi ruangannya sudah mendadak panas. Apa ini sudah siang?

Sebelah tangan mungilnya memijat pelipis kanannya dan tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya untuk bangun. Sulit. Rasanya badannya sama sekali tidak mau bangun dan bergerak. Akhirnya Rukia malah menghela nafas panjang. Sedetik kemudian menyadari tangannya sudah diperban sana sini. Rukia sungguh berharap tidak melihat cairan merah kental yang sangat bau itu. Bau yang bisa membuatnya mual dan muntah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu geser yang membatasi galeri dan ruang tidurnya yang super besar ini. Yah, di ruangan sebesar ini, hanya ada futon Rukia di tengah ruangan. Dengan pandangan lemah, Rukia melihat sosok gadis cantik dan seksi itu tengah melangkah riang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dengan susah payah, Rukia ingin mengeluarkan suara, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit dan serak. Dan akhirnya yang keluar malah suara batuk yang mengerikan.

"Ehh? Jangan bicara dulu. Kurosaki-kun bilang tenggorokanmu pasti masih sakit. Sebaiknya minum yang hangat dulu. Aku sudah minta pelayan rumahmu membuatkan teh herbal hangat. Oh, juga makan siang. Kau mau makan bubur kan? Karena makanan berat lainnya Kurosaki-kun bilang kau belum sanggup memakannya." Celoteh gadis berambut orange panjang itu sambil mendekati futon Rukia dan menaruh nampan itu di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis cantik itu juga membetulkan posisi tidur Rukia, selimutnya dan memeriksa beberapa perban yang membalut lengan dan tangannya. Juga mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Tidak heran kalau dia jadi seorang perawat.

"Kurasa... kau sudah lebih baik. Syukurlah obatnya Kurosaki-kun berhasil. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit? Atau masih ada yang kurang enak di tubuhmu?" tanya gadis berdada besar itu dengan lembut.

Rukia sendiri masih begitu terpana dengan sikap gadis cantik ini. Dia pintar, dia cantik, dia baik, dia lembut, dia sangat perhatian, dan dia... segalanya untuk seorang perempuan yang sempurna. Alangkah bahagianya kalau Rukia pun bisa menjadi gadis normal layaknya seorang Inoue Orihime.

"Kuchiki-san?" panggil Orihime sambil memandangi mata ungu Rukia yang masih memandanginya tanpa henti.

"Akhu... baik... baik... saja." Kata Rukia susah payah. Tenggorokannya masih sakit.

Orihime membantu Rukia untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukannya di futon itu. Orihime masih memegangi tubuh kecil Rukia takut nanti gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba limbung karena masih pusing. Tapi Orihime cukup terkejut, ternyata Rukia lumayan kuat. Dia masih bisa duduk dengan baik. Orihime menyodorkan teh herbal yang mulai mendingin itu. Tapi rasa hangatnya masih menguar jelas. Pelan-pelan Orihime meminumkan teh itu untuk Rukia. Wajah Rukia masih sangat pucat dan lemah. Mungkin karena efek tadi pagi. Tentu saja. Bahkan dalam benak Orihime sendiri, masih begitu jelas ingat betapa menakutkannya gadis ini ketika dalam kondisi kumatnya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Ichigo bisa bertahan mengurus Rukia selama ini.

Selesai meminum teh herbal itu, Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Orihime. Orihime sendiri duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Ichi... go... ma... na?" tanya Rukia tersendat. Karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat sosok pria berambut menyala itu di ruangannya.

"Oh, sebenarnya tadi pagi Kurosaki-kun ada jadwal operasi, tapi dia membatalkannya untuk langsung ke sini, tapi tenang saja, Ishida-kun sudah menggantikan Kurosaki-kun tadi, dan sekarang, Kurosaki-kun menggantikan jadwal Ishida-kun. Hmm... memang agak rumit sih, tapi intinya Kurosaki-kun sekarang sedang sibuk di rumah sakit sampai nanti malam. Jadi dia memintaku menemanimu di sini sampai dia kembali. Apa... kau keberatan?" jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

Rukia tak pernah tahu apa yang Ichigo lakukan untuknya selama ini. Ichigo selalu ada untuknya kapanpun Rukia membutuhkannya. Tapi Rukia tak pernah berpikir sesibuk apa sahabatnya itu. Rukia tak pernah berpikir sebelum ini, ada begitu banyak nyawa yang dipertaruhkan di dalam nama seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan Rukia begitu egois menginginkan pria itu ada di sampingnya setiap kali dia butuh. Jahat sekali.

"Kuchiki-san?" panggil Orihime menyadari raut wajah Rukia berubah aneh.

"Oh... maaf... kan aku, Inoue. Kau... jadi harus... menemaniku... kau juga... jadi melihatku tadi... pagi. Maaf. Apa aku... menyakitimu? Karena... tadi pagi aku... sama sekali tidak... sadar." Jelas Rukia sambil menatap penasaran pada gadis cantik itu.

Orihime mengubah raut wajahnya. Tentu saja. Ada banyak tanda tanya sejak Orihime melihat Rukia tadi pagi. Tapi Orihime tidak begitu berani menanyakannya pada Ichigo. Apalagi situasi tadi pagi sangat tidak bagus untuk bertanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Mmm..." Orihime menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut lalu meraih pelan tangan Rukia untuk menggenggamnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku juga sahabatmu? Sekarang... selain Kurosaki-kun kau juga bisa mengandalkanku. Aku akan membantumu kapanpun kau butuh. Jadi Kuchiki-san... jangan sungkan padaku yah. Kita kan teman?" lanjut Orihime.

Rukia membalas remasan pelan tangan Orihime itu. Lalu mendesah lega. Gadis ini... selalu baik memang padanya.

"Terima... kasih..." lirih Rukia.

Dan tidak dipungkiri bahwa Rukia juga tahu, bagaimana perasaan gadis berambut orange ini pada Ichigo. Memang Orihime belum atau tidak pernah sama sekali terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai pria tampan itu. Tapi dari sikapnya Rukia tahu dengan jelas gadis ini menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime segera mengambil sepatu putihnya dari depan teras paviliun Rukia. Hari memang sudah malam, dan cukup banyak yang mereka lakukan. Dari bercerita panjang lebar soal teman-teman SMA mereka dulu, Ishida yang sudah dipindahkan satu rumah sakit dengan Orihime dan Ichigo, juga beberapa hal menarik lainnya. Mereka bercerita sampai matahari terbenam. Orihime terus berada di samping Rukia, membantunya minum obat, mengobati lukanya, dan menemani Rukia menonton TV yang kebetulan ada di galeri lukisnya. Ada kartun tentang tokoh kelinci bernama Chappy yang sangat disukai Rukia. Orihime juga suka, tapi karena pekerjaan dia jadi jarang menonton film anak-anak itu. Dan sekarang Rukia sudah tertidur karena pengaruh obatnya.

Orihime baru akan beranjak meninggalkan paviliun Rukia sampai dia melihat sosok seorang pria yang masih dengan jubah putihnya berlarian menuju paviliun Rukia.

"Kurosaki... kun?" panggil Orihime.

"Hhh... bagaimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia selagi aku pergi?" dan itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Ichigo begitu sampai. Sebetulnya... Orihime ingin sekali Ichigo menanyakan dirinya dulu. Tapi... Orihime tidak boleh egois. Rukia itu... pasiennya Ichigo, jadi wajar kalau Ichigo menanyakan Rukia dulu.

"Oh... Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja. Dia sudah jauh lebih baik walau tubuhnya masih pucat dan lemah. Dia juga sudah minum obat. Kupikir dia akan tidur sampai besok pagi." Jelas Orihime.

"Oh begitu. Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku mau menengoknya sebentar." Ichigo bersiap melepaskan sepatunya sampai...

"Ehh, tunggu Kurosaki-kun!" cegah Orihime.

Ichigo berbalik memandang bertanya pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Mmm... Kuchiki-san bilang, dia... kau tidak perlu menjenguknya. Sebelum tidur tadi, Kuchiki-san bilang dia tidak mau diganggu." Jelas Orihime serba salah.

"Hah? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Aku Cuma mau melihatnya saja dan―"

"Kuchiki-san juga bilang... kalau kau... tidak perlu datang setiap saat lagi. Mulai sekarang, setelah aku pulang kerja, dia ingin... aku menggantikanmu menjaganya. Jadi... obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan Kuchiki-san, dia minta aku yang antarkan." Lanjut Orihime.

Mata Ichigo membulat tidak percaya.

"Benarkah... Rukia bilang begitu?" dan sejujurnya Ichigo tidak mau percaya.

"Iya... Kuchiki-san... bilang begitu. Katanya... kalau kau datang terus, dia jadi tidak nyaman, dan takut... pekerjaanmu terbengkalai."

"Tidak mungkin. Rukia tidak pernah bilang begitu! Lagipula... lagipula... apa alasannya Rukia mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Ichigo bingung. Selama ini, Rukia baru pertama kali bersikap aneh begini. Ichigo masih nekat untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meminta Rukia menjelaskan semua keanehan tidak masuk akal ini.

"Tunggu Kurosaki-kun! Kau tidak boleh masuk! Nanti... nanti Kuchiki-san bangun!" pinta Orihime.

Orihime sampai menarik lengan Ichigo untuk berhenti. Ichigo tetap tidak peduli.

"Kurosaki-kun! Bukankah kau dokter! Ketenangan pasien adalah nomor satu! Kalau kau seperti ini, pasien akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu itu. Kumohon... biarkan Kuchiki-san istirahat. Dia masih lemah." Jelas Orihime. Dengan penjelasan itu Ichigo berhenti bergerak. Ichigo bodoh!

Rukia memang pasiennya. Membuat gaduh sama saja membuat pasiennya jadi tidak nyaman. Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Ichigo begitu sadar pria ini sudah mengerti. Sebenarnya... ingin sekali Orihime memegang lengan itu lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku Inoue. Aku... Cuma penasaran saja. Baiklah. Kuantar kau pulang. Ini sudah malam. Anggap saja, terima kasihku karena hari ini kau sudah menjaga Rukia."

Menjaga Rukia.

Akan lebih menyenangkan seandainya Ichigo mengatakan menjaga teman. Karena bagaimanapun... Rukia juga... teman dan sahabatnya Orihime.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya Rukia belum tidur.

Setelah Orihime keluar dari kamarnya, dia memang sempat tertidur karena pengaruh obat itu. Tapi kemudian terbangun karena mendengar bunyi gaduh dan berisik di teras pavilunnya. Rukia langsung mengenali suara pria itu. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Mengobrol dengannya. Ingin sekali. Tapi kemudian, ketika mendengar suara Orihime, Rukia jadi sadar.

Dia tidak bisa egois selamanya seperti ini. Tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo terikat oleh Rukia karena sakitnya. Rukia memang sakit dan butuh dokter dan sahabatnya sekaligus. Tapi Ichigo juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Dia sudah seharusnya punya kehidupan untuk dirinya tanpa bayang-bayang Rukia. Pasti Ichigo butuh seorang gadis 'normal' yang bisa menemaninya kapanpun. Yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

Dan Rukia... bukanlah gadis 'normal' yang berhak untuk posisi itu. Yang bisa Rukia berikan adalah gangguan mental yang setiap kali jika dia kumat, dia akan menyakiti siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya, tanpa terkecuali. Dan bukan sekali dua kali Ichigo terluka karena dirinya yang sedang tidak terkendali. Selama ini Rukia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Dan sekarang, matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Dia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat.

Ichigo berhak bahagia. Dia berhak mendapatkan gadis yang mencintainya dan dicintainya. Walaupun Rukia tahu, gadis itu... pasti bukan dia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah malam itu, jujur saja Ichigo tidak tenang. Rukia benar-benar... menghindarinya bahkan tanpa tahu apa alasannya. Rukia tidak menjawab panggilannya dan tidak membalas e-mail maupun pesannya. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini Rukia menolak bertemu Ichigo. Ada-ada saja alasannya menolak kedatangan Ichigo. Yang biasanya tidak ada penjaga di pintu utamanya, kini ada penjaganya. Siapapun yang tidak ingin Rukia temui dilarang masuk.

Orihime satu-satunya orang yang diijinkan Rukia masuk. Pernah satu kali, Ichigo menyuruh Ishida menjenguknya. Mungkin pikir Ichigo, Rukia sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu laki-laki. Tapi Ishida diijinkan masuk kecuali Ichigo yang harus menunggu di luar. Berbagai cara sudah Ichigo coba untuk menemui Rukia. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Bahkan Ichigo sering meminta Orihime untuk menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Rukia untuk disampaikan. Tapi hasilnya, gadis itu tidak membacanya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Obat-obatan yang biasa Rukia konsumsi selalu diminta melalui Orihime. Pernah sekali Ichigo sengaja tidak memberikan resepnya agar Rukia mau menemuinya. Tapi gadis itu juga keras kepala. Dia bersikeras tidak mau menemui Ichigo dan bertahan tanpa obat-obatan itu sampai Orihime panik karena tiba-tiba Rukia kumat karena obatnya tidak ada. Akhirnya Ichigo yang tidak tega.

Dan ini sudah berlalu satu minggu.

"Jadi, kondisi pasien yang terkena diabetes itu sampai sekarang masih..."

Orihime berhenti bicara ketika melihat dokter tampan ini termenung di depan meja kerjanya sambil memandang kosong ke arah berkas-berkas kondisi pasien rumah sakit ini. Ketika ada waktu melamun, Ichigo akan seperti ini. Memikirkan apa alasan Rukia menolak menemuinya.

Bukannya Orihime tidak sadar. Sejak malam itu, Ichigo jadi uring-uringan meski tak ditunjukkan secara langsung. Ekspresi kecewa jelas tercetak di wajah tampannya itu setiap kali mendapat kabar kalau Rukia masih tidak mau menemuinya. Entahlah... Orihime juga aneh. Kenapa mendadak gadis mungil itu tidak mau menemui orang yang notabene-nya adalah dokter sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Bukankah Ichigo adalah sahabat terdekat Rukia? Yang sebenarnya paling tahu kondisi Rukia? Kenapa malah menghindarinya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Orihime waktu itu? Saat Orihime melihat Rukia kumat pertama kali? Tapi...

"Ahh... maaf Inoue. Aku melamun. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari tidak ada suara apapun di antara mereka.

"Ehh? Oh... ya, pasien diabetes kemarin itu. Jadi..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hah? Masih di ruangannya? Ini kan sudah jam makan siang? Dia sudah begitu selama satu minggu ini. Kau tidak tahu ada apa dengannya Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida yang siang ini berjalan berdampingan di koridor rumah sakit bersama Orihime seusai memeriksa pasien darah tinggi yang baru masuk tadi pagi.

Orihime juga sama. Setiap kali menemukan pria itu masih di ruangannya dan tidak pergi makan siang selalu membuatnya merasa aneh. Yang biasanya Ichigo akan berlari begitu cepat setelah jam makan siang dengan wajah penuh senyum―walau kerutan dan ekspresi wajah yang seakan ingin marah itu tetap terpatri di wajahnya―sekarang jadi berbeda. Melamun memandangi berkas data pasien tanpa niat membacanya.

Rukia juga sama. Selama Ichigo tak pernah datang, Rukia berubah pendiam dan selalu duduk di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Terkadang juga, Orihime menemukan gadis berambut hitam itu duduk di galerinya tanpa berniat melukis apapun. Dia hanya duduk memandangi kanvas kosong di depannya. Mereka berdua sama. Lalu apa alasannya Rukia... menolak bertemu Ichigo? Bukankah lebih baik mereka bertemu?

"Inoue-san?" panggil Ishida menyadari mimik berubah dari sang perawat cantik itu.

"Mmm... Ishida-kun, apa kau... bisa membantuku malam ini?" tanya Orihime.

"Ehh? Membantu bagaimana?"

"Apa kau... mau membantuku? Tidak berat kok. Yah...?" pinta Orihime.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan tarik aku mata empat!" bentak Ichigo malas karena Ishida terus menarik lengannya. Karena malam dan pikiran Ichigo masih tidak fokus Ichigo tidak sadar di bawa kemana.

"Apa? Mata empat? Heh! Sudah lama aku tidak dengar ejekan itu. Yah sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Tunggu di sini, nanti Inoue-san akan menjemputmu. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kau jangan kemana-mana!"

"Hei... ini sudah malam. Kau mau apa di sini?"

Suasana elit yang menyeramkan. Ishida hanya memberikan isyarat untuk Ichigo diam di sana. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Ichigo menurut saja. Sudahlah, dia juga bisa mati kebosanan selama ini sejak Rukia tidak mau menemuinya. Awas saja gadis pendek itu kalau Ichigo bisa bertemu dengannya. Ichigo pasti akan mencabiknya kecil-kecil sampa tubuhnya habis! Tubuh pendek begitu saja berani sekali menolak bertemu Ichigo! Memangnya dia siapa! Cuma bangsawan saja sudah hebat! Memang selama ini siapa yang sudah menolongnya? Kenapa malah melakukan hal aneh begitu! Pakai alasan tidak mau bertemu segala!

Huff! Tenang Ichigo. Tenangkan dirimu. Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begini?

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Ichigo melihat Orihime yang berlarian ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas, panik dan nafas yang memburu. Orihime tepat berhenti di depan Ichigo.

"Inoue? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Ishida menyuruhku menunggumu di sini?"

"Gawat! Ini gawat! Kuchiki... Kuchiki-san..."

Mata Ichigo langsung membulat dan mencengkeram bahu Orihime.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Rukia? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Orihime yang tadinya panik dan cemas berubah terkejut dan... kaget. Tidak menyangka Ichigo akan langsung bersikap begitu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Orihime kembali pada sikap awalnya. Ini sudah keputusannya. Tidak boleh berubah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menunggu di kamarnya dengan penasaran. Orihime menelponnya dan memintanya untuk jangan tidur dulu. Memang ada apa sih?

Padahal sejam yang lalu Orihime sudah datang dan mengecek keadaannya. Yah, bisa dibilang kondisi Rukia agak lebih baik selama bersama Orihime. Walau tak sebaik ketika Ichigo bersamanya. Ughh! Cukup Rukia! Hentikan! Hentikan pikiran itu.

Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan dokter itu!

Ini semua... demi kebaikan Ichigo. Tentu saja, demi―

Pintu gesernya dibuka dengan kasar sampai Rukia terlonjak takut mendengar suara gaduh itu. Seharusnya sudah ada penjaga yang menjaga pintu utama agar tidak membiarkan orang asing masuk, termasuk Kurosaki Ichigo!

Dengan yukata tidur tipisnya, Rukia mengambil mantel tidurnya dan mengendap ke sisi galerinya. Suaranya makin jelas dan―

SRAAAK!

Mata Rukia membulat lebar melihat sosok pria berambut orange itu menerobos kamarnya. Rasa gemetar di tubuhnya jadi begitu nyata saat pria itu melangkah mendekatinya. Wajahnya begitu panik dan cemas. Peluh menetes dari dahinya dan nafasnya yang tersengal tidak terkendali. Rukia terus mundur karena Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya.

"Rukia...? Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Rukia terus melangkah mundur menghindari tatapan pemuda ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini! Penjagaku! Mana penjagaku! Suruh orang ini―"

Sekali lagi mata cantik itu membulat lebar ketika Ichigo memeluknya dengan kencang. Berkali-kali mengusap kepala Rukia dan mendekap pinggang Rukia mendekat padanya. Rukia tidak mengerti, tapi diam. Diam karena tiba-tiba gerakannya seakan berhenti begitu saja.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jangan buat aku cemas Rukia. Seminggu ini ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau―"

Rukia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan menjauhkan tubuh besar itu dari tubuh mungilnya. Kali ini Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia bertindak begitu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang... aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi!"

"Katakan apa alasannya! Jangan kekanakan begitu Rukia! Kalau ada yang tidak kau sukai dariku katakan padaku. Atau aku menyakitimu katakan padaku! Jangan menghindariku begitu tahu!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Apa kau tuli! Kenapa kau masih datang kemari!"

"Karena kau pasienku dan aku wajib menemuimu! Kau pikir kenapa aku repot-repot mau menengokmu kalau kau bukan pasienku!"

"Makanya jangan datang lagi! Aku sudah jauh lebih baik! Dan asal kau tahu, aku mau mengganti dokterku! Apa kau puas?"

"Kau mana bisa mengganti dokter seenakmu begitu tahu!"

"Aku bisa! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?"

"Rukia... kau ini kenapa sih!"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau terkekang karenaku! Aku mau kau jalani hidup normal tanpa beban karena aku!"

Mereka berdua saling diam setelah adu urat itu. Ichigo tiba-tiba bingung menyadari kalimat Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri... menunduk diam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ini tidak bagus. Tenggorokannya sakit lagi.

"Rukia? Jadi... itu alasannya kau tidak mau bertemu aku?"

"Kau... pria normal yang wajib bahagia. Kau berhak melanjutkan hidupmu dan bahagia dengan gadis normal lainnya. Aku tidak mau selamanya kau selalu ada di dekatku hanya karena penyakitku ini. Kau tidak pantas menghabiskan waktu berhargamu untuk gadis tidak normal sepertiku. Dan lagi―"

"Astaga... Rukia! Apa yang kau pikirkan itu? Maksudmu... aku tidak bahagia di dekatmu dan menganggapmu beban untukku?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya, meski tatapannya masih pedih, dan mendekati Rukia. Kedua tangan besar pria itu mencengkeram pelan bahu Rukia. Satu tangannya mengusap naik turun lengan kecil itu.

"Aku bisa bahagia sekaligus melanjutkan hidupku. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dengan mudah jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi apa kau lupa? Kalau aku tidak mencintai mereka, kau pikir aku bisa hidup bahagia? Dan lagi... waktu berhargaku adalah waktu bersamamu."

"Tapi pekerjaanmu―"

"Bukankah bersamamu adalah pekerjaanku? Kau pasien dan aku dokter. Jadi... hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu. Aku belum terlalu tua untuk kau khawatirkan soal jodoh seperti itu."

"Ichigo...?"

"Jadi berhentilah menghindariku. Kau tidak tahu secemas apa aku seminggu ini karena kau menolak menemuiku? Seakan aku ini teroris atau mafia kelas kakap saja yang mau menculikmu. Dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah memikirkan hal konyol soal diriku lagi! Aku tidak suka orang lain ikut campur masalah hidupku. Termasuk kau! Jadi jangan banyak protes lagi!"

"Tapi nanti―"

"Dan semua alasanmu ditolak! Mengerti! DI-TO-LAK!"

Rukia tersenyum lemah menanggapi sahabatnya ini. Memang hal tersulit dalam hidupnya adalah menghindari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jadi... bagaimana obatmu? Oh ya? Apa kau merindukanku selama seminggu ini?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sayup-sayup dari jauh Orihime mendengar suara dua insan itu. Tampaknya semua sesuai rencananya. Mereka kembali rukun dan baik-baik saja. Meski dari jauh dan samar-samar, Orihime bisa mendengar suara tawa Ichigo. Bisa mendengar suara pria itu dengan riangnya. Dan tampak bahagia. Selama Ichigo bisa begitu, Orihime rela melakukan apa saja. Termasuk untuk saat seperti ini. Setelah bernafas lega, Orihime keluar dari pintu utama kediaman Kuchiki itu.

"Inoue-san!"

Orihime menoleh mendapati Ishida berlarian menuju tempatnya. Orihime tersenyum menyambut pria kacamata itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih Ishida-kun sudah membantuku."

Jadi tugasnya, Ishida mengalihkan perhatian si penjaga dan Orihime membawa masuk Ichigo kemudian meninggalkannya di paviliun Rukia. Orihime sempat panik dan cemas mendengar bentakan keras dari Rukia, tapi tak lama kemudian semua kembali baik-baik saja. Sesuatu yang patut disyukuri.

"Hhh... tidak apa-apa. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk menjauhkan penjaga sadis itu. Dia benar-benar punya insting yang mengerikan. Jadi... bagaimana? Apa Kurosaki sudah masuk ke dalam sana? Mengingat si bodoh itu begitu payah."

"Hmm. Mereka sepertinya sudah baikan." Kata Orihime riang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

Karena melihat Ichigo yang seperti tak punya cahaya tanpa bertemu Rukia itu jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Apapun, asal Ichigo bisa seperti matahari pagi yang tersenyum cerah seperti biasa, Orihime mau melakukan apa saja. Meski tanpa sadar, bahwa cahaya untuk Ichigo sendiri adalah seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Meski Orihime tidak yakin, sejauh mana hubungan mereka itu. Apakah benar hanya sebatas sahabat saja? Atau... lebih dari itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jangan cerewet lagi! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang berpenyakitan parah saja. Huh!" gerutu Rukia.

"Tapi kau memang begitu. Jangan marah! Kau memang begitu."

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Mm... melukis. Nozomi bilang, ada kolektor yang mencari lukisanku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Mengantar Oyaji bodohku ini untuk pertemuan dokter se-Karakura."

"Oh... jadi anak yang baik."

"Tch! Jangan bilang begitu. Ini terpaksa. Baiklah Rukia, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Jangan terlalu lelah. Jangan―"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Berhentilah cerewet begitu. Kau jadi mirip kakek-kakek menyebalkan Ichigo!"

"Karena kau anak kecil yang bandel!"

"Kata siapa!"

"Kataku!"

"Huh! Sudah tutup sana!"

Rukia menutup ponselnya dengan setengah kesal. Tapi sedetik setelah kesal itu, wajahnya kembali sumringah. Senang sekali bisa bicara dengan Ichigo lagi. Setidaknya memang begitu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia mengabaikan keinginan awalnya ketika menjauhi Ichigo saat itu. Dia ingin Ichigo bertemu gadis baik-baik yang cantik dan normal untuknya. Kalau Ichigo terus begini, Rukia takut, kesempatan Ichigo bertemu gadis itu hilang. Walau hingga kini dia belum tahu, gadis seperti apa yang disukai oleh Ichigo. Gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuat Ichigo tertarik dan menyukainya.

Karena sejak SMA dulu, Rukia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar pria ini berhubungan serius dengan seorang gadis. Memang ada beberapa gadis yang ada dalam hidup Ichigo selama Rukia mengenal pria itu.

Arisawa Tatsuki, gadis manis yang tomboi itu adalah teman se-dojo Ichigo waktu mereka berusia empat tahun. Dan tentu saja Ichigo tak pernah menganggap Tatsuki seperti gadis pada umumnya. Ichigo cenderung sebal kalau berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Selain karena dia ahli karate yang kuat dan sudah sabuk hitam, ditambah lagi dia jadi pelatih di sebuah dojo terkenal itulah yang membuat Ichigo memandang Tatsuki bukan seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Kemudian dirinya. Rukia yang mengenal Ichigo ketika baru pindah. Awalnya mereka sama sekali tidak dekat. Tapi karena sering bertengkar, yah karena sering berbeda pendapat, mereka jadi akrab. Apalagi, Rukia akui, bicara dengan Ichigo membuatnya sedikit tenang. Apalagi fakta menarik kalau wajahnya mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang pernah berarti untuknya. Itulah yang membuat Rukia nyaman bersama Ichigo. Mereka juga tak terlalu berbeda. Kadang mereka bisa sedekat kekasih tapi bukan kekasih, dan juga bisa sejauh musuh bebuyutan, walau jarang sekali itu terjadi. Dan tentu saja, Rukia yakin Ichigo juga tak menganggap Rukia lebih dari teman seperti halnya Tatsuki.

Dan terakhir... seorang gadis cantik berambut orange bergelombang.

Inoue Orihime.

Sekilas begitu melihat Orihime, Rukia berpikir kalau Orihime mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibu Ichigo yang sudah lama meninggal. Yah... Rukia cukup sering berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo mengingat mereka memang berteman baik. Kadang juga Rukia menginap di sana untuk mengerjakan tugas. Apalagi ayahnya Ichigo sangat baik dan menarik. Adik kembarnya juga menerima Rukia dengan baik.

Tapi Rukia tak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan Ichigo. Karena selama ini, pria ini memang dekat dengan Orihime. Tapi... jarang Rukia temukan mereka bertengkar atau adu urat layaknya Ichigo dengan Tatsuki dan dirinya. Tidak pernah. Malah mereka cenderung sangat dekat dan akrab. Ichigo juga memandang Orihime layaknya gadis biasa. Bukannya teman bertengkar. Apakah... Ichigo suka pada... Orihime?

Ichigo selalu melindungi Orihime ketika Orihime dijahili laki-laki jahat. Tapi tentu saja Orihime bukanlah wanita lemah yang selalu meminta perlindungan. Berkat Tatsuki, Orihime bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Ichigo selalu beranggapan Orihime butuh bantuan. Mungkin insting laki-lakinya yang berkata bahwa wanita selalu butuh bantuan. Setidaknya itulah yang Rukia pelajari tentang Ichigo. Apalagi Ichigo sangat berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut soal teman. Siapa saja yang dianggapnya teman, dia tak akan sungkan-sungkan memberikan nyawa dan tubuhnya untuk melindungi temannya itu. Karena memang seperti itulah Kurosaki Ichigo yang dikenal Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san? Wah... kau sedang melukis apa?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu geser-nya ketika melihat gadis cantik berambut orange panjang bergelombang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan galerinya. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan seragam perawat seperti biasanya. Dia memakai pakaian santai khas seorang gadis muda biasanya. Dan tampak cantik. Yah... setidaknya Inoue Orihime adalah gadis cantik yang normal dan tipe ideal laki-laki kebanyakan.

Rukia yang masih duduk bersila di tengah ruangannya sambil menghadap kanvas kosongnya, menyilakan Orihime duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis cantik itu menurut dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan yang dibuat oleh Rukia.

"Apa kabarmu Inoue?" tanya Rukia begitu gadis cantik itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik. Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Mm... tidak. Inikan hari Minggu. Jadwalku libur. Karena tidak ada pekerjaan lain, jadinya aku ke sini. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Orihime.

Yah. Orihime adalah yatim piatu yang juga ditinggal oleh kakak satu-satunya. Sejak SMA Orihime sudah biasa hidup sendirian dan mandiri. Tapi, karena biasa ditinggal itulah Orihime jadi terlalu mandiri dan biasa hidup sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku senang kau berkunjung kemari." Ujar Rukia, lalu mengambil palet lukisnya dan bersiap melukis di kanvas kosong itu.

"Mm... Kuchiki-san... apa... Kurosaki-kun tidak... kemari?" tanya Orihime pelan. Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menoleh penuh tanya pada gadis cantik itu. Melihat Rukia yang menoleh penuh tanya itu, Orihime mendadak merona dan sedikit malu.

"Ichigo? Kau... menunggunya di sini ya?" tebak Rukia.

"Ehh? Tidak. kupikir... dia kemari. Karena katanya... dia ada urusan."

"Dia memang ada urusan. Tapi bukan kemari. Mengantar Ayahnya ke pertemuan dokter."

"Ohh..."

Rukia langsung berbalik berhadapan dengan Orihime. Gadis itu tampak kecewa tidak menemukan Ichigo di sini. Dengan senyum jahil, Rukia mulai melakukan hal lucu.

"Kenapa? Kau... mau kencan dengannya?" goda Rukia.

"Ehh? Bu-bukan kok! Su-sungguh! A-aku... aku cuma..." Orihime mulai gugup.

"Hahaha... tidak apa-apa Inoue. Katakan saja. Aku dan Ichigo Cuma teman saja kok. Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu."

"Ehh? Tapi... Ichigo dan kau... kalian..."

"Memang sih tampak dekat. Tapi kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Percayalah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku bisa bantu kok."

Tapi Orihime hanya diam sambil menunduk dan memilin-milin ujung roknya. Orihime memang jarang mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Lebih memendamnya saja. Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Rukia mengartikan ekspresi bingung Orihime sebagai rasa gugup. Jadi dia tak banyak bicara dan langsung melanjutkan lukisannya yang sempat tertunda. Rukia mengangkat kuas ditangannya dan mulai―

"Se-sebenarnya... aku memang... menyukainya. Aku... menyukai Kurosaki-kun. Tapi aku... tidak berani bilang. Aku juga... tidak yakin... apakah dia... juga menyukaiku."

Tangan Rukia yang memegang kuas itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan ternyata benar. Gadis ini...

"Inoue?"

"Aku Cuma gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Apapun yang aku lakukan, agar aku bisa... dekat dengan Kurosaki-kun seperti kau dan Tatsuki-chan. Aku ingin seperti kalian yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Kurosaki-kun. Tapi... aku selalu tidak berani mengatakan apapun padanya." Tiba-tiba Orihime mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia.

"Siapa bilang kau gadis lemah? Kau kuat kok. Siapa bilang kau tidak dekat dengan Ichigo? Kalian dekat. Apalagi kau dan Ichigo selalu bertemu di rumah sakit. Kalau kau tidak berani, kau bisa pelan-pelan. Ichigo bukanlah orang yang sulit kok. Mungkin karena dia laki-laki baik makanya kau malu padanya. Tidak apa-apa Inoue. Aku... bisa membantumu kalau kau mau." Tawar Rukia.

"Benarkah itu... Kuchiki-san?" mata abu-abu Orihime berbinar cerah ketika mendengar Rukia mau membantunya.

"Tentu. Kau kan sahabatku."

Orihime memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia yang tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

Yah. Rukia sudah memutuskannya. Ini yang terbaik. Orihime adalah gadis baik-baik yang cocok untuk Ichigo. Pasti Ichigo suka pada gadis secantik dan semenarik Orihime. Tidak ada alasan bagi Ichigo menolak gadis seperti Orihime. Dan Rukia... tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi karena mengekang Ichigo untuk terus bersamanya. Dan Ichigo bisa menemukan gadis normal untuk hidup bersamanya nanti. Rukia senang akhirnya dia bisa melakukan hal baik untuk kedua sahabatnya ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi entah kenapa... mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Hati kecilnya juga terasa... sedih. Dan mendadak inspirasi lukisan yang akan dia gambarkan di kanvas itu menghilang dari benaknya. Inspirasi itu... mendadak hilang entah kemana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Done!

Yap...

Beberapa minggu menghilang akhirnya saya bisa juga update...

Salahkan tugas sialan itu. Beneran gak ngasih nafas buat saya. Selese satu, nongol lagi, nongol lagi. Bukannya muncul sekaligus! Bikin orang emosi aja...

OK...

Buat fic lain, saya usahakan malam ini. Kalo ada yang nungguin sih... wkwkkw

Chap ini mungkin lum dapet feel-nya yaa.. tapi ini adalah chap yang jadi kunci hubungan IchiRuki selanjutnya. mau mereka gimana... hehehehe

Tapi saya tegaskan kalo Ichi belum suka Ruki, demikian pula sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka deket, karena saya samain kayak kedekatan mereka dia anime dan manganya. makanya jadi begitu. walau kayaknya.. yah masih serba membingungkan. harap sabar aja yaa...

Ok, karena lelet warnetnya, saya mau cao dulu... sebelumnya saya balas review kemarin... syukur tanggapannya positif. saya suka!

Tania : makasih udah review senpai... heheheeh Last Rose? belum tahu karena saya masih bingung bagaimana baiknya chap mendatang. karena sempet ilang dan saya rada lupa harusnya chap itu bagaimana... hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update kilat... hehehhe makasih ya semangatnya..

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... heheh iya tentu saya semangat terus. oh ya fic Kina tungguin yaa... lagi progress... hehhehe

riyuu : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe iya kok. saya bakal bikin fic IR banyak-banyak... hahahaha

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... yah, karena mereka temen. bukan karena suka... hehehehe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka fic hancur buatan saya... heheheh

Hato Shiro : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya dong di TBC terus diapain? hehehehe makasih...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh sebenernya gak mau bikin Inoue obsesi banget sih, cuma mau bikin dia cinta mati tapi gak maksa gitu.. hehehehe iya yang awal kemarin itu masa lalu Ruki. flashback dalam mimpinya...

Ok deh... jangan lupa review yaa...

makasih banget buat yang udah baca sama review... itulah penyemangat saya buat nerusin fic ini...

Jaa Nee!


	3. How I Need You

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T  
><strong>

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhm... Minggu besok kau ada acara?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya malas sambil membuka komik tersebut.

"Kau mau pergi?" tawar Rukia.

"Hm? Kemana?" masih dengan nada malas.

"Seriuslah Ichigo!"

"Aku serius Rukia..."

"Kau terdengar tidak serius!"

"Itu karena aku masih lelah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lelah hari ini?"

Sejak tiba pukul tujuh malam tadi, kerja Ichigo hanya berguling di sebelah futon Rukia sambil sesekali membaca komik yang sengaja Rukia beli waktu masih SMA dulu.

Seminggu setelah pembicaraannya dengan Orihime itu, Rukia jadi benar-benar ingin membantunya. Gadis itu nampak begitu tulus menyukai Ichigo. Sayangnya pria ini malah tidak menyadari itu. Rukia ingin sekali menyadarkannya. Tapi Ichigo terlalu bodoh. Dia hanyalah dokter bodoh yang tidak mengerti penyakit cinta! Makanya sampai sekarang masih menjomblo. Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan kepala tiga!

Orihime bilang dia sanggup menunggu Ichigo kapanpun. Tapi Rukia tak tega membiarkan gadis itu menunggu terlalu lama. Setidaknya Ichigo harus memberikan kepastian padanya. Apalagi untuk saat sekarang Ichigo tak pernah terdengar tengah dekat dengan gadis manapun. Padahal di rumah sakit Karakura, pasti banyak perawat dan dokter wanita yang cantik dan seksi―yang tentunya masih lajang. Rukia sampai sekarang masih bingung, tipe seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo ini.

"Kalau kau lelah kenapa kau tidak pulang?" sindir Rukia.

"Kalau aku menyetir dalam keadaan lelah begini, kau mau bertanggungjawab kalau aku nanti menabrak sesuatu? Lagipula rumahmu dekat dengan rumah sakit-ku. Jadi berhentilah berisik. Aku benar-benar lelah!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi marah-marah terus? Aku bukan tempat pelampiasanmu untuk marah-marah! Lagipula kau ini―"

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar di sebelah futonnya. Pria itu sudah tertelungkup di sisinya dengan komik Rukia yang dia jadikan bantal.

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat Ichigo yang begini kelelahan. Kalau sampai dia tertidur sembarangan begini, sudah jelas dia memang lelah. Pekerjaan dokter tentu saja tidaklah mudah. Dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa puluhan bahkan ratusan pasien dalam satu minggu. Belum lagi berbagai operasi yang harus dia jalani. Dan dalam satu kali operasi bukan satu atau dua jam. Tapi berjam-jam. Rukia harus secepat mungkin menyatukan Ichigo dan Orihime. Agar Ichigo punya seseorang yang bisa dia jadikan sandaran dan tempat mengeluh. Dan Rukia harus belajar mulai sekarang untuk tidak bergantung pada Ichigo lagi. Kalau Rukia seperti ini terus, Ichigo tak akan bisa hidup dengan normal.

"Maaf Ichigo... kalau aku menyulitkanmu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sinar mentari terasa begitu menusuk mata Ichigo. Dasar. Kenapa ketika lelah, rasanya waktu berputar begitu cepat. Entah kenapa tidurnya hari ini lelap sekali. Padahal Ichigo tak biasanya tidur sampai matahari begini menyilaukan matanya. Apalagi mengingat profesinya sebagai seorang dokter yang harus datang pagi.

Begitu membuka matanya, Ichigo terkesiap kaget. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini kamar Rukia. Wangi lavender miliknya ada dimana-mana. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, Ichigo sudah diselimuti dan memakai bantal milik Rukia. Lalu kemana orang itu? Tumben sekali Rukia tidak jahil mengganggu tidurnya. Biasanya gadis itu akan berbuat onar untuk mengganggu Ichigo. Setelah menguap lebar, dan bangun dari tidurnya, ada meja kecil di dekat tempatnya tidur tadi. Sebuah sarapan. Juga note kecil.

_Aku tak mau tahu kau selelah apa, tapi datanglah nanti siang ke Disneyland Tokyo._

Kalau gadis itu sudah memerintah seperti ini mau tak mau Ichigo harus menurutinya. Kalau dia tidak menurutinya pasti Rukia akan mengamuk dan merajuk padanya berminggu-minggu. Dan Ichigo sebal kalau harus menghadapi Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah Pendek! Sesuai maumu!" keluh Ichigo sambil menyambar roti panggang yang masih terasa hangat itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah yakin Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya, Rukia baru menampakkan diri lagi. Dia bersembunyi semalaman di kamar Nii-sama-nya. Ichigo tak boleh melihatnya di sini. Kalau tidak begini bagaimana mereka bisa dekat? Seharusnya Orihime sudah bersiap. Rukia berharap rencananya kali ini sukses. Tapi yah... lagi-lagi tergantung nasib. Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang mengerti situasi. Walau dia dokter.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Dia sudah ada di Disneyland Tokyo ini selama setengah jam. Tapi gadis pendek itu belum menampakkan tubuh mungilnya yang kalau ditiup angin pasti akan segera melayang. Setelah sarapan tadi, dia tak menemukan dimana gadis itu tidur semalam. Tapi menurut salah satu pelayannya, nona bangsawan itu masih tidur dan belum bangun dari tadi. Ichigo juga tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Rukia selalu berubah menyebalkan kalau tidurnya terganggu. Mood-nya pasti akan berubah drastis dan selalu berwajah marah setiap kali disapa. Itu kalau tidurnya terganggu. Makanya Ichigo sangat hati-hati kalau gadis pendek itu masih tidur.

Tidak biasanya Rukia membuatnya menunggu selama ini. Pasti ada sesuatu. Apa... terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Apa penyakitnya kumat?

Ichigo jadi gelisah setiap kali memikirkan kalau-kalau gadis itu kumat di saat dia tidak ada. Rukia sulit dikendalikan saat dia tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan pernah, ketika Ichigo terlambat menolongnya, gadis itu nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Ichigo tak bisa bayangkan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Keadaan Rukia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan kalau dalam kondisi kumatnya. Maka dari itu, Ichigo sebisa mungkin mengecek keadaan gadis itu setiap hari. Apalagi kenyataan kalau dia ditinggal sendiri dan hanya ditemani pelayan yang sesekali melihatnya. Itu karena Rukia jarang keluar dari kamarnya dan selalu menyendiri. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Orihime jadi sering mengunjunginya setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Ichigo cukup lega kalau Rukia mau menerima Orihime. Setidaknya dia punya teman sesama perempuan yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Rukia juga butuh seorang teman perempuan yang untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tak bisa dibicarakan dengan Ichigo. Walau sebenarnya hampir seluruh rahasia Rukia, Ichigo tahu. Setidaknya, selain dirinya, Rukia punya teman lagi yang bisa dia andalkan. Apalagi hubungan Orihime dan Rukia sewaktu SMA dulu juga terjalin baik. Bagus juga kalau mereka setiap hari begitu.

Oh baiklah! Ichigo mulai kesal.

Gadis pendek itu serius tidak untuk menyuruhnya kemari? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang bergelombang itu berlarian ke arahnya. Hah?

Itu bukannya Inoue Orihime?

"Inoue? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Apa ini kebetulan atau bagaimana?

"Ehh? Sebenarnya Kuchiki-san menyuruhku datang kemari. Aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam. Tapi dia tak kunjung muncul. Jadi aku keliling sebentar dan bertemu kau di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Orihime setelah penjelasan panjangnya itu.

"Kau bilang... Rukia yang menyuruhmu kemari?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya. Kuchiki-san bilang begitu. Ada apa?"

Drrttt... drrtt...

Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar di saku jeans-nya.

Kuchiki 'Pendek' Rukia calling...

Setelah mendengus kesal Ichigo menekan tombol jawab bersiap memaki gadis itu.

"Heh! Kau dimana Pendek! Kau mengerjaiku ya?" sambar Ichigo yang tentu membuat Orihime terkejut. Walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Orihime melihat Ichigo membentak Rukia. Sudah pasti gadis bangsawan itu juga akan balik membentak Ichigo. Bahkan lebih parah. Atau ditambah dengan hukuman, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu. Tiba-tiba saja badanku tidak enak. Jadi... maaf aku batalkan saja. Hehehe..." suara Rukia di ujung sana terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Kau... tidak enak badan? Kau sudah minum obat?" malah itu yang ditanyakan oleh Ichigo. Kata makian yang hendak dikeluarkannya tadi mendadak terlupakan ketika mendengar gadis ini bilang kalau dia kurang enak badan.

"Sudah kuminum. Tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau main-main saja di sana. Katamu kau lelah kan? Jadi kau butuh refreshing sejenak. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu," tutup Rukia.

"Hei apa maksud―"

Tuutt... tuutt...

Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Ohh... dia adalah bangsawan ternama Kuchiki yang selalu seenaknya. Ichigo lupa itu.

"Kuchiki-san... bilang apa?" tanya Orihime setelah melihat Ichigo memaki ponselnya sendiri lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jeans-nya dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya dia mengerjai kita. Kau masih ada waktu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehh? Oh, sebenarnya ada sih."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa temani aku bermain sebentar di sini? Lagipula... aku sudah lama tidak kemari. Bagaimana?"

Ichigo tak akan tahu, bagaimana perasaan Orihime sekarang. Mungkin saking bahagianya, Orihime bisa saja langsung terjun bebas dari menara Tokyo. Atau berenang ke Samudra Pasifik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia bernafas lega. Setidaknya dua orang itu pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tentu saja. Kalau Rukia tidak lakukan ini, sampai kapan mereka bisa punya waktu berdua selain di rumah sakit.

Tapi... sebenarnya Rukia bohong soal obat itu.

Obatnya sudah habis sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membelinya hari ini. tapi yang biasa membeli obat itu kalau bukan Ichigo, pasti Orihime. Tapi dua orang itu sedang tidak ada sekarang. Rukia pikir sampai tiga hari ke depan dia bisa sanggup bertahan tanpa obat-obatan itu. Rupanya dia sudah ketergantungan dan tidak bisa lepas dari obat itu lebih dari dua hari. Perasaan gelisah tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

Rukia hanya berharap penyakitnya tidak kumat untuk saat seperti ini. seharusnya tidak akan kumat jika tidak ada pemicunya. Lagipula... ditinggalkan tidur juga pasti akan segera hilang. Rukia tidak boleh mengacaukan hari ini. Tidak boleh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah bermain beberapa kali, akhirnya Ichigo dan Orihime makan siang bersama. Mereka banyak membicarakan berbagai hal. Tapi sayangnya yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh dari masalah pasien dan rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Orihime ingin membicarakan hal lain. Tapi dia bingung, apa sebaiknya yang dia bicarakan. Lagipula selama ini bersama Ichigo, yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah soal pasien dan penyakit. Sama sekali tidak pernah ada topik lain. Kalaupun ada topik lain, yang mereka bicarakan adalah teman SMA mereka. Orihime tak banyak tahu tentang Ichigo walau selama ini dia menyukainya. Setiap kali Orihime menanyakan apa yang disukai Ichigo, dia akan menjawab semuanya, atau yang mana saja sama saja, atau... aku suka keduanya. Hanya itu saja. Tidak benar-benar mengatakan hal yang spesifik.

Padahal, Orihime banyak menceritakan soal dirinya dengan Ichigo. Tapi tampaknya Ichigo hanya mendengarkan saja. Tidak bermaksud untuk tahu lebih dalam.

Setelah makan siang itu, Ichigo pamit untuk membeli boneka salah satu tokoh kartun Disneyland itu untuk adik kembarnya. Orihime bermaksud menemani. Tapi Ichigo bilang Orihime pasti lelah ke sana kemari dan tempatnya dekat dengan restoran tempat mereka makan. Jadinya Orihime hanya menurut dan menunggunya di restoran itu karena Ichigo akan segera kembali.

Seandainya saja Orihime punya sifat pemberani seperti Rukia. Seandainya...

Drrtt... drrttt...

Orihime membuka ponsel yang bergetar di tas tangannya.

Kuchiki Rukia calling...

Ada apa tiba-tiba Rukia menelponnya?

"Halo? Kuchiki-san?"

Bukan jawaban, tapi Orihime mendengar suara tersengal yang berasal dari ponsel itu.

"Kuchiki-san?" kali ini Orihime berubah panik.

"Maaf... aku baik-baik saja. Inouehh... boleh aku... minta nomor ponselnya... Ishida?" tanya Rukia susah payah sambil mengendalikan nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Ishida-kun? I-iya boleh. Nanti aku kirimkan. Tapi... buat apa?"

"Tidak adaahh... apa-apaah. Terima kasih. Oh ya, jangan bilang pada Ichigo kalau aku menelponmu. Yah? Jangan katakan apapun soal telepon ini pada... Ichigo."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak boleh tahu?"

"Karena... Ichigo akan kerepotan. Dia... pasti sudah lelah. Jadi aku... tidak mau merepotkannya lagi. Yah... Inoue... tolong aku..." mohon Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk ragu.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang."

Teleponpun putus. Orihime yakin ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Tapi jika gadis itu bilang tidak apa-apa pasti dia tidak mau diganggu. Orihime tahu watak gadis itu keras sekali. Tidak mau dibantah.

Akhirnya Orihime pun segera mengirimkan nomor ponsel Ishida pada Rukia. Ada apa Rukia sampai ingin menghubungi Ishida? Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa harus Ishida? Atau jangan-jangan... Rukia...

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

Orihime terkesiap kaget saat Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul dengan sekantung plastik berisi dua boneka di tangannya. Ichigo juga melihat Orihime yang masih memegangi ponselnya.

"Apa... Rukia menghubungimu?"

Bahkan tebakan Ichigo saja sangat tepat. Orihime ingin bicara jujur, tapi...

"Oh... bukan. Bukan dari Kuchiki-san. Tadi Tatsuki-chan menghubungiku."

"Tatsuki? Apa dia masih jadi guru doujo pamannya itu?"

Seketika Orihime merasa bersalah sudah berbohong pada Ichigo. Tapi dia juga tak punya pilihan kalau Rukia-lah yang memintanya melakukan ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat sekali.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Ishida, Rukia sesegera mungkin meminta dokter itu untuk membelikan obatnya dan sudah mengirimkan via pesan resep obatnya. Resepnya tidak ditulis dengan tulisan Ichigo, dan obat Rukia tidak bisa dibeli oleh orang sembarangan tanpa resep khusus dari dokter. Jadi, Rukia meminta tolong Ishida yang sebagai dokter untuk membelikan resepnya. Rukia ingat obat apa saja yang biasa dia minum. Dan untungnya Ishida sedang dalam waktu senggangnya.

Perasaan gelisah terus menggerogotinya. Rasanya sesak sekali. Nafas Rukia jadi tidak teratur seperti ini. padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah kumat lagi. Kenapa harus datang di saat seperti ini?

BRAAK!

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras yang berasal dari luar ruangannya. Ada beberapa teriakan dari pelayannya. Seharusnya ada penjaga di pintu depan. Walaupun Rukia sudah mengijinkan Ichigo berkunjung seperti biasa, tapi Rukia tetap menyuruh penjaga itu menjaga pintu utama. Akhir-akhir ini ada yang tidak beres dengan rumahnya. Setiap tengah malam, ada saja yang melempar batu ke dalam kediamannya. Dan itu membuat Rukia takut. Untungnya setelah ada penjaga perbuatan iseng itu tak berlangsung lagi. Tapi hal ini juga belum Rukia ceritakan pada Ichigo dan pada siapapun. Rukia pikir masalah ini bukan masalah besar.

Walau sebenarnya... dia memang punya masalah besar.

PRAANG! BRAAK!

Rukia semakin takut dengan bunyi-bunyi mengerikan itu. Bunyi apa yang itu? Ada apa di luar sana sebenarnya? Ini masih sore hari.

"Siapa? Apa yang terjadi di luar?" pekik Rukia dari dalam kamarnya.

Astaga! Di saat seperti ini malah banyak sekali gangguan. Ada apa sebenarnya sih?

Rukia mencoba bangkit dari futonnya untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Tidak biasanya pelayannya tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Siapa di―"

SREEK!

Tiba-tiba dua orang pria besar dan pria kurus menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rukia membulatkan mata besarnya. Tubuhnya langsung menggigil dan gemetar.

Pria besar itu membawa sebuah pedang panjang yang berlumuran darah.

Lagi-lagi nafas Rukia langsung tercekat dan seakan kehabisan oksigen.

"Ternyata di sini Nona kecil ini. apa kau masih ingat dengan kami?" ujar pria tinggi kurus itu.

Rukia jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan liar dan tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Rukia bukan fokus kepada pria besar itu. Matanya ketakutan menatap pedang yang berlumuran darah itu.

Darah.

Benda tajam.

Darah...

"ARGGHH!" jerit Rukia sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei... kami belum melakukan apapun padamu kan?"

"Kaien... dono... Kaien... Kaien..." isak Rukia menjadi sambil ketakutan.

"Wah... kau benar masih ingat pada kami ya? Itu bagus. Karena kami... diminta untuk langsung membunuhmu. Tenang saja... kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau rindui itu Nona Kecil!"

Pria besar berambut cepak itu mulai menyeringai lebar melihat Rukia yang terduduk di tatami itu yang masih menangis ketakutan dan gemetaran.

Rukia menjambak rambut hitamnya sendiri. Bayangan itu kembali muncul. Tubuh pria itu tiba-tiba jatuh di depan matanya dengan darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan masih begitu jelas, bagaimana orang-orang itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya yang sedemikian kasarnya.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH! ARGGGGGGGGGGHH! Hhh... hhh...!" jerit Rukia frustasi.

"Kita langsung bereskan saja! Dia benar-benar mengganggu dengan teriakannya itu," sahut pria kurus yang berdiri di belakang pria besar yang hendak mengacungkan pedang itu pada Rukia.

Mata Rukia berubah menjadi merah dan mulai bertingkah di luar kendalinya. Rukia bergerak liar dan mulai melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya sambil terus berteriak histeris dan ketakutan. Pria besar itu mulai menghindari segala macam benda yang dilempar Rukia tanpa henti itu.

Akhirnya karena kesal dengan tindakan brutal gadis itu, pria kurus itu mencoba menangkapnya dan hendak menghabisinya langsung. Rukia langsung memberontak sekuat tenaga. Memukul, menendang bahkan menggigit dan mencakar pria-pria besar itu yang hendak menghabisinya. Karena Rukia dilawan oleh dua orang pria, Rukia jadi tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menggores pedang itu di pipi dan leher Rukia. Baju Rukia juga berantakan karena saling tarik menarik. Rukia masih bertingkah di luar kendalinya. Karena itu dia bisa melukai pria-pria misterius itu.

Ketika pria kurus itu berhasil mencengkeram kedua tangan Rukia, kini tinggal si pria besar yang menyeringai lebar untuk membalas dendam karena Rukia sudah berhasil melempar vas bunga dan mengenai kepalanya hingga berdarah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ishida selesai dengan tugasnya. Kini dia sudah berada di mobil dan bersiap membawa obat-obat yang diminta oleh Rukia untuk diantarkan ke rumahnya.

Rukia bilang, biasanya obat itu dibelikan oleh Ichigo atau Orihime. Tapi kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak ada. Makanya Rukia meminta tolong Ishida kalau dia senggang. Tentu saja Ishida tak sampai hati menolaknya.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya Ishida ketika menemukan rumah bangsawan itu pintu utamanya seperti dirusak. Sialnya jalanan di komplek elit ini memang sepi.

Buru-buru Ishida keluar dari mobil dan langsung terbelalak kaget melihat penjaga pintu utama itu terkapar berlumuran darah dan suasana rumah yang tiba-tiba jadi porak poranda seperti habis kena angin topan itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan rumah ini?

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH! ARGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

Mata Ishida terbelalak mendengar jeritan itu. Jelas itu jeritan seorang perempuan. Dan Ishida mengenali suara itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir Ishida menelpon polisi dan ambulans sesegera mungkin untuk menangani tempat ini. untungnya ambulans pasti cepat tiba karena rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ada di dekat sini. Tapi kalau polisi butuh waktu hingga setengah jam untuk tiba di sini. Tapi Ishida hanya berharap polisi akan segera tiba.

Ishida berlari menuju rumah bergaya Jepang kuno ini. terlalu banyak gedung dan Ishida tak tahu ada di gedung mana gadis mungil itu. Keadaannya sungguh tidak terkendali.

Tapi beruntungnya mata Ishida begitu awas hingga dia melihat sebuah pintu yang tidak dirusak tapi terbuka begitu lebar. Begitu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ternyata di sana, Rukia nyaris akan dibunuh oleh pedang oleh pria tak dikenal.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" pekik Ishida.

Pria besar itu langsung terkesiap dan menghentikan aksinya. Ishida tak bisa bicara banyak melihat kondisi Rukia yang mengerikan itu. Apalagi sepertinya Rukia bertingkah aneh karena terus menjerit dan meronta saat seorang pria kurus menahannya di lantai.

"Kurang ajar! Malah ada pengganggu! Kuhabisi kau sekarang!"

Pria besar itu maju dan hendak menyerang Ishida. Tentu saja, gerak reflek dari Ishida lumayan bagus. Tidak sia-sia dia nyaris sering ikut berkelahi dengan Chad dan Ichigo. Astaga! Seharusnya Ichigo ada di sini! Kemana kepala orange itu sekarang!

Pria besar dan Ishida terlibat perkelahian yang cukup serius di dalam ruangan Rukia. Kamar Rukia jadi super berantakan seperti lebih dari kapal pecah saat ini. Ishida masih bisa menangani pria besar ini yang sepertinya tidak dirancang untuk berkelahi.

Pria kurus yang sedari tadi menahan Rukia itu akhirnya ikut membantu menangani Ishida. Seharusnya Ishida memancing orang ini keluar dulu. Bahaya kalau sampai mereka mengenai Rukia.

Tapi untungnya perkelahian itu tak berlangsung lama. Walau Ishida nyaris membuat dua pria aneh itu babak belur. Karena sirine ambulans tiba.

Mereka langsung kabur begitu saja.

Ishida bermaksud mengejar tapi akhirnya tidak jadi melihat kondisi Rukia yang aneh itu.

"Kuchiki-san!" panggil Ishida.

Tapi Rukia yang sekarang tampak bukan Rukia. Dia bertingkah aneh dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bahkan Ishida yakin sekarang ini Rukia tak mengenali dirinya. Rukia berkali-kali histeris melihat darah yang menempel di tangannya. Apalagi darah di pipi dan lehernya mengalir begitu saja.

"Kuchiki-san! Tenang! Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Percuma. Rukia tak berada dalam kondisi normalnya. Dia malah mengira Ishida adalah salah satu dari orang yang menyerangnya. Karena itu Rukia mendorong Ishida kencang dan memukulinya dengan sadis. Rukia juga mencakar Ishida secara membabi buta. Ishida berusaha melawannya, tapi tidak mungkin dia lakukan itu. Kini dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Ichigo selalu ada di dekat gadis ini.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa petugas rumah sakit membantu Ishida melepaskan Rukia yang masih mencengkeram Ishida untuk memukulinya dan mencakarnya sekuat tenaga. Rukia menjerit histeris dan memberontak sekuat tenaga. Bahkan tiga orang petugas runah sakit itu jadi kewalahan menghadapi Rukia.

Untungnya, setelah disuntik paksa dengan obat penenang, Rukia berhenti merontak dan berteriak lagi.

Setelah Rukia dibawa dengan ambulans dan diberi pertolongan pertama, polisi baru tiba di tempat dan menyelidiki siapa penyerang yang nyaris membunuh Rukia tadi.

Ishida sekarang juga ikut terluka. Bukan karena perkelahian tadi. Tapi karena cakaran Rukia di lengan dan wajahnya. Juga pukulannya yang begitu kuat di dada Ishida. Gadis itu benar-benar di luar kendali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau mau langsung pulang Inoue?"

Setelah pukul tujuh malam, mereka akhirnya selesai jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya mereka keluar dari Disneyland itu jam lima sore, tapi karena bertemu Keigo tak sengaja di jalan, mereka jadi minum sake dulu sebentar. Lalu, Keigo mendapat telepon dari kakaknya dan terpaksa mengakhiri nostalgia mereka.

"Mm... Kurosaki-kun sudah mau pulang juga?" tanya Orihime balik. Entah kenapa setelah hari ini rasanya mereka berdua makin terasa dekat. Setidaknya itulah yang Orihime rasakan sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku mau mampir dulu ke rumah Rukia. Kau mau ikut?"

Rumah Rukia...

Ternyata Ichigo tetap ingin bertemu gadis itu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Rukia pasti senang kau berkunjung. Lagipula ini kan belum terlalu malam. Dia pasti masih menonton film Chappy-nya yang aneh itu. Kita juga bisa memarahinya karena menjebak kita hari ini."

"Begitu? Tapi... aku senang hari ini. Karena Kuchiki-san sudah menjebak kita."

Ichigo nyarisa saja menghentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak ketika sekilas melihat wajah Orihime yang menunduk malu itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa pula yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo?

Mereka tiba di komplek elit itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh di sana. Ada beberapa warga yang melintas di depan rumah Rukia. Dan anehnya, ada sebuah garis kuning yang berderet di sana. Panik, Ichigo tanpa mematikan mesin mobilnya langsung keluar secepat kilat, mengabaikan Orihime yang bertanya panik ke arahnya pula.

Pintu utama mansion ini dirusak begitu parah. Ichigo ingin berlari masuk ke dalam, tapi ternyata masih ada polisi di sana yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan tempat.

"Maaf. Anda dilarang masuk wilayah TKP," cegah seorang polisi ketika Ichigo akan memasuki mansion itu.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi di sini? Dimana... dimana Rukia? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo panik sekaligus cemas. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"Maksud anda pemilik rumah ini? Nona itu sudah dibawa oleh ambulans ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Ichigo tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kenapa sampai ada di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Rukia kumat kembali? Kalau dia kumat kenapa sampai ada polisi yang datang?

Tidak mungkin Rukia yang kumat sampai keluar dari rumahnya dan mencelakai orang kan?

Panik, cemas, gelisah, takut... semua perasaan itu berkumpul jadi satu dalam kepala Ichigo.

Sambil memukul setir mobilnya dengan kencang Ichigo jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak ada di saat seperti itu! Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang ini? dia bahkan gagal menjadi dokter sekaligus menjadi teman di saat Rukia sangat membutuhkannya!

Dan Orihime masih bingung dan tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak ada apa ini sebenarnya setelah melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang begitu menakutkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berlari menyusuri rumah sakit itu. Rumah sakit terdekat yang berada di dekat rumah Rukia hanyalah rumah sakit Karakura tempatnya bekerja ini.

Ichigo terus berlari panik mencari dimana kamar rawat Rukia. Pasti saat ini gadis itu sedang tak terkendali dan butuh dirinya! Apa yang dilakukannya hari ini malah main-main seenaknya tanpa memikirkan Rukia!

"Ishida!"

Beruntungnya Ishida baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ketika Ichigo mendekat, wajah pria itu tampak aneh. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli itu.

"Kau tahu dimana Rukia? Apa kau yang merawat Rukia? Dimana dia? Dimana Rukia sekarang?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi hah! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kuchiki-san hampir mati dibunuh orang!"

Di... bunuh... orang?

"Ap-apa maksudmu? K-kenapa Rukia... dibunuh? Jelaskan padaku Ishida!"

Wajah Ishida tampak mengeras dan menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar orang ini karena tidak ada di tempat saat temannya benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Selama ini percuma saja kalau setiap hari kau ada di dekatnya tapi sama sekali tidak tahu kondisi dan keadaannya! Di saat genting seperti tadi saja kau tidak ada untuk menolongnya! Kalau aku tidak datang, Kuchiki-san benar-benar akan mati kau tahu!"

"KATAKAN YANG JELAS ISHIDA! JANGAN BERBELIT BEGINI! ADA APA DENGAN RUKIA?" teriak Ichigo sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja dokter berambut biru itu.

Tatapan kesal Ichigo beradu dengan tatapan sinis dari Ishida. Merasa tindakan Ichigo tadi begitu konyol karena Ishida malah diam sambil memandang sinis padanya, Ichigo melepaskan cengkeraman kemeja Ishida.

"Kumohon... katakan sesuatu. Aku hampir mati karena panik kau tahu. Katakan saja ada apa dengan Rukia? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" pinta Ichigo memohon.

Akhirnya Ishida mengalah setelah melihat dokter berambut orange ini nyaris frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu detilnya. Tapi hari ini aku hanya diminta Kuchiki-san untuk mengantarkan obat yang dimintanya. Katanya obatnya habis dan tidak ada yang bisa diminta tolong. Katanya lagi kau dan Inoue-san sibuk. Makanya setelah membeli obat aku langsung ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak tahunya, Kuchiki-san hampir dibunuh orang aneh yang tidak jelas. Saat ini polisi sedang menyelidikinya. Penjaga yang seharusnya menjaga pintu mansion itu juga dibunuh," jelas Ishida.

Ichigo lagi-lagi terdiam. Dia tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Apakah ini... ada keterkaitan soal kasus beberapa waktu lalu? Yang jadi penyebab mengapa Rukia seperti ini?

"Apa... apa Rukia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Mana mungkin Rukia bisa baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Saat dua pria tak dikenal itu mendengar bunyi ambulans, mereka langsung kabur. Kupikir, ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuchiki-san karena dia takut saat hampir dibunuh. Tapi ternyata bukan itu. Dia terus bertingkah seperti orang gila dan menyerang siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Dan ketika aku memeriksanya tadi, Kuchiki-san sedang sakit jiwa."

"Tidak! Rukia tidak sakit jiwa Ishida! Dia hanya... dia hanya sakit..."

"Kau adalah seorang dokter Kurosaki. Kondisi Kuchiki-san itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi! Setiap kali dia kumat maka dia akan bertindak di luar batas! Kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi bukan? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk direhabilitasi tapi malah membiarkannya di rumah saja!" bentak Ishida.

Ichigo memang tahu kondisi Rukia. Tapi dia hanya berpikir kalau Ichigo bisa menangani. Selama Rukia tidak diingatkan oleh kondisi yang bisa memicu kumatnya, Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Ichigo hanya berpikir seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tetap membiarkannya seperti ini, Kuchiki-san bisa benar-benar gila kau tahu? Cepat atau lambat, dia harus segera mendapatkan rehabilitasi. Tenang saja. Kau masih bisa merawatnya. Hanya kali ini dengarkan aku. Biarkan Kuchiki-san masuk rumah sakit untuk rehabilitasi itu. Kau ingin dia sembuh kan? Kau ingin dia normal kembali kan?"

Ichigo merasa bersalah karena kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu. Bahkan Ichigo tidak tahu kalau Rukia nyaris dibunuh.

"Kupikir setelah dia sadar nanti, dia akan segera membaik. Tapi... untuk berjaga-jaga akan kondisinya, beberapa perawat tadi mengikatnya. Hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak akan kumat. Jika dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ikatan itu akan segera dilepas. Sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini dengannya. Aku juga akan membantumu. Percayalah."

Ishida menepuk pundak Ichigo dan meninggalkan Ichigo setelah menunjuk kamar rawat Rukia. Rasanya Ichigo tak punya muka lagi untuk menemui gadis itu. Alasan apa yang bisa membuat Rukia memaafkannya karena tidak ada di saat penting seperti itu?

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo membuka pintunya dan mendapati gadis itu tengah tertidur lelap dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat di sisi ranjang. Bagaimana hati Ichigo tidak terenyuh melihat kondisi gadis mungil itu? Ini benar-benar salahnya.

Ichigo tidak tega. Karena itu, dengan nekat Ichigo melepaskan ikatan tangan Rukia di sisi ranjangnya. Kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Jika yang Ishida takutkan saat Rukia bangun nanti dia masih kumat, Ichigo akan siap menerimanya. Dia tak peduli jika nanti Rukia akan membunuhnya kalau sampai dia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Hati Ichigo kembali terasa diiris ketika melihat luka di wajah cantik Rukia dan perban yang melilit di lehernya. Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?

"Maafkan aku Rukia... kumohon maafkan aku," lirih Ichigo sambil tetap membelai lembut wajah cantik Rukia yang tertidur itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime memang menyaksikan pertengkaran Ishida dan Ichigo tadi. Dia juga tak punya keberanian untuk memisahkan mereka. Apalagi dengan kondisi Ichigo yang tampak begitu marah dan frustasi.

Setelah Ishida meninggalkan Ichigo, pria itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Dari celah pintu itu, Orihime bisa melihat seperti apa sikap pria itu pada Rukia.

Sejak awal memang tidak ada celah untuk Orihime. Apa yang dia pikirkan seharian ini? kenapa dia begitu jahat? Seharusnya ketika Rukia melarangnya memberitahu Ichigo, harusnya Orihime memberitahu Ichigo saja agar kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Entah kenapa beberapa saat waktu itu, Orihime terlalu egois.

Ternyata Rukia lebih membutuhkan Ichigo dibanding dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hmm... Hola?

apa masih ingat sama fic ini? heheheh... mendadak jadi pengen update. hmm... sebenernya fic ini udah lama pengen saya update. tapi belum dapet ide. well, kalo ceritanya jadi membosankan maaf ya, karena emang ini alur yang mesti saya buat. dan kalo rada gak enak liat adegan Ichihime yaa... ya sebenernya itu juga tuntutan skenario. tapi tenang ada, mulai chap depan cuma bakal ada Ichiruki kok. hehhe

balas review dulu...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... heheh ya udah saya update.. maaf kalo malah lama. hoho

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai... jangan panggil saya senpai. Kin gak papa kok. heheh iya nih masa lalu Ruki bakal dibahas chap mendatang heheheh

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... makasih heheheh, gak segitu juga kok, ehmm kayaknya mulai chap ini jadi OOC tingkat akut deh... heheeh nih udah update hehehe

c-nyo nyo : makasih udah review senpai... heheh gak papa kok... nih udah update... hehehe

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update... LastRose masih proses... tungguin yaa

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update...

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh yah emang skenarionya begitu sih, iya dong bakal Ichiruki. hmm... kayaknya mulai chap ini udah jadi OOc tuh, buktinya Ichi pegang tangannya Ruki tadi... hehehe

yosh. makasih yang udah berpartisipasi ama fic ini. sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak. hehehe

Oh ya, kalo fic ini masih ingin dilanjutkan, mohon reviewnya yaa.. apa masih layak lanjut ato nggak. karena sekali lagi, belakangan ini saya ingin men-discontinue kan beberapa fic saya. bisa jadi saya hapus atau hanya saya labeli discontinue. heheh jadi saya butuh saran semua senpai, apakah fic ini termasuk yang mesti saya dicontinue? hehehe

ok deh, review sangat ditunggu.

Jaa Nee!


	4. Everything About You

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T  
><strong>

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Entah kenapa badannya begitu lemas dan sakit. Baru akan bergerak, lehernya terasa sakit. Berikut tangannya juga.

Dan ketika matanya membelalak sempurna, suasana tempatnya berubah jadi serba putih dan bau obat terasa dimana-mana.

Rukia langsung ketakutan begitu melihat keadaan tempat ini. Dimana dia?

"Rukia?"

Begitu menoleh, dia sudah mendapati Ichigo yang baru masuk ke ruangannya. Pria itu tampak kusut dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Kemejanya digulung setengah siku dan kancing bajunya yang terbuka satu. Ichigo juga membawa beberapa obat dan stetoskop dan alat tensi.

"Ichigo? Kenapa... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku di sini? Dimana ini?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi. Dia ingin bangun tapi badannya sulit bergerak. Ichigo langsung mendekati kasur Rukia, duduk di sisi gadis itu dan meletakkan segala bawaannya di dekat meja tempat tidur Rukia.

"Kau tidak ingat sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Dia tahu bertanya seperti ini akan berisiko untuk Rukia. Tapi dia harus menanyakannya jika ingin tahu keadaan gadis itu. Karena sekarang mata ungu kelabunya yang bulat dan besar itu bergerak linglung memandangi seisi ruangan ini.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingat sesuatu. Seharusnya dia bisa ingat sesuatu. Paling tidak alasan kenapa dia bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

"Ichigo... ini dimana?" rengek Rukia.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan pedih. Lalu mengusap rambut hitam Rukia mencoba menenangkannya yang sedari tadi seakan tengah gelisah akan sesuatu. Dan itu sungguh membuat Ichigo semakin tidak tega padanya. Apalagi setelah saran dari Ishida tadi. Ichigo sungguh tak tega membiarkan gadis ini diperlakukan seperti orang aneh. Ichigo tak mau Rukia diperlakukan seperti orang gila sungguhan. Baginya... gadis ini tetaplah Rukia yang dia kenal. Tetaplah Rukia yang selalu menjadi temannya yang paling berharga.

"Rumah sakit. Kau ada... di rumah sakit," jelas Ichigo pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku... melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan? Atau―"

"Tidak ada Rukia. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau dibawa ke sini karena..." ucapan Ichigo berhenti seketika.

Berat sekali jika dia harus jujur mengatakan sebab mengapa Rukia dibawa ke sini. Kalau gadis itu tahu sebab dia dibawa ke sini, pasti dia akan sedih sekali dan terpukul. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menyerang Ishida. Setelah menyerang Orihime saja, Rukia langsung merasa bersalah dan sedih beberapa hari. Untunglah Orihime bisa meyakinkan gadis itu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia memakluminya.

"Ada... yang sudah kulakukan?" kata Rukia menyadari sahabatnya ini tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Rukia... apa kau mau sembuh?"

Mata bulat dan besar itu membelalak lebar. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu merasa antusias mendengar kalimat terakhir Ichigo.

"Sembuh? Apa maksudmu... aku bisa... normal lagi?"

"Ya. Kau bisa hidup normal lagi. Apa kau mau?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerang orang lagi kan? Aku tidak akan kumat lagi kan? Dan aku... tidak perlu minum obat-obat itu lagi kan kalau aku... sembuh?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi... apa aku mau sembuh?"

Gadis itu menangis haru. Ichigo semakin tak tega melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Tentu saja Ichigo! Tentu saja aku mau sembuh! Aku mau sekali sembuh. Apa kau bisa?" pinta Rukia penuh harap.

"Tentu bisa Rukia. Kau bisa. Tapi... kau harus mendengarkan semua kata-kataku kalau kau ingin sembuh. Kau tidak boleh menolak apapun yang aku katakan kalau kau ingin sembuh. Apa kau siap?"

Rukia diam.

"Tenang saja. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ini tidak akan menyakitkan. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Dan aku... akan selalu ada di sampingmu selama kau mengikutiku."

Rukia mengangguk setuju, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Ichigo mengatakan kalau Rukia harus minum obat. Rukia mengangguk patuh kemudian menelan obat-obatan itu. Ichigo juga mengukur tensi darah Rukia dan detak jantung gadis itu. Semuanya saat ini dalam kondisi normal dan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah saat ini. Dan Ichigo, sangat yakin dia bisa menolong gadis itu.

"Tidurlah di sini malam ini. Aku akan tetap di sini juga."

"Kau tidak pulang? Kau harus pulang Ichigo. Datanglah besok pagi saja. Kau pasti lelah. Kau bilang kemarin kau lelah kan? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bodoh! Aku di sini karena hari ini adalah jadwalku jaga malam. Memang kau pikir dokter itu setiap hari bisa pulang seenaknya? Tidurlah," kata Ichigo lagi sambil membereskan peralatannya.

Ichigo bergerak dari kasur Rukia. Tapi gadis itu langsung menangkap tangannya.

"Ichigo... kalau aku sudah sembuh, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Apa kau mau dengar?"

Ichigo berhenti dan memandangi gadis itu. Pertama kali dalam hidup Ichigo dia bisa melihat wajah serius dari Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sembuh kau harus mengatakannya."

"Aku akan mengatakannya sampai kau bosan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ishida menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bimbang.

Pagi ini pihak kepolisian datang untuk meminta keterangan darinya. Tentu saja Ishida sudah memberikan keterangan yang dia ingat. Tapi karena terlalu fokus pada Rukia, Ishida jadi tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik bagaimana pelaku penyerangan itu kemarin. Pihak polisi butuh petunjuk yang lebih rinci lagi. Karena penyerang itu begitu pintar menghapus jejak mereka. Padahal Ishida bisa mengingat dengan baik bentuk tubuh mereka. Tapi lupa dengan wajahnya.

Setelah mengamankan rumah Rukia, tanda-tanda pelaku tersebut belum nampak lagi. Itu sudah jelas karena semalam ada dua polisi yang menjaganya. Masih belum diketahui apa motif penyerangan mereka. Karena tak ada satupun barang antik dan mahal, serta harta berharga yang hilang dari rumah itu. Berarti jelas bukan pencurian. Ini murni penyerangan dan mereka benar-benar hendak membunuh gadis itu. Ishida jelas tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. dia hanya mengenal Rukia sebagai teman sekelasnya dan kawan baik dari si dokter rambut jabrik itu.

Ichigo?

Jelas Ichigo pasti tahu dan paham apa yang terjadi. Mustahil mereka yang berteman begitu dekat tidak tahu apapun kan?

"Apa kami bisa minta keterangan dari korban? Apa keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik untuk kami mintai keterangan?" tanya salah satu polisi itu.

Sekali lagi Ishida bimbang. Sejak Rukia berada di rumah sakit ini, Ichigo-lah yang mengambil alih atas Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi pada Rukia harus minta ijinnya dulu selaku dokter yang mengawasnya. Dan sekarang pria itu sedang tidak ada di tempat karena ijin pulang sebentar untuk ganti pakaian. Dia hanya ijin 20 menit. Tapi tentu saja polisi ini tak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Apa... keterangan dari Kuchiki-san juga perlu?" tanya Ishida.

"Tentu saja. Keterangan korban sangat diperlukan dalam penyelidikan. Sampai saat ini kami belum menerima satu pun keterangan darinya. Kalau seperti ini, penyelidikan bisa menemui jalan buntu."

Ichigo bilang keadaan Rukia sudah jauh lebih baik. Buktinya kemarin dia tidak mengamuk setelah sadar. Itu artinya, Rukia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi bukan?

Kalau hanya bertanya, mustahil Rukia bisa kumat kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, Ishida mengangguk dan mengantar kedua polisi ini menuju kamar gadis bangsawan itu.

Dan benar.

Saat itu Rukia tengah duduk di atas kasurnya menunggu obat yang harus dia minum. Dan kebetulan yang menjaga Rukia saat ini adalah Orihime. Setelah mendengar keadaan Rukia, Orihime langsung mengambil tindakan untuk mendampingi Ichigo merawat gadis itu. Apalagi menurut Ichigo ini bagus untuk Rukia, sehingga dia bisa merasa aman dan nyaman selama dalam proses rehabilitasinya nanti.

"Ishida-kun? Siapa mereka?" tanya Orihime menyadari ada dua orang pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan pakaian serba hitam. Mirip semacam detektif begitu. Apalagi Rukia yang mendadak tertegun melihat dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Otomatis, Rukia menggenggam erat ujung seragam perawat Orihime. Ishida menyadari mimik aneh dari Rukia yang tampak tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan dua orang ini.

"Tenanglah Kuchiki-san. Mereka adalah penyelidik dari kepolisian. Mereka ingin mendengar keteranganmu pasca penyerangan kemarin," jelas Ishida.

"Penyerangan? Siapa yang... diserang?" ulang Rukia bingung.

Ishida mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kurosaki... tak bilang apapun padamu? Kalau kau kemarin hampir dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal?" kata Ishida pula.

"Benar Nona. Kami butuh keterangan Anda sebagai korban untuk penyelidikan kami. Apa Anda masih ingat bagaimana penyerang Anda? Atau... apakah ada hubungannya dengan Anda di masa lalu mengenai penyerangan ini? Karena mereka tidak mengambil apapun harta milik Anda," sambung salah satu polisi berkulit gelap itu.

Orihime bisa merasakan tangan Rukia yang menggenggam ujung seragamnya bergetar hebat. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bunyi gemeretak giginya yang beradu itu begitu jelas terdengar. Nafas gadis itu terdengar aneh.

"Kuchiki-san?" panggil Orihime panik.

Dua polisi itu menyadari ada yang aneh pada Rukia.

Ishida langsung tanggap dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Inoue-san! Cepat menjauh dari Kuchiki-san!" pekik Ishida langsung menerobos Orihime yang masih berdiri di dekat gadis itu.

Benar. Sekali lagi Rukia berada di luar kendalinya. Entah kenapa dia langsung merasa terancam, ketakutan, dan merasa bahaya kemarin datang mendekatinya. Rukia mulai menjerit histeris lagi dan memukul apa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Untungnya setelah Ishida menjauhkan Orihime dari Rukia yang di luar kendali, Orihime tak jadi menerima amukan dari Rukia. Kali ini Ishida lagi yang harus menghadapi Rukia yang mengamuk itu.

"Inoue-san! Panggil petugas lainnya untuk membawakan obat penenang kemari!" perintah Ishida yang menahan Rukia untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi walau gadis itu masih berteriak dan menjerit sana sini. Akibatnya, kemeja Ishida robek karena Rukia menariknya begitu kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ishida di kedua tangannya.

Kedua polisi itu membelalak bingung dan langsung diminta Orihime untuk keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo menerobos masuk ke dalam begitu mendengar jeritan Rukia yang membahana ke koridor depan kamar rawatnya.

"Cepat bantu aku! Kita harus ikat dia Kurosaki!" pekik Ishida.

Tapi Ichigo tak mendengarkan Ishida, Ichigo langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Ishida dan mengambil alih Rukia. Mata gadis itu berubah memerah dan di luar kendali. Dia malah memukul dada Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Tapi pria itu malah menangkupkan tangannya di wajah mungil Rukia.

"Rukia! Rukia! Kendalikan dirimu. Ini aku! Kau mau sembuh kan? Kau mau normal kembali kan? Ayo Rukia! Kendalikan dirimu! Kalau kau begini kau tidak akan pernah sembuh! Aku mohon dengarkan aku Rukia..." mohon Ichigo sambil meringis perih setiap kali Rukia memukuli tubuhnya. Ichigo tak peduli. Jika harus menyuntikkan Rukia obat penenang lagi, sampai kapanpun gadis itu akan terus dianggap gila oleh Ishida dan harus membuatnya menuruti pria berambut biru itu untuk membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Ishida sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo itu.

Tapi mendadak, Rukia berhenti memukuli Ichigo pelan-pelan.

"Tenang Rukia. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Ada aku di sini. Kau bisa tenang..."

Hangatnya tangan Ichigo yang menjalar di wajah Rukia membuatnya berhenti meronta. Tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya.

Ichigo memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Terdengar nafas tersengal dari Rukia.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo berpikir Rukia sudah kembali sadar. Tapi ternyata...

Gadis itu kembali menggerakan tangannya dan melingkar di leher Ichigo. Sedetik kemudian, Rukia mencekik Ichigo sekuatnya.

"Kurosaki!" pekik Ishida yang baru sadar kalau Ichigo dicekik oleh Rukia. Gadis itu terus mencekik leher Ichigo hingga pria berambut orange itu berwajah merah karena kehabisan nafas.

Dengan sigap Ishida melepaskan tangan Rukia dan menahannya di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Ichigo langsung terbatuk memegangi lehernya dan terjatuh. Tepat saat itu, Orihime datang dengan beberapa petugas dan langsung dikomandoi oleh Ishida untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada Rukia. Setelah menyuntikkan itu, baru gadis itu berhenti memberontak dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Rukia bersandar di dada Ishida setelah meronta mati-matian itu dan sekarang terpengaruh oleh obat penenang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lihat! Kuchiki-san bahkan nyaris membunuhmu Kurosaki! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih membiarkan dia seperti ini hah?"

Setelah dibantu Orihime pasca dicekik oleh Rukia tadi, Ichigo masih diam menanggapi Ishida yang mulai tak habis pikir.

Ichigo sudah berusaha mati-matian melarang petugas itu untuk mengikat Rukia. Tapi Ishida bersikeras mengikatnya. Agar jangan sampai kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Setelah berpikir dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, malah mau membunuh orang.

Sekarang Ichigo, Orihime dan Ishida berada di ruangan Ichigo untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. semua masalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kalau kau tak mau ambil tindakan, biarkan aku yang mengambil tindakan! Ini sudah cukup lama Kurosaki. Membiarkan Kuchiki-san terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, bisa benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dan jika saat itu datang, kita tak akan bisa berbuat apapun lagi."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengambil tindakan. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Biar aku yang tangani masalah Rukia."

"Kau sendirian? Kau pikir kau bisa sendirian? Tidak! Contohnya seperti tadi! Kau terlalu tak tega pada Kuchiki-san! Kalau tidak ada aku tadi, kau benar-benar bisa celaka Kurosaki!"

"Ishida-kun..."

Ichigo masih diam tidak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan oleh Ishida. Saat ini mungkin Rukia masih tidur karena pengaruh obat penenang itu. Keadaan Rukia memang di luar kendali sekali lagi. Tampaknya yang memicu Rukia saat itu adalah kejadian penyerangan kemarin. Pasti kejadian itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kurosaki. Kalau kau tak keberatan, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang membuat Kuchiki-san seperti itu?"

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dokter berambut biru gelap itu mulai menatap serius padanya. Seharusnya cerita ini ditutup saja selamanya. Tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan ini terus terpendam terlalu lama. Siapa tahu Ishida bisa membantu masalah ini supaya cepat selesai.

"Tujuh tahun lalu, ketika Rukia baru saja diterima di sekolah seni waktu itu, Rukia pernah diculik oleh sekelompok mafia tak dikenal."

"Diculik?" ulang Ishida. Orihime membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Ya. Diculik. Rupanya alasan penculikan itu adalah untuk mengancam kakak Rukia agar membebaskan bos mereka yang ditangkap olehnya. Karena itu mereka menculik Rukia untuk dijadikan sandera yang ditukar dengan bos mereka. Tapi, kakaknya menolak melakukan hal itu dan tetap akan melakukan eksekusi terhadap bos mafia itu. Saat itu, kakaknya benar-benar mengutamakan tugasnya.

"Tapi mungkin kalian ingat seorang pria bernama Shiba Kaien yang dulu sering mengantar jemput Rukia sewaktu masih di sekolah dulu," jelas Ichigo.

"Shiba Kaien? Pria yang mirip denganmu itu? Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Ishida. Mereka memang tahu soal pria itu. Bahkan Rukia selalu tersenyum girang saat pria yang begitu mirip dengan Ichigo itu datang menjemputnya setiap hari di sekolahnya. Mereka ingat kalau Shiba Kaien memang ditugaskan untuk melindungi gadis itu dari hal apapun selama kakaknya bertugas di luar kota. Karena Shiba Kaien memang ditugaskan di kota ini.

"Ya. Kakak Rukia mengutus pria itu untuk menolong Rukia. Tentu saja Shiba Kaien langsung menurut dan menolong Rukia. Mereka memang bisa melarikan diri. Tapi mereka ketahuan dan langsung dihadang di tengah jalan. Shiba Kaien langsung meminta bantuan pada atasannya untuk menolongnya. Atasannya bilang, mereka akan tiba secepat mungkin. Tapi ternyata mereka terlambat.

"Gerombolan mafia itu terlebih dahulu menyiksa Shiba Kaien dengan memukulinya dan berusaha membunuh pria itu yang tetap melindungi Rukia apapun yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya pria itu benar-benar mati di depan Rukia karena melindunginya. Setelah pria itu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh kawanan mafia itu, barulah bantuan datang. Sejak itu Rukia selalu ketakutan setiap kali melihat darah dan benda tajam. Dia akan langsung histeris dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah insiden itu berlangsung, kakak Rukia baru datang menjenguk Rukia sendiri. Tapi kakaknya tak pernah menemukan Rukia yang di luar kendali itu. Pertama kali menemukan Rukia yang seperti itu yang membuatku bertekad untuk masuk kedokteran dan berusaha menyembuhkan gadis itu. Makanya aku mengerti apa yang dialami oleh Rukia. Karena itu... aku tidak mau memvonisnya seperti itu. Rukia punya alasan bertindak seperti itu. Dia hanya trauma," tutup Ichigo.

Ishida dan Orihime tak menyangka kejadiannya seperti itu. Pantas saja Rukia selama tujuh tahun ini tak pernah ada kabar dan gadis itu selalu berada di rumahnya. Pantas saja Ichigo sering berkunjung ke rumah gadis itu. Untuk memastikan keadaannya bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dan tampaknya kejadian itu tetap melekat di dalam otak gadis itu hingga membuatnya nyaris gila karena trauma seperti ini. tapi tetap saja. Jika tidak dihentikan mungkin Rukia akan benar-benar gila dan di luar kendali. Bahkan bisa saja sampai membunuh orang sungguhan.

"Apa mungkin... yang menyerang Kuchiki-san kemarin adalah... anggota mafia itu?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku... belum bisa memastikannya. Karena aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu langsung gerombolan mafia itu."

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari ceritamu, itu pasti mereka. Apalagi mereka tidak menutup wajahnya saat melakukan penyerangan itu. Pasti mereka sengaja melakukannya agar Rukia ingat mereka. Apa mungkin... mereka ingin balas dendam pada kakak Rukia melalui dirinya?" tebak Ishida. Dan mana mungkin tebakan itu salah.

"Kalau benar. Mereka ingin balas dendam dengan kakaknya Kuchiki-san, itu artinya, keselamatan Kuchiki-san tengah terancam. Dan tempat yang terbaik untuk Kuchiki-san saat ini adalah rumah sakit. Kita harus melakukan rehabilitasi secepat mungkin Kurosaki," usul Ishida.

Ichigo hanya bisa diam mendengar usul Ishida itu. Dia memang tak punya pilihan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setiap jam sebelum memeriksa pasiennya, Ichigo selalu menyempatkan diri menengok keadaan gadis itu. Rukia masih tak sadarkan diri. Dan Ishida melarangnya membuka ikatan Rukia sampai dia sadar. Ichigo ingin melepaskannya. Tapi Ishida terus menekannya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu selanjutnya. Apa dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya atau tidak sebelum membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi.

Sampai akhirnya tiba malam hari.

Ichigo sedang senggang. Tak terlalu banyak pasien malam ini. Karena itu dia memutuskan menunggu Rukia hingga gadis itu bangun. Ichigo bahkan sampai membawa pekerjaannya ke ruangan Rukia dan mengerjakannya di sana sambil menungguinya. Orihime juga mendapat tugas malam hari ini. Jadi dia sekalian bisa menemani Ichigo. Tapi sayangnya, gadis cantik itu tengah menemani salah seorang dokter yang sedang melakukan operasi besar.

Tak lama dari situ, Ichigo mendengar suara tangisan. Suaranya walau kecil tapi cukup terdengar.

Dengan sigap Ichigo berhambur menuju tempat Rukia. Dan benar. Gadis itu menangis dalam tidurnya.

Ichigo mengusap pelan puncak kepala Rukia mencoba menenangkannya dan duduk di pinggir kasur Rukia. Seketika itu pula Rukia membuka pelan matanya. Mata ungu kelabu itu basah karena air mata. Rukia mengerjapnya beberapa kali sampai airmatanya kering.

"Ichi... go?" lirihnya.

"Ya Rukia? Ada apa? Aku di sini. Ada yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo pelan sambil tetap mengelus puncak kepala Rukia.

Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ichigo sadar itu.

"Kenapa... tanganku diikat? Ada apa denganku?" tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo yakin sekarang Rukia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Karena itu, Ichigo segera melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Rukia masih memandanginya dengan linglung karena insiden ini. Setelah melepaskan ikatannya, Ichigo mengelus pergelangan tangan Rukia. Tangannya berubah merah karena diikat seperti ini. Bagaimana hati Ichigo tak terenyuh?

"Ichigo... aku... kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Rukia... apa kau mau direhabilitasi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa... itu rehabilitasi?"

"Metode untuk menyembuhkanmu. Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan menyakitkan. Kau bilang mau sembuh kan? Kita bisa menggunakan metode ini untuk menyembuhkanmu. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan diriku. Tapi... kau akan ada di sana kan? Menemaniku?"

"Iya. Aku akan ada di sana untuk menemanimu."

Rukia paham apa yang diinginkannya ini egois sekali. Tapi setiap kali mengingat dia bisa sembuh, Rukia jadi ingin egois. Rukia tak punya pilihan selain ini. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percayai hanyalah Ichigo. Selain itu Rukia tak punya siapapun lagi yang bisa mengerti dan menolongnya. Setiap kali memikirkan penyebab dia jadi seperti ini benar-benar menusuk hatinya sedemikian nyeri. Sakit.

Rukia bermaksud untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi rasanya masih sakit dan lemah sekali. Dengan sigap Ichigo membantu gadis itu untuk bangun. Seketika itu pula kepala Rukia terasa berat dan pusing. Karena itu, Rukia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Merasakan detak jantung dan kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Rukia? Kalau kau masih pusing sebaiknya―"

Rukia menggeleng agak cepat lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu agak terkejut dengan sikap Rukia. Sebelumnya gadis ini sama sekali tidak pernah begini. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia bersikap seperti ini.

"Sebentar saja. Sebentar saja Ichigo..." pinta Rukia.

Rukia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya tenang sekali memeluk pria ini begini erat. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa memeluk seseorang bisa membuatnya setenang ini. apalagi memeluk sahabatnya seperti ini. dan entahlah... apa benar, sekarang Ichigo hanya sebagai sahabatnya saja. Lambat laun kenyataan itu semakin membuatnya bimbang. Apa seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya saat ini masih bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabatnya? Seseorang yang begitu mengerti dirinya dan melakukan apapun untuknya sampai sejauh ini?

Apakah benar... Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih?

Jangan pergi. Kumohon... jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini...

"Ya... aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Rukia terbelalak. Apa pikirannya barusan didengar oleh Ichigo?

Pelan, dengan masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu, Rukia mendongak memandangi Ichigo. Pria itu menatap lembut padanya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah itu.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Jangan takut..." lanjut Ichigo lagi.

Rukia tak peduli jika dia harus jadi orang paling egois di dunia ini.

Rukia tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa orang ini. Tanpa sahabatnya. Tanpa Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime baru akan masuk ke dalam ruangan Rukia mengantar kopi hangat untuk Ichigo. Tapi baru saja sampai di depannya, gadis berambut orange panjang ini tertegun di depan pintu masuk itu.

Dari kaca pintu rumah sakit itu, Orihime bisa melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil berhadapan.

Rukia duduk di hadapan Ichigo sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya, mendekapnya begitu erat. Orihime tahu gadis itu pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Ichigo juga tidak terlihat keberatan dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya begitu erat. Kondisi Rukia memang seperti itu. Dia butuh seseorang di sampingnya. Orihime tidak boleh egois. Dia tahu Rukia lebih membutuhkan Ichigo dari dirinya. Dan jelas Rukia tidak memanfaatkan penyakitnya untuk perhatian Ichigo. Selama ini, Rukia sudah banyak melakukan berbagai hal untuknya. Apalagi semasa di SMA dulu. Dan sekarang Rukia juga melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat dirinya dekat dengan sosok pria yang disukainya itu.

Dan sekarang, harusnya ini giliran Orihime untuk melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Ayo berjuang... Orihime!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit, Rukia diputuskan akan dibawa ke panti rehabilitasi khusus gangguan jiwa dan mental.

Selama beberapa hari itu, Ichigo memantau kondisi Rukia. Sayangnya selama beberapa hari ini, halusinasi yang dialami oleh Rukia semakin menjadi. Gadis itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya setiap kali ada pemicunya. Padahal dulu, Rukia tidak begitu. Dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mendengarkan Ichigo. Setiap kali merasa terancam dan ketakutan, Rukia jadi bertingkah aneh. Padahal dulu tidak. Rukia hanya akan bertingkah aneh jika melihat sesuatu yang ditakutinya saja. Tidak seperti sekarang. Ichigo jadi bertambah takut jika gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa tertolong seperti kata Ishida.

Dia harus secepatnya mendapatkan rehabilitasi itu.

"Kuchiki-san... minum obatnya dulu, baru nanti kita―"

"Aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau di sini! Aku mau pulang Inoue..." rengek Rukia setelah menolak meminum obatnya.

Dan ini adalah hari kedua sikap Rukia berubah aneh.

"Inoue... ada apa?" Ichigo masuk ke ruangan gadis itu dan melihat Rukia terus merengek tidak karuan. Orihime sendiri kesulitan menangani Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun. Mm... sebenarnya Kuchiki-san..."

"Aku mengerti. Kau boleh keluar. Terima kasih Inoue," sahut Ichigo seraya mendekati tempat tidur Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan dua orang itu. Wajah Ichigo tak kalah lelahnya. Selama beberapa hari memantau Rukia, Ichigo kurang tidur dan telat makan. Dan sebentar lagi, Ichigo akan ambruk karena kelelahan merawat Rukia. Orihime sudah menyarankan orang itu agar bergantian dengan Ishida menjaga Rukia. Tapi Ichigo sendiri tidak mau. Dia hanya tidak ingin Ishida melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia yang tidak disukainya. Karena Ichigo dan Ishida punya metode sendiri untuk menangani pasien. Dan itu bukan hal aneh kalau mereka berdua selalu bertolak belakang. Semua itu sudah terjadi sejak SMA dulu.

"Rukia..." Ichigo duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Pulang... ayo kita pulang. Aku bosan di sini... di sini tidak enak..." rengek Rukia lagi.

"Kalau kau mau sembuh... kau harus ada di sini. Besok kita baru akan pergi ke tempat rehabilitasi itu untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kau harus bertahan Rukia. Kau bilang kau mau sembuh kan?" bujuk Ichigo.

"Tapi... tapi aku mau pulang..." lirih Rukia.

Ichigo langsung mendekap gadis itu berusaha menghentikan rengekannya.

"Kalau kau pulang, kau tidak akan sembuh. Kalau kau mau di sini sampai kau sembuh aku benar-benar akan menemanimu. Percayalah..."

Rukia sempat melihat wajah lelah pria itu.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Rukia mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan kepala Ichigo bersandar di bahunya. Tapi tak berapa lama pria itu semakin membebankan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Rukia. Dan begitu menyadarinya, tangan Ichigo sudah terkulai lemah di sisi Rukia.

Ichigo... tertidur?

Rukia tetap tahu kebiasaan Ichigo. Pria itu kalau sudah lelah akan tidur di mana saja.

Rukia mulai mengubah posisinya dan membiarkan Ichigo tidur di sebelah kasurnya. Ichigo tidur masih dengan jas putih khas dokter itu. Untunglah tubuh Rukia mungil hingga mereka berdua muat di atas kasur ini. Wajah lelah Ichigo, Rukia ukir dengan jari telunjuknya yang kurus itu. Tampaknya Ichigo benar-benar lelap tertidur.

Keinginan untuk sembuh semakin menggebu dalam diri Rukia. Dia harus sembuh!

"Aku pasti sembuh. Aku pasti sembuh Ichigo..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna.. sengaja malam ini saya update banyak. karena gak janji bakal update lagi nggak minggu depan heheheh saya gak nyangka respon fic ini positif. saya kira bakal banyak yang gak suka sama Ruki yang saya buat gila di sini. well, sebenarnya jika ada scene yang menurut senpai lebai, atau gak masuk akal atau sinetron banget, maaf, karena memang itulah cara penulisan saya dalam menyampaikan kata-kata. terus juga kalau ada scene yang kurang enak, itu karena alurnya memang mesti seperti itu. maaf kalau rada gak enak baca fic saya. saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memberikan yang terbaik. heheheeh

dan soal Ruki. konsep awalnya memang Ruki dibuat seperti ini. makanya fic ini dibuat. hehehe

balas review dulu...

NaruZhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... hehehe emang gitu nasibnya. sesekali nasib Ruki yang kasian. hehehe apa ini Ichirukinya udah banyak? hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ini pelan-pelan aja. biar mereka ngerasain satu sama lain dulu. hehheeh tapi pasti kok jatuh cinta.

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda... ihh~~ gemesnya sama profpic kamu! ini masa lalunya. agak ngerti gak? hehehe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ya ini saya lanjutkan...

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... yah ini masa lalunya. jadi bisa ditebak kan? heheh hmm soal Ruki, terpaksa saya buat dia benar-benar gila dulu, hehehe karena itulah konsep awal fic ini.

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... nih uda update... hehehe makasih pujiannya. saya beneran semangat. hehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... makasih pujiannya, saya tambah semangat hehhehe, gak pengikut... pembaca setia aja. hehehe yah ini saya lanjutin kok.. hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... masa lalu Ruki ada di chap ini, terus... kayaknya Ruki memang mesti gila. hehehe apa ini Ichirukinya udah banyak?

lola-doniChan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh emang jauh. makanya OOC kan? hehhe aduh saya belum pernah bikin fic humor. gak bisa sih tepatnya. ehhehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hhehehe emang itu tugasnya Inoue di fic ini. dia kan cocok. hehehe *plak* soal mesti kayak gitu, emang gitu ceritanya. kasian sih, tapi gimana lagi. supaya mendalami ceritanya aja sih hehehe ya, saya udah lanjutin kok. hehehe

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nia... hehehe aduh, bahasa kerajaan tuh, nia bisa bahasa Palembang ya? hehehe iya nih saya udah update...

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... wahahaha saya tersipu banget nih... heheh iya, saya emang dari dulu pengen bikin yang beginian, untungnya tercapai. hohohoh... nih saya udah update...

yosh... makasih semuanya yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini. saya sangat senang sama respon positifnya. hehehe semoga kedepannya reviewnya tambah banyak biar saya makin semangat. hehehe

jadi... tolong reviewnya ya... biar saya tahu, masih bolehkah fic ancur ini lanjut? ehhehe

Jaa Nee!


	5. Healing You

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T  
><strong>

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyenyak.

Satu kata itulah yang Ichigo pikirkan saat ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyenyak sekali tidur. Bahkan dia merasa tidak bergerak sedikitpun dalam tidurnya. Walaupun biasanya Ichigo memang tidak banyak gerak. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo tetap merasa bahwa dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kenapa tidurnya hari ini begitu nyenyak. Lelap dan lega sekali bisa memejamkan mata, memuaskan hasratnya ingin berlayar ke pulau kapuk tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Rasanya sama seperti ketika tidur di rumah Rukia waktu itu. Lelap dan...

Ichigo menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang terkena paparan sinar matahari yang mengintip melalui celah gorden jendela. Apa dia biasa bangun sesiang ini?

Astaga!

Dia harus bekerja! Kenapa dia ketiduran? Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo!

Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di...

Mata cokelat madunya membelalak lebar. Kaget. Itulah kata selanjutnya dalam kepalanya. Kaget. Kenapa dia bisa berakhir di sini?

"Ngghh..."

Kerutan di dahinya hampir menyamai kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo. Beberapa saat kemudian, dahinya perlahan-lahan mulai tampak normal. Tidak ada kerutan lagi.

Setelah bergerak sedikit, tubuh mungilnya kemudian menyamankan diri di sana. Masih berupaya ingin memejamkan mata dan menikmati tidurnya. Benar-benar...

Ichigo masih hafal perilakunya. Dia tak pernah suka ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sepertinya justru Ichigo yang terlalu nyaman tidur malam tadi.

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo menegakkan bahunya sebentar, lalu menggeser perlahan kepala si mungil itu agar bergeser dari lengan Ichigo yang dijadikannya bantal. Tapi bukannya bergeser, tubuhnya kian merapat ke dada Ichigo. Seakan tengah memeluk bantal tanpa peduli Ichigo yang berubah kaget karena aksi gadis ini.

Setelah berusaha mati-matian, akhirnya Ichigo menyerah juga. Bisa gawat kalau si mungil ini merengek karena tidurnya terganggu. Ichigo menatap intens wajah mungil itu. Poninya yang selalu membandel berada di antara mata cantik yang tengah tertutup itu. Mata cantik yang mempesona setiap saat. Orang bilang, pertama kali melihat si mungil ini, pastilah melihat matanya dulu. Mata besar, bulat dan indah itu benar-benar mencuri perhatian siapa saja. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak tertindih kepala mungil itu, Ichigo gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya pelan. Lalu puncak kepalanya.

Ichigo bodoh! Kalau kau begitu, si mungil bisa benar-benar tidak akan bangun hari ini!

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki―kyaaa!"

Ichigo kaget mendengar teriakan itu.

"Astaga Kurosaki... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan sindiran lain tentunya.

Panik, Ichigo tidak mempedulikan tatapan dua orang itu, tapi memperhatikan si mungil yang mulai mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian, matanya terbuka pelan. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Kenapa... berisik... SEKALIIIIIIIIIIIII!" pekiknya kesal.

Dan tentu saja menambah kekagetan lainnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, aku ketiduran semalam. Tidak ada maksud sama sekali tahu! Matamu itu jangan melihatku seolah-olah aku ini sengaja!" Ichigo masih membela diri di depan Ishida yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

Dengan wajah memerah, Inoue segera membantu Rukia untuk bangun. Mata gadis mungil itu tampak memerah karena terpaksa bangun dan wajahnya masih merengut.

Setelah teriakan Rukia tadi, Ichigo langsung melompat bangun menghindari lemparan bantal Rukia. Gadis itu marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Dan Ichigo sudah hafal. Hanya saja itu adalah kebiasaan yang baru diketahui oleh dua orang yang bertanggungjawab mengacau tidur si Putri Kuchiki itu!

Rukia mulai dengan sikap bad mood-nya. Menatap semua orang dengan kesal seolah-olah dia baru saja kehilangan uang satu milyar. Rukia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan Orihime dan menatap siapa saja dengan wajah garang. Biasanya Rukia selalu memasang wajah ceria di depan Orihime dan menjawab sapaannya.

"Maaf Inoue, sepertinya Rukia sedang bad mood. Karena tidurnya terganggu," sela Ichigo yang melihat Orihime tampak kaget dengan sikap mendadak Rukia itu.

"Ahh ya. Aku mengerti. Pasti tidak enak sekali kalau tidurnya terganggu begitu. Maafkan aku. Karena aku yang membuatnya terbangun," ujar Orihime merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi Rukia pasti kembali seperti semula dan―oh..."

Ichigo langsung beringsut ke tempat tidur Rukia. Gadis itu mulai mengantuk lagi. Kepalanya berkali-kali tertunduk menahan kantuknya. Sampai akhirnya, Rukia menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi Orihime. Tapi Ichigo dengan cepat membantu gadis itu untuk tertidur kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Rukia masih mengantuk.

Orihime juga ikut merapikan selimut Rukia hingga gadis itu bisa tertidur lagi. Dan selesai. Rukia sudah tertidur lagi di kasurnya dengan nyaman.

"Sepertinya kau tahu sekali kebiasaannya Kurosaki," sindir Ishida yang masih duduk di sofa ruangan Rukia sambil memperhatikan dua orang berambut orange itu yang begitu telaten mengurus gadis mungil itu untuk tidur lagi.

"Ck! Itu kan wajar. Sudah lama berteman masa tidak tahu? Lagipula... kenapa kalian datang pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Ichigo setelah membiarkan gadis itu tertidur lagi dan menuju sofa kosong di dekat sofa Ishida.

"Maksudmu kami mengganggu hal mesummu pagi ini?" sindir Ishida sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja mata empat! Kau memancing emosiku ya!" seru Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun... nanti Kuchiki-san bangun lagi..." bisik Orihime pelan, dan tentunya terdengar oleh dua pria itu. Orihime masih fokus menjaga Rukia agar gadis itu tetap tertidur lagi.

"Baiklah. Kukatakan sekarang saja Dokter Mesum―"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" sela Ichigo.

"Apapun lah... Kuchiki-san sudah bisa dipindahkan ke panti rehabilitasi itu lusa nanti. Aku sudah mengurus prosedur-nya. Kita tinggal membawanya ke sana. Dan aku juga sudah meminta terapis yang kukenal untuk membantu Kuchiki-san di sana. Tadinya aku mau memberitahukan ini dulu padamu, tapi sejak semalam kau tidak ada di rumah sakit, kupikir kau tidak datang. Jadi maksudku akan mengatakannya langsung pada Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar penjelasan Ishida. Rukia sudah bisa dibawa ke panti rehabilitasi. Yang artinya, metode penyembuhan gadis itu akan dilakukan secepatnya. Tapi masalahnya, Ichigo masih belum yakin apakah Rukia mau mengikutinya. Walaupun dia bilang mau, tapi berhadapan dengan orang asing saja Rukia masih takut, bagaimana dengan suasana rehabilitasi yang sangat asing untuk Rukia itu.

"Apa... aku boleh menjadi terapis untuk Rukia?" usul Ichigo.

Mata Ishida terbelalak lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan masih menatap Ichigo dengan tidak yakin.

"Kau... mau jadi terapis? Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sini? Mau kau ditinggalkan begitu? Ingat Kurosaki. Kau masih punya tanggungjawab pada pasien lain. Bukan Kuchiki-san seorang. Lagipula... sebagai dokter, kau tidak boleh mengutamakan kepentingan pribadi begitu. Bagaimana dengan pasien lain yang bergantung padamu? Ada banyak nyawa Kurosaki. Bukan kau saja," kata Ishida panjang lebar.

"Tapi Rukia masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana asing. Kau lihat kemarin, bertemu polisi saja Rukia bisa kembali kumat, lalu bagaimana dengan panti rehabilitasi yang tak dia kenal itu? Paling tidak kalau aku yang terapis-nya, Rukia bisa menyesuaikan diri."

"Salah. Justru kalau kau di sana Kuchiki-san tidak akan pernah menyesuaikan diri. Tujuan membawa Kuchiki-san ke sana adalah membuatnya kembali normal dan sembuh. Jadi, Kuchiki-san harus terbiasa dengan suasana barunya agar dia bisa lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri. Semakin cepat, maka harapan Kuchiki-san untuk sembuh semakin besar Kurosaki."

Ichigo menunduk bimbang sesaat. Dia belum pernah meninggalkan Rukia di tempat yang tak dikenal gadis itu. Ichigo selalu ada di samping Rukia. Membuat gadis itu merasa aman dan nyaman. Ichigo pikir, dia bisa meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya di sini untuk menemani Rukia di panti rehabilitasi itu. Ichigo tak sempat memikirkan bahwa pasiennya bukan hanya Rukia seorang.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Rukia untuk kembali normal?" tanya Ichigo. Masih tertunduk.

"Sesuai dengan keadaannya. Kalau dia sudah seperti itu, mungkin bisa enam bulan sampai satu tahun. Kita tak bisa memperkirakannya Kurosaki. Kita ini bukan psikiater. Tapi kalau Kuchiki-san benar-benar ingin sembuh, waktu yang diperlukan pasti tidak selama itu."

Enam bulan sampai... satu tahun?

Meninggalkan Rukia selama satu tahun di tempat yang tidak dia kenal?

"Kau masih bisa menengoknya Kurosaki. Lagipula... panti rehabilitasi bukan tempat berbahaya untuk Kuchiki-san. Di sana keamanannya bisa terjamin. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Apa kau tidak ingin dia sembuh?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Tidak apa-apakah membiarkannya di sana selama satu tahun? Apa selama satu tahun Rukia bisa sembuh total?

"Ya... aku ingin dia sembuh."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Setelah memeriksa kondisi pasien di kamar ICU bersama Ichigo itu, Orihime bermaksud ingin bicara dengan dokter orange itu. Setelah dari kamar Rukia, Ichigo pamit untuk pulang sebentar membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Tidurnya sekarang sudah cukup. Ichigo bahkan merasa sudah lebih baik dari beberapa hari lalu karena kurang tidur.

"Ya, Inoue."

Dokter dan perawat itu berjalan berdampingan di koridor. Ishida sekarang tengah menemani dokter senior untuk operasi besar.

"Jadi... Kuchiki-san benar-benar akan dipindahkan ke panti rehabilitasi?"

"Ya. Ishida sudah mengatakan itu. Kupikir, memang lebih baik dipindahkan ke sana."

"Oh, syukurlah. Semoga Kuchiki-san bisa sembuh kembali."

"Tentu. Rukia pasti bisa sembuh kembali. Tapi kurasa dia akan lebih hiperaktif jika sembuh," ujar Ichigo sambil terkekeh geli.

Mengingat betapa aktifnya Kuchiki bungsu itu ketika SMA dulu. Berkelahi, pernah ikut klub karatenya Tatsuki. Sering dihukum karena terlambat. Bolos mata pelajaran yang tidak disukainya. Ahh~ benar-benar tidak mencerminkan bangsawan sama sekali. Tapi itu hanya di sekolah. Jika Rukia sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dia akan bertingkah layaknya putri bangsawan. Ikut upacara minum teh, kaligrafi, menari tradisional, memainkan alat musik tradisional dan memakai kimono yang panas itu.

Bayangan soal Kuchiki Rukia sebelum dia seperti ini benar-benar membuat Ichigo rindu sosok gadis itu.

"Hmm... sepertinya begitu. Kurasa setelah sembuh nanti, Kuchiki-san akan menikah."

Kepala Ichigo berputar cepat menoleh ke arah gadis seksi itu.

"Hah? Menikah?" ulang Ichigo tak yakin.

"Hmm! Kuchiki-san bilang dia akan menikah sebelum berumur 30 tahun. Kurasa dia ingin sembuh karena dia ingin menikah. Bukan begitu?"

"Hahaha... tidak mungkin gadis pendek, kasar, suka marah-marah dan menyebalkan itu bisa menikah!" sangkal Ichigo.

"Kenapa begitu? Kuchiki-san kan cantik? Pasti banyak pria yang ingin menikah dengannya kalau dia sudah sembuh."

"Kalau seperti itu kuharap dia tidak sembuh!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Ehh?"

Ichigo sadar bicara aneh pada Orihime. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal bodoh begitu?

"Maksudku... kalau ada yang ingin menikah dengannya, orang itu harus tahu dulu watak aslinya, supaya tidak menyesal."

Ichigo terlihat aneh. Yah dia memang aneh. Sudah pasti aneh. Tapi Ichigo tak memikirkan kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti itu. Mungkinkah karena kata menikah cukup sensitif untuknya? Karena hal itu, Rukia sempat menjauhkan diri darinya. Rukia berpikir Ichigo tidak akan menikah kalau terus menerus mendampingi Rukia. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kurosaki-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya ketika gadis berambut orange itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap serius pada Ichigo. Dokter berambut orange ini berbalik menunggu kata-kata Orihime. Gadis itu tampak memandang getir padanya. Tapi segera menyembunyikannya dengan senyum cantik khas Inoue Orihime.

"Untukmu... apa artinya Kuchiki-san? Apa benar dia hanya seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti untukmu?"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa... kau..."

"Karena aku merasa... Kuchiki-san bukan hanya seorang sahabat untukmu. Mungkin... lebih dari itu. Masa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sikapmu saja sangat berbeda padanya."

"Itu wajar. Rukia sedang sakit. Jadi aku―"

"Kurasa... bukan karena Kuchiki-san sedang sakit. Tapi karena kau memang bersikap begitu padanya. Dan tanpa kau sadari... sikapmu semakin jelas pada Kuchiki-san. Kau tidak sadar?"

"Kenapa kau..."

"Sadarilah Kurosaki-kun. Mungkin... Kuchiki-san juga sama denganmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Orihime tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan duluan setelah menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan yang masih termangu itu.

Alasan apa yang membuat Orihime mengatakan hal itu?

Yah. Setelah dia sadar bahwa cintanya akan tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pria itu tidak akan pernah menoleh padanya selama masih ada Kuchiki Rukia. Orihime sendiri sudah lama tak yakin dengan hubungan dua orang itu. Tapi setelah melihat peristiwa pagi ini Orihime semakin yakin bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Hanya saja mereka berdua tak pernah menyadarinya. Karena batasan 'sahabat' dalam benak mereka itulah.

Setelah mendengar cerita Rukia tujuh tahun lalu, Orihime mulai menyadari penderitaan gadis itu. Bagaimana menderitanya dia sampai membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Sudah seharusnya Orihime mengalah dan membiarkan dua orang itu menyadari yang sebenarnya. Sakit memang. Sangat sakit. Tapi... yang Orihime lakukan adalah demi kedua sahabat baiknya. Mereka berdua selalu banyak memberikan kebaikannya untuk Orihime. Kali ini giliran dirinya yang memberikan kebaikan hatinya.

Semoga cepat sembuh... Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menatap jendela di kamarnya. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama tidur tadi. Rukia baru terbangun ketika hari sudah beranjak siang.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri tadi, Rukia masih menunggu di kamarnya. Menunggu perawat cantik yang biasa datang untuk menemaninya kalau dia tidak sibuk. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang. Rukia ingin mencarinya. Tapi dia tak tahu dimana dan Rukia bisa tersasar kalau sembarangan keluar. Kemana Orihime?

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati dokter orange itu masuk ke ruangannya setelah berkeliling mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya? Kupikir kau tak akan bangun lagi tadi."

"Mana... Inoue? Dia... tidak datang hari ini?"

"Inoue? Oh... dia sedang menangani pasien dengan Ishida tadi. Kenapa?"

"Apa dia... marah padaku?" ujar Rukia tertunduk.

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan memeriksa Rukia lalu duduk di dekat gadis mungil yang tengah tertunduk sedih ini.

"Marah?" ulang Ichigo.

"Aku tidak sadar. Sepertinya tadi pagi aku membuatnya marah karena sikapku tadi pagi. Karena bangun mendadak, aku jadi pusing dan tidak bisa mengendalikan mood-ku. Apa aku membuat Inoue marah?"

Ichigo terkekeh geli lalu mengusap kepala Rukia yang terlihat lucu itu. Dia seperti tengah khawatir akan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Hei... Inoue itu bukan gadis yang cepat marah sepertimu. Dia mengerti keadaanmu. Alasan kenapa dia tidak datang hari ini, karena kau masih tidur, dan dia cukup sibuk. Jangan berpikir begitu. Mana mungin Inoue marah padamu."

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Kupikir dia marah..."

"Rukia?"

Tatapan Ichigo kali ini berubah serius padanya.

"Ishida... bilang kalau lusa nanti kau... sudah bisa dipindahkan ke panti rehabilitasi. Di sana ada kenalan Ishida yang seorang terapis untuk membantumu. Apa kau siap?"

Rukia tak menyangka akhirnya tiba juga hari itu. Rasanya...

"Aku takut..." gumam Rukia.

"Rukia?"

"Apa kau... akan ada di sana juga?"

Ichigo diam sejenak.

_Salah. Justru kalau kau di sana Kuchiki-san tidak akan pernah menyesuaikan diri. Tujuan membawa Kuchiki-san ke sana adalah membuatnya kembali normal dan sembuh. Jadi, Kuchiki-san harus terbiasa dengan suasana barunya agar dia bisa lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri. Semakin cepat, maka harapan Kuchiki-san untuk sembuh semakin besar Kurosaki._

Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Ishida memang benar, tapi Ichigo tak tega membiarkan gadis ini sendirian di sana. Bagaimana bisa Rukia tahan menghadapi hari-hari di sana tanpa seorangpun yang dia kenal? Walaupun ada kenalan Ishida, tapi tetap saja Ichigo tak ingin membiarkan gadis ini sendirian di sana.

"Mungkin, aku tidak selalu ada di sana Rukia. Pekerjaanku di sini tidak bisa kutinggal. Tapi aku akan tetap datang ke sana. Menemanimu," kata Ichigo lembut.

"Aku mengerti. Asal kau datang ke sana, aku bisa. Aku akan sembuh Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Wajah cantik gadis ini menyiratkan seolah dia bisa menangani semua masalahnya. Tidak peduli masalah sebesar apa. Rukia selalu bisa menangani masalahya sendiri. Dia tidak lemah. Ichigo tahu Rukia bukan sosok gadis yang lemah. Dia selalu berusaha untuk kuat. Karena Rukia... memang kuat.

"Oh ya, Ichigo... apa aku boleh keluar besok?" tanya Rukia.

"Keluar?"

"Ya. Setelah aku masuk ke panti rehabilitasi itu, aku pasti tidak bisa keluar seenakku bukan? Jadi... aku ingin pergi besok. Aku ingin... pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa bisa?"

Ichigo diam sejenak. Kalau Ishida tahu ini, dia pasti tidak akan suka. Ishida selalu menganggap kondisi Rukia berbahaya. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Rukia tak pernah berbahaya. Walau ada di saat gadis itu hilang kendali. Tapi Ichigo terus berpikir, Rukia yang di luar kendali bukanlah Rukia.

Dan setelah masuk ke panti itu, Rukia memang tidak bisa keluar seenaknya lagi. Dia pasti akan merasa bosan di sana tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Ishida bermaksud mengunjungi kamar Rukia. Dia ingin membicarakan keadaannya. Memang sih ada Ichigo yang bertanggung jawab, tapi Ishida hanya ingin meyakinkan saja. Lagipula, Ichigo selalu waspada padanya setiap kali dia ingin tahu keadaannya gadis itu. Dan entah kenapa, pagi ini Ichigo sudah minta ijin cuti hari ini. padahal dia tak pernah cuti sama sekali. Dan kesannya terlalu mendadak. Untung saja kepala rumah sakit sedang tidak ada. Jadi Ichigo bisa cuti dadakan seenaknya itu. Kenapa orang itu mengambil cuti di saat ada pasiennya seperti ini. Rukia pasiennya. Tentu saja Ichigo tak pernah meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kuchiki-san, bagaimana―"

Dan yang didapat oleh Ishida adalah kamar yang kosong dan sangat rapi di dalam sana. Ishida mulai berkacak pinggang lagi. Dia akhirnya tahu kenapa kepala orange itu 'menculik' pasiennya sendiri. Pasti ada hubungan dengan cuti dadakannya ini.

Begitu mengamati lebih dekat kamar yang kosong ini, Ishida menemukan memo di atas kasur pasien itu. Tampaknya mereka memang keluar pagi-pagi di saat Ishida belum tiba di rumah sakit.

_Maaf Ishida, aku membawa Rukia keluar. Tidak lama. Hanya hari ini saja._

_Ichigo._

Ishida meremas kertas memo itu dengan ganas.

"Aku sudah tahu kau memang seenaknya Kurosaki!" geramnya.

Begitu akan keluar dari kamar ini, Ishida melihat sosok perawat cantik yang tengah berdiri mematung di sana sambil mengamati kamar yang kosong ini.

"Inoue-san? Kau mencari Kuchiki-san?"

"Tidak. Aku mencarimu. Untuk memberitahu kalau Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san pergi sebentar keluar. Mereka akan kembali," jelas Orihime.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena Kurosaki-kun tidak mau mendengarmu mengomel," balas Inoue.

Ishida bisa melihat raut gadis itu. Dia memang terlihat ceria dan tersenyum hangat. Tapi itu bukan senyum biasanya. Gadis itu seperti tengah memaksakan sesuatu. Sejak lama, Ishida bisa melihat gerak gerik gadis ini kalau dia menyukai Ichigo. Yah, pria bodoh mana yang tak paham bahasa tubuh seorang gadis? Kecuali si kepala-orange-bodoh-tidak berotak-seenaknya-egois-dan sembarangan itu.

Inoue menyukai dokter itu. Sudah pasti. Dan sejak lama. Tapi Inoue selalu berlapang hati menerima apapun keputusan pria itu.

"Inoue-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ishida.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa memangnya? Oh ya Ishida-kun, kita harus segera memeriksa pasien di ruang ICU itu kan? Ayo cepat..." kata Orihime riang.

Walau memaksakan seriang itu, Ishida tahu hati gadis itu sedang terluka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Hei! Jangan 'kyaaaaaaaa' begitu! Kau tidak cocok tahu!"

"Kenapa? Aku ini seorang gadis. Jadi harus berteriak seperti itu! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak cocok!"

Setelah berdebat tidak penting itu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah kebun binatang di Shibuya. Kebun binatang yang memelihara bayi hewan.

Kemarin malam, Rukia bilang dia ingin pergi ke sini. Karena sudah lama tidak pernah ke sini. Sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun, dia tak pernah lagi jalan-jalan keluar seperti ini. pasti sibuk mengurusi rumahnya, sekolahnya dan segala macam urusan kebangsawanan itu. Tidak ada waktu kosong untuk Rukia. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba ingin pergi seperti ini adalah dari hatinya.

Hari ini kebun binatang memang agak sepi. Karena ini masih hari kerja. Jadi tentu saja tidak banyak orang. Dan tentu saja lagi, Rukia tak suka banyak orang. Jadi mungkin hari ini memang hari yang cocok.

Rukia banyak tersenyum hari ini setelah melihat berbagai bayi hewan di kandang itu. Bahkan saking nekatnya, Rukia sampai menggendong bayi harimau. Dia tampak tak takut sama sekali. Bahkan menganggap bayi hewan buas itu seperti kucing kecil yang sangat lucu. Ichigo juga mengambil foto gadis itu yang tersenyum riang dan begitu ceria. Wajah Kuchiki Rukia yang sudah lama tak pernah dilihatnya sejak Rukia mengalami sakit seperti ini. dan Ichigo berharap, Rukia akan cepat sembuh hingga dia bisa melihat wajah gadis ini yang begini cantik dan hidupnya selamanya. Selamanya.

Rukia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa selama di kebun binatang itu. Ichigo bahkan rela ditarik ke sana sini demi memuaskan gadis ini. Rukia lebih tampak seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun yang belum pernah masuk ke dalam kebun binatang begini. Tampaknya dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Ichigo tak salah ternyata membawanya kemari.

Dan akhirnya, gadis mungil ini punya rasa lelah juga. Dia sudah merengek lapar kepada Ichigo. Dan selama satu hari ini, Ichigo sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan gadis ini. Penyemangat agar dia bisa sembuh seperti dulu. Rukia tak terlihat akan kumat dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang menikmati setiap detik waktunya tanpa percuma.

"Kau tidak makan? Jatahmu bisa kumakan loh!" ancam Rukia setelah melihat piring Ichigo yang masih penuh.

Pria itu hanya melihat Rukia dengan antuasias ketika gadis mungil ini melahap makan siangnya. Ini bahkan terlalu siang untuk makan. Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan cara makannya yang sembarangan itu. Sepertinya dia memang lupa kalau dia putri bangsawan.

"Makanlah kau mau," Ichigo menyodorkan piringnya ke arah gadis itu.

Rukia tersenyum lebar menyambut piring Ichigo. Setelah lama tidak keluar sepertinya Rukia sudah merasa lelah karena bermain seharian. Buktinya, nafsu makan yang begini besar.

"Astaga... lihat kau. Makan saja sampai berantakan seperti ini," Ichigo mengusap sudut bibir Rukia yang belepotan karena makanannnya. Tapi Rukia tak peduli itu dan tetap makan seperti biasa.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali. Apa... setelah aku sembuh kau bisa menemaniku ke sini lagi?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau sembuh, aku akan menemanimu ke sini berkali-kali sampai kau bosan. Kalau perlu, selama yang kau inginkan. Asal kau sembuh."

Rukia diam sejenak dan menghentikan makannya. Lalu menatap serius pada pria orange di depannya ini.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau aku meminta seluruh hidupmu untuk menemaniku?"

Tatapan Rukia seakan tengah serius dengan Ichigo. Kata-kata itu tidaklah bohong. Apa yang Rukia katakan adalah dari dasar hatinya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya ada niat usil untuk menggoda Ichigo.

Kemudian Ichigo berbalik menatap serius pada Rukia.

"Ya. Seluruh hidupku. Aku akan berikan seluruh hidupku untuk menemanimu."

Tapi, Rukia langsung menunduk karena tak kuat menatap mata cokelat madu yang menatapnya begitu serius itu. Awalnya dia ingin menggoda Ichigo dengan tatapan serius miliknya. Tapi kenapa justru Rukia yang tidak kuat?

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku ingin secepatnya sembuh!" jawab Rukia gugup.

"Ya. Sembuhlah Rukia. Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba." Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Rukia pelan dengan telapak tangannya.

Rukia ingin menghindar. Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya menolak menghindari sentuhan ini. tangan Rukia yang menggenggam garpu dan sendok itu bergetar kuat. Dia ingin menyentuh tangan Ichigo. Tapi tidak bisa. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya terdiam seperti ini. dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nanana! Ichigo, lagu apa ini?" seru Rukia antusias mendengarkan suara musik di radio mobil Ichigo.

Ichigo baru saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah memeriksa mobilnya tadi.

"Hm? Lagu?"

Rukia menggumamkan bait-bait yang barusan dia tangkap dari lagu itu. Ichigo mendengarkan lagu itu juga.

"Ahh~ ini kan lagu yang sudah lama beredar. Kau baru dengar?"

"Aku tidak pernah dengar musik lagi sekarang. Aku suka liriknya. Lagu apa ini?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan kemudian kembali menghidupan mesin mobilnya untuk membawa Rukia kembali ke rumah sakit. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Ishida pasti akan mengomelinya sekarang.

"Hei, apa judulnya Ichigo?" rengek Rukia lagi. Ichigo tak kunjung menjawab apa lagu yang barusan di dengarnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau suka lagu itu?"

"Karena aku suka liriknya. Dia bilang, dia ingin mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pada orang yang belum tentu mencintainya. Tapi ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak akan berubah. Seperti cintanya pada orang itu. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Ichigo menoleh sekilas pada Rukia, tapi tetap menyetir.

"Kau mau katakan itu pada siapa? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya begitu? Padahal aku cuma tanya judul lagu!" gerutu Rukia sambil bersedekap dada karena kesal.

"Sen No Yoru Wo Koete."

Rukia menoleh bingung.

"Judulnya itu. Dari Aqua Timez."

"Ya. Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan ketika aku sudah sembuh, aku akan mengatakannya padanya."

"Jadi, ini yang mau kau bilang padaku setelah kau sembuh? Nama orang yang kau sukai?" tebak Ichigo.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau tidak kaget!"

"Katakan sekarang saja. Pria mana yang bisa kau sukai itu? Aku mau lihat seperti apa seleramu."

"Nanti tidak jadi kejutan lagi. Tenang saja. Pria yang kusukai itu sangat jauh berbeda darimu. Dia lebih tampan darimu, dia baik padaku, dia juga... perhatian. Selalu ada untukku. Pokoknya jauh berbeda darimu!"

"Tch... pria mana yang bisa kau sukai selama ini? Awas saja kalau aku tidak terkejut ya!"

Ya Ichigo. Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka. Siapa sosok pria itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah kembali ke rumah sakit, Rukia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ichigo karena dia kena omel oleh Ishida. Walaupun begitu, Rukia sudah meminta Ishida untuk tidak mengomelinya lagi.

Kini Rukia sudah siap untuk kembali tidur setelah acara jalan-jalan itu. Rukia bisa melihat pria orange itu sudah kelelahan, makanya Rukia memintanya pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat. Lagipula, besok adalah hari dimana Rukia akan pergi ke panti rehabilitasi itu. Walaupun Ichigo bilang dia akan selalu ada, tapi tetap saja Rukia tak banyak berharap. Pekerjaan pria itu banyak. Dan langkah yang harus dia ambil dalam penyembuhannya nanti adalah berusaha tidak bergantung pada Ichigo. Dia harus bisa tanpa Ichigo. Dan setelah itu, jika dia sembuh, semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi kendala lainnya adalah... Inoue Orihime.

Rukia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis itu. Rukia juga merasa bersalah, tapi setiap kali Rukia ingin membahas masalah perasaannya, Orihime selalu berkata dia mengerti dan baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan dia. Selalu itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Rukia tak memikirkannya. Dan tadi, Orihime tampak baik-baik saja melihat Rukia pulang bersama Ichigo tadi. Kemarin malam, Rukia juga sudah meminta ijin pada Orihime, apa dia boleh pergi berdua dengan Ichigo. Tapi kemudian, Orihime malah marah padanya. Kenapa malah minta ijin begitu?

Orihime langsung setuju dan mendukung Rukia. Bahkan Orihime terkesan melupakan perasaannya sendiri. Lalu Rukia?

Ini bisa jadi masalah yang rumit. Bagaimana sebaiknya dia mengatasinya? Benarkah Orihime baik-baik saja? Atau...

Rukia terkesiap ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan keras.

Siapa yang begitu kasar? Bagaimana ini, Orihime pasti sudah pulang. Ishida tidak tahu dimana. Ichigo juga sudah pulang. Siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya begini?

"Hai Nona Kecil. Kita bertemu lagi."

Rukia langsung bergetar melihat dua orang yang masuk tiba-tiba ke ruangannya ini. kenapa malah tidak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi ruangannya?

Dua pria. Seorang pria kurus dan seorang pria besar. Ingatan Rukia langsung berkelebat dalam kepalanya melihat dua orang ini.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu. Kupikir kau dimana setelah menghilang karena rumahmu kami kacaukan. Rupanya di sini ya?" ujar pria kurus itu.

"M-mau apa kalian? Pergi!" teriak Rukia.

"Kau lupa tujuan kami mencarimu selama ini? setelah mengawasi selama beberapa hari ini, akhirnya kami dapat kesempatan langka begini. Kau pikir kami akan melewatkannya?" sahut pria besar itu.

"Kami bahkan sampai dihukum karena gagal membunuh gadis kecil sepertimu. Kali ini, biarkan kami selesaikan tugas dengan damai. Ok? Kau diam saja. Ini tidak akan lama, Nona Kecil."

Pria kurus itu mengeluarkan pisaunya dari kantong celananya. Dia mulai mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Tidak. jangan kumat Rukia! Kau janji mau sembuh bukan? Kau janji pada Ichigo mau sembuh!

"AAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Rukia ketika orang tak dikenal itu mulai datang mendekatinya.

"Ck! Berteriak lagi! Sudah kubilang tunggu dia tidur! Kau terlalu cepat. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan!" gerutu pria besar itu mendengar teriakan Rukia.

Pria kurus itu bergerak cepat dan membekap mulut Rukia agar dia berhenti berteriak. Tapi gadis itu meronta sekuatnya agar bisa lepas dari orang itu.

"Tenanglah, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama Nona..."

"RUKIAAAAAAA!"

Kedua pria itu menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan itu dan gedoran dari pintu yang dikunci dari dalam itu.

"Ck! Pengganggu lagi! Cepatlah bunuh! Kita bisa ketahuan!" perintah pria kurus itu.

Pria besar itu bersiap akan mengacungkan pisaunya, tapi terlambat. Pintu ruangan itu sudah didobrak paksa hingga muncullah seorang pria berambut orange yang datang dan segera menghajar habis pria besar itu.

"INOUE! PANGGIL POLISI!" pekiknya. Rupanya di sana masih ada seorang gadis yang terpaku memandangi keadaannya di dalam ruangan ini.

Dengan cepat gadis berambut orange panjang itu berlari mencari bantuan sekaligus mencari polisi.

Pria berambut orange ini menghajar dengan kalap dua pria yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangan Rukia ini.

Merasa terdesak, pria kurus itu mengambil kesempatan dan kabur, tapi beruntung pria besar ini sudah babak belur karena Ichigo menyerangnya sekuat tenaga. Beberapa petugas juga berdatangan membantu Ichigo membereskan pria besar itu.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur itu, Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia yang masih ketakutan di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya pria kurus yang membekap Rukia tadi lari melewati jendela di samping kasur Rukia.

Ichigo bisa melihat gadis itu sedang mengendalikan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak kehilangan kendalinya sendiri.

Dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo mendekap gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Rukia, ada aku. Ini aku. Jangan sampai kau kumat lagi Rukia. Kendalikan dirimu. Kumohon. Kendalikan dirimu..." bisik Ichigo.

Seluruh tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan tangan kecil Rukia mencengkeram erat baju Ichigo sampai buku tangannya memutih.

Entah karena terlalu takut atau terlalu lelah, Rukia malah pingsan. Sebenarnya Ichigo lega Rukia tidak mengamuk, tapi berubah cemas karena dia pingsan begini.

Baru sebentar Ichigo meninggalkannya, Rukia sudah begini. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan gadis ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna... hehehe

akhirnya ada juga yang saya update. bukannya gak mau update, entah kenapa mendadak ide pada melayang gak karuan. sepertinya karena saya masih stress ya? hehehehe makanya agak aneh saya menyampaikan tulisan kali ini.

hmmm,,, sebenernya saya mau tanya, apa perlu fic ini pindah ke rate yang lebih tinggi? soalnya lebih banyak masalah yang lebih dewasa sih. tapi jika saya liat-liat rate t juga kadang memuat masalah dewasa juga ya? hehehe

jadi senpai... apa perlu fic ini pindah rate? kalau mau berarti akan saya segera pindahkan chap depan. karena jujur saya kurang leluasa menulis di rate t. tapi kalo gak perlu, berarti saya akan berusaha membuat fic ini tetap pada rate t aja. hehehe gimana? saya berharap ada respon yang positif sama fic ini ya. hehehee

balas review ahh~

Rau Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... ya kakak Ruki kan emang Byakuya, hehehe ya semoga Ruki bisa sembuh. nih udah update. hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... hahaha kasian Orihime disuruh ngalah melulu. tapi ya emang peran di gitu kali ya? heheheh

oda : makasih udah review odachan... aduh, kan di sini Ruki gila beneran. wkwkwk iya, lucu, ada bonekanya kah? hehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... semoga aja Ruki bisa cepet sembuh. kasian kalo dia galau melulu heheheh, nih udah update...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iya Ruki sedang dalam proses penyembuhan. doain cepet sembuh ya... hehehe

Haruka Ndo : makasih udah review Haruka... wah jangan langsung kawin, ntar si Ichi shock terapi lagi. hehehehe yah nih udah update...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... wah sama. saya juga nangis pas Ruki udah gak kuat lagi nahan perasaannya. hehhe saya beneran bisa ngerasain gimana sakitnya nahan perasaan itu. hiks...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheh gak papa nenk, wah kenapa pada mau Ichi cepet-cepet suka Ruki gitu ya? hmm... jadi gimana Ichi? apa kau suka Ruki? *plak*

snow : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah dibilang bagus. jadi malu... hehehe hm perasaan Ichi ya? tuh anak masih galau yaa... hehehe

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... scene Byakuya cuma ada di saat genting aja sih hehehe, kalo keadaan Ruki, nanti dijelasin di chap selanjutnya gimana Byakuya malah gitu ke Ruki hehehe, hahahaha aduh, Ruki mau ngomong apa ya? ketebak gak di chap ini? hehehe

Win3ter : makasih udah review senpai... ya semoga aja Ruki cepetan sembuh. kasian yaa... hehhe

Kina Echizen susah Sign In : makasih udah review Kina... wah jadi terharu fic saya yang pertama kamu baca... hiks... yah doain ya supaya Ruki cepetan sembuh. hehehe

silverquen : makasih udah review senpai... heheh semoga aja. hmm saya juga suka Orihime, saya juga gak mau di sakit, tapi di sini kayaknya dia emang seperti itu. doain aja saya gak konslet heheheh

OK deh, saya udah balas review... hmm, gimana kalo review lagi? supaya saya tahu fic saya layak lanjut atau nggak ya? hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	6. Don't Leave Me

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T  
><strong>

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki-kun? Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Orihime bingung menghadapi Ichigo yang dalam mode marahnya ini. Tatapannya seakan ingin membunuh seseorang. Tapi Ichigo masih duduk di pinggir kasur gadis mungil ini dengan sikap waspada. Orihime bisa melihat seemosi apa dokter tampan ini menghajar pria besar itu. Dan sekarang, melihat keadaan gadis mungil itu membuat Ichigo bertambah emosional. Rukia tak sadarkan diri sejak pingsan itu. Kondisinya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu syok dan ketakutan pasti masih menggerayangi gadis itu. Awalnya, Orihime dan Ichigo sudah pulang berdua, dan Ichigo juga bermaksud mengantar Orihime pulang. Tapi kebetulan tadi, ada telepon masuk karena ada operasi dadakan. Dan mereka berdua diminta untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Baru melewati koridor rumah sakit, Ichigo mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar Rukia. Langsung saja dokter muda ini berlari kencang diikuti Orihime untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Dan betapa marahnya pria berambut orange ini melihat gadis mungil itu nyaris dibunuh lagi.

"Kurosaki! Inoue-san!"

Orihime menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan Rukia. Dokter berambut biru gelap itu baru saja dihubungi oleh Orihime, walau Ichigo tak bisa apapun. Dan operasi yang harusnya mereka lakukan jadi digantikan oleh orang lain karena Ichigo menolak meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Dan untungnya masih ada dokter pengganti yang bertugas malam ini. Dengan ini sudah pasti Ichigo pasti akan diberi surat peringatan oleh kepala rumah sakit karena mengabaikan tugasnya.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Ada apa? Apa benar Kuchiki-san diserang lagi?" tanya Ishida yang tampak panik melihat keadaan pintu ruangan yang hancur karena didobrak oleh Ichigo.

"Ya, untung kami masih sempat datang, sepertinya Kuchiki-san diserang oleh orang yang sama. Polisi sudah membawa salah satu pelaku itu. Tapi satunya sudah kabur. Sekarang Kurosaki-kun..."

"Astaga. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke rumah sakit ini? benar-benar orang nekat," gumam Ishida yang tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu nekat masuk ke tempat yang pasti banyak orang seperti ini. ditambah lagi, mereka tak khawatir kalau akan gagal lagi karena sudah pernah gagal seperti ini. benar-benar―

"Ishida," panggil Ichigo yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pulanglah malam ini. Antar Inoue juga. Tapi pagi-pagi kau harus datang ke sini untuk menggantikan aku sebentar."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kau sendiri? Kau juga harus pulang Kurosaki. Kau sudah terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Kau butuh istirahat juga. Kuchiki-san biar―"

"Apa kau gila? Karena kecerobohanku Rukia hampir dibunuh untuk kedua kalinya! Kau pikir aku akan mengabaikannya saja kali ini!" bentak Ichigo dengan suara rendah. Tapi sorot mata dan wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan kalau dia sedang emosi sekali.

Ishida langsung diam. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Ichigo ini sedikit berlebihan. Tapi kalau melihatnya begitu emosi, sudah seharusnya dia memang merasa bersalah. Kondisi seperti ini belum bisa dipastikan. Dan keselamatan Rukia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Kalau mereka tetap bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa, ini bisa jadi masalah. Apalagi yang ditangkap baru satu. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada penyerangan lainnya lagi nanti. Sepertinya mereka tak akan puas kalau Rukia belum mereka bunuh. Dan mungkin, alasan kenapa Rukia diincar seperti ini adalah karena kejadian tujuh tahun lalu yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya. Seharusnya Ichigo tahu masalah itu. Makanya dia selalu berusaha menjaga Rukia. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang mereka muncul lagi? Bukankah waktu tujuh tahun terlalu lama bagi mereka kalau ingin bergerak? Dan lagi... apa yang mereka dapatkan jika membunuh Rukia?

"Maaf Ishida. Kumohon, mengertilah. Kalau begini terus, aku yang bisa gila," lanjut Ichigo kemudian. Kali ini dengan suara rendah dan memohon.

Ishida menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang keras kepala. Dia sudah mengenalnya sejak SMA. Sudah pasti dia akan bersikeras ada di sini apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika gempa atau tsunami yang datang, pria ini tak akan pernah bergerak dari sana.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku bisa menggantikanmu kapan saja. Inoue-san, kita pulang," kata Ishida akhirnya.

"Ehh? Aku... aku di sini saja. Aku akan menemani Kurosaki-kun," sela Orihime.

"Cukup Kurosaki saja yang di sini. Lagipula, kalau kau di sini juga, siapa yang akan menjaga Kuchiki-san besok? Lagipula, sudah pasti Kuchiki-san jauh lebih butuh Kurosaki daripada kita. Sebaiknya kau pulang juga. Agar besok pagi-pagi bisa kembali ke sini lagi."

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang. Tapi akhirnya dia menuruti Ishida untuk segera pulang juga. Di sana juga dia tak bisa lakukan apapun. Ishida benar. Yang dibutuhkan Rukia hanyalah Ichigo. Hanya orang itu yang bisa mengendalikan Rukia. Walau sebenarnya, Orihime sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan dokter orange ini. Ichigo sekilas sudah terlihat lelah. Tapi dia terus memaksakan diri. Mau dilarang berapa kali juga, dia tetap akan keras kepala dan tidak mendengarkan orang lain. Tampaknya kejadian malam ini benar-benar berpengaruh pada Ichigo. Sebesar itukah pengaruh Kuchiki Rukia untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo?

Dan tampaknya memang begitu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo? Kau...?"

Pagi ini, Ichigo datang ke kantor polisi. Setelah pagi-pagi tadi, Orihime datang untuk menggantikan Ichigo. Ishida masih dalam perjalanan dan mengurus masalah pemindahan Rukia yang sepertinya perlu waktu sebentar. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi malam. Ishida ingin memastikan reaksi gadis itu dulu. Makanya, soal pemindahan mungkin harus sesegera mungkin.

Setelah Orihime datang, Ichigo segera pamit keluar sebentar. Tapi tidak bilang pada Orihime kemana dia pergi. Ichigo masih begitu emosional karena semalam. Dan sekarang, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Apa kejadian ini masih ada hubungannya dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu?

Dan di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Madarame Ikkaku, teman semasa SMA yang Ichigo ketahui akhirnya masuk ke kepolisian seperti cita-citanya dulu. Kepala plontos licinnya itu benar-benar mencerminkan seorang polisi. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada kumis yang tumbuh di bawah hidungnya.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menyerang rumah sakit kami semalam?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Hah? Kau mau bertemu tersangka? Ehh... bukankah kau yang menghubungi polisi untuk menangkapnya karena menyerang salah satu pasienmu?"

"Ya. Bisa aku bertemu sekarang dengannya? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Err... entahlah. Saat ini tersangka sedang diinterogasi oleh Inspektur Kenpachi. Aku tidak tahu orang luar boleh masuk atau tidak..."

"Kenpachi? Aku pasti boleh masuk."

Zaraki Kenpachi. Guru kendo Ichigo sewaktu masih SMA dulu dengan Ikkaku. Rukia pernah ikut sekali. Tapi karena bertabrakan jadwal Ikebana-nya, Rukia memilih keluar dari kendo itu. Sebenarnya Ichigo iseng ikut kendo seperti itu dulu, dan akhirnya dia bertemu guru kendo yang begini hebat. Zaraki Kenpachi selalu memilih Ichigo jadi lawan tandingnya. Dan beruntungnya Ichigo selalu lolos. Dan itu bagus! Kalau tidak, mungkin Ichigo sudah dikulitinya hidup-hidup. Dan setelah lulus SMA, Ichigo baru tahu kalau guru kendo-nya satu itu adalah Inspektur kepolisian Tokyo. Wah, pasti hebat sekali orang itu. Apalagi aura membunuh selalu terasa bila berdekatan dengan pria besar dengan rambut 'wah'nya itu. Bahkan dia sampai mengenakan penutup sebelah mata seperti bajak laut kalau sedang bertugas di lapangan. Sungguh membuat tersangka bertekuk lutut padanya.

Dengan setengah hati, Ikkaku mengantar Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang interogasi. Semalam adalah berita mengejutkan. Orang yang dicari akhirnya bisa tertangkap. Ikkaku bahkan tak habis pikir, orang yang dicari seperti tersangka itu malah nekat masih menerobos datang begitu.

"Kau mau cara kasar ya? Sayang aku tidak bisa cara halus!"

"Emm... Inspektur?"

Ikkaku mengetuk ruangan gelap khas interogasi itu dengan gugup. Di ruangan kecil dan hanya ada satu meja dan dua kursi itu terdapat Inspektur-nya, dan dua orang penjaga tahanan. Juga satu tersangka yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kenpachi untuk diinterogasi.

Kenpachi melirik ke arah pintu itu kemudian menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat sosok bawahnnya menerobos masuk.

"Hah? Kau mau apa mengganggu tugasku hah!" bentak Kenpachi.

"Err... begini Inspektur, Ichigo datang untuk―"

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika mendengar nama mantan murid kendonya itu.

Ichigo menyela masuk ke ruangan itu setelah berdiri di belakang Ikkaku sedari tadi.

"Wah! Kebetulan kau mau mampir kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Kenpachi sinis.

"Aku ada perlu dengan orang itu. Boleh aku ikut bertanya?"

"Khee! Kau pikir bisa semudah itu orang luar masuk ke dalam urusan kepolisian? Kau harus menunggu sampai interogasi selesai. Baru kau bertanya sendiri nanti! Jangan melangkahi tugas polisi!"

"Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan. Tapi, orang itu sudah menyerang temanku. Dan aku... ingin tahu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu? Bukankah Kuchiki Rukia adalah korban penculikan tujuh tahun yang lalu dan saksi hidup dari kematian Shiba Kaien? Juga berhubungan dengan Kuchiki Byakuya yang menangani kasus penangkapan mafia waktu itu. Aku bukan orang luar Kenpachi. Biarkan aku ikut kali ini."

"Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kau pikir karena kau mengenalku maka ini akan semudah pikiranmu?"

"Aku minta tolong padamu. Ini demi temanku."

Setelah menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi akhirnya Kenpachi menyerah. Anak itu memang sejak dulu tidak ada takutnya. Keras kepala begitu. Kalau dia sudah bilang teman, maka tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Baiklah. Karena kau muridku yang paling menyenangkan untukku dulu, kau boleh ikut mendengarkan."

Ikkaku menutup pintu ruangan gelap itu dan Ichigo yang ikut berdiri di belakang Kenpachi dengan tatapan membunuh pada pria besar setengah botak itu. Setengah rambutnya dibiarkannya panjang. Walaupun dia besar, tapi dia tetap terlihat lemah. Hanya menang wajah sangarnya saja.

"Namamu Yammy ya? Tidak ada nama lain apa. Jadi, cepat jelaskan agar interogasi ini cepat selesai!" seru Kenpachi.

"Jelaskan apalagi Inspektur? Aku sudah mengaku. Aku memang diperintahkan untuk membunuh Nona Kecil itu. Kalau saja tidak dihalangi oleh pria orange ini, pasti Nona Kecil itu sudah mati!"

Ichigo langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap memukul pria besar itu untuk menghabisinya sekali lagi. Tapi Ikkaku segera menghalangi Ichigo yang terlihat emosi itu.

"Ichigo. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" sela Kenpachi. Tapi masih menatap tajam pada tersangka ini.

"Apa kau... dibawah perintah mafia yang diketuai oleh Kariya Jin?"

"Ya. 100 untukmu! Kau pintar sekali. Tapi sayang, bos kami mati karena Panglima sialan itu!"

"Jadi, kalian menyerang Rukia untuk balas dendam?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Kalau Nona Kecil itu mati, pasti Panglima sialan itu bisa merasakan perasaan kehilangan kami. Tapi kau tenang saja, Nona Kecil itu pasti tetap akan dibunuh, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan orang-orang mafia kami sedang bergerak untuk membuat perhitungan dengan―"

BUAAGGHH!

Setelah meninju sekali lagi wajah menyebalkan orang itu, Ikkaku segera mencegah Ichigo berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Dua petugas yang bertugas menemani tersangka langsung mengamankan Yammy. Kenpachi masih diam di atas kursinya menatap emosi labil dari pria berambut orange itu.

"Hahaha! Biarpun kau membunuhku sekarang, Nona Kecil itu tetap akan kami bunuh! Aku sudah siap mati untuk Tuan Kariya, pukulan seperti ini tidak ada artinya! Bersiaplah! Teman-temanku pasti sedang menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Nona Kecil sialan itu!" teriak Yammy.

Akhirnya karena situasi sudah tidak memungkinkan, dua petugas itu membawa Yammy masuk ke sel setelah diperintahkan oleh Kenpachi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas sekarang? Kami tetap akan menyelidiki siapa saja yang terlibat. Termasuk satu tersangka yang lolos itu. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu lagi tinggal hubungi aku. Tapi tampaknya, kau tidak bisa ikut interogasi lagi," tutup Kenpachi setelah Yammy dibawa keluar. Kenpachi sendiri keluar juga untuk menangani masalah lainnya.

Bagaimana Ichigo bisa tenang sekarang?

Di saat frustasi begitu, ponselnya berdering pula. apa dia sudah terlalu lama berada di sini?

"Ya Inoue. Ada apa―Rukia?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san? Tenanglah... kumohon... kau tidak perlu takut..."

Orihime serba bingung saat ini. Tak lama setelah Rukia bangun, gadis itu menangis ketakutan dan langsung melempar apa saja pada orang yang mencoba mendekatinya. Termasuk Orihime. Rukia terus menjerit histeris. Ketakutan yang dialaminya sudah di atas normal. Bahkan ketika petugas akan mengikatnya, gadis itu mengacungkan pecahan gelas untuk melukai dirinya. Tentu saja petugas yang lain berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi tetap tidak berefek sama sekali. Rukia duduk di sudut ruangannya sambil meringkuk ketakutan. Setiap kali ada yang mencoba bergerak mendekatinya, gadis itu akan berteriak histeris.

Terpaksa petugas menunggu bantuan lain. Gadis itu tidak akan berteriak jika tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Tapi mata besarnya masih memancarkan ketakutan luar biasa. Orihime meminta petugas itu untuk tidak mendekatinya dulu sampai dia tenang. Rukia sudah melukai lengannya tadi karena ada yang memaksa mendekatinya untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang. Ishida sedang tidak ada di tempat karena masih berurusan dengan pusat rehabilitasi itu.

Sekarang, ketakutan Rukia benar-benar di ambang batas. Dia terlalu histeris. Matanya masih sembab dan mulai membengkak karena sedari tadi menangis terus. Ruangan Rukia juga kacau balau karena perbuatan gadis itu.

Dan sekarang, harapan Orihime adalah kemunculan Ichigo. Mungkin yang dipercaya oleh Rukia sekarang hanyalah Ichigo. Tapi setelah menghilang entah kemana itu, Ichigo belum juga tiba walau sudah dihubungi oleh Orihime. Kalau keadaan terus begini, Rukia akan semakin kehilangan kendali dirinya. Tampaknya bayangan semalam masih melekat dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Orihime paham betapa berat untuk Rukia. Pasti syok sekali. Apalagi semalam dia sendirian.

"Inoue!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Untung kau datang! Cepatlah, Kuchiki-san―"

Sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Perasaan lega menguar jelas dari Orihime.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo tak yakin dengan kekacauan di ruangan ini.

"Tadi Kuchiki-san bangun dan langsung, ketakutan. Dia mungkin masih syok karena semalam. Dia terus histeris dan ketakutan kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya. Bagaimana ini Kurosaki-kun?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Orihime, Ichigo melihat sosok mungil itu meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Lengannya berdarah. Pasti itu yang membuatnya kumat sekarang. Pelan-pelan, tanpa bermaksud mengagetkan Ichigo bergerak perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat. Ternyata Rukia masih menangis.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo pelan sebelum benar-benar mendekati gadis itu.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung membelalak kaget. Dia berteriak histeris lagi dan mulai berusaha melempar apapun di dekatnya.

"Hei... hei... tenanglah. Ini aku. Ichigo. Aku Ichigo Rukia... kau ingat?" ujar Ichigo lagi.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar. Rukia mulai mengenalinya dan menatap Ichigo lama sekali. Ichigo lega gadis itu berhenti histeris. Perlahan, Ichigo ikut duduk tak jauh dari Rukia dan terus bergeser sampai gadis itu betul-betul mengenalinya.

"Ya. Ini aku, Ichigo. Kau ingat bukan? Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Ichigo lembut.

"I... Ichi... Ichi... go?" gumam gadis itu lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Dan sekarang gadis itu sudah mengenalinya. Ichigo beringsut untuk menggapai tangan gadis mungil ini. Rukia sudah mulai tenang dan merasa aman. Tapi tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu bergerak mendekati Ichigo dan memeluk pria itu kencang.

"A-aku... aku takut! Mereka... mereka datang lagi... mereka... mereka menyakitiku... aku takut..." isak Rukia.

Ichigo mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi Rukia. Aku janji. Tidak akan ada lagi," bisik Ichigo.

Gadis cantik ini masih menangis. Tapi tidak histeris seperti tadi. Dia terus memeluk punggung Ichigo dengan erat. Ichigo bernafas lega. Setidaknya Rukia sekarang bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia hanya ketakutan. Sepertinya Rukia mulai menganggap Ichigo orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Ichigo lega karena tidak lagi harus menyuntikkan obat penenang apapun pada gadis ini lagi. Harapan sembuh pun semakin besar.

Ternyata, memang harus perlahan dan tidak mengagetkan gadis ini untuk mendekatinya. Ichigo bernafas lega Rukia bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika di dekatnya.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Orihime masih menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua. Rukia sudah menghentikan tangisnya.

"Rukia... kau ingat Inoue kan?" kata Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata cokelat madu itu.

"I-Inoue?"

"Ya. Inoue. Teman SMA kita dulu. Dia tidak akan menyakitmu. Dia baik Rukia."

Ichigo menunjuk gadis berambut panjang itu di belakangnya. Rukia melihat gadis itu takut-takut. Tapi setelah lama dilihat akhirnya Rukia mengenalinya juga.

"I... Inoue?" panggil Rukia pelan.

Orihime tersenyum hangat dan kemudian mengambil langkah cepat untuk mendekatinya. Karena terlalu cepat, Rukia mencengkeram erat punggung baju Ichigo. Mata ungu kelabunya membelalak lebar.

"Inoue! Pelan-pelan. Jangan mengagetinya," ujar Ichigo.

"Ahh ya. Maafkan aku. Kuchiki-san..."

Setelah Rukia terbiasa melihat Orihime, gadis itu tak berteriak histeris dan ketakutan lagi. Dia juga sudah berhenti menangis. Ichigo membantunya berdiri untuk kembali ke kasurnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu masih lemas. Orihime membetulkan kasurnya yang sempat kacau olehnya itu. Akhirnya Ichigo menggendong Rukia agar dia bisa segera naik ke atas kasurnya. Dengan telaten, Orihime membantu mengobati luka di lengan Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo meminta bantuan petugas lain untuk membersihkan segala kekacauan ini. Tapi karena Rukia masih takut melihat orang asing, terpaksa Ichigo yang membereskannya.

"Apa Rukia sudah makan?" tanya Ichigo setelah membereskan ruangannya dan Inoue yang ikut juga. Rukia masih diam di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Belum. Dia menolak makan tadi. Apa... aku minta bawakan sekarang saja makanannya?"

"Ya. Bawakan sekarang saja. Kalau bisa bawakan bubur saja."

"Baik."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah memberitahu bagian dapur rumah sakit, Orihime terdiam sejenak di pintu ruangan itu. Tampak Ichigo tengah duduk di dekat gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya lagi. Sepertinya Orihime masih belum begitu siap masuk ke ruangan itu lagi. Akhirnya dia malah meminta bantuan perawat lain untuk membawanya masuk ke sana.

Jelas Rukia tadi, bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika mengenali Ichigo. Apa benar sekarang Rukia tak bisa jauh dari Ichigo lagi?

Orihime paham dengan keadaan gadis itu. Sudah pasti sulit sekali rasanya. Ketakutan setiap saat, belum lagi kumat karena masa lalunya, dan ditambah lagi penyakitnya yang sering kambuh. Rukia tak punya siapapun di dekatnya. Rukia 'tidak normal'. Sedangkan Orihime adalah gadis normal yang bisa mendapatkan siapa saja. Tidak seperti Rukia, yang belum tentu setiap orang bisa menerima keadaannya. Sudah untung Ichigo tak berpaling dari gadis itu setelah diperlakukan Rukia dengan berbagai perilakunya setiap kali dia kumat. Ichigo... begitu menerima keadaan gadis itu.

Tapi... bagaimana dengan Orihime?

Apa gadis itu tahu perasaan Orihime sekarang?

Sepertinya keadaan cemburu begini memang tidak etis. Rukia butuh Ichigo bukan karena dia sengaja. Tapi karena memang dia membutuhkan orang itu.

Tapi Orihime hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia juga punya ambang batas. Setiap kali melihat pria yang disukainya begitu intim dengan temannya sendiri yang notabene-nya tahu bagaimana perasaan Orihime pada pria itu, bagaimana Orihime bisa tahan?

Argh! Hentikan Orihime!

Kenapa kau jadi begini jahat?

Ada apa denganmu?

"Inoue-san?"

Orihime terkejut melihat Ishida yang berdiri di dekatnya itu. Sepertinya Ishida baru saja kembali dari pusat rehabilitasi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lanjut Ishida melihat Orihime hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan Rukia.

"Hah? Oh aku... aku hanya melihat keadaan saja."

"Kalau begitu masuk saja kenapa di sini?"

"Ishida-kun... Kuchiki-san... baru saja kumat tadi. Ketika dia bangun tidur, dia langsung bertindak di luar kendalinya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah lebih baik bersama Kurosaki-kun. Kata Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san sekarang akan bereaksi ketakutan jika melihat orang asing yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya."

"Tapi kita bukan orang asing. Mungkin saja Kuchiki-san―"

"Melihatku tadi saja, Kuchiki-san histeris. Kurasa... biarkan Kuchiki-san berdua saja dengan Kurosaki-kun sebentar."

"Begitu. Yah, nanti saja kalau begitu."

Orihime segera mengikuti Ishida untuk pergi. Sepertinya, justru Orihime yang tidak kuat melihat pemandangan ini terus menerus.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, makan dulu..."

"Tidak mau," rengek Rukia.

Sudah hampir satu jam Ichigo membujuk Kuchiki mungil ini untuk makan segera. Tapi Rukia tetap tidak mau makan. Setelah buburnya datang tadi, Rukia langsung tidur. Tapi Ichigo tahu gadis itu tidak tidur. Dia hanya menghindari bubur itu. Akhirnya, Ichigo yang terus berusaha membujuk Rukia makan sampai dia mau. Tapi karena sama-sama keras kepala jadi bubur itu tidak disentuh sampai menjadi dingin begitu.

"Huh! Kau ini... Nona Kuchiki Rukia, makanlah dulu. Kau tidak kasihan dengan perutmu hah?"

"Aku tidak mau!" rengek Rukia keras.

Kenapa lagi dengan mood orang ini?

Apa karena dia bangun tadi?

"Baiklah! Kau mau apa? kalau kau mau makan aku akan lakukan apa saja yang kau mau! Kau mau boneka Chappy kan?"

Mata besar itu mencuri pandang ke arah Ichigo dengan ragu. Dalam hati Ichigo menyeringai. Bagus! Sepertinya Putri Kuchiki ini sudah tergoda bujukan Chappy Ichigo! Huh dasar anak kecil! Dibujuk Chappy langsung menurut!

"Kau... mau lakukan apa saja?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Iya. Tapi kau makan!"

Rukia pelan-pelan bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya lalu tersenyum lebar. Meskipun wajahnya tersenyum, tapi sembab di matanya belum juga hilang.

"Aku... mau makan. Tapi selagi aku makan... nyanyikan lagu itu untukku."

Kening Ichigo mengerut bingung. Ini justru menambah kerutan permanen di dahinya.

"Hah? Lagu?"

"Iya. Lagu yang kemarin kudengar. Katamu itu sudah lama beredar kan? Kau pasti ingat liriknya. Ya?" mohon Rukia dengan mata besarnya itu.

"Kau ini... aku tidak bisa menyanyi! Yang lain saja."

Rukia merengut kemudian masuk ke dalam selimutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan!"

Ichigo ternganga lebar. Padahal dia tadi baru saja kumat, dan tingkahnya sekarang sudah berbalik 180 derajat? Hebat sekali Putri Kuchiki ini. sangat tahu cara membuat orang kesal padanya.

Ichigo sudah berusaha mati-matian membujuk gadis ini untuk makan. Tapi sepertinya selain menuruti gadis itu tak ada pilihan lain. Ichigo tahu Rukia paling keras kepala. Karena itu kalau katanya tidak, tetap tidak. pasti dia sedang kelaparan di balik selimut itu.

Setelah meredakan tenggorokannya, Ichigo mulai mengambil nada yang pas. Dia hanya berdoa semoga saja suaranya tidak ditertawakan Kuchiki Pendek ini.

Ichigo mulai menyanyikan sebait lagu itu. Rukia juga mulai membuka selimutnya dan tersenyum lebar. Di bait berikutnya, Rukia mengambil mangkuk buburnya dengan patuh dan menyuap sendok demi sendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil bernyanyi juga Ichigo mengusap pelan sudut bibir gadis itu yang belepotan karena buburnya. Tampaknya Rukia benar-benar menyukai lagu itu. Dia terus bersemangat mendengar lagu itu.

"Wow! Tak kusangka suaramu begitu mengesankan Kurosaki!"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar suara mengejek itu. Saat sedang membantu Rukia minum, Ichigo melihat pria berambut biru gelap dan gadis berambut orange panjang itu masuk ke ruangan Rukia. Dan tampaknya Putri Kuchiki itu langsung bereaksi dengan kedatangan Ishida.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Dia Ishida. Kau ingat kan?" ujar Ichigo.

"Maaf Kuchiki-san kalau aku mengagetkanmu."

Rukia menganggguk pelan. Mengerti dengan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung saja supaya Kuchiki-san bisa istirahat. Besok, kau akan dijemput oleh pusat rehabilitasi. Di sana sudah ada kenalanku yang akan menanganimu. Tenang saja, di sana tidak akan ada orang jahat. Jadi... kau bisa aman di sana Kuchiki-san. Harusnya hari ini kau masuk, tapi karena kejadian semalam, aku mengundurnya sampai besok," jelas Ishida.

"Rehabilitasi? Aku... dibawa ke sana?" tanya Rukia takut.

"Ya Kuchiki-san. Kau ingat kan? Kau bisa sembuh di sana Kuchiki-san. Kau mau sembuh kan?"

"Ta-tapi... aku..."

"Tenanglah Rukia. Aku akan ada di sana untukmu. Aku akan jadi terapis untukmu."

Kontan saja mata Ishida terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya!"

"Tenanglah Rukia. Aku akan di sana bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," lanjut Ichigo mengabaikan kata-kata Ishida.

"Kurosaki! Apa kau gila!"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya takut melihat Ishida yang berteriak ke Ichigo.

Ichigo yang tanggap dengan wajah Rukia menatap tajam ke arah Ishida.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Yang jelas aku akan tetap pergi ke sana dan merawat Rukia! Aku tidak peduli apapun yang―"

PLAAK!

Ishida menampar wajah Ichigo.

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Dia nyaris menangis. Sama halnya dengan Orihime. Tapi Ichigo diam tak membalas.

"Kurosaki. Apa kau lupa kau siapa di sini? Apa kau lupa janji profesimu? Apa kau lupa etika seorang dokter? Dokter yang bertanggungjawab tidak meninggalkan pasiennya demi kepentingan pribadi! Dan kau... kau baru saja melakukannya demi kepentingan pribadimu!"

"Ishida-kun!" sela Orihime.

Rukia semakin ketakutan melihat Ishida yang berteriak pada Ichigo. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis dan mencengkeram erat tangan Ichigo.

Ishida sadar sudah berteriak dan membuat gadis mungil itu ketakutan lagi. Tak bisa menahan emosinya, Ishida segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepertinya Ichigo serius ingin menemani Rukia kapan saja. Ini memang sulit. Ishida tak tahu sejauh mana gadis Kuchiki itu butuh Ichigo. Tapi kalau dibiarkan begini, gadis itu akan semakin menjerat Ichigo agar selalu di sisinya. Tak masalah kalau Ichigo tidak keberatan. Tapi mau sampai kapan?

"Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja Rukia..." bujuk Ichigo yang melihat Rukia menangis lagi.

Demi Rukia, apapun Ichigo lakukan. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo ini sudah berlebihan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo menoleh setelah keluar dari ruangan Rukia. Gadis itu sudah tertidur karena obatnya tadi. Kini, Ichigo melihat sosok gadis cantik berambut orange panjang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Ishida tadi... serius?"

Ichigo terdiam. Dia memang sudah memikirkannya masak-masak tadi. Tidak peduli pada Ishida yang terus menghalanginya. Toh dia hanya minta dipindahkan ke rumah sakit itu. Bukan benar-benar mengabaikan pasiennya. Ichigo memang tidak pernah sependapat dengan Ishida. Apa yang menurut Ishida baik, belum tentu untuk Ichigo. Makanya saat ini Ichigo ingin bertindak nekat.

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Kau... serius ingin meninggalkan rumah sakit ini dan ikut Kuchiki-san?"

"Ya."

"Dan meninggalkanku?"

Ichigo berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu... memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Namun serius. Belum pernah Ichigo melihat gadis di hadapannya ini berubah begini serius.

"Kau pikir... yang membutuhkanmu hanya Kuchiki-san seorang?"

"Inoue..."

"Aku tahu aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini. Tapi... ada juga orang lain yang butuh dirimu selain Kuchiki-san. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Tolong jangan menambah bebanku lagi Inoue. Cukup Ishida saja yang―"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu kalau begitu! Aku juga... ingin ikut denganmu."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Orihime tampak serius.

"Inoue... apa yang kau katakan ini. Kau mana bisa―"

"Karena aku... karena aku menyukaimu. Aku juga... butuh kau."

Ichigo membelalakan mata cokelat madunya mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Tak menyangka bahwa Orihime...

Dan Orihime sendiri sadar sudah mengatakan hal konyol karena emosinya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna...

*ngerenung*

saya lagi ngebayangin jadi Orihime loh, kenapa pula dia suka sama orang kek Ichi? ckckck... sebetulnya saya sih bukan mau bikin Orihime gimana ya, yah saya pikir, dia juga manusia, masa diem aja ngeliat cowok yang dia suka jadi gitu? naa gitu doang sih. tapi maaf kalo ada senpai yang gak suka kalo Orihime jadi gini, salahkan saya aja yaa *plak*

jadi... akhirnya saya tetapkan ini rate... T!

abisnya setelah saya telaah rate m saya sudah menggunung dan belum juga diupdate dengan bener. jadi yah, nemenin rate T yang lain aja deh. jadi mungkin alurnya saya ubah dari alur semula hehehe... maaf kalo banyak yang kecewa heheheh... dan sekali lagi maaf kalo chap ini semakin membosankan. semoga senpai gak ninggalin saya... karena fic yang membosankan *nangisBombaybarengomIsshin*

yosh... balas review...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya deh kayaknya gak jadi pindah hehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... heheh maunya sih gitu, tapi ternyata lebih baik tetap rate T saja. hehehe Byakuya munculnya pas chap terakhiran gitu. heheheh

Mi-chan Males Login : makasih udah review senpai... oya rate gak ganti hehehe, Ishida? hmm tuh anak lurus aja jadi gak tahu deh ada gak perasaan hehehe

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... kira-kira tahu gak siapa yang mau bunuh Ruki heheheh...

snow : makasih udah review senpai... heheh malu sih karena saya masih author biasa hehehe Byakuya belum tahu karena sibuk dinas. mungkin bentar lagi hehehe, iya boleh kok difolow, tapi ntar mentionnya kalo dari senpai... hehehehe'

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... iya spontan aja sih nyebut tuh lagu hehehe, Inoue? hmm kita liat nanti ya.. hehehe iya kayaknya emang di rate t ajalah ehhehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... makasih banyak, hehehe aduh, saya malah pengen bikin lagi yang kek gini hehehe kalo orang yang perhatian, saya belum tahu hehehe Byakuya muncul pas chap-chap terakhir heheheh

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... heheheh apa jawabannya pada ketemu di chap ini? hehehe yah, saya belum tahu soal yang perhatian sama Ruki itu. masih... blur. hehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hehehe iya nih akhirnya saya tetapkan rate T. hmmm Inoue... dia gak akan jahat di sini. tapi kayaknya kita juga harus ngerti perasaan dia ya? hehehe iya, lagi proses, semoga gak ngestuck terlalu lama ya idenya. hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya gak jadi senpai hehehe soalnya rate m saya yang lain masih terlantar hiks...

Haruka Ndo : makasih udah review Haruka... hehehe gak kok kalo ganti rate saya gak mau bikin Ichi mesum kayak biasa hehehe tapi yah akhirnya tetaplah rate T heheheh...

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... chap depan masa terapi Ruki, mau nemenin? heheheh... iya saya suka kalo ada beneran cowok kayak gini ya. hehehe

Ok deh makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya. saya tahu saya cuma author payah yang karyanya sama sekali gak begitu bagus. tapi jika senpai perhatian sama saya, hiks... mohon direview yaa... biar saya tahu apa fic ini masiih layak lanjut atau nggak. yah kalo nggak tinggal delete sih hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	7. Without You

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime menutup kedua mulutnya tak percaya. Dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu di depan Ichigo!

Dan sekarang dokter tampan itu menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan dan terkejut yang luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa Orihime mengatakan hal itu? Apa karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak kuat melihat Rukia yang terus menerus bergantung pada Ichigo? Bahkan ketergantungannya sudah berlebihan. Orihime tahu dia salah. Sangat tahu. Tapi jika ini diteruskan... Ichigo sendiri yang akan menyesal.

"Inoue..."

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun. Aku bukan bermaksud menambah bebanmu. Hanya saja... hanya saja... kau juga kurang tegas dengan perasaanmu. Apa benar Kuchiki-san hanyalah pasien dan sahabatmu saja? Kalau hanya itu, kau tidak mungkin sampai nekat mengikuti Kuchiki-san sampai ke pusat rehabilitasi itu kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu... ketegasanmu. Kau... sebenarnya menganggap Kuchiki-san itu apa?"

Menganggap Rukia apa?

Pertanyaan itu memang sempat ditanyakan oleh Ichigo pada hatinya sendiri. Kenapa Ichigo tidak rela dan tidak tahan melihat Rukia menderita? Kenapa Ichigo terus merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak kalau terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu? Kenapa Rukia selalu dinomorsatukannya dalam pekerjaannya? Lalu kenapa, Rukia begitu sangat berharga untuk hidupnya? Kalau hanya pasien dan sahabat saja, mungkin ini jauh di atas normal.

Ketika Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis cantik berambut orange itu, hati Ichigo ikut terenyuh. Gadis itu menangis di depannya. Tapi ketika Ichigo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan tangisannya dan berlari menghindari Ichigo.

Ingin sekali Ichigo mengejar gadis cantik itu. Ingin dia katakan apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi... langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dia tak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang layak diberikan Ichigo untuk gadis yang telah menyatakan perasaan padanya itu.

Orihime jelas menyukainya. Lalu Rukia? Apa yang Rukia rasakan padanya? Apa yang Ichigo rasakan pada Rukia?

Rukia sempat bilang dia ingin Ichigo bertemu gadis normal untuk menemani Ichigo. Tapi Rukia tidak menyebut dirinya yang layak untuk bersama Ichigo. Karena Rukia 'tidak normal'. Sampai kapan kebimbangan seperti ini menghantui Ichigo? Sampai... kapan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau ingin dipindahkan ke pusat rehabilitasi? Tapi... bukankah itu khusus untuk psikiater, terapis dan psikolog. Kau dokter umum Kurosaki."

Pagi ini, setelah kepala rumah sakit, Unohana Retsu datang, Ichigo langsung mengunjungi wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu. Setelah mengutarakan niatnya ingin dipindahkan ke pusat rehabiltasi itu demi menemani Rukia, Ichigo jadi semakin bertekad untuk segera pindah. Apalagi sejak masalah kemarin, Ishida jadi berubah sikap padanya. Jelas. Pasti dokter berkacamata itu marah padanya. Atas tindakan nekad Ichigo. Sebelumnya Ichigo sudah mengecek kamar Rukia. Gadis itu masih tidur. Dan itu lebih baik. Jadi dia masih punya waktu untuk berdiskusi dengan kepala rumah sakit ini mengenai masalahnya sekarang.

"Beberapa waktu lalu kau sudah dapat surat peringatan karena mengabaikan pasien yang akan operasi. Dan sekarang kau meminta ingin dipindahkan segera ke pusat rehabilitasi. Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

Alasan pribadi. Tapi bagaimana cara Ichigo menyampaikan ini pada kepala rumah sakit yang terlihat ramah namun menakutkan ini?

"Saya ingin... mempelajari kasus baru. Saya berniat mempelajari kasus baru untuk studi saya selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, saya ingin dipindahkan ke sana agar bisa mendapatkan referensi."

"Studi? Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah lagi?"

"Ya. Saya ingin melanjutkan sekolah spesialis saya. Karena saya ingin mengambil spesiaslisasi khusus kejiwaan dan masalah mental. Mungkin saya berencana ingin jadi psikolog atau psikiater."

Unohana menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bersandar di kursinya sambil menimbang sesuatu.

"Kau aneh. Menurut dokter senior lain, kau sangat pintar. Diagnosismu tidak pernah meleset. Kau juga sering ikut operasi besar. Seharusnya kau mengambil spesialisasi mengenai penyakit dalam, atau khusus masalah organ dalam. Bidang itu pasti lebih membutuhkan kemampuanmu daripada hanya menangani masalah gangguan mental dan kejiwaan. Kau salah mengambil bidang Kurosaki."

"Tapi, saya rasa mencoba hal yang baru adalah kebiasaan manusia bukan? Saya sudah banyak mempelajari mengenai hal itu. Dan lebih lagi, ada banyak dokter senior dan dokter lain yang lebih ahli dari saya. Karena itu, saya mohon, semoga Anda bisa mempertimbangkan hal ini," pinta Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dokter senior lain tidak akan menyetujui masalah ini. kau cukup berpengaruh di rumah sakit ini. bahkan kalau kau ingin melanjutkan studi lagi, banyak yayasan yang akan memberimu beasiswa. Apalagi kau mengambil bidang yang sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. apa kau yakin tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo tegas. Tanpa berpikir.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan apapun. Aku masih harus berdiskusi dengan dokter senior lain. Apakah kau diijinkan pindah ke pusat rehabilitasi atau tidak. dan mungkin, ini akan memakan waktu satu sampai tiga bulan. mungkin lebih."

"Tidak bisakah dua atau tiga minggu?"

"Kau pikir prosedurnya bisa segampang itu? Kau tentu tahu bagaimana repotnya rumah sakit bukan? Apalagi kau belum genap lima tahun ditempatkan di sini. Umumnya, dokter baru bisa dipindahkan kalau sudah genap lima tahun. Selama waktu itu, aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Kali ini pikirkan masak-masak mengenai masalahmu. Jika kau berubah pikiran dan mau mengikuti saranku, aku akan bersedia mencarikanmu beasiswa."

Kalau selama itu, bagaimana bisa menemani Rukia?

Ichigo tak peduli soal studi itu. Ada Ishida yang lebih pandai darinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menyembuhkan gadis itu. Dan membuatnya normal kembali agar dia bisa menarik kata-katanya.

Bahwa gadis itupun... layak untuknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ishida bilang, satu jam lagi kau akan dijemput. Kita bersiap sekarang ya?"

Orihime masuk ke dalam gadis Kuchiki itu setelah memastikan Rukia bangun. Untungnya gadis itu sudah dalam keadaan baik dan menerima Orihime. Untungnya lagi, mood Rukia ketika bangun sedang dalam keadaan baik sekali. Orihime sudah was-was menunggu gadis itu bangun seperti terakhir kali mood Rukia berubah jelek sekali saat dia terpaksa bangun.

"Ichigo?" gumam Rukia pelan sambil menatap bertanya pada perawat cantik ini.

Wajah Orihime langsung berubah aneh. Terlihat sekali Orihime seperti gugup mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Rukia. Pandangan Orihime jadi tidak fokus dan terkesan menghindari sesuatu. Rukia sadar itu. Ada yang aneh dengan Orihime. Apa... karena dirinya?

Ya benar. Rukia tahu Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Tapi beberapa waktu ini, Rukia malah memonopoli pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri dengan alasan penyakitnya. Bukannya Rukia tidak menyadari ini. Tapi Rukia sangat membutuhkan orang itu. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menenangkan Rukia kecuali Ichigo. Entah kenapa jika melihat Ichigo saja Rukia sudah merasa aman dan tidak takut lagi. Rukia bisa melewati kesedihannya selama tujuh tahun ini. Dengan di samping Ichigo, Rukia tak butuh apapun lagi. Mungkin karena tanpa sadar, Rukia merefleksikan bayangan orang yang pernah jadi cinta pertamanya pada bayangan Ichigo. Ketika merasa merindukan bayangan orang itu dan melihat Ichigo, Rukia jadi bisa melupakan kerinduannya.

Saat Kaien dono-nya tidak ada, Rukia bisa menemukan Ichigo. Karena di dunia ini, selain Kaien dono-nya dan Nii-sama-nya, Rukia tak punya siapapun lagi. Sekarang, Rukia hanya punya Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo bukan miliknya. Ichigo milik siapa saja. Rukia tak pantas memonopoli orang itu lagi. Apalagi, semalam Ishida begitu marah karena Ichigo lebih mementingkan Rukia daripada pasiennya yang lain. Belum pernah Rukia melihat Ishida begitu emosi dan begitu marah pada Ichigo. Kalaupun pernah marah, tapi bukan marah yang seperti kemarin. Kentara sekali kalau Ishida benar-benar... marah pada Ichigo. Dan itu... karena dia.

"Apa... terjadi sesuatu antara kau... dan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pelan ketika Orihime tengah membereskan meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya itu. Gadis itu terlihat tertegun. Rukia tahu reaksinya.

"Ehh? Ku-Kuchiki-san bicara apa? K-kami baik-baik saja," kata Orihime sambil berbalik untuk menuju lemari pakaian Rukia.

Walau masih pusing, Rukia berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Pelan-pelan berjalan ke arah gadis berambut orange yang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Begitu Rukia menepuk pundak Orihime, Rukia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

"Inoue..."

Orihime berbalik dengan wajah basah dan memeluk tubuh kecil Rukia sekencangnya. Tangisannya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Maafkan aku Kuchiki-san! Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau butuh Kurosaki-kun untuk merawatmu. Tapi aku... aku selalu memiliki prasangka jelek padamu. Aku tahu kau sakit, kau butuh dia. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku... aku juga butuh dia Kuchiki-san. Kumohon maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar gadis jahat! Maafkan aku Kuchiki-san..."

Lengan kecil Rukia mendorong pelan bahu gadis cantik itu. Rukia mendongak dan melihat Orihime menangis karenanya.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya Inoue... seharusnya aku lebih mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku," kata Rukia pelan.

Orihime menggeleng kencang dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantiknya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak. Kuchiki-san tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti kok. Kurosaki-kun melakukan ini juga agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku akan mendukungmu Kuchiki-san. Jadi... sembuhlah. Kau pasti bisa."

"Inoue?" panggil Rukia pelan.

"Mm?"

"Tolong jaga Ichigo ya. Aku percaya kau akan menjaganya. Kau juga harus lebih jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu pada Ichigo supaya dia tahu. ada gadis cantik untukmu yang menunggunya. Ichigo itu bodoh. Dia itu tidak peka. Jadi... aku berharap kau sesegera mungkin menyadarkan Ichigo kalau kau mencintainya. Ok?"

"Kuchiki-san... tapi kau―"

"Kau benar. Aku memang membutuhkannya. Tapi... aku tidak ingin dia selamanya terkekang karena aku. Dia pantas bahagia. Dan kau pantas membahagiakannya. Jika Ichigo di dekatku, dia hanya akan menderita selamanya karena aku. Dan aku tidak ingin dia menderita lebih jauh lagi. Tolong bantu aku Inoue. Maukan?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Jangan seperti ini Kuchiki-san? Ingat terakhir kali kau seperti ini? Kurosaki-kun sangat marah. Jangan karena aku―"

"Dan jangan karena aku... kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu. Ichigo... hanya menganggapku sahabat dan pasiennya saja. Dan kau... kau punya kesempatan untuk jadi orang yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan pasien untuk Ichigo. Sedangkan aku tidak. buatlah Ichigo menyadari perasaanmu. Dia pasti akan menerimamu dengan baik."

"Kuchiki-san..."

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Kan, di pusat rehabilitasi itu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi. Dia pasti sibuk di sini. Bantu aku ya, Inoue..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

PLAAK!

Orihime membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Saat Ichigo masuk ke ruangan Rukia, pria berambut orange itu akan membantu Rukia turun dari ranjangnya, tapi dengan cepat Rukia menepis dengan kasar tangan pria itu. Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut dengan sikap Rukia mendadak ini padanya. Rukia memandangnya sinis dan tidak suka. Orihime tak percaya hal ini yang dilakukan Rukia untuk menjauhkan Ichigo darinya. Persis saat pertama kali Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo.

Sedangkan dokter muda itu menatap bingung pada tangannya yang ditepis oleh Rukia.

"Rukia... kau―"

"Kenapa kau datang setiap hari ke sini?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Bukankah semalam kau bilang ingin aku merawatmu di pusat rehabilitasi itu? Kau ingat kalau kau mau aku yang merawatmu kan?" jelas Ichigo pelan dan sabar.

Ichigo tahu tingkah Putri Kuchiki ini memang selalu seenaknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ichigo tak suka Rukia yang begini dingin padanya.

"Semalam aku mengigau. Kau kembali saja ke pekerjaanmu. Lagipula aku dijemput. Bukan diantar olehmu!" suaranya benar-benar ketus dan dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi? Kemarin kau mati-matian ingin aku yang merawatmu di sana. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu, kau menolaknya. Maumu apa!" akhirnya Ichigo gerah juga. Dia tahu tidak baik bertengkar dengan gadis ini. tapi kadang Rukia memang suka memancing kemarahan Ichigo.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san? Kau―"

"Inoue, tinggalkan kami sebentar. Tolong," pinta Rukia.

Orihime bersikeras tidak mau, dia hanya takut Rukia mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Ichigo. Seperti waktu itu. Tapi Rukia juga memaksanya setengah mati. Akhirnya mau tak mau Orihime menurutinya.

"Ishida benar," buka Rukia.

"Ishida? Ishida menemuimu? Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Katakan padaku! Apa dia bicara seenaknya padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bicara seenaknya. Dia benar. Karena aku, kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Harusnya kau merawat pasien lain juga. Bukan aku saja. Aku hanya beban untukmu. Selama aku di sini, aku hanya memberi beban untukmu. Dan aku―"

"Berhenti."

Rukia terdiam ketika Ichigo memotong kata-katanya sama dinginnya seperti suaranya sekarang. Dokter orange ini mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Rukia merasa Ichigo benar-benar marah padanya. Itu memang kemauannya Rukia.

"Jadi, berhentilah Ichigo. Aku tidak mau jadi bebanmu. Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkanku. Penyakitku ini bukan bidangmu. Kalau pun aku butuh dirimu, itu hanya karena aku egois. Itu saja."

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Karena melihatmu aku bisa melihat bayangan Kaien dono-ku! Aku bukan melihatmu! Setiap kali aku kumat, aku selalu menyakitimu kan? Kenapa kau tidak marah? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku? Kalau kau tegas padaku, aku tidak akan bergantung padamu. Dan aku tidak perlu jadi beban untukmu."

Ichigo maju mendekati tempat tidur gadis itu. Rukia yang duduk di atas kasur itu jadi terbelalak kaget saat tangan Ichigo mengguncang kedua bahunya. Kini Ichigo pasti tahu tubuh Rukia gemetar.

"KAU BUKAN BEBANKU RUKIA!" pekik Ichigo. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Rukia jadi semakin gemetar dan ketakutan. Ichigo... benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau... bukan beban. Harus berapa juta kali kukatakan padamu kalau kau bukan bebanku. Kenapa kau jadi begini lagi?" akhirnya Ichigo melembut padanya setelah sadar telah membuat gadis mungil ini gemetar dan takut.

"Kau... kau mau meninggalkan rumah sakit ini untuk merawatku. Dan kau mau mengabaikan pekerjaanmu di sini karena aku. Ishida marah padamu karena aku. Kau melupakan janji profesimu karena aku. Kau jadi dokter yang tidak bertanggungjawab karena aku. Apa itu bukan beban Ichigo? Karena aku... karena aku beban makanya kau meninggalkan semuanya. Aku tidak mau jadi bebanmu selamanya," isak Rukia. Entah kenapa sedari tadi dia terus menahan airmatanya agar jangan mengalir. Tapi ternyata tetap mengalir deras dan sulit dihentikan. Bagaimana bisa...

Ichigo mendadak lemas mendengar penuturan gadis mungil ini.

"Aku... tidak menyangka kau sampai berpikir seperti ini Rukia. Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku peduli padamu. Tapi bukan menganggapmu beban," lirih Ichigo sambil melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Rukia dan menunduk sedih.

Hati Rukia terenyuh melihat dokter tampan ini terlihat sedih karena kata-katanya. Apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan selain ini? Dia tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada orang ini. karena akan menyakiti siapa saja.

"Jadi... kau mau aku bagaimana, supaya kau berhenti berpikir kalau kau beban untukku?" tanya Ichigo lembut. Dia berusaha tenang supaya Rukia tidak terbebani karena teriakannya dan membuatnya takut.

"Aku ingin... kau meninggalkanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau... pergi dariku. Jangan temui aku lagi. Jauhi aku sebisamu. Sampai aku tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan berpikir aku beban untukmu lagi."

"Kau gila Rukia!"

"Yah aku memang gila. Seharusnya kau menyadari itu. Aku gila. Aku tidak normal. Kenapa kau masih ingin bersamaku? Apa aku artinya untukmu? Hanya teman? Hanya pasien? Seharusnya kau tidak menyerahkan seluruh hidupmu untuk gadis tidak normal sepertiku kalau kau tidak tahu aku ini apa untukmu."

"Kau sahabatku!"

"Dan ada batasan dalam persahabatan. Kau sudah melewati batasan itu. Kumohon padamu. Jangan buat aku merasa aku ini beban untukmu. Jadi, tinggalkan aku. Jangan temui aku lagi. Aku janji akan berusaha untuk sembuh. Siapa tahu jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tergantung lagi padamu dan aku bisa sembuh. Tolong, mengerti aku," mohon Rukia.

Ichigo sekarang tidak mengerti lagi dengan gadis ini. Dia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Rukia melakukan ini. Kemarin, jelas gadis ini memintanya untuk selalu disampingnya. Ingin Ichigo yang merawatnya. Dan sekarang, dia ingin Ichigo menjauh darinya. Walaupun alasan Rukia ada, tapi Ichigo tak bisa menerimanya. Itu alasan yang benar-benar konyol. Kuchiki Rukia adalah gadis keras kepala. Sekarang keputusannya tidak bisa digoyahkan siapapun.

"Terserah apa maumu! Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo beranjak dari kasur Rukia dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Rukia semakin terisak. Dia tidak rela melepaskan orang itu pergi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Orihime terus menerus menderita karena keegoisan Rukia.

"Kuat. Kau kuat Rukia. Kau... bisa..." gumam Rukia berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak lama dari situ, jemputan dari pusat rehabilitasi itu tiba. Awalnya Rukia masih takut berhadapan dengan orang-orang tak dikenalnya itu. Tapi Orihime mendampinginya terus. Ichigo tidak mengantarnya. Rukia terus berharap dalam hati pria itu mau mengantarnya. Tapi tampaknya, Ichigo sendiri sudah menerima keputusan Rukia untuk menjauh darinya.

Berkali-kali dalam benaknya Rukia berbisik bahwa dia harus sembuh. Dia ingin sembuh agar Ichigo bisa percaya dia bisa tanpa Ichigo. Rukia bisa lepas dari Ichigo. Bisa.

Supaya Orihime bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Rukia harus bisa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Inoue-san... kenapa Kurosaki tidak mengantar Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida setelah mobil ambulans itu membawa Rukia pergi ke pusat rehabilitasi itu. Awalnya Orihime ingin menemani Rukia sampai di pusat rehabilitasi itu. Tapi Rukia menolaknya. Dia ingin belajar sendirian dulu. Kalau dia benar-benar butuh ditemani, Rukia berjanji akan menghubungi Orihime.

Ishida juga awalnya mau mengantar gadis mungil itu. Tapi tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan sebentar soal pasiennya. Dan anehnya, tidak ada pria orange keras kepala yang kemarin mati-matian mau pindah dan ikut gadis itu pergi.

"Ishida-kun..." panggil Orihime lemah. Mata kelabunya masih mengawasi kepergian mobil yang membawa Rukia itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurosaki-kun... bertengkar lagi dengan Kuchiki-san."

"Mereka bertengkar? Karena apa?" tanya Ishida kaget. Sampai kemarin, gadis Kuchiki itu begitu menempel pada Ichigo dan tidak ingin lepas dari dokter orange itu. Bahkan Rukia juga meminta Ichigo agar ikut dengannya ke pusat rehabilitasi itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi hari ini?

"Sepertinya ada yang Kuchiki-san katakan pada Kurosaki-kun sampai... Kurosaki-kun marah. Ishida-kun... aku khawatir pada Kuchiki-san. Dia sendirian di sana. Dia pasti... takut," kata Orihime panik.

"Kita bisa berbuat apa. Kuchiki-san yang menginginkannya. Bahkan Kurosaki yang keras kepala itu saja sampai tidak peduli pada gadis itu lagi. Sebenarnya mereka bertengkar karena apa?" Ishida menerawang bingung. Aneh sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, Ishida dipanggil lagi oleh salah satu perawat dan meninggalkan Orihime. Yang Orihime takutkan adalah, kalau benar Rukia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, Orihime takut, penyebab pertengkaran dua orang itu karena... dirinya.

Apakah... Orihime sudah mengatakan hal yang salah pada Rukia hingga gadis itu begitu menolak Ichigo untuk menemaninya? Bagaimana setelah sampai di sana dan sendirian, Rukia justru bertambah parah dan tidak bisa sembuh?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang agak lama, Rukia akhirnya diantar oleh petugas pusat rehabilitasi itu. Di sana, banyak pasien yang beragam jenisnya. Sampai yang trauma begitu hebat, berteriak sedari tadi, pasien yang diam bagai patung dan bicara sendiri di sana sini. Bahkan ada yang memeluk bantal guling seolah memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Timbul ketakutan nyata dalam benak Rukia. Bagaimana kalau sampai dia juga ikut berubah begitu? Bagaimana kalau setelah tiba di sini dia... malah tidak bisa sembuh?

Rukia sendirian. Dia gelisah. Dia ingin Ichigo di dekatnya. Tempat asing seperti ini membuatnya panik dan takut. Dimana dia...

"Kuchiki Rukia-san? Apa kabar? Salam kenal."

Rukia terlonjak begitu tiba di ruangannya. Sebenarnya ruangannya memang sederhana. Tapi dia sendirian di kamar ini. walau begitu, teralis besi yang ada di jendela dan pintu ruangannya membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri. Dia seperti diperlakukan seperti orang gila sungguhan. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur, lemari dan meja kecil di ruangan ini. Tidak ada apapun.

"Ehh? Tenang saja, saya tidak menakutkan. Saya... saya terapis yang bertanggungjawab untuk Anda. Kenalkan, nama saya Yamada Hanatarou. Anda bisa memanggil saya apa saja," jelas pria mungil dengan wajah bodoh itu dengan kikuk. Rukia lega, terapisnya ternyata tidak menakutkan seperti bayangannya. Tapi apa benar orang kikuk begini bisa jadi terapis untuknya?

"Hanatarou..." panggil Rukia pelan.

"Ya! Ya! Anda bisa memanggil saya begitu. Nah, apa Anda bisa ceritakan soal diri Anda pada saya? Kita bisa memulainya saat Anda siap. Tenang saja, ini tidak sulit kok. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa memperlakukanku biasa saja. Jangan berbahasa formal begitu. Aku senang, terapisku orang sepertimu," ujar Rukia penuh senyum.

"Ehh? Benarkah? Selama ini saya―aku selalu mendapatkan pasien yang gawat. Mereka selalu menindasku. Kata orang aku ini payah sekali jadi terapis. Tapi jika bisa bertemu dengan orang baik seperti Anda―maksudku, kau, aku senang sekali," celoteh pria mungil ini.

Bertemu dengan terapis sebaik ini rasanya Rukia lega sekali. Mungkin... melupakan Ichigo bisa dilaluinya. Walau dia tak yakin, apa dia sanggup melupakan pria itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki?"

Setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter berambut orange itu, Ishida langsung masuk. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi dokter itu ada dan meneliti dokumen pasiennya. Wajahnya tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. Bahkan... dia terlihat aneh.

Ishida merasa canggung berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini. Ichigo dalam kondisi bad mood-nya. Harus Ishida akui, dia sebal menghadapi orang ini kalau sedang seperti ini.

"Wah... kau jadi rajin. Apa kau sudah siap pindah? Kata kepala rumah sakit, permintaanmu tentang pindah itu bisa diproses. Pasti kau senang," sindir Ishida sambil duduk di depan pria orange itu.

"Aku membatalkannya. Aku tidak berencana pindah kemana-mana," jawabnya ketus.

Ishida terbelalak. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Kurosaki... bukankah kau mau... Kuchiki-san..."

"Gadis itu tidak butuh aku. Dia bilang dia bisa sendiri. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot? Kau sendiri bilang aku tidak boleh mengabaikan pekerjaanku kan?"

Kenapa jadi Ishida yang terasa tertusuk samurai saat pria orange ini mengatakan hal itu? Apa mereka serius tengah bertengkar? Ichigo sebelum ini tidak pernah mengabaikan Rukia sedetik pun. Bahkan ketika gadis mungil itu tengah kumat dan tidak mengenalinya, Ichigo terus mendampinginya. Tidak meninggalkannya. Sekarang... apa ini?

"Tapi Kuchiki-san butuh kau. Aku memang mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi, Kuchiki-san juga pasienmu kan?"

"Kau ini kenapa! Kenapa sekarang kau yang bersikap plin plan begini! Kau mau aku bagaimana hah! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Aku sudah diam di sini kau pusing, aku mau pindah kau marah!" sekarang Ichigo malah marah-marah pada Ishida. Raut kekesalan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Kerutan permanennya juga bertambah banyak. Dokter ini sudah gila mungkin.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Kita bicara lagi nanti. Aku tidak ingin menghadapimu yang tengah dalam kondisi PMS seperti ini!" sindir Ishida dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan dokter aneh itu.

Setelah Ishida keluar, Ichigo menggigit kukunya dengan kesal. Lalu membanting dokumen yang dipegangnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa jadi begini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu melihat Ishida dengan tampang kesalnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Ichigo, Orihime mendengar suara bantingan barang entah apa itu.

Orihime sempat mendengar percakapan dua dokter itu. Sepertinya... ini salahnya. Pasti Rukia mengatakan hal buruk soal penyakitnya dan memaksa Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya. Sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertengkar. Waktu itu alasannya karena Orihime. Dan sekarang... alasan yang sama berlaku untuk Orihime. Walau Rukia tidak menyebut nama Orihime, tapi tetap saja Orihime merasa ini karenanya. Rukia janji akan menjauh dari Ichigo dan membiarkan Orihime mendapatkan dokter itu.

Orihime sebenarnya tahu, Ichigo tak pernah bisa menjauh dari Rukia. Sama seperti Rukia yang tak pernah menjauh dari Ichigo. Dan karena dirinya, dua orang ini mengalami masa sulit. Dia harus... bagaimana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Rukia berada di pusat rehabilitasi ini. Kadang saat jam makan siang atau jam keluar kantor, Orihime dan Ishida bergantian menengoknya. Tapi tidak Ichigo.

Pria itu tak kunjung datang.

Rukia tahu, tapi harapannya tak bisa dibohongi. Rukia masih berharap orang itu datang meski apapun yang terjadi. Tapi tampaknya tidak begitu.

"Rukia-san... makan malam..." ujar Hanatarou sambil membawa nampan makanannya. Rukia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia sempat tertidur setelah menyelesaikan satu lukisannya.

Tiga hari lalu, Orihime membawakan perangkat melukis untuknya. Supaya Rukia tidak terlalu bosan. Sebenarnya Rukia tak begitu bosan. Hanatarou selalu mengajaknya bicara dan bercerita. Rukia merasa diperlakukan baik dan normal. Berangsur-angsur rasa takutnya terhadap orang asing berkurang. Sekarang dia hanya perlu menyembuhkan trauma dan phobia-nya pada darah dan benda tajam. Hanya itu saja.

Rukia juga tidak kumat lagi. Paling hanya perasaan gelisah saja. Dan dia sudah bisa mengatasinya.

"Wah Rukia-san, kau benar-benar pelukis hebat! Lukisanmu cantik sekali..." puji Hanatarou begitu melihat lukisan sebuah kota di pagi hari dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip itu. Selama ini, baru dua lukisan yang diselesaikan Rukia. Tapi satu lukisannya sudah dibawa pulang Hanatarou. Rukia melukis sebuah pelangi di atas air terjun. Hanatarou suka itu dan Rukia membiarkan pria mungil ini membawa pulang lukisan karyanya itu. Melukis bisa mengisi waktu luang Rukia memang.

"Iya. Perawat yang datang tadi juga suka. Katanya, dia ingin meletakkan lukisan itu di lobi depan. Sebagai gantinya, perawat itu akan membawakanku kanvas dan cat air lagi," celoteh Rukia sambil bersiap memakan makan malamnya.

"Ohh... ternyata lukisan Rukia-san sudah terkenal di panti ini ya... kau hebat. Jangan-jangan kau ini pelukis terkenal ya?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyumpit nasinya. Dia memang pelukis terkenal yang sekarang tengah menghilang. Apalagi karena penyakitnya ini.

Setelah bercerita banyak, Hanatarou membereskan makan malam Rukia dan bersiap keluar.

"Ehh, Hanatarou... apa... apa ada seorang pria berambut orange pendek pernah datang kemari?" dan itu adalah pertanyaan harian yang ditanyakan Rukia.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Tidak ada pria seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang berambut orange kan Inoue-san yang sering mengunjungi Rukia-san?"

Hanatarou cukup kenal dengan Orihime dan Ishida yang sering berkunjung menemui Rukia.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih."

Walau tak dikatakan, Rukia ingin sekali bertemu. Tapi... dia tak sanggup meminta pria itu datang. Kalau memintanya datang, Rukia takut dia akan goyah. Walau bertanya begini, Rukia juga tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya ingin lihat satu kali saja. Tapi setiap kali ingin melontarkan keinginan itu, Rukia jadi teringat Orihime. Lalu kembali mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Anuu... Anda datang setiap hari kemari, Rukia-san juga bertanya terus tentang Anda. Kenapa Anda tidak... menemuinya saja?" tanya Hanatarou setelah keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sejauh ini, Rukia-san hanya mengalami halusinasi ringan. Tapi dia sudah mengatasinya. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membantunya sembuh. Tapi saya rasa... Rukia-san benar-benar ingin bertemu Anda. Walau dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi saya rasa..."

"Kalau dia tidak memintaku datang, aku tidak akan menemuinya."

Hanatarou diam dan menundukkan kepalanya ringan. Pria berambut orange ini sudah selalu datang sejak sehari Rukia di sini. Tapi dia hanya mengintip dari kaca pintu ruangan Rukia. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam. Bahkan, tidak ada yang tahu kedatangan pria ini selain Hanatarou yang menjadi sumber informasi pria tampan ini. Dia juga sudah meminta tolong pada Hanatarou untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak juga menyindir tentang dirinya pada Rukia.

Tampaknya... gadis itu benar-benar... bisa sembuh tanpanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna... hehheh

Hmmm saya buta banget soal rehabilitasi itu gimana. Gak ngerti sih. Heheheh. Kalo baca di artikel itu, biasanya rehabilitasi itu, para terapis memulihkan pasien dengan mengajaknya bercerita, mengurangi beban pikirannya dan melakukan kegiatan yang bisa melawan rasa takut, halusinasi dan phobianya. Cuma itu sih. Dan saya gak yakin apa bener hehehe, jadi yaa saya tambahin aja sendiri sih heheheh

hm saya buat mereka depresi lagi... yah bukan tanpa alasan sih bikin mereka begini. saya cuma pengen menekankan perasaan mereka doang. itu lagi wkwkwkw... abisnya kan si Ichi bego gak juga tahu kenapa dia begitu sama Ruki. Ruki juga mikirin Inoue banget... hufftt... tolong jangan kesel sama Inoue ya... saya juga sering kebagian peran kayak Inoue... nyesek loh... hiksss

mungkin chap depan mereka baru bisa mesra-mesraan kali yaa? wkwkwk

maaf yang ini chapnya pendek, kalo misalkan reviewnya banyak, mudah-mudahan saya bakal panjang plus bonus heheheh

balas review...

cece kurosaki : makasih udah review senpai... oyaa nih udah update hehehe aduh... kayaknya Inoue bikin kesel banget ya?

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... heheh iya lagi mood bikin scene sedih nih hehehhe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya maaf gak kilat yaa...

snow : makasih udah review senpai... ya sih rada malu memang heheheh wah makasih senpai bersedia baca fic hancur saya heheheh... saya masih nunggu mention senpai loh...

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... ahh iya alasannya nanti chap depan hihiihh, ya saya sih kasian juga sama Inoue... hiks... Princes Assissin itu ceritanya hampir mirip sama Wish Upon A Moon, mungkin yang ngebedainnya alur, setting, sama bagian penting sesuai genrenya. maka dari itu, kayaknya saya fokus sama Wish dulu... hehhe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... wah, saya juga suka bertepuk tangan. heheheh gak papa kok...

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... apa jawaban Ichi udah ada di chap ini? heheh ya ini udah update...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... wah endingnya masih jauh loh hehehhe kasian kan kalo ada pihak kayak Inoue itu? kayak saya... hikss nih udah update...

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... gak, bukan gitu, Kariya itu dieksekusi sama Byakuya, Kaien tuh dibunuh pas mau ngelindungin Ruki yang diculik... hehehe ya nih udah update...

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... Byakuya muncul pas chap terakhir hehhehe, ya nih udah update maaf telat banget...

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa kan pairingnya itu. heheh tapi gak tahu akhirnya yaa... wkwkwk *plak*

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... heheh makasih Kak, gak papa kok telat hehehhe jadi... apa saya berhasil di chap ini? wkwkkwkw

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... namanya juga cinta sih... hehehe iya nih udah update...

HwangChan : makasih udah review senpai... saya juga berasa aneh kalo Ichi nyanyi ya? hmmm... wah bisa mimpi buruk Ruki ketemu saya di mimpinya... wkwkk

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... nih saya beneran update kan? heheh makasih, ntar beneran saya bikin hehhee yaa nih udah update heheh

aduuh makasih yang gak terhingga sama yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya... makasih banget... senpai udah nemenin saya sampai sejauh ini... hehheh

saya masih terus berharap senpai memberikan segala masukan buat saya yaa heheheh

review sangat ditunggu supaya saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak yaa heheh

Jaa Nee!


	8. From The Heaven

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia menoleh ke pintu masuk ruangannya. Gadis cantik berambut orange panjang itu masuk sambil membawa buah keranjang dan bunga tulip putih untuknya. Rukia menyambutnya dengan senyum sumringah. Ini adalah kunjungan rutin Inoue Orihime untuk Rukia. Sekalipun Rukia tak pernah menanyakan soal Ichigo lagi pada Orihime. Dia hanya tidak ingin perasaannya mengganggu Orihime yang sedang berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan dokter muda itu.

"Bagaimana harimu? Hanatarou... terus membantumu kan?" ujar Orihime sambil meletakkan buah di meja samping tempat tidur Rukia bersama dengan bunga tulip yang rutin diganti oleh Orihime. Supaya suasana di ruangan Rukia tak begitu sepi. Kadang Orihime membawa tulip warna warni, atau bunga lain yang sengaja dipesan oleh Rukia untuk inspirasi menulisnya.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa. Oh ya Inoue, ini kan hari libur, apa yang kau lakukan selain menjengukku hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil tetap memperhatikan kegiatan Orihime di atas kasurnya. Ini memang hari libur, dan Orihime dapat jatah hari libur juga.

"Ehh? Tidak ada Kuchiki-san... sepertinya aku akan menemanimu seharian di sini," kata Orihime santai.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa... Ichigo juga libur?" tanya Rukia pelan. Tidak bermaksud lain.

Orihime tertegun sejenak begitu nama dokter tampan itu keluar dari mulut Rukia. Selama ini Rukia tak sekalipun bertanya bagaimana kabar dokter itu. Rukia terkesan menghindar setiap kali Orihime mencoba membahas dokter itu. Sama seperti Ichigo juga. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ingin tahu keadaan masing-masing. Tapi selama tidak bertemu Rukia, Ichigo-lah yang paling terlihat depresi belakangan ini. Ichigo jadi gila kerja, pulang larut malah kadang lembur sampai pagi. Dia benar-benar bekerja seperti orang gila. Semua itu terjadi setelah Rukia dibawa kemari. Orihime sebenarnya khawatir dengan keadaan orang itu. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk jadi kawan curhatnya. Bahkan pada Ishida saja Ichigo sangat cuek. Kadang melihat Ichigo yang begitu membuat Orihime jadi bersalah. Itu seperti bukan Ichigo yang biasanya saja.

Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengembalikan Ichigo, hanyalah agar Putri Kuchiki ini mau berbaikan dengan dokter itu. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Kuchiki bungsu ini. Kalau dia bilang tidak, artinya akan ada kata tidak setiap kali ada yang membantahnya. Dan itu yang membuat Orihime pusing sekali. Makanya sejak mereka berdua tidak berniat untuk bertemu satu sama lain lagi, Orihime tidak ingin memancing siapapun lagi. Dia tahu bagaimana dua orang ini. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan berbaikan apapun yang terjadi. Hanya menunggu saja. Menunggu sampai mereka berdua yang bosan bertengkar begini. Sampai saat ini pun, Orihime terus merasa bersalah pada dua orang ini. Tapi, Rukia masih baik-baik saja. Dia masih begitu sehat dan terkendali walau tanpa Ichigo. Mungkin ini akan jadi terapi yang bagus supaya Rukia tidak terlalu bergantung pada Ichigo. Karena gadis itu juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Inoue?" panggil Rukia karena gadis cantik itu tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ehh? Oh... ya kudengar dari Ishida-kun, sepertinya Kurosaki-kun juga libur," kata Orihime pelan.

"Itu bagus. Kemarikan ponselmu. Aku pinjam sebentar," kata Rukia antusias.

"Ehh? Buat apa?" tanya Orihime panik.

"Sudahlah. Pinjam sebentar..." kata Rukia setengah memaksa.

Setelah mendapat ponsel gadis cantik itu, Rukia mulai iseng memainkan jari kurusnya di tombol-tombol ponsel Orihime. Mata kelabu Orihime terus mengawasi gerakan Rukia. Tapi Rukia seakan tengah melakukan misi rahasia di sana dan tidak membiarkan Orihime mengintip sedikitpun. Orihime mulai gatal dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu.

"Kuchiki-san? Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Orihime gemas karena Rukia terus menghalangi Orihime untuk melihat ponselnya. Rukia tampak menyeringai lebar dan antusias.

"Tunggu... sebentar lagi selesai. Hehehe..." ujarnya jahil.

"Mou... Kuchiki-san..." rengek Orihime.

Tak lama dari situ, Rukia tersenyum lega dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Orihime.

"Nah, setengah jam lagi Ichigo akan pergi ke Disney Tokyo. Kau sekarang ke sanalah. Nanti macet loh..." ujar Rukia.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Rukia, Orihime langsung memeriksa e-mail-nya satu persatu-satu. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis cantik ini begitu menyadari semua isi e-mail di ponselnya.

"Kuchiki-san! Kau jahil sekali..." kata Orihime setengah kesal.

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak begitu, kau pasti tidak akan berani kan?"

"Tapi... kau sudah membohongi Kurosaki-kun... bagaimana kalau dia tahu?"

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak bilang. Kalian itu sama-sama sibuk. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya kalau kau tidak berusaha lebih dulu. Sudah kubilang Ichigo itu bodoh, mana dia tahu perasaan dia sendiri. Kau harus berusaha mendapatkan hatinya, Inoue. Sekarang pergilah."

"Kuchiki-san..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kan masih ada Hanatarou. Dia bilang tidak ingin mengambil cuti dulu karena ingin menemaniku. Ayo cepat... nanti susah mengantri tiket loh..." bujuk Rukia.

Tahu-tahu, Orihime menangis haru.

"Kuchiki-san... kau... kau baik sekali..." isak Orihime sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Rukia yang tenggelam dalam dekapan gadis seksi ini.

"Iya... sudah jangan menangis lagi..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Anoo... Ichigo-san? Anda... masih tidak mau masuk?"

Hanatarou berdiri di belakang pria berambut orange yang sejak tadi mengintip dari kaca pintu ruangan itu. Menatap dua gadis yang tengah berpelukan dengan haru itu.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya singkat.

"Anda bahkan sudah di sini pagi-pagi. Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Tolong kabari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia. Aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi... aku ingin tahu setiap keadaannya. Jadi... tolong bantu aku, Hanatarou. Dan sebisa mungkin... Rukia jangan tahu," pintanya.

"Ya... saya akan mengabari Anda. Apa Anda mau pergi sekarang?"

Kurosaki Ichigo mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi dari koridor itu setelah melihat Orihime yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

Ichigo tahu yang mengiriminya e-mail ajakan kencan itu bukan Orihime. Dan Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa Rukia lakukan itu. Ichigo akan melakukan semua yang diinginkan Rukia, asal gadis itu senang. Rukia minta dia menjauhinya, Ichigo lakukan itu. Yang akan Ichigo lakukan sekarang semua demi Rukia. Asal Rukia bahagia. Asal gadis itu senang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia-san~~"

Rukia tersenyum lebar menyambut Hanatarou yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil membawa peralatan untuk mengecek keadaan Rukia. Ini adalah kegiatan setiap pagi yang dilakukan oleh Hanatarou. Mereka akan bercerita panjang lebar. Rukia juga bercerita soal Orihime yang akan berkencan dengan seseorang yang dia sukai. Rukia bercerita soal ide lukisannya nanti, karena perawat waktu itu sudah membawakan seperangkat alat lukis baru. Hanatarou melihat gadis cantik ini sudah jauh lebih ceria dari pertama kali dia dibawa kemari. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi sayang, Hanatarou tidak tahu sejauh mana Rukia mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Hanatarou belum melihatnya kumat secara langsung. Karena selama ada di sini, sebisa mungkin Rukia tidak boleh berhubungan langsung dengan yang bisa memacu kumatnya.

Dengan begitu, mungkin Rukia bisa mengatasi halusinasinya yang mengerikan itu.

"Ehh? Apa itu?" kata Rukia menyadari sesuatu keluar dari kantong celana Hanatarou ketika dia berbalik untuk mengambil alat tensi.

Begitu melihat Rukia berhasil menarik benda putih itu, Hanatarou terbelalak dan segera merebutnya dari tangan Rukia.

"Ahh! Rukia-san! Apa kau baca ini?" tanya Hanatarou sambil menyembunyikan benda putih yang ternyata kartu nama itu.

"Ehh? Belum... memangnya itu... apa?" tanya Rukia ragu dengan sikap berlebihan Hanatarou.

"Ahh... bukan apa-apa. Cuma... kartu nama perawat yang kusuka..." kata Hanatarou malu-malu.

"Ohh... begitu... jangan malu-malu begitu Hanatarou! Kau bisa cerita padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu... katakan padaku, perawatnya seperti apa?"

Hanatarou bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Rukia terus mendesaknya dengan penasaran.

"Ahh! Toilet! Aku... ke toilet dulu ya! Nanti aku kabari!"

Hanatarou langsung melesat keluar. Jantungnya bisa lepas kalau terus menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain. Sejak dulu dia memang bukan penyimpan rahasia yang baik.

Rukia melongo melihat tingkah spontan Hanatarou itu. Mungkinkah itu adalah perawat yang dikenal Rukia makanya Hanatarou semalu itu? Sepertinya Hanatarou memang pemalu sekali...

Rukia beralih ke cat lukis barunya. Sepertinya Hanatarou akan lama. Wajahnya tadi merah dan gugup sekali. Lucu sekali melihat pria mungil dan polos itu ketakutan karena malu itu.

Rukia bersiap membuka bungkusan cat miliknya. Sepertinya, Orihime sedang menikmati kencannya hari ini. Kalau Rukia... pasti senang sekali. Seperti terakhir kali dia pergi ke kebun binatang itu... bersama―

Rukia menggeleng kuat. Tidak. tidak boleh ingat lagi. Rukia harus melupakan orang itu. Seberapapun rindunya Rukia, tetap tidak boleh. Walaupun sekarang Rukia sangat―

Astaga... kenapa semua catnya jatuh ke lantai begini?

Dengan gerak cepat karena kaget, Rukia jongkok ke bawah kasurnya untuk mengambil bungkus alumunium kecil cat itu. Tanpa sadar karena terlalu cepat, Rukia menginjak salah satu cat itu hingga ajaibnya, cat itu menyiprat hingga ke pipinya. Sepertinya kuat sekali Rukia menginjak cat itu.

Begitu akan menghapus cat di wajahnya itu, Rukia tertegun sejenak.

Warnanya... merah pekat.

Merah seperti... darah...

Tubuh Rukia gemetar dan nafasnya mulai tersengal hebat. Bibirnya gemetar. Kelebat masa lalu bermunculan dalam benaknya. Setiap kali Rukia memejamkan mata kelebat masa lalu itu terus berputar tanpa henti. Rukia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Tidak!

Tapi dia terlalu takut!

Dengan gerak cepat, tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang kembali menginjak semua bungkus cat yang tercecer di lantai itu, Rukia berlari menuju laci meja kecilnya. Membuka-buka tiap laci itu dengan panik. Dia mencari... mencari obatnya!

Kalau tidak ditemukan sekarang... bisa... bisa...

Rukia berteriak kencang mengendalikan histerisnya. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan!

Karena terlalu panik, Rukia menyenggol vas bunga itu hingga berkeping jatuh ke lantai. Karena ingin menghindari pecahan vas itu, Rukia kembali bertindak ceroboh. Dia terlalu panik dan takut. Rukia langsung menjerit lagi karena kakinya menginjak pecahan vas itu. Ada beling yang tertancang di telapak kakinya hingga darah mengucur begitu deras. Rukia menangis ketakutan dan menarik apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Rukia-san!" pekik Hanatarou setelah berlari sekencangnya begitu mendengar jeritan Rukia. Kali ini Hanatarou jadi panik karena akhirnya, Rukia jadi di luar kendali.

Dia tidak mengenali Hanatarou dan berteriak histeris saat Hanatarou memaksa mendekat. Rukia melempar apa saja untuk membuat Hanatarou menjauh darinya. Hanatarou bingung karena ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi Rukia yang kumat.

"Rukia-san! Kumohon tenanglah! Kakimu berdarah! Harus segera diobati!" kata Hanatarou panik. Rukia tidak mengerti dan tetap berteriak ketakutan dan menyuruh Hanatarou menjauhinya.

Beberapa petugas rumah sakit berdatangan setelah mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi. Petugas itu juga memaksa untuk mendekati Rukia hingga gadis itu jadi berteriak lebih histeris lagi dan mulai melempari petugas itu dengan bantal, piring, gelas dan apa saja.

"Tolong berhenti! Jangan membuatnya takut! Kalian membuatnya lebih takut lagi!" pekik Hanatarou setelah menyadari Rukia takut kalau didekati mendadak begitu.

"Tapi pasien bisa lebih buruk kalau kita tidak memaksanya!" ujar petugas itu.

"Tolong percaya padaku. Aku mengenalnya. Tolong jangan buat dia ketakutan begitu."

Hanataraou mulai memperhatikan gadis itu. Selama tidak didekati dengan mendadak, Rukia tidak akan menjerit dan melempar apa saja. Gadis itu masih menangis ketakutan di sudut ruangan sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rukia-san..." panggil Hanatarou pelan.

Rukia tetap menangis ketakutan.

"... Ichi... go..."

Pelan-pelan, Hanatarou mendengar suara lirih Rukia yang tertelan bersama tangisannya itu. Apa barusan... Rukia mengatakan Ichigo?

"Ichi... go... Ichigo..."

Ahh benar! Pria berambut orange itu! Seakan mendapatkan oase segar, Hanatarou meminta petugas itu mengawasi Rukia kalau-kalau dia bertindak nekat lagi. Hanatarou berlari ke arah meja resepsionis, membuka kartu nama yang dia sembunyikan di sana.

"Ichigo-san? Tolong kemari sekarang... Rukia-san..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime mulai gelisah menunggu. Sudah satu jam dia di sana. Apa... Ichigo benar-benar akan datang?

Tak lama dari situ, ponselnya berdering. Panggilan masuk. Dari Ichigo.

"Halo... Kurosaki-kun?"

"Maaf Inoue, ada masalah mendesak. Sepertinya hari ini harus dibatalkan. Maafkan aku..."

Inoue diam. Ichigo membatalkan kencan yang sebenarnya sangat diharapkan Orihime.

"Ahh ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," sahut Orihime.

"Terima kasih."

Sejak awal... Ichigo memang tidak mungkin bersamanya. Orihime hanya memaksakan takdirnya saja.

Sejak awal... Orihime-lah yang memaksa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hanatarou!"

"Ahh syukurlah kau cepat datang! Rukia-san―"

Ichigo berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kacau itu. Beberapa petugas masih menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

Rukia duduk di sudut ruangan. Sebagian lantai ruangannya tercecer darah dari kakinya yang tertancang beling. Wajah Rukia memucat.

"Rukia...?" panggil Ichigo pelan.

Ichigo bergerak perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh dan langsung menjerit ketakutan. Rukia bersiap melempar sesuatu lagi pada Ichigo yang mendekatinya.

"Tidak! Tidak... ini aku. Ichigo... aku... Ichigo... kau kenal aku?" ujar Ichigo pelan.

Mata besar Rukia mengawasi begitu intens sosok Ichigo di dekatnya. Dia begitu lama memperhatikan Ichigo. Mata ungu kelabunya mengerjap pelan. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Rukia sudah mengenali Ichigo. Dia mengenali sosok pria ini.

"I-Ichi... go?" panggil Rukia pelan.

"Ya... ini aku. Ichigo..."

Rukia berusaha bergerak, tapi kakinya tidak mengijinkan itu. Buru-buru Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan memeluk gadis itu setelah Rukia mengenalinya dan tidak ketakutan lagi.

Astaga... Ichigo rindu sekali dengan gadis ini. ternyata... egonya begitu keras menginginkan gadis itu tanpa disadarinya. Ichigo begitu lega akhirnya bisa memeluk Rukia lagi.

Rukia semakin menangis keras dan memeluk kencang punggung Ichigo.

"Ichigo... aku... aku rindu padamu..." isak Rukia.

"Bodoh! Salah siapa yang menolak bertemu denganku!" kata Ichigo gemas.

Setelah memastikan Rukia tidak histeris lagi, Ichigo meminta Hanatarou untuk membawakan peralatan medis. Ichigo harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kaki Rukia yang sudah terlalu lama terluka ini.

Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Mencabut pecahan beling itu. Rukia menjerit kesakitan saat pecahan itu menyakiti kakinya. Ichigo semakin tak tega. Rukia mencoba menggapai tangan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo bingung bagaimana dengan luka kaki Rukia.

"Rukia, kakimu terluka! Tolong―"

"Ichigo! Sakit... sakit sekali!" jerit Rukia.

"Ichigo-san, saya bisa menangani ini. Tolong biarkan saya saja," sela Hanatarou langsung mengambil alih kaki Rukia itu.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti dan meraih tangan kecil gadis itu. Rukia menggenggam tangan besar Ichigo begitu erat.

Hanatarou konsentrasi pada kegiatannya. Hanatarou mulai menstrerilkan lukanya. Karena luka itu begitu dalam, terpaksa harus dijahit. Kaki Rukia tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ichigo terpaksa menahan kaki kiri Rukia dengan tangannya agar gadis itu berhenti berontak.

"Rukia... tenanglah. Hanatarou sedang mengobatimu... sebentar lagi selesai..." bisik Ichigo yang tak tega melihat Rukia menjerit kesakitan itu.

"Rukia-san! Kendalikan dirimu dulu. Aku akan mengobati ini segera!"

Rukia sudah berusaha untuk mengendalikan rasa sakitnya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Ichigo-san! Kalau kau bisa, tolong alihkan rasa sakit Rukia-san," sela Hanatarou.

"Alihkan? Ahh ya!"

Sebelah tangan Ichigo yang tidak digenggam Rukia beralih mengusap wajah gadis itu. Cat merah yang menempel di wajahnya segera dihapus oleh Ichigo. Rukia mulai merasa tenang saat Ichigo menyapukan tangannya ke wajah Rukia.

Lalu tak lama dari situ, Ichigo mulai membisikkan lirik lagu yang amat disukai gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan Rukia menghentikan rontaannya dan kembali menatap intens pada Ichigo. Rukia begitu nyaman mendengarkan suara Ichigo hingga dia sedikit teralihkan dari rasa sakit di kakinya. Hanatarou mulai berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan luka Rukia.

Entah bagaimana sekarang... suara Ichigo-lah yang dibutuhkan oleh Rukia sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf Inoue-san, tapi Rukia-san sekarang sedang istirahat. Saya rasa... dia jangan diganggu dulu. Ada sedikit masalah tadi," jelas Hanatarou.

Karena tidak tahu harus apa, Orihime ingin mengunjungi Rukia lagi saja. Tapi begitu tiba di sana, Hanatarou sudah memberitahu bahwa Rukia sedang istirahat.

"Masalah? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Orihime sedikit panik.

"Ahh ya, hanya masalah pasien. Rukia-san tadi sempat mengamuk. Tapi... sudah lebih baik. Dia sudah terkendali dan sedang istirahat karena lelah. Jadi... mungkin Anda bisa menengoknya besok," jelas Hanatarou.

Orihime jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau di saat begini pasti ada Ichigo yang menjaga Rukia. Tapi kalau mereka ada dalam masalah begini... bagaimana Rukia bisa bertahan?

Orihime tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana Rukia tanpa pria itu. Pasti semuanya terasa berat. Sejak awal... Rukia-lah yang butuh Ichigo. Bukan dirinya.

"Kabari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi ya... Hanatarou..."

"Pasti."

Sepertinya Orihime memang harus menghabiskan liburannya di rumah saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mengerjap matanya pelan. Rasanya kepalanya tiba-tiba jadi pusing sekali... dan berat. Rasa lelah begitu kuat terasa di tubuhnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara itu.

Dan lebih lagi, kenapa tangannya terasa hangat?

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh pria berambut orange itu―tidak! bukan pria itu yang menggenggamnya. Tapi... Rukia sendiri. Pria itu duduk di tepi kasurnya dan sangat dekat dengan Rukia.

Dengan gerak reflek, Rukia melepaskan tangannya, tapi langsung digenggam lagi oleh Ichigo. Kini wajah pria itu berubah serius pada Rukia.

"Ka-kau... kenapa di sini? Lepaskan tanganku!" ronta Rukia.

Seharusnya orang ini bersama Orihime! Di Disney Tokyo! Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Tangan Ichigo sekarang berubah jadi dua menggenggam tangan kecil Rukia. Ok. Sekarang situasinya tidak bagus!

"I-Ichigo!"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Kau pikir aku ini tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau butuh aku Rukia! Tapi kau selalu saja menyangkal itu!"

"Aku tidak butuh kau! Siapa bilang aku butuh kau!"

"Tidak usah membantah lagi! Kau memang butuh aku! Kau terlalu naif. Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain Rukia. Kondisimu jauh lebih penting daripada perasaan orang lain. Kau tadi nyaris kehabisan darah karena menolak didekati orang lain. Traumamu masih begitu kuat. Jadi... berhentilah menolakku."

"Tidak! Aku... aku bisa! Aku bisa! Aku tidak ingin bergantung padamu Ichi―"

"Kalau begitu bergantunglah padaku! Bergantunglah... hanya padaku."

Rukia diam. Mata cokelat madu itu memandang lurus hanya padanya. Sekali lagi Rukia harus mengalah. Bahwa dia terlalu merindukan tatapan pria ini.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri. Kalau kau butuh aku, katakan saja. Bergantunglah padaku. Jangan siksa dirimu begitu Rukia. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau menyiksaku juga?"

"T-tapi... kita hanya... sahabat bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin lebih dari itu?"

Rukia membelalakan matanya lagi. Melebar begitu otomatis.

"Terakhir kau bilang... aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku. Yah. Aku masih bimbang saat itu. Tapi ketika kau tidak ada, aku baru sadar, ternyata akulah yang butuh kau. Aku tidak tegas pada perasaanku. Yah, setelah kau tidak ada, aku baru tahu ketegasan apa yang kau inginkan saat itu. Aku... membutuhkanmu... karena aku... mencintaimu."

Rasanya, jantung Rukia bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. Percayakah kau... bahwa sahabat yang selama ini kau percayai... mengatakan hal itu?

"Ichigo... jangan bercanda! Bagaimanapun... candaan itu ada batasnya! Dan aku―"

"Aku tahu ini aneh Rukia. Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya. Aku juga tidak percaya. Awalnya aku ingin menyimpan perasaan ini saja. Tapi ternyata aku yang tidak tahan. Melihatmu menderita seperti ini... aku tidak tahan..."

"Kalau kau mengatakan ini hanya karena kasihan padaku―"

"Aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Itulah faktanya. Aku tahu kau akan sulit menerima ini Rukia. Tapi... kumohon... cobalah terima. Jangan menyiksaku lebih lama dari ini."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Aku ini tidak normal! Aku ini tidak layak untukmu! Aku ini―"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin sembuh? Katakan sejujurnya... kenapa kau... ingin sembuh?"

Karena kau...

Tapi tentu saja Rukia tak berani bilang. Dia terlalu takut mengatakan itu. Karena perasaannya ini bisa jadi bumerang untuknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Masih banyak gadis lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih pantas mencintaimu daripada aku―"

"Maksudmu... Inoue?"

Rukia tertegun lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya diketahui orang ini?

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begini berubah Rukia. Inoue menyukaiku. Kau sahabatnya. Tentu saja kau akan membantu gadis itu. Tapi... Inoue terlalu baik untukku. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan kalau saja, Inoue bisa lebih bahagia daripada bersamaku? Inoue... gadis yang baik. Sudah pasti dia akan mendapatkan pria yang baik juga. Tapi... bukan aku pria itu. Jadi... kumohon mengertilah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Inoue butuh kau!"

"Lalu apa kau sendiri tidak butuh aku? Bandingkan kondisimu dengan kondisi Inoue, Rukia! Kau... tidak bisa membutuhkan orang lain kecuali aku. Sedangkan Inoue... dia bisa mencari orang lain yang dia butuhkan. Inoue pasti mengerti situasimu dengan baik. Jadi... berhentilah untuk mencari alasan lagi."

"Ichigo... tolong jangan menekanku. Aku..."

"Aku tidak menekanmu. Aku menyadarkan perasaanmu! Sekali saja. Coba sekali saja kau lupakan soal Inoue dan tanya hatimu. Tanya hatimu yang paling dalam. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Jawab dengan jujur. Dan aku tahu kalau kau berbohong atau tidak Rukia."

Lama Rukia mempertimbangkan kata-kata pria ini. Dia memang butuh Ichigo. Tapi mengkhianati sahabatnya? Bagaimana bisa? Dia butuh Ichigo. Sangat butuh.

Rukia bergerak tiba-tiba hingga kepalanya terasa sakit. Tapi dengan gerak cepat, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Ichigo merengkuh leher pria tampan ini. Cinta tidak boleh dipaksa. Setidaknya itulah yang Rukia tahu. Dia bisa saja memaksa Orihime bersama Ichigo. Tapi... Ichigo tak bisa dia paksa untuk mencintai Orihime.

"Bolehkah aku egois?" lirih Rukia.

"Tentu. Kau boleh Rukia. Kau boleh egois," balas Ichigo.

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Aku... aku membutuhkanmu..."

Ichigo mengangguk setuju dan memeluk gadis ini lebih erat.

"Jangan lepaskan aku untuk orang lain, Rukia..." bisik Ichigo.

"Tenang saja. Walaupun kau memaksa ingin melepaskan diri, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku membutuhkan obat yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku butuh obat itu. Kaulah obat itu... Ichigo..."

"Bagus. Pegang kata-katamu... Kuchiki Rukia..."

Rukia tahu ini salah. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Dia... sudah lelah menahannya. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Ichigo akan berkali lipat lebih keras darinya. Dan setelah menjauh dari Ichigo begini, dia tetap tidak bisa menjauh.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya sebentar. Menatap intens mata cokelat madu yang menenangkan itu. Satu tangan Ichigo mengusap wajah Rukia yang basah itu. Rukia ikut menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang berputar di wajahnya itu. Dengan gerak pelan, Ichigo merengkuh pinggang Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Kemudian mendekatkan diri hingga tanpa batas lagi.

Mata Rukia terbelalak saat menyadari sensasi basah di bibir mungilnya. Wajah Ichigo begitu dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat. Hembusan nafas pria itu menggelitik hidungnya.

Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya sesaat setelah mengecup bibir mungil itu selama lima detik. Setelah itu Rukia baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan jelas dan Rukia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa... yang kau lakukan bodoh!" kata Rukia pelan. Dia ingin marah sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya malah terdengar aneh.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo jangan menggoda―"

Sekali lagi bibir mungilnya tenggelam dan bibir tipis Ichigo. Ichigo merengkuh pinggangnya jauh lebih erat dari yang pertama. Tangannya yang berada di wajah Rukia, beralih ke dagu gadis itu dan membawanya lebih dekat padanya. Ichigo mulai berani memberikan lebih dari sekadar kecupan untuk gadis cantik ini. Pagutan lembut itu mengabaikan semua perasaan yang ada. Yang ada hanyalah gerakan lembut bibir Ichigo yang seolah memberitahu betapa rindunya dia pada sosok gadis mungil ini. Pagutan ini berubah lebih liar ketika Ichigo mulai berani menyusupkan lidahnya di celah bibir Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia tersentak kaget. Bukannya menjauh, reflek Rukia ikut menyertakan lidahnya untuk ikut memagut lidah penyusup itu.

Mereka lupa waktu.

Entah kenapa setiap kali memulai kontak yang lebih dekat, keinginan menggebu keluar begitu saja dari dua insan ini. Rasa saling menginginkan begitu kental terasa. Mungkin karena rindu yang tertumpah begitu ruah.

Sadar, nafas Rukia sudah terputus dirasa Ichigo, pria itu akhirnya tahu diri dan menghentikan ciuman memabukkan ini. Wajah Rukia bertambah merah. Sangat merah layaknya tomat yang kelewat masak. Rukia mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat. Dia benar-benar bisa kehabisan nafas.

"Rukia..."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Kau... kau nyaris membunuhku karena kehabisan nafas..." ujar Rukia agak kesal.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan membenamkan wajah mungil itu di dadanya. Betapa nyamannya memeluk Rukia. Memeluk gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Inoue... apa aku... mengganggumu?"

Orihime menggeleng cepat. Sebenarnya dia baru saja ingin makan malam. Tapi mendadak ponselnya berdering dan ternyata itu dari Ichigo. Langsung saja Orihime menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak. tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

Apakah... Ichigo menelponnya untuk membahas kencan mereka yang tertunda itu?

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Soal... Rukia."

Entah kenapa Orihime tertegun mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Bukankah... mereka masih bertengkar. Lalu...

"Ehh? Kuchiki-san? Ada apa... memangnya?" Orihime ragu menanyakan hal ini. tapi...

"Aku... mencintai Rukia..."

Kalau saja... kalau saja Orihime punya riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin sekarang jantung Orihime sudah berhenti berdetak.

"Ku-Kurosaki... kun?"

"Waktu itu kau bilang, aku tidak punya ketegasan pada perasaanku untuk Rukia. Saat itu aku masih bimbang. Tapi sekarang... aku ingin menyadarinya dan mengatakannya secara tegas. Aku... mencintai gadis itu."

Orihime diam. Dia ingin menangis. Ingin sekali...

"Aku tahu... ini pasti berat untukmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apalagi... Rukia sangat membutuhkan aku. Kau pasti tahu kondisi Rukia seperti apa. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Dan aku... tidak mau dia menderita lagi. Jadi... tolong... kau ijinkan Rukia mencintaiku juga..."

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun bicara apa? Kenapa aku―"

"Karena selama ini, Rukia terus memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Aku tahu kau pasti membenci Rukia sekarang. Tapi―"

"Tidak... tidak Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak membenci Kuchiki-san. Syukurlah... kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu. Katakan pada Kuchiki-san aku baik-baik saja. Syukurlah kalian sudah berbaikan. Tolong bahagiakan Kuchiki-san ya..."

Di seberang saja suara jadi hening. Orihime juga tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berbaikan. Tapi... Orihime lega akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Ini adalah kebahagiaan paling tulus yang Orihime rasakan. Dia tahu sejak awal, Ichigo bukan takdirnya. Hanya saja... dia masih sulit untuk menerimanya begitu saja. Walaupun... dia senang. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih... Inoue..."

"Tapi... masih bolehkah aku berharap... jika suatu saat nanti takdir kita... mungkin berubah?"

"Berubah?" ulang Ichigo.

"Masih bolehkah aku... mengharapkanmu?"

"Aku tidak janji Inoue..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi... aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi... aku tetap akan doakan kebahagiaan kalian. Kurosaki-kun... mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk melupakan perasaan yang sudah lama terpatri begini. Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan buktikan... aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih... terima kasih... Inoue..."

Dengan derai air mata, Orihime menutup ponselnya. Dia tahu akan begini akhirnya. Hanya saja... terlalu cepat.

Di antara mereka... pasti harus ada yang menangis. Dan Orihime bersyukur itu dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menemani Rukia makan malam, Hanatarou masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Rukia dan mengganti perban kaki Rukia. Saat itulah yang diambil Ichigo untuk menelpon Orihime di luar kamar Rukia. Dia tidak ingin Rukia yang memberitahu semua ini. kalau gadis itu yang memberitahunya, mungkin perasaan Rukia akan berubah lagi. Dan Ichigo ingin Orihime menerima semua kenyataan ini dengan baik. Ichigo tahu Orihime adalah gadis yang baik. Sudah pasti dia bisa menerimanya dan mengerti keadaan Rukia.

Selesai menelpon Orihime, Ichigo masuk lagi ke ruangan Rukia. Gadis itu ternyata sudah tidur, dan Hanatarou baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ahh Ichigo-san... Rukia-san baru saja tidur. Kelihatannya dia sangat kelelahan," jelas Hanatarou sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Terima kasih Hanatarou..."

"Ichigo-san... tidak pulang?"

"Aku ingin... menemani Rukia malam ini."

"Ahh begitu. Kalau begitu saya duluan ya... selamat malam."

Setelah Hanatarou keluar, Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia. Mengambil satu tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya pelan dan mengusap kepala hitam gadis itu. Rasanya tenang sekali menyaksikan gadis ini tidur begini damai.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia lemah. Tampaknya dia sadar.

"Apa?"

Rukia mengerjap pelan. Matanya tampak sayu memandang Ichigo.

"Kau... darimana?"

"Menelpon Inoue..."

Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget.

"Kau... menelponnya? Kenapa?"

"Memberitahu perasaan kita. Apalagi?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku yang akan memberitahu―"

"Tidak. Kalau yang memberitahu, aku tak yakin. Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Dia menerimanya dengan baik. Inoue itu... gadis yang baik."

Rukia tampak bimbang setelah mendengar semua itu. Ichigo kembali mengusap kepala gadis mungil ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar. Membuka selimut Rukia lalu ikut masuk ke dalam kasur itu.

"Ahh! Ichigo! Kakiku! Kakiku!" pekik Rukia tertahan saat Ichigo mulai berbaring di sebelahnya. Ichigo mendekap gadis ini agar berhenti bertingkah.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam..."

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini!"

"Ayolah... ini bukan kali pertama kita tidur begitu. Diamlah. Kita hanya tidur. Jadi jangan berpikiran mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum! Kau yang mesum!"

"Ck... tidurlah..."

"Nyanyikan lagu itu untukku..."

"Baik..."

Sambil mengusap pelan rambut Rukia, mendekap gadis itu dipelukannya, Ichigo menyanyikan lagu yang sangat disukai oleh Rukia itu. Membiarkan gadisnya tenggelam dalam dirinya.

Jangan biarkan mereka terpisah lagi. Itu cukup menyakitkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... hmm... what i have to say?

kayaknya kecepatankah mereka begini? apa perasaan mereka boleh dibilang, sudah semestinya?

karena jujur,... masih banyak kejutan lain sih soalnya. mohon dikoreksi kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau kurang sreg atau gak ngerti atau apa aja deh. karena sebenarnya ini chap yang saya buat untuk awal kebahagiaan mereka sih hehehe... semoga dimengerti...

balas review yukk...

narusaku20 : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah difaveritin fic aneh ini. ahahah iya sih sebenernya gak gitu juga... tapi yah ini bakalan panjang. semoga senpai gak bosen ya... walau saya gak yakin...

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... telat sehari janji updatenya. habis kemarin sinyal modemnya meriang hihih apa chap ini lumayan?

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah saya update kok hehehehe lama update kadang ada something gitu hihihi

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... waw... sumpah saya serasa terjun dari langit ketujuh deh bisa bikin senpai nangis sama fic saya... hehehe gimana chap ini?

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... heheh saya suka galau. masalah di rumah lagi pada galau. jadi aura galau itu bikin nafsu bikin fic galau hihihi

piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... nah gimana chap ini? aduh iya dong mesti diselesaiin biar gak beban hehehe...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah saya update duluan hihihi

snow : makasih udah review senpai... ya saya sih masih ngerasa gak begitu bagus hihih nih udah diupdate...

HwangChan : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah saya update kok ehheheh... lama gak?

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... aduhh maaf... hiks... habisnya kan tuntutan skenario... aihh gimana chap ini? apa harapanmu ada? hihihihih

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... heheh iya saya usahain gak lama... kadang tergantung sitkon juga sih... tapi yang ini udah update heheheh

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka fic hancur saya...hiks... jadi terharu... jadi... gimana chap ini?

Youichiru : makasih udah review senpai... nonono... Kin. just Kin aja gak papa... ehheh saya agak tabu dipanggil senpai... makasih reviewnya, saya bakal semangat kok, gak ada review gak jelas. saya senang semua review menyenangkan yang mampir ke kotak review saya... heheheh

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nhia... nah gimana chap ini? ada gak ichirukinya? hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... kayaknya gak ada deh. soalnya konflik mereka udah cukup banyak, Inoue udah cukup buat bikin mereka galau, kalau tambah orang lagi, bakal tambah kasian mereka kan? hihihihi

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya doain aja Ruki sembuh hihihi

ok deh, makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic saya. beneran makasih banget heheheh

hmmm saya belakangan ini baka update fic yang menurut saya dapet feelnya. jadi maaf kalo misalnya senpai nunggu fic yang belum saya belum, artinya itu fic belum dapet feelnya untuk saya... hehehe sekali lagi maaf ya... tapi tunggu aja bakal tetep saya update kok hehhe

ok deh, saya mau tahu apa ini fic layak lanjut atau nggak, mohon di review yaa... walau ceritanya gak sebagus buatan senpai lain sih hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	9. Forgive Me, Pals

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki-sama, kami sudah menyelidiki keadaan terakhir dari Kuchiki Rukia-sama," lapor sang ajudan kala itu.

Kuchiki Byakuya. Panglima angkatan udara yang kini sedang memantau jalannya pelatihan di kawasan elit khusus angkatan udara.

Selama ini, dia jarang menghubungi adik satu-satunya, hanya karena demi keselamatan adiknya semata. Jika, Byakuya semakin jarang berkunjung, maka kemungkinan gadis itu selamat akan semakin besar. Tapi sayangnya, belakangan ini perkiraan itu meleset.

Setelah ada laporan dari Inspektur Zaraki Kenpachi, kenalannya di kepolisian pusat Tokyo, orang-orang nekat itu sudah berani menyusup ke kediamannya dan mengacaukan hidup adiknya. Sebenarnya Byakuya merasa sedikit khawatir pada Rukia, mengingat selama ini gadis itu hanya hidup sendirian setelah kematian mantan bawahannya tujuh tahun lalu. Rukia tak ingin lagi ada yang jadi korban karena melindunginya seperti mantan bawahannya itu. Makanya selama ini, sebisa mungkin Byakuya mengawasi Rukia dari jauh. Dan sekarang, sepertinya pengawasan itu harus dilipatgandakan.

"Sedang apa dia saat ini?" tanya Byakuya acuh tak acuh sambil terus memantau dari menara pengawas beberapa pesawat tempur yang tengah berlatih.

"Kami dengar, saat ini dia sedang berada di pusat rehabililasi. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari anak buah mafia itu akan menyerang lagi. Apalagi yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Tetap awasi dari jauh. Jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun. Kalian sebisa mungkin jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun. Lalu... bersama siapa Rukia saat ini?"

Ajudan itu agak sedikit bimbang untuk memberitahunya, tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah tugasnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Dokter muda yang pernah satu sekolah dengan Kuchiki Rukia-sama."

Byakuya menggali sedikit ingatan tentang nama itu.

Seorang pria berambut tidak wajar dan tidak tahu tata krama itu, yang mirip dengan mantan bawahannya itu. Ternyata... Rukia masih berhubungan dengan orang itu.

Sedikit lega, ada seseorang yang Byakuya bisa percaya―walau sedikit―untuk menjaga pasti adiknya satu itu.

Setidaknya mereka belum melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar bukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menyisir rambut halus dan hitam milik gadis mungil ini dengan jari-jari tangannya. Saat begini, Ichigo paling menyukainya. Melihat Kuchiki Rukia yang diam dan tenang dalam tidurnya. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia menyebalkan, cerewet dan suka memerintah seenaknya. Walau terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan, tapi gadis ini tetaplah gadis biasa yang ingin dianggap normal. Dan beruntungnya, Ichigo selalu lakukan itu. Dia selalu menganggap Kuchiki Rukia, bukan Kuchiki Rukia dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal dan kaya raya. Melainkan Kuchiki Rukia, teman sejak SMA yang kini menempati seluruh hatinya. Bukan hanya kini, tapi sejak lama. Sayangnya, Ichigo baru ini menyadari perasaan istimewa ini.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu menghentikan tangan Ichigo yang masih santai menyisir rambut hitam itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Sejak kau menyisir rambutku," jawabnya pelan sambil mengeratkan tangan mungilnya untuk menggenggam tangan besar di kepalanya itu.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Posisinya belum berubah sejak tadi malam. Tidur berdua di atas kasur sempit ini bersama Kuchiki Rukia. Untung saja teman tidurnya satu ini bertubuh mungil. Jadi tidak memuat banyak tempat.

"Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Agak perih semalam. Tapi sudah lebih baik," lanjutnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Rukia-san! Ayo kita―gyaaa!"

Ichigo menegakkan bahunya sedikit melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Ternyata pagi ini Hanatarou sudah datang. Dan bodohnya, dia malah tergelincir di depan pintu.

Sekarang, Rukia sepenuhnya terbangun. Tapi masih malas untuk membuka matanya.

"Ma-maaf! A-apakah aku mengganggu? Ka-kalau iya, aku akan segera―"

"Tidak. Kami sudah bangun. Kau mau memeriksa Rukia?" sela Ichigo cepat menanggapi Hanatarou yang gugup melihat situasi ini. Yah, awalnya juga bukan hanya Hanatarou yang kaget dengan pemandangan ini.

"Ehh? Ya, aku... akan mengganti perban Rukia-san," jawab Hanatarou dengan wajah tak enak.

Ichigo turun dari ranjang itu. Merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Rukia hanya memperhatikan pria itu dari atas ranjangnya.

"Yah, kau bisa mulai sekarang. Aku cuci muka dulu. Nanti aku kembali," kata Ichigo sambil melangkah keluar kamar Rukia.

Wajah Hanatarou masih memerah melihat pemandangan barusan. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia melihat satu pria dan satu wanita di atas tempat tidur. Berdua! Untungnya mereka masih berpakaian lengkap. Ehh? Kenapa jadi begini?

"Selamat pagi Hanatarou," ucap Rukia lemah.

"Ahh ya, selamat pagi Rukia-san. Suaramu aneh. Apa kau masih lemas?" tanya Hanatarou sambil menyibak selimut bawah Rukia. Mulai meneliti perban di kaki mungil itu dan bergerak untuk menggantinya agar tetap steril.

"Hanya pusing saja. Aku... ingin keluar," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Kau ingin keluar? Tapi... kakimu?"

Rukia baru ingat kakinya tidak bisa berkeliaran seenaknya. Kemarin, dia benar-benar kaget. Rukia masih diam di atas kasurnya setelah tahu keinginannya tidak bisa terkabul karena kakinya yang bermasalah. Bagaimana dia bisa jalan kalau lukanya justru ada di telapak kakimu?

Hanatarou terus berusaha menghibur Rukia. Tapi tampaknya mood Kuchiki cantik ini sedang tidak bagus. Dia baru saja bangun tidur. Itu masalahnya.

Hanatarou membantu Rukia turun dari ranjangnya untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Rukia sempat meringis ketika tanpa sengaja telapaknya yang terluka itu menginjak lantai. Untungnya Hanatarou segera memapah Rukia untuk sampai di kamar mandi. Hanatarou juga membantu Rukia untuk menyanggah kakinya agar tidak terinjak lagi.

Acara cuci muka Rukia cukup lama karena harus berhadapan dengan kaki yang payah. Sekarang dia mirip orang pincang yang tidak bisa menggunakan kedua kakinya dengan baik.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Rukia selesai cuci muka, sarapan paginya datang. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia berubah aneh. Dia tidak ingin makan. Walau Hanatarou membujuknya setengah hidup, tetap saja Putri Kuchiki ini tidak mau. Dia bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan mangkok bubur yang dipegang Hanatarou karena Rukia mendorongnya agak kuat karena tidak ingin melihat mangkok bubur itu. Apa Rukia tengah merajuk?

"Rukia-san..." panggil Hanataou. Nyaris menyerah.

"Ada apa?"

Tepat waktu. Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia lagi. Sekarang wajah pria berambut orange itu sudah lebih baik setelah cuci muka. Walau pakaiannya masih kusut. Rukia tetap tidak memalingkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah sebal seperti anak kecil yang mengambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

"Rukia-san... tidak mau makan," lapor Hanatarou.

"Kau kenapa lagi Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Kuchiki bungsu ini.

Rukia tak menjawab, malah berbaring dan menarik selimutnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo pada Hanatarou.

"Tadi... dia bilang ingin keluar. Tapi saya bilang, dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu. Makanya... Rukia-san..."

Ichigo duduk di pinggir ranjang gadis itu. Mulai membujuk.

"Kita akan keluar. Tapi kau makan dulu. Mau?"

Sekali lagi Kuchiki cantik ini mencuri pandang ke arah Ichigo dan menatap cokelat madu itu dengan ungu kelabunya. Seakan bertanya apakah pria itu serius.

"Aku janji," kata Ichigo tegas.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil mangkok bubur dari Hanatarou. Rukia sempat berceloteh kalau dia suka bubur telur. Tapi sayang yang dia dapat hari ini hanya bubur biasa. Untungnya, Ichigo janji akan membawanya keluar setelah Rukia makan.

"Kemarin... kenapa kau bisa kumat?" tanya Ichigo perlahan. Dia harus memastikan hal ini. Juga ingin menguji seberapa kuat gadis ini menghadapi phobia-nya.

"Cat... merah," gumam Rukia sambil mengaduk mangkok buburnya dan kembali menyuap sendok demi sendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cat merah?" ulang Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Ahh ya. Kemarin, ada seorang perawat yang membawa seperangkat cat untuk Rukia-san. Biasanya Inoue-san yang membawakannya. Biasanya juga, Rukia-san melukis tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi kemarin tiba-tiba..."

"Rukia takut warna merah. Inoue juga tahu itu. Makanya setiap kali Inoue membawa alat lukis, Inoue selalu menyingkirkan warna merah. Sepertinya perawat itu tidak menyingkirkan warna merah karena dia tidak tahu."

"Hah? Benarkah itu? Anda... tahu darimana?"

"Ishida selalu menceritakan keadaan Rukia padaku, meski dia tahu aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Jadi lain kali, jangan bawakan cat merah untuk Rukia."

"Ahh... baik. Saya baru tahu ini."

"Aku sudah selesai! Ayo kita keluar!" seru Rukia bersemangat. Dia bahkan tampak tak mendengar percakapan Ichigo dan Hanatarou tadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime sudah selesai berbenah diri.

Hari ini dia harus mulai bekerja lagi. Tapi sayang, matanya sedikit bengkak dan sembab. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semalam benar-benar bom atom untuknya. Hatinya hancur. Tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut persahabatan. Orihime hanya baru menyadari, betapa egois dirinya saat itu. Dia tahu Rukia membutuhkan Ichigo, tapi Orihime malah menyudutkan gadis itu untuk menyerahkan Ichigo padanya. Karena itulah, Orihime menangis. Dia sadar sudah jadi gadis yang jahat. Makanya sebagai tebusan, dia ingin mendukung dua orang itu. Meski Orihime masih berharap, walau sedikit, meski kecil kemungkinannya, Orihime masih berharap. Takdir bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Karena... melepaskan perasaan yang sudah terpatri selama sembilan tahun, bukan perkara mudah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mendorong kursi roda itu melewati taman pusat rehabilitasi ini. Beberapa pasien lain juga ikut menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk ini. Untungnya konsep taman di pusat rehabilitasi ini cukup menyenangkan dan terasa asri. Apalagi pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh dan beberapa pohon maple, juga pohon besar lainnya. Rukia tampak tak mengkhawatirkan kakinya yang bermasalah itu. Dia terus bergerak riang di atas kursi roda itu.

Menyadari gadis ini hampir sepenuhnya pulih dan terkendali, Ichigo merasa sudah cukup senang. Tak ada lagi Rukia yang kehilangan kendali. Benar-benar membuatnya lega bukan main.

Setelah berkeliling agak jauh, Ichigo memindahkan Rukia untuk duduk di kursi taman pusat rehabilitasi ini untuk menikmati angin pagi yang sejuk.

"Sepertinya... Hanatarou merawatmu dengan baik," ujar Ichigo.

"Hm! Dia baik. Lebih baik darimu!" kata Rukia santai sambil menjalin beberapa daun maple yang bertebaran di kursi kayu panjang yang didudukinya itu.

"Baguslah. Aku senang. Kau semakin cepat sembuh."

"Aku kan ingin sembuh. Tentu harus cepat. Oh ya Ichigo. Kau... tidak ke rumah sakit?"

Ungu kelabu itu memandangnya penuh tanya. Sedangkan cokelat madu miliknya menatap bimbang padanya.

"Aku... ingin di sini."

"Yang kukatakan terakhir kali itu serius Ichigo," kini Kuchiki cantik ini mulai berwajah serius.

"Yang mana?"

"Kau harus mengutamakan pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit. Kau bisa kunjungi aku kalau kau sempat saja. Jangan terus memaksakan diri untuk menengokku setiap saat. Kau lihat kan? Aku sudah lebih baik. Sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh. Jadi percaya padaku, Ichigo..."

"Aku percaya Rukia. Percaya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jantungku bisa meledak kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Kejadian saat kau hampir... benar-benar membuatku nyaris gila," jelas Ichigo nyaris putus asa.

"Aku janji akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku butuh kau. Tapi... tolong jangan tinggalkan pekerjaan dan kewajibanmu demi aku. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah sekali. Sangat menyakitkan jika tahu, semua pasienmu terabaikan karena aku..."

Ichigo diam sejenak. Wajah Rukia yang tadinya serius berubah sedih. Gadis mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata, Rukia memang menanggapi serius apa yang sempat Ishida ocehkan padanya. Beginilah Rukia. Dia lebih mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya. Padahal jelas kemarin Rukia tidak ingin jauh dari Ichigo. Tapi dia terus meminta Ichigo untuk tetap peduli pada pasien lainnya di rumah sakit. Setidaknya, Ichigo bisa menerima permintaan Rukia. Masih ada Hanatarou yang dia percaya untuk membantu Rukia di sini. Apalagi, gadis ini masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika belum ada pemicunya.

Ichigo yakin... Rukia bisa sembuh. Bisa.

"Hei Rukia... kau masih mau pergi ke kebun binatang itu?" kata Ichigo.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan antusias.

"Kebun binatang? Kita bisa ke sana lagi?"

Ichigo mengangguk pasti. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan helaian hitam itu ke belakang telinga gadis mungil ini.

"Iya. Jadi... sembuhlah dengan cepat. Aku janji setelah kau keluar dari sini, aku akan membawamu ke sana lagi."

Rukia mengangguk senang. Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kelingkingnya pada Ichigo. Mungkin isyarat janji.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, memeluknya erat. Hangat. Entah kenapa ini adalah pagi terindahnya setelah yakin Kuchiki Rukia adalah miliknya seorang. Dan Ichigo berharap setelah ini, semua paginya akan seindah ini. Dia ingin setiap pagi memeluk Rukia seperti ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki... san?"

Rukia tertegun mendapati sosok gadis cantik berambut orange itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan seragam perawatnya. Gadis itu nampak bimbang ingin masuk atau tidak. Setelah melihat Rukia muncul, gadis itu bertambah gugup.

"Inoue? Kau datang pagi ini?" kata Rukia.

"Ahh iya. Aku... kudengar kemarin kau bermasalah. Makanya aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Tapi... aku tidak tahu kau bersama... Kurosaki-kun," kata gadis itu pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang kursi rodanya. Ichigo nampak tak bicara apapun. Sepertinya, Ichigo benar sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Orihime. Gadis itu masih begitu kikuk memandang Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Apa... aku boleh bicara padamu, Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehh? M-mau bicara denganku?"

"Rukia..."

"Sebentar saja. Ichigo... kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit kan? Ishida pasti akan mengomelimu kalau kau tidak datang. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Boleh?"

Ichigo diam. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Orihime.

"Kau mau bicara dengan Rukia, Inoue?"

Inoue mengangguk bimbang.

Ichigo mendorong kursi roda Rukia masuk ke kamarnya diiringi dengan Orihime yang mengekor masuk. Ichigo memindahkan tubuh mungil Rukia ke atas kasurnya. Lalu pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Sesaat Orihime bisa melihat pemandangan ini seperti pemandangan pasangan yang biasa. Rukia tampak begitu ceria pada Ichigo. Sama seperti Ichigo yang berwajah... yang jelas wajah itu tak pernah Orihime lihat selama ini. Wajah yang ceria. Jauh berbeda ketika dua insan ini masih bertengkar kemarin. Dan sekarang, perbedaan itu begitu jelas terasa. Bahwa memang dua orang ini tidak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja. Karena pasti ada yang hilang dari mereka.

Ichigo juga pamit pada Orihime dan berkata akan menemui Orihime di sana. Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia memberikan isyarat untuk Orihime mendekat. Orihime mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia. Tadi Orihime sempat melihat kaki kiri gadis itu diperban di bagian telapaknya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Kemarin... sebenarnya aku kumat lagi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," buka Rukia.

"Kau... melukai kakimu?" tanya Orihime cemas.

"Maaf aku ceroboh. Dan... maafkan aku Inoue. Aku sungguh tak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku... aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku Inoue, aku tahu maaf saja tidak cukup. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk! Aku―"

"Kuchiki-san bicara apa? Kenapa bicara begitu?" sela Orihime cepat sebelum gadis mungil ini menyalahkan dirinya terlalu jauh lagi.

"Karena aku... sudah mengkhianatimu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pasti... marah padaku dan membenci―"

Orihime kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pelan tubuh kecil itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Apalagi membencimu. Akulah yang seharusnya mengerti situasimu. Sungguh Kuchiki-san. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Sejak awal akulah yang salah. Tidak apa-apa. semua baik-baik saja. Makanya... jangan merasa bersalah lagi," jelas Orihime pelan.

Rukia balas memeluk pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Selain kata baik-baik saja, Orihime tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak ingin gadis ini merasa bersalah karena perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan itu bukan hal yang harus dipersalahkan. Semua orang berhak akan perasaan itu. Tidak peduli apapun. Makanya... Orihime tidak ingin Rukia merasa tertekan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Rukia butuh Ichigo karena dia memang butuh orang itu. Rukia harus bisa sembuh. Dan untuk itu, dia butuh orang yang bisa membantunya untuk sembuh.

Sedangkan Orihime... tidak begitu membutuhkan orang itu. Orihime masih bisa hidup lebih baik bahkan tanpa orang itu. Meski akhirnya pasti hidupnya jauh lebih terasa kosong tanpa orang itu di sisinya. Tapi setidaknya, Orihime masih bisa melihat orang itu meski dia harus menghapus perasaannya sekarang. Orihime tidak ingin Rukia terbebani karena perasaannya. Sudah cukup lama gadis mungil itu menderita.

"Terima kasih, Inoue."

"Hmm... kita kan sahabat Kuchiki-san. Aku akan terus mendukungmu kok."

Pasti. Orihime pasti akan mendukung Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wajahmu seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru. Ada apa ini?" sindir Ishida yang pagi ini dikagetkan oleh wajah ceria dan bersemangat dari dokter muda berambut orange yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat jadi dokter paling depresi se-rumah sakit ini. Dan sekarang, lihat betapa hebatnya orang ini berubah hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Tidakkah itu mengerikan?

"Yah, aku memang dapat sesuatu yang baru. Tapi itu bukan mainan," ujar Ichigo.

Dan parahnya, Ichigo tak membentak Ishida karena menyindirnya begitu. Biasanya, kalau Ishida menyindirnya begitu, dokter orange ini pasti akan mendelik sinis, berwajah sangar, dan memulai pertengkaran dengan Ishida. Ada yang salah dengan orang ini.

"Boleh kutahu apa sesuatu yang baru itu? Mengingat kau begitu mudah berubah mood hanya dalam satu hari," sela Ishida lagi.

"Rukia sudah mau bertemu denganku. Aku senang dia sudah lebih baik sejak di pusat rehabilitasi itu," jelas Ichigo sambil menyapa beberapa dokter yang lewat di koridor itu. Saat ini, Ishida dan Ichigo akan menemui pasien di ruang ICU yang akan operasi dalam waktu dekat.

"Kuchiki-san?" ulang Ishida.

Ahh, Ishida lupa. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dokter orange ini berubah mengerikan seperti orang yang lagi PMS kemarin karena bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Ternyata, gadis itulah yang mengendalikan mood orang ini. Ishida jadi yakin, betapa besar pengaruh Kuchiki itu untuk orang ini. Sejujurnya, Ishida lebih suka melihat orang ini dalam mood baiknya. Dia tidak menyebalkan seperti biasa karena uring-uringan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, berkat seorang Kuchiki, Kurosaki Ichigo bisa tersenyum, walau wajahnya pasti aneh kalau tersenyum begitu.

"Jadi... kau masih berencana ingin pindah setelah Kuchiki-san mau bertemu denganmu?" kata Ishida lagi.

"Tidak. Rukia tidak ingin aku pindah. Dia ingin aku tetap di sini. Tapi aku akan memantaunya setiap waktu sebisaku," sahut Ichigo.

"Kau bisa terkapar kalau seperti itu. Jarak rumah sakit dan pusat rehabilitasi lumayan jauh kan? Belum lagi pekerjaanmu di sini. Kau yakin bisa lakukan itu?"

"Bisa. Kalau untuk Rukia, aku bisa. Karena dia sedang berusaha sembuh. Untukku."

"Hah?" rasanya Ishida mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di akhir kalimat orang ini.

"Kita masuk, mata empat!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tidak ada kata lelah untuk Ichigo kalau dia ingin bertemu Rukia. Meski itu larut malam, atau bahkan Rukia sendiri sudah tidur, dan pusat rehabilitasi sudah tutup, Ichigo tetap datang menjenguk gadis itu. Dia juga berhubungan dengan Hanatarou untuk memantau kondisi gadis itu. Setiap gerak gerik Rukia, Hanatarou akan memberitahunya pada Ichigo. Gadis itu memang sudah lebih baik. Dia juga sudah melukis banyak karya. Dan Hanatarou harus mengingat bahwa tidak boleh ada cat merah sebelum gadis itu bisa mengendalikan dirinya tanpa perlu ketakutan jika melihat sesuatu yang dia takuti.

Walau baru berlalu tiga bulan, tapi semuanya masih terasa aman dan baik-baik saja. Mungkin, Rukia bisa sembuh dalam waktu enam bulan. jadi... tinggal tiga bulan berikutnya saja.

Untungnya, Orihime bukanlah gadis kekanakan yang akan bertindak berlebihan begitu saja. Orihime masih setia mendukung gadis itu. Orihime juga kadang mengunjungi Rukia. Hubungan dengan Ichigo pun baik-baik saja. Mereka masih bertindak professional dan menganggap tak ada yang pernah terjadi selama ini. Orihime sebisa mungkin tidak ingin Rukia merasa bersalah padanya lagi. Dia tidak ingin kesembuhan Rukia terganggu hanya karena memikirkan perasaan Orihime saat ini. Meski berat, tapi semua itu bisa dilalui dengan baik.

Ichigo juga masih memantau dari pihak kepolisian soal penyerang Rukia itu. Sudah selama ini tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka. Tampaknya, mereka masih menimbang-nimbang karena polisi mulai mencari mereka yang berusaha membunuh Rukia waktu itu. Apalagi, salah satu kawanan mereka sudah berhasil ditahan polisi. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau Rukia dipindahkan kemari. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka tidak kemari. Waktu di rumah sakit saja mereka bisa menemukan Rukia. Itu juga kekhawatiran Ichigo kenapa dia sebisa mungkin memantau Rukia apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati karena masa lalunya.

Tapi risikonya, Ichigo jadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia hanya pulang untuk ganti baju saja. Keluarganya memang agak cemas pada Ichigo. Tapi selama Ichigo baik-baik saja, tampaknya pria ini akan terus melakukan hal yang dia sukai.

Malam ini, Ichigo terpaksa membawa pulang pekerjaannya ke pusat rehabilitasi Rukia. Dia sudah lembur di rumah sakit selama dua hari. Dan selama lembur itu, Ichigo tak bisa kemana-mana. Makanya Ichigo meminta Hanatarou memberitahu kondisi Rukia padanya. Orihime juga ikut melihat gadis itu di pusat rehabilitasi.

Dan sekarang, Ichigo datang ke kamar gadis ini, Rukia sudah tertidur. Hanatarou bilang, dia tampak lelah karena sudah mulai bisa berjalan walau pelan. Luka jahitnya sudah mengering dan pelan-pelan Rukia sudah bisa menapak kakinya walau tidak bisa lama-lama. Karena seharian ini, Rukia terus merengek pada Hanatarou untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Ichigo sedikit lagi selesai pada pekerjaannya.

Tapi saat itulah, Ichigo menyadari ada yang aneh pada Rukia.

Malam ini, Rukia terus bergerak di dalam tidurnya. Berbalik sana sini dengan tidak tenang. Ada lirihan pelan dan suara aneh.

Ichigo buru-buru menghampiri tempat tidur gadis itu. Wajah Rukia berkeringat. Dia terus merasa tak nyaman. Mimpi buruk?

Ichigo mengusap kening Rukia yang berkeringat itu dengan saputangannya. Setelah keringatnya hilang, Ichigo bergantian mengusap wajah Rukia dengan telapak tangannya. Gadis itu sudah tenang lagi. Tapi mendadak membuka matanya.

"Rukia? Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tampak menangis dan mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku... aku melihat... Kaien-dono yang... dia... dia..." suara Rukia tampak bergetar dan menggigil.

"Dengar. Itu hanya mimpi. Itu tidak nyata Rukia. Semua baik-baik saja. Tidurlah lagi," kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi... temani aku tidur. Boleh?"

Ichigo beringsut membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Rukia. Gadis itu menyurukkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan memeluk tubuh pria ini sebagai gulingnya. Entah kenapa mimpi itu tiba-tiba datang. Dan membuat Rukia merasa takut sekali. Rukia takut, hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Ichigo. Seperti saat Kaien-dononya pergi. Rukia takut Ichigo akan seperti itu juga.

"Jangan pergi Ichigo. Jangan..." gumam Rukia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," lirih Ichigo pula.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mulai menggumamkan senandung lagu yang selalu disukai Rukia. Ichigo juga heran, gadis ini benar-benar tidak bosan dengan lagu itu mau didengar berapa kali pun. Bahkan karena mendengar senandung dari Ichigo, Rukia perlahan tertidur dengan tenang lagi. Ichigo janji tidak akan meninggalkan gadis ini apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan gadis itu. Tampaknya orang yang sempat menghajarku dan Yammy kemarin memindahkannya di sana," jelas pria kurus berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya di tempat. Kalau begitu... culik saja."

"Menculiknya bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi orang itu mengawasi gadis itu selama 24 jam penuh. Kita juga tidak bisa sembarangan masuk lagi sejak Yammy ditangkap. Polisi mulai bergerak."

"Tunggu saat yang tepat. Pasti ada saat yang tepat. Kita harus membalaskan kematian Kariya-sama. Biarkan Panglima sialan itu merasakan kehilangan seperti yang kita rasakan."

"Yah... saat yang tepat. Kita hanya harus memantau terus gadis itu."

"Tentu saja..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Chappy~~!"

Rukia begitu girang memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna putih sebesar bantal tidur itu. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan mirip bocah polos yang benar-benar lugu. Dia terus memeluk bahkan mencium boneka itu layaknya sesuatu yang hidup.

Ichigo tersenyum lega, Rukia sudah benar-benar lebih baik. Ternyata suasana memang sangat berpengaruh pada pasien seperti Rukia. Untung sekali Rukia punya terapis menyenangkan seperti Hanatarou. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika Ichigo sendiri yang jadi terapis untuk Rukia.

"Kau janji akan mengajakku keluar kan?" rengek Rukia sambil memeluk boneka Chappy-nya.

Ichigo janji jika ada hari libur, dia akan membawa gadis ini pergi ke kebun binatang lagi. Tentunya setelah mendapat ijin dari pusat rehabilitasi. Hanatarou bilang, karena keadaan Rukia sudah bisa terkendali, dia diperbolehkan keluar sampai siang nanti. Dan siang nanti mau tak mau, Ichigo harus mengembalikan Rukia lagi ke pusat rehabilitasi. Untungnya, Hanatarou bersedia menjadi penjamin untuk Rukia. Karena kalau terjadi apapun dengan Rukia, Hanatarou harus menjadi penjamin. Bagaimanapun Rukia masih tetap pasien di pusat rehabilitasi ini walau keadaannya sudah terkendali. Dan tentu saja prosedurnya amat panjang dan berbelit. Tapi karena Hanatarou kenal baik dengan kepala rehabilitasi ini, jadi semuanya bisa berjalan mudah.

Setelah bersiap, dan Ichigo baru saja membawa baju ganti Rukia yang dititipkan oleh Orihime. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga ingin mengajak Orihime, sayang perawat itu tengah ada tugas khusus.

Rukia sudah duduk manis di mobil Ichigo sambil memeluk boneka Chappy-nya. Maklum saja, dia sudah lama merindukan boneka ini, dan baru hari ini Ichigo sempat membelikannya. Jadi sepertinya, untuk satu hari ini, boneka itu akan sulit lepas dari pelukan gadis mungil ini.

"Ya Ishida? Apa? Ke rumah sakit sekarang? sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa... kau cari dokter lain―tidak bisa besok saja? Hari ini aku sudah ada janji," keluh Ichigo.

Rukia menarik ujung kemeja pria berambut orange itu. Ichigo menoleh sambil tetap berhubungan dengan Ishida.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku bisa menunggu," ujar Rukia.

Dengan pandangan setengah bimbang akhirnya Ichigo mengatakan setuju untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dulu.

Kalau sudah berurusan dengan dokter berambut biru itu pasti semuanya jadi rumit dan lama. Tapi Rukia juga tidak mau Ichigo menelantarkan pekerjaan begitu saja. Makanya Ichigo pusing sekarang.

Setelah sampai di sana, Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk ikut masuk. Ichigo sungguh tidak mau membiarkan gadis ini seorang diri saja di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat Ichigo tanpa pengawasan siapapun.

Baru masuk ke dalam pintu utama rumah sakit, Rukia sudah dikagetkan oleh beberapa ranjang beroda yang didorong oleh beberapa orang itu. Semua yang ada di atas ranjang itu terluka parah. Darahnya dimana-mana. Bahkan bau anyir dan amis itu bisa terasa di hidung Rukia. Warna merah itu tercecer begitu saja.

Nafas Rukia tercekat.

Dia melihat bayangan Kaien-dono yang berlumuran darah di depan matanya. Kaien-dono yang mati dipelukannya.

Rukia jatuh terduduk tak kuat mengikuti Ichigo. Ketakutannya mencengkam begitu kuat. Tubuhnya menggigil dan gemetar.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo menyamakan tingginya dengan Rukia. Pria orange ini mengusap kepala Rukia pelan. Sepertinya dia sadar Rukia mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Ada apa Rukia? Rukia? Kau dengar aku?" kata Ichigo panik.

Rukia bersiap menjerit histeris. Tapi dia berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya. Mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi Rukia sudah di ambang batas. Sesegera mungkin gadis mungil ini memeluk leher Ichigo. Rukia menangis histeris.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati Ichigo! Jangan mati seperti Kaien-dono! Jangan seperti itu!" jerit Rukia histeris.

Sadar mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian, Ichigo menggendong Rukia sesegera mungkin dan membawanya ke ruangannya sekarang. Rukia memang tidak mengamuk, dia tampak berusaha mati-matian menahan ketakutannya dengan memeluk Ichigo begitu kencang. Ichigo pikir Rukia akan mencekik lehernya seperti pertama kali Rukia dibawa kemari, tapi gadis itu hanya menangis dan mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo setelah berhasil mendudukkan Rukia di atas ranjang pasien di ruangannya.

"Tidak! Jangan... jangan pergi! Jangan mati!"

Ichigo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Rukia sejenak. Gadis itu masih bertingkah tidak wajar dan ketakutan. Akhirnya Ichigo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah kecil Rukia dan berusaha membuat Rukia menatapnya. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa melihat Ichigo dengan intens. Mata ungu kelabunya mengawasi begitu waspada.

"Hei... aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku tidak mati Rukia. Kau bisa tenang? Ini aku. Lihat... aku tidak terluka. Tenanglah," lirih Ichigo.

Rasanya begitu takjub Rukia tidak memukulinya lagi. Tidak menjerit histeris dan mencekiknya lagi. Pelan-pelan, rasa histeris dan ketakutan itu hilang.

"Dengar... semua itu hanya halusinasi. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Ada aku Rukia. Tenanglah..." bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Bola mata gadis itu meredup. Sepertinya Rukia sudah kembali tenang. Ichigo tak menyangka Rukia bisa secepat ini sembuh. Ini baru empat bulan sejak dia dibawa ke sana. Lebih cepat dua bulan dari perkiraan Ishida. Nafas gadis itu sudah kembali teratur.

Ichigo agak menyesal membawa Rukia kemari. Dia lupa bahwa rumah sakit adalah tempat dibawa banyak hal yang tidak boleh dilihat Rukia.

"Janji? Kau... janji tidak akan pergi? Kau janji tidak akan mati kan?" pinta Rukia.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bisa mati semudah itu?"

Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia.

Sepertinya acara jalan-jalan kali ini mesti dibatalkan. Kondisi Rukia sudah _down_ karena dia hampir saja kumat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki? Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Aku sudah menunggumu―" omelan Ishida berhenti ketika dia membuka pintu ruangan dokter orange ini dan mendapati sang dokter tengah menyelimuti seseorang di atas ranjang pasien yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka.

"Mau apa kau bawa Kuchiki-san ke sini? Apa dia... tidur?" tanya Ishida setelah mengendalikan suaranya menyadari Kuchiki bungsu itu terlelap di sana.

"Rukia sempat kumat tadi. Tapi untungnya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ini bahkan lebih cepat dua bulan dari perkiraanmu Ishida. Aku optimis, Rukia bisa kembali normal secepatnya."

"Begitukah? Itu berita bagus. Mungkin, Kuchiki-san bisa secepat itu pulih karena keinginannya."

"Ya. Aku lega Rukia ternyata sangat kuat."

"Dia memang kuat sejak SMA kau tahu? Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kuchiki-san. Termasuk kau sendiri!"

"Baiklah, acara menyindir sudah selesai. Berita apa yang mau kau katakan padaku sampai memaksaku kemari hah?"

"Ahh ya. Aku mendapat berita dari temanku di pusat rehablitasi itu."

Teman Ishida adalah seseorang yang menjaga bagian data pasien. Dia juga yang mengenalkan Hanatarou untuk menjadi terapis Rukia.

"Berita? Mengenai?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, ada seorang pria mencurigakan masuk ke dalam gudang data pasien. Dia mengacak seluruh data pasien yang masuk empat bulan lalu. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, pria itu mengambil data milik Kuchiki-san."

Mata Ichigo membulat sempurna. Lalu menoleh cepat ke arah ranjang pasien itu. Rukia masih tertidur lelap.

Dua hari lalu, bukankah... Ichigo menemani Rukia. Masa... Ichigo tidak tahu itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria mencurigakan itu sempat ketahuan oleh penjaga pusat rehabilitasi itu. Tapi sayangnya dia berhasil kabur. Dan subuh ini, data milik Kuchiki-san sudah kembali."

"Ishida... jangan bilang kalau itu..."

"Sayangnya menurutku, mereka adalah orang-orang yang ingin membunuh Kuchiki-san. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sampai mencuri data milik Kuchiki-san. Kalau mereka ingin, bukankah langsung bunuh saja seperti biasa? Mereka... cukup mencurigakan."

Mereka... muncul lagi. Dan kini benar-benar akan membunuh Rukia.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya Kuchiki-san dibawa keluar dulu dari pusat rehabilitasi. Bukankah katamu dia sudah agak sembuh? Itu bisa jadi pertimbangan pusat rehabilitasi. Aku akan bicara lagi dengan mereka. Sekarang, sebaiknya menjauhkan Kuchiki-san dari orang-orang itu. Karena mereka sudah tahu Kuchiki-san ada di sana."

"Membawa Rukia kemana? Rukia tidak bisa kembali ke rumahnya setelah penyerangan itu terjadi! Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan mereka dengan membunuh Rukia!"

"Bukankah ada satu tempat aman dan banyak penjaganya?"

Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Tempat yang aman dan banyak penjaganya?

"Di mana?" tanya Ichigo antuasias.

"Rumahmu."

Ichigo mengerjap bingung. Rasanya ada yang aneh degan kata-kata itu.

Rumahmu...

Rumah... mu...

"MAKSUDMU RUMAHKU?" pekik Ichigo histeris.

Ishida sempat ingin meredam mulut Ichigo yang terlampau lebai itu, tapi terlambat.

"Kenapa... berisik... SEKALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dan Kuchiki cantik itu melempar boneka kelinci itu ke arah si kepala orange.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok heheh saya update... yang nungguin fic lain saya usahain sebelum akhir minggu ini yaa maaf kalo agak lama... kayaknya saya gak bisa update cepet bulan ini... maklum kerjaan mahasiswa banyak hehhehe jadinya saya mesti ngutamain tugas sebagai mahasiswa dulu yaa... heheh nanti setelah selesai, baru deh saya bakal update secepat biasanya heheh

sesuai janji saya, fic ini gak lama lagi bakal tamat heheh jadi kayaknya akhir-akhir ini saya mau fokus ke fic yang mau tamat dulu yaa... hehehe

dan, apakah ada yang keberatan sama peran Rukia di sini?

ok deh balas review...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review... yah mudahmudahan gak yaa sesuai skenario aja deh heheheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review... gak kok. gak bakal lama lagi tamat mungkin 4 atau 5 lah kalo gak ada halangan hehehhe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update yaa mungkin saya masih kurang percaya diri aja yaa sama tulisan saya hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa saya usahain update secepatnya hehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih pujiannya... nggak juga kok kan semuanya kadang udah rampung plotnya jadi tinggal disesuaiin aja kok ehehehe

Nakamura Chiaki : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa tentang masa lalu Ruki berikutnya hehhe iya sih saya suka Inoue yang baik dan pengertian. kasian perannya jahat melulu kalo sama IchiRuki...

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... biasanya Ruki gak pake cat merah, dan selalu disingkirin cat merahnya, tapi kan itu catnya dibawa ama perawat yang gak tahu kalo Ruki gak suka cat merah, makanya jadi gitu heheh, gak begitu kok, saya suka kalo ada yang nanya tentang fic saya walau gak penting. saya suka hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... iyapp heheheh nanti ketemu ama masa lalunya Ruki hehehhe

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review Nhia... wah gimana yaa? saya bisanya sampe situ ntar lagi aja yaa heheheh

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... betul... chap depan di sana heheheh

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... wah badai hehehhe. iyaa kasian Ruki-nya kalo gak sembuh-sembuh hehehehe

beby chan : makasih udah review beby... iyaa ini udah update... wah nonton hanami kok romantis amat hehehhe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa heheh betul kok heheh. hmm Byakuya bakal muncul kalo udah di akhir chap... sabar yaa kayaknya kangen nih ama Byakuya hehehe

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... aiih makasih senpai heheheh saya terharu fic yang penuh kekurangan ini dibilang bagus heheheh

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... makasih heheheh iya sayapun berharap demikian heheh

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa nanti chapnya yang ini masih rekonsiliasi RukiHime hehhehe

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya hehehe iyaa saya lagi nyari inspirasi heheheh

HwangChan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nggak kok Hanatarou itu cuma kebetulan ngomong aja heheheh

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... wah baru masuk SMA ya? selamatnya hehehhe jadi testnya gimana? jadi ingat deh test saya dulu yang super hancur hehehe iya ini udah update hehehe

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... heheh gak papa telat kok, gak papa jujur kok, saya suka ada pendapat jujur sih hehhee, iyaa saya juga ngerasa gimana gitu, tapi yaa sesekali aja sih buat Ruki yang gini, masalahnya kan jarang tuh ada yang bikin Inoue ama Ruki kebalik gini jadi bikin yang lain aja heheh biar gak monoton Ruki mulu yang kasian, karena biasanya kalo IchiRuki ada Inouenya, pasti Ruki yang kasian, Inoue yang ngeselin. heheh makasih kak semangatnya heheh.

ok makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya yaa makasih banyak hhehehe

kalo mau tahu lanjutannya, saya gak minta banyak kok, cuma review aja hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	10. Kurosaki's Family

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh baiklah Rukia. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu tadi. Dan aku minta maaf kalau... jalan-jalan kita terpaksa dibatalkan."

Ichigo sudah berkali-kali mengulangi penjelasan itu setelah Putri Kuchiki ini mendadak bangun karena kebodohannya di rumah sakit tadi. Sialnya, Ishida langsung kabur begitu Rukia bangun, menghindari amukan Kuchiki cantik ini karena tidurnya terganggu.

Rukia masih tidak mengacuhkan Ichigo dan memilih memeluk boneka Chappy-nya sedari tadi. Apa boleh buat. Tadi Rukia terlihat kurang begitu sehat setelah hampir kumat tadi. Jadi Ichigo memilih membawanya pulang untuk istirahat saja. Dan semua ini adalah saran Ishida sialan itu.

Kalau ceritanya benar soal penyusup yang mencuri data milik Rukia, Ichigo harus ekstra waspada pada sekeliling gadis ini. Sekarang, pusat rehabilitasi bukan lagi tempat yang aman untuk Rukia. Dia tidak mau lagi membiarkan seorang pun menyentuh Rukia seperti kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa bulan waktu itu. Cukup membuat Ichigo serba salah dan bingung.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo putus asa. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan sepertinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Rukia masih terlihat bersikukuh tidak mau menghiraukan Ichigo.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu hari ini," kata Ichigo akhirnya. Dia mulai pasrah menghadapi gadis keras kepala ini.

Mata Rukia sedikit berbinar mendengar itu. Kemudian sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah pria berambut orange ini. Sejak masuk ke dalam mobil tadi, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo dan hanya menatap jendela mobilnya saja.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak boleh menyesal sudah mengatakan itu!" ancam Rukia.

Ya. Sepuluh detik yang lalu Ichigo sudah menyesal mengatakannya. Pasti ada hal aneh yang akan diminta oleh Kuchiki cantik ini padanya. Tapi... Ichigo tetap akan menurutinya. Baginya... senyum Rukia adalah segalanya. Dia tidak akan membuat gadis ini menderita bersamanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo kita turun," ajak Ichigo.

Ichigo turun lebih dahulu dan langsung memutar ke pintu penumpang sebelahnya. Rukia turun dari mobil itu sambil tetap memeluk boneka Chappy-nya. Lalu meneliti sekeliling tempat ini. Rukia tahu tempat ini. Samar-samar dia masih ingat walau agak buram. Dia tentu pernah kemari. Tapi itu... seperti sudah sangat lama.

"Ini..."

"Rumahku. Untuk sementara ini, kau akan tinggal di sini. Bersama keluargaku. Kau pernah mengenal mereka bukan?"

Itu benar. Waktu SMA dulu, Rukia sering berkunjung kemari. Dan mulai tidak pernah lagi sejak mereka lulus. Sudah lama Rukia tidak tahu lagi kabar kedua adik kembar Ichigo dan ayahnya yang humoris itu.

"Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini? Bukankah kita harusnya kembali ke pusat rehabilitasi? Hanatarou... akan cemas kalau aku tidak pulang," kata Rukia ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bicara dengannya. Anggap saja... ini seperti ujian untukmu. Seberapa sembuh dirimu. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, kau tidak perlu lagi ke pusat rehabilitasi itu," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia tampak bingung mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Tidakkah itu terasa aneh dan janggal menurutnya? Untuk apa membawanya kemari? Bukankah dia masih punya rumah sendiri?

"Kenapa tidak di rumahku saja?" tanya Rukia spontan. Sejauh ini Rukia belum begitu jelas mengingat masalah rumahnya dulu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa penyerangnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Ichigo diam sejenak. Tentu saja rumah Rukia adalah tempat berbahaya nomor satu untuk gadis ini. Ichigo juga tidak bisa mengatakan sebenarnya Rukia dibawa kemari. Dia tidak ingin gadis ini ketakutan mendengar cerita Ichigo mengenai penyusup itu. Masalah seperti itu bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan dan kejiwaannya lagi. Ichigo sudah cukup lega Rukia bisa sesehat ini dan se-stabil ini. Dia tidak ingin Rukia kembali jadi Rukia yang dulu, yang belum terkendali.

"Ayo kita masuk," akhirnya Ichigo memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan mengajak gadis mungil ini masuk ke rumahnya yang sederhana.

Rumah yang di depannya ada sebuah klinik kecil milik ayahnya.

Kedua adik kembar Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin sudah memilih karir masing-masing. Yuzu akhirnya memilih menjadi perawat dan sedang meneruskan sekolahnya di sekolah keperawatan. Sama dengan Karin yang juga memilih menjadi dokter seperti Ichigo. Karin juga meneruskan sekolah kedokterannya. Selama ini Karin tidak begitu banyak bertanya apapun mengenai kedokteran dengan ayahnya atau Ichigo sendiri. Dia terbiasa melakukan semua hal sendirian. Dan Yuzu yang masih aktif sebagai ibu rumah tangga di rumah mereka sendiri. Maklum saja, sejak kematian ibu mereka, Yuzu-lah yang mengambil alih urusan rumah dan dapur. Tapi kadang, Karin juga membantu jika senggang. Termasuk ayah mereka yang lucu itu.

Rukia masuk ke rumah ini. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak berkunjung kemari?

Suasananya masih sama. Rasanya jadi nostalgia sekali. Ichigo membawa Rukia ke ruang keluarga. Rukia duduk di sofa itu sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya. Sedangkan Ichigo tengah sibuk akan sesuatu di tempat lain. Rukia kemudian mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak di atas meja rendah itu lalu menyalakannya. Sudah lama dia tidak menonton TV. Karena kesehariannya lebih banyak melukis dan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang karena masalahnya. Sebenarnya itu bagus. Tapi Rukia jadi meninggalkan semua acara favorit-nya.

"Rukia, kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak dari arah dapur. Rukia tetap fokus pada acara TV-nya. Dia menemukan siaran Chappy favorit-nya. Walau sudah setua ini, tapi Rukia tidak pernah bosan ataupun malu menonton acara ini. menurutnya kartun seperti ini, apalagi tentang Chappy, sangat menarik untuknya.

"Rukia?" teriak Ichigo lebih keras lagi. Akhirnya Rukia mendengarnya juga.

"Ehh? Aku mau Shiratama!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo terdiam. Bola matanya memutar begitu cepat, kemudian menggeledah isi dapur, lemari dan kulkasnya. Tidak ada Shiratama di sini. Selain Yuzu dan ayahnya, Ichigo dan Karin lebih menyukai makanan pedas daripada manis. Makanya biasanya makanan manis itu dibuat oleh Yuzu atau dibeli ayahnya. Tapi sayang... tidak ada Shiratama saat ini.

Ichigo akhirnya menemui Rukia masih begitu antusias di depan layar TV itu. Dia duduk diam dan begitu manis.

"Bisa kau minta yang lain? Tidak ada Shiratama, Rukia..." kata Ichigo setengah menyesal.

Rukia menoleh ke arah pria tampan itu. Lalu menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Ichigo tahu ekspresi itu. Tentu saja membuatnya semakin serba salah.

"Kau bilang... aku boleh minta apa saja..." rajuk Rukia. Memeluk erat bonekanya.

"A-aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi shiratamanya―"

Rukia menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Wajahnya semakin manis kalau tengah merajuk begini. Ichigo bisa tidak tahan. Apalagi cuma berdua saja!

"Baiklah! Aku akan belikan di luar. Tapi ingat. Kau tidak boleh keluar dan pergi kemanapun tanpa memberitahuku. Kau juga tidak perlu membuka pintu untuk siapapun. Paham?"

Wajah Rukia berbinar cerah lalu mengangguk setuju. Ichigo mengacak rambut gadis cantik itu setelah menghela nafas panjang dan langsung keluar untuk mencari makanan manis kesukaan gadis ini.

Rukia sudah melihat Ichigo keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Sekarang sepertinya dia sendirian di sini. Apalagi kata Ichigo barusan, ayahnya ada urusan sampai malam dan kedua adiknya belum pulang dari kuliah. Rukia tetap menurut dan duduk manis di sana sambil menonton TV.

Tapi anehnya, Rukia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka pelan. Langkah kakinya begitu pelan pula. tentu saja Rukia terkesiap kaget. Siapa yang datang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Untungnya beberapa blok dari rumahnya ada toko kecil yang menjual makanan manis. Beruntungnya shiratama itu masih ada. Karena kata penjual makanan manis itu, biasanya shiratama akan segera habis jika sudah tengah hari. Ichigo tampak beruntung kali ini. Selain shiratama, Ichigo juga membelikannya susu dan cokelat. Rukia belum makan dari pagi tadi. Pasti dia lapar. Dan Ichigo kurang begitu suka memasak. Adiknya juga belum pulang untuk membuatkan makanan.

Setelah mendapat semua beliannya, Ichigo langsung menuju rumahnya. Rukia pasti kesepian sendirian di rumahnya. Walau Ichigo tahu, Rukia adalah gadis yang patuh, karena dia akan duduk diam menunggu Ichigo pulang. Apalagi Ichigo hanya pergi selama 15 menit saja. Bukan waktu yang lama bukan?

"Rukia, shiratama-nya ada. Kau mau makan langsung?" kata Ichigo agak keras dari arah pintu masuk.

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin saking fokus pada TV itu, Rukia tidak mendengar panggilan Ichigo?

Ichigo menyusuri koridornya hingga sampai di ruang tengahnya. TV dibiarkan menyala begitu. Tidak ada orangnya. Bahkan bonekanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa.

Kemana gadis itu?

Ichigo memanggil Rukia lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo menyusuri rumahnya satu persatu. Toilet, dapur, kamarnya, ruang depan, klinik ayahnya, lantai dua, teras bahkan beranda diperiksanya satu-satu. Tidak ada sosok gadis mungil itu.

Ichigo semakin cemas. Rukia bahkan tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Ichigo harus telepon polisi! Tapi... tunggu dulu. Rukia baru menghilang setelah dia pergi dan belum ada satu jam. Dia bisa ditertawakan kalau menelpon ke kantor polisi dengan berita kehilangan seorang gadis yang belum menghilang selama satu jam.

Tapi Rukia tidak tahu daerah ini!

Dimana sebenarnya dia?

Ichigo cemas setengah mati sekarang. Pikiran aneh langsung menyergapnya begitu cepat. Bisa gawat kalau orang-orang itu mulai bergerak. Bagaimana kalau dia membawa Rukia?

Ichigo mencoba menghubungi Ishida untuk ikut mencari Rukia, tapi lama sekali dokter sialan itu mengangkat teleponnya!

Ichigo geram dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan terburu menuju pintu depannya untuk segera mencari―

"Onii-chan? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo kaget karena di depannya ada Yuzu dan Rukia. Kedua gadis itu tampak memegangi sebuah kantong ukuran sedang.

Rasanya... tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"K-kau... darimana?" mata Ichigo hanya fokus kepada Rukia seorang di depannya. Padahal ada Yuzu di sebelah Rukia.

"Kata Rukia-chan dia ingin makan shiratama dan Onii-chan pergi lama. Makanya aku mengajaknya pergi membeli shiratama terdekat sambil belanja untuk makan malam. Onii-chan?" Yuzu merasa aneh pada kakaknya satu ini. Ichigo begitu lama memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan lega luar biasa. Tapi di saat bersamaan, wajah Ichigo juga terlihat panik dan cemas.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mengawasi tatapan mata Ichigo yang aneh itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, Ichigo malah memeluknya begitu kencang sampai Rukia kaget dan menjatuhkan kantung bawaannya. Ichigo memeluknya begitu kuat hingga tidak ada ruang bagi Rukia untuk melepaskan diri.

"Onii-chan?" pekik Yuzu kaget. Belum pernah dia melihat kakaknya begitu...

"I-Ichi... se-sesak..." keluh Rukia. Dia mencoba mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar menjauh sedikit. Tapi semakin Rukia mendorongnya, Ichigo semakin erat memeluknya.

Ada apa dengan orang ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf Onii-chan, aku tidak tahu kau akan sekhawatir itu," jelas Yuzu setelah membawakan shiratama Rukia di atas piring dan minumannya.

Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia. Masih diam dan tidak berekspresi. Rukia agak takut melihat Ichigo yang begini. Pasti Ichigo marah padanya, karena dia pergi tanpa ijin tadi. Begitu Yuzu masuk tadi, Yuzu langsung antusias melihat Rukia dan bertanya kenapa dia ada di sini. Yuzu kenal cukup baik dengan Rukia dan sepertinya gadis ini merindukan Rukia juga. Rukia bilang dia sedang menunggu Ichigo mencari shiratamanya, tapi Yuzu langsung menarik Rukia untuk menemaninya belanja dan sekalian mencari shiratamanya juga. Awalnya Rukia menolak, tapi dia tidak cukup kuat menolak tarikan Yuzu.

"Ichigo... maafkan aku," kata Rukia serba salah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang berlebihan. Aku lega kau pergi dengan Yuzu. Lain kali... kalau kau mau pergi dengan Yuzu, bisakah menungguku pulang?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Ichigo lalu mengacak rambutnya. Ichigo menjelaskan kalau Rukia akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu. Tentu saja dua orang ini langsung kaget. Tapi Ichigo meminta waktu pada Rukia untuk bicara berdua dengan Yuzu mengenai keadaan Rukia. Yuzu mengerti dan mengikuti kakaknya ke dapur.

"Aku tahu Rukia-chan sedang sakit. Makanya Onii-chan mengajaknya kemari kan?" kata Yuzu.

"Rukia... juga berada dalam bahaya. Dia perlu pengawasan penuh. Dia juga tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian meski di dalam rumah. Aku khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Maka dari itu―"

"Aku tahu. Onii-chan pasti memintaku menemani Rukia-chan kan? Tenang saja. Jadwal kuliahku tidak terlalu padat sekarang. Setelah siang aku bisa pulang. Jadi Onii-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih, Yuzu..."

"OHH~~ akhirnya Ichigo membawa Putri Ketigaku! Sayangkuuuuu~~~!"

Yuzu berpandangan dengan Ichigo yang kaget mendengar suara itu. Kemudian secepat mungkin menuju pintu dapur. Ternyata benar dugaannya!

Tapi terlambat, Ichigo telat memisahkan orang tua itu yang sudah memeluk Rukia yang masih terpaku. Akhirnya dengan paksa Ichigo menendang wajah kambing tua itu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Jangan memeluk Rukia begitu, Oyaji!" pekik Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi... Rukia-chan, akan tinggal di rumah kita?"

Isshin memulai obrolan ini dengan duduk di atas sofa yang sudah dihadiri oleh anggota keluarga yang lain. Walau dia harus menahan malu dengan wajahnya yang membengkak karena ditendang oleh Ichigo.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Tinggal saja selama yang Rukia-chan mau," sela Yuzu.

Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia ditanyai hal ini. Kenapa Ichigo menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahnya?

"Tapi..."

"Apa? Rukia-chan tidak mau yah?" rengek Yuzu.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu. A-aku senang kok. Tapi... apa aku tidak merepotkan kalian?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Merepotkan? Tentu tidak Putri Ketigaku! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan! Kami akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa selamanya tinggal di sini!" sela Isshin antusias.

"Oyaji!" geram Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lebar menanggapi dua orang ini. sejak dulu, keluarga Ichigo memang hangat. Mungkin karena mereka terbiasa seperti ini. Pasti, Isshin mendidik mereka dengan baik. Walaupun sikap Ichigo cuek dan dingin pada orang asing, tapi dia begitu hangat dan begitu perhatian pada keluarganya. Dia selalu berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang berarti untuknya. Itulah sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang dikenal oleh Rukia.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, Ichigo mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Ichigo agak menggerutu sebal. Dia sudah minta cuti hari ini. Tapi, pihak rumah sakit bersikeras ingin agar Ichigo datang karena situasi yang cukup gawat. Dia ingin menolaknya. Sungguh. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia merasa bersalah dan terus memaksa Ichigo agar mengutamakan pekerjaannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Ichigo menurut dan segera melesat ke rumah sakit untuk pekerjaannya.

Yuzu dan Rukia banyak mengobrol seru yang sesekali ditimpali oleh Isshin yang menyela ikut bergabung. Hingga akhirnya, Yuzu mengajak Rukia membuat makan malam nanti.

Sudah lama Rukia tidak memasak. Bukannya Rukia tidak bisa memasak. Tapi karena penyakitnya dulu, Rukia jadi menghindari memasak.

Tapi, baru masuk ke dalam dapur itu, Rukia langsung kaget melihat pisau yang berderet di bar dapur itu. Rukia langsung merasa lemas sekali. Kakinya tiba-tiba tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa? Otou-chan! Tolong Rukia-chan!" pekik Yuzu yang kaget melihat Rukia sudah terduduk lemas di lantai dapur.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Putri Ketigaku?" pekik Isshin.

Ternyata... dia memang belum sanggup melihat hal yang ditakutinya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat dan kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Traumanya... masih begitu terasa meski dia yakin dia sudah cukup terkendali.

"To-tolong... si-sing-singkirkan... p-pi-pisau... p-pisaunya..." gumam Rukia sambil gemetar hebat.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Tunggu apa lagi Yuzu? Cepat singkirkan pisaunya. Rukia-chan harus istirahat," perintah Isshin.

Yuzu bergerak untuk menyembunyikan pisau yang terkapar itu ke dalam laci dapur. Isshin memapah Rukia agar bisa istirahar sejenak. Entah kenapa, Rukia masih tetap gemetar dan panik. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia mulai menangis histeris.

"Rukia-chan?" pekik Yuzu yang mulai khawatir pada kondisi Rukia yang aneh.

"Aku pulang."

Kurosaki Karin dengan langkah malas dan gontai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi baru melewati koridor rumahnya, dia langsung mendengar suara tangisan yang begitu histeris. Apa itu Yuzu? Atau ayahnya yang mulai tidak beres lagi?

Tapi bagaimanapun ayahnya yang super tidak beres itu, mana mungkin menangis seperti wanita!

Karin semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju arah sumber tangisan itu. Apakah itu Yuzu yang menangis karena film drama-nya? Tapi kenapa menangisnya begitu histeris?

"Yuzu?" teriak Karin.

Tapi betapa kagetnya adik Ichigo ini begitu melihat sosok seorang gadis yang duduk di sofa itu yang tengah dikelilingi oleh ayah dan saudara kembarnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menangis histeris dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Isshin berusaha menghentikan gadis yang tengah tidak beres itu bersama Yuzu. Tapi semakin dihentikan, gadis yang histeris itu malah bertambah histeris dan berteriak lebih parah.

"Onii-chan! Rukia-chan harus ditangani Onii-chan!" pekik Yuzu.

"Ichigo sedang sibuk Yuzu!" sambar Isshin.

"Apa yang Oyaji lakukan? Cepat ambil obat penenang kemari!" sela Karin.

Mereka berdua baru sadar kalau Karin sudah pulang dan mengambil alih Rukia. Karin memeriksa dengan kilat keadaan Rukia yang histeris itu.

"Yuzu cepat bantu Oyaji, kalau kalian lama, Rukia bisa kehilangan kendali!"

Yuzu segera patuh dan mengikuti ayahnya mencari obat penenang di kliniknya.

Untungnya, Karin cukup kuat menahan Rukia yang semakin histeris ini. beberapa saat kemudian, Isshin datang dengan tablet penenangnya. Karin sempat menggerutu sebal pada ayahnya karena begitu lambat menangani Rukia. Yuzu juga datang bersama dengan gelas berisi air minum. Karin meminta Yuzu dan ayahnya menahan Rukia sekuat mungkin. Setelah persiapan selesai, Karin memaksa Rukia membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan tablet penenang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Baju Rukia kemudian basah semua karena dia sempat memberontak saat diberikan minumnya. Tapi akhirnya Rukia kembali tenang dan langsung tertidur karena pengaruh obat penenang.

"Kenapa ada Rukia di sini?" tanya Karin setelah selesai menangani Rukia.

"Onii-chan yang membawanya. Katanya, Rukia harus di sini untuk sementara. Katanya... Rukia-chan ada dalam bahaya dan butuh pengawasan penuh. Tapi... sepertinya, Rukia-chan masih sakit," jelas Yuzu.

"Oyaji, bawa Rukia ke kamarku saja. Dia harus istirahat," ujar Karin.

Isshin langsung mengangguk patuh dan menggendong Rukia ke kamar Karin.

"Ichi-Nii tahu kondisi Rukia?" tanya Karin setelah Isshin membawa masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tentu tahu. Tapi, tadi Onii-chan sedang sibuk. Makanya, dia minta kami mengawasi Rukia-chan."

Kalau kakaknya tahu kondisi Rukia, kenapa malah membawanya kemari? Dan apa maksudnya ada dalam bahaya?

Tunggu dulu. Waktu itu kakaknya jarang pulang ke rumah. Apa mungkin... selama ini, Ichigo selalu berada di dekat Rukia setiap kali gadis itu seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Jam 10 malam.

Benar-benar menyeramkan kepala rumah sakit itu. Dia terus merongrong Ichigo untuk menyelesaikan semua operasi tadi. Apa maunya sebenarnya? Padahal banyak dokter senior lain di sana. Kenapa harus Ichigo? bukankah ada si dokter menyebalkan berambut biru gelap itu yang lebih pintar darinya?

Begitu melewati ruang tengah, Ichigo mendapati Isshin tengah serius menonton bola.

"Oyaji? Semua sudah tidur?" tanya Ichigo. Semua termasuk Rukia.

"Hei! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Isshin kemudian.

"Bisakah nanti? Aku lelah sekali. Apa Rukia sudah makam malam?" tanya Ichigo sambil memeriksa meja makannya.

"Ini tentang Rukia-chan!" kata Isshin geram karena Ichigo begitu cuek.

"Oh, baiklah. Kenapa?" kata Ichigo akhirnya. Ichigo memutar menuju kulkas, membukanya dan mengambil botol berisi air dingin.

"Kau mau menikahi Rukia-chan?"

BRUSSSSSSSSH!

Lantai ruang makannya berubah jadi basah. Hidungnya terasa sakit karena air minum tadi mengalir ke sana. Acara minum airnya jadi berantakan karena pertanyaan bodoh Kurosaki Isshin itu!

"A-apa maksud Oyaji?"

"Kau mau menikah dengannya kan? Ayolah... menikah saja. Berikan aku cucu!" rengek Isshin.

"Khee! Yang benar saja. Masa alasanku menikah karena ingin memberikanmu cucu! Tidak masuk akal!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Lalu... apa alasanmu membawa Rukia kemari dan ingin melindunginya? Kau membawanya kemari... pasti ada alasan kan? Dan aku yakin itu soal pernikahan!"

"Dengar Oyaji, aku membawa Rukia kemari, ada alasan tertentu. Dan itu bukan pernikahan!"

Lagipula... apa Rukia tahu soal pernikahan kalau Ichigo mau? Ehh?

"Jadi... kau tidak mau menikah dengan Rukia-chan? Kupikir, kau mau menikah hanya dengannya saja."

"Hah?"

"Sejak SMA, Cuma Rukia-chan yang terus kau bawa kemari! Selama ini juga, kau jarang pulang pasti ke tempat Rukia-chan kan? Aku tahu semua itu! Kau pikir aku ini hanya kambing tua tidak berotak yang mesum hah?"

"Tepat!" gumam Ichigo.

"Ichigo... kalau kau serius melindunginya, bukankah lebih baik kau menikahinya saja? Jangan membuat orang salah menilai kalian. Kalau kau punya perasaan padanya, cepat nikahi Rukia-chan. Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya selalu sendirian? Kalau kau menikahinya, Rukia-chan akan tinggal di sini kan? Paling tidak, kalau Rukia-chan tinggal di sini, dia jadi punya teman seperti Yuzu dan Karin kan? Dan kurasa... Rukia-chan juga butuh kau."

Ichigo terdiam melihat sikap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba serius itu.

Ichigo tahu soal ini. hanya saja dia belum berpikir untuk segera menikah dengan Rukia. Bukannya Ichigo tidak mau. Hanya saja... Ichigo belum tahu. Apa Rukia bersedia?

Walau mereka saling mencintai, tapi kata menikah adalah kata sakral.

Menikah...

Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Isshin bilang kalau Rukia istirahat di kamar Karin.

"Ichi-Nii."

Ichigo terkejut melihat Karin sudah duduk di tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

"Karin? Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau tahu betul kondisi Rukia bukan?"

Ichigo mengernyit kan dahinya bingung. Kondisi apa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rukia... tadi sempat histeris. Yuzu bilang, dia jadi aneh setelah melihat pisau. Dan setelah kuselidiki kenapa, Rukia memang sedang sakit. Gangguan jiwa. Kenapa Ichi-Nii membawanya kemari tanpa pengawasan begitu?"

Ichigo diam. Karin memang lebih teliti.

"Apa... Rukia kumat?"

"Kumat? Yah, nyaris histeris dan berteriak seperti orang gila sungguhan."

"Rukia... sudah cukup sembuh."

"Apanya yang cukup sembuh Ichi-Nii? Dia tidak lebih baik dari orang gila sungguhan! Ichi-Nii selalu begitu. Ichi-Nii selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi apa Ichi-Nii pernah memikirkan perasaan Ichi-Nii sendiri? Apa yang Ichi-Nii lakukan pada Rukia ini... sudah cukup berlebihan!"

"Karin..."

"Kalau alasan Ichi-Nii membawa Rukia kemari hanya sekadar untuk melindunginya, Ichi-Nii tidak perlu sejauh ini. Ichi-Nii cukup meminta polisi untuk melindunginya. Tidak perlu Ichi-Nii. Apa Ichi-Nii paham? Bagaimana jika Rukia semakin menjadi gilanya? Apa Ichi-Nii mau bertanggung jawab pada gadis itu? Apa Ichi-Nii―"

"Aku mencintainya!" potong Ichigo.

Mata Karin membulat. Kaget.

"Aku... mencintai Rukia. Makanya aku sejauh ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Apa kau... cukup puas dengan jawabanku?"

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal biasa Karin dan Ichigo sering berdebat akan sesuatu. Tapi Karin tidak pernah begini menentang Ichigo. Karin cukup menghargai privasi orang lain dan tidak terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Karin juga biasanya selalu setuju pada semua tindakan Ichigo. Entah kenapa...

"Jawaban yang bagus, Ichi-Nii!"

"Jadi aku Cuma mengujiku?"

"Aku tidak mau Ichi-Nii jadi pria tidak bertanggungjawab. Makanya aku butuh kepastian dari Ichi-Nii soal Rukia yang keadaannya seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menonton drama murahan, seperti yang ditonton Yuzu. Saat tokoh utama prianya meninggalkan tokoh utama wanita karena keadaan tokoh wanita yang seperti Rukia."

"Ini bukan drama, Karin. Mana mungkin aku begitu."

"Jadi, bagaimana sebenarnya kondisi Rukia?"

"Selama empat bulan terakhir ini dia sudah menjalani rehabilitasi. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi... dia memang belum cukup berani berhadapan langsung dengan hal yang ditakutinya. Darah dan benda tajam. Aku bermaksud membuatnya tidak lagi takut pada hal itu. Tapi tentu harus pelan-pelan. Selama Rukia di sini, aku juga butuh bantuanmu, Karin."

Karin mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Asal kau menambah uang sakuku."

"Hei!"

"Oh ya, Ichi-Nii. Aku tidak menemukan Rukia di kamarku sejam yang lalu."

"A-apa maksud―"

"Kau tentu tidak perlu bantuanku mencarinya kan? Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Ahh.. aku mengantuk. Pastikan Oyaji bodoh itu tidak jadi stalker malam ini!"

Karin dengan cueknya menguap lebar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Ichigo segera naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Tebakan Karin memang tepat.

Rukia tidur menyamping di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka Chappy-nya itu. Bahkan lampu kamarnya tidak dia nyalakan. Ichigo menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya itu. Ichigo duduk di tepi kasurnya. Memandangi Rukia yang tertidur di sana. Ini tidak bagus!

"Rukia... bangun. Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Pindahlah ke kamar Yuzu atau Karin," ujar Ichigo sepelan mungkin. Dia tahu kebiasaan tidur Putri Kuchiki ini. Tapi dia harus ambil risiko untuk keselamatan Rukia.

Rukia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata besarnya membuka begitu pelan. Tapi menutup begitu cepat ketika matanya terpaksa melihat sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang.

"Aku antar ke kamar―"

"Aku mau tidur di sini..." rengek Rukia.

Ichigo langsung berkeringat dingin. Kalau di rumah sakit atau di pusat rehablitasi sih bukan masalah. Tapi ini di rumahnya. Ada dua adiknya yang polos dan ayahnya yang mesum itu!

"Ti-tidak bisa Rukia. Ayo pindah..." bujuk Ichigo.

"Kalau kau memaksaku keluar, aku akan tidur di lantai kamar mandi!"

Kepala Ichigo langsung berdenyut pusing.

"Baiklah. Aku saja yang tidur di luar. Tidurlah sekarang―"

"Kau tidur di sini juga!"

Ichigo kaget ketika tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Rukia yang melihatnya dengan mata memerah dan berair. Tampaknya itu efek bangun tidurnya. Tumben Rukia tidak mengamuk Ichigo bangun paksa tadi. Tapi gantinya, dia semakin merengek pada Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan memohonnya yang tentu saja membuat siapa saja bisa luluh seketika.

Ichigo baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan dia terlalu lelah ingin berdebat dengan Kuchiki Rukia yang keras kepala ini. Entah apa yang terjadi selama Ichigo pergi tadi. Yang jelas, biasanya kalau Rukia manja begini, dia pasti habis mengalami sesuatu atau kumat mungkin. Tampaknya, Ichigo baru ingat apa yang diperdebatkannya dengan Karin tadi. Pasti Rukia kumat karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dia lihat.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menyerah. Dia mengambil kasur tipis dari lemari kamarnya. Berikut selimut dan bantalnya. Lalu membentangkannya di lantai, di dekat tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Aku tidur di sini. Kau puas?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di kasur tipis itu. Menatap Rukia yang berguling di kasurnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kenapa tidur di bawah?"

"Ini lantai kayu Rukia. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula... ada Yuzu dan Karin, juga ayahku yang bodoh itu. Kau tentu tidak mau mereka heboh kan kalau menemukan kita berdua satu ranjang?"

Rukia berwajah tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya Ichigo ada di dekatnya.

Setelah berganti baju di kloset pakaiannya, Ichigo bersiap untuk tidur. Rukia masih memperhatikan Ichigo dari atas ranjangnya. Dia berguling cukup pinggir hingga bisa memandang Ichigo di lantai itu.

"Kau belum tidur lagi?" tanya Ichigo yang akhirnya berbaring menyamping dan mendongak untuk melihat Rukia di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidur. Setelah kau tidur," kata Rukia pelan.

Ichigo membetulkan selimut Rukia. Kemudian menutup matanya perlahan. Dia memang cukup lelah hari ini.

Pelan-pelan, tangan mungil Rukia turun ke bawah. Mengambil sebelah tangan Ichigo yang diletakkannya di atas perutnya itu. Ichigo membuka matanya pula ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Rukia.

"Boleh?" lirih gadis cantik itu?

Ichigo berusaha mendekatkan dirinya ke sisi ranjang itu, walau dia masih berbaring di bawah, agar Rukia bisa menggenggam tangannya semaunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo sudah melihat gadis ini tertutup matanya. Terlelap lagi.

Mungkin... besok dia akan membicarakan soal usul ayah dan Karin tadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Putri Kuchiki itu ada di rumah seorang dokter yang merawatnya selama ini. bagaimana kalau kita bergerak besok?"

"Jangan. Terlalu gegabah. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi. Biarkan mereka merasa tenang dulu. Lalu setelah itu... habisi mereka semua. Tanpa terkecuali."

"Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah Kuchiki Byakuya hancur seketika jika tahu adiknya mati karena kesalahannya sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Kuchiki Byakuya... harus merasakannya!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minaa kangen saya gak sih? hehehehe *plak*

aii nih fic juga mau tamat bentar lagi... karena setelah masalah ini kelar, udah tamat deh ficnya hehehehe kayaknya pada suka semua deh Ruki dibawa ke rumah Ichi yaa?

menurut saya sih ini agak lebai ya? aduhh emang gitu sih emang alurnya. saya ngerasa gimana gitu sama chap ini... semoga senpai gak bunuh saya karena chapnya kurang berasa yaa hiksssssssssss

balas review yaaa hehehe

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa ini udah update gimana rasa penasarannya?

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheh iyaa saya juga kangen loh... kemana coba dirimu itu? eheheh iyaa ini udah update kok saya kangen banget deh *hugbalik* hehehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... iyaa hehehe ini udah mulai klimaks kok hehehe

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa udah saya update juga yang itu hehehe makasih yaa ini udah lanjut...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa makasih ini udah update... hehehe

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... ahahah makasih, iyaa Ruki kan secara gak punya siapa-siapa gitu selain kakaknya. mana ditinggal terus, jangka waktunya lama. dia kesepian. nah saya ambil itu. Ruki kesepian hehhehehe makanya dia pengen manja. makasih pujiannya Kakak. aiih canon yaa? bukannya saya gak mau bikin, tapi kalo canon kan mesti IC. sedangkan semua fic saya OOC parah. gimana mau nyesuaiinnya? saya cuma takut kalo saya bikin canon ntar tuh fic gak bisa diterima dan jelek hehehe. tapi kayaknya saya mau deh coba-coba... hehehhe setelah semua fic TBC saya kelar kayaknya heheheh

xxx : makasih udah review senpai... hehehehe iyaa emang membosankan, tapi karena itu emang mesti karena alurnya. makasih yaa hehehe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa saya bakal berusaha hehehe percaya diri hihihi saya gak bisa memprediksi, mungkin bentar lagi hehehehe

Yukko Aizawa : makasih udah review Yukko... heheh makasih udah difavetin... tapi... jangan panggil senpai yaa... Kin aja gak papa kok hehehehe

Chancha D'Black Angel : makasih udah review senpai... akhirnya ada yang tanya soal itu akhirnya heheheh, iyaa Ruki itu memang takut darah, tapi darah yang tiba-tiba muncul gitu. nah kalo darah itukan udah biasa ada, jadi dia bisa ngatasinnya. ehehhehe emang sih agak gak masuk akal. saya juga gak ngerti sebenarnya hehehhe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... ehehehe yah disesuain sama orangnya sih hehehehe wah suka yaa Ruki dibawa ke rumah Ichi? hehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh saya gak tahu gimana adegan romantisnya hehehe tapi saya usahain deh hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... heheh iya dia udah di rumah Ichi tuh hehehhe

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nhia... sebenernya Byakuya mikir kalo dia jauh dari Ruki dan gak ngedeketin Ruki bisa nyelametin nyawanya. tapi dia gak nyangka kalo tuh penjahat bakal nekat. sedangkan Byakuya gak bisa ninggalin tugasnya gitu aja hehehhe...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... iyaa heheheh bakal tinggal serumah. tapi kan ada adik sama Isshin yang mesum itu hihiihi

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh kok ada Grimm? ya tenang aja, saya emang berencana buat Inoue gak sendiri kok heheheh

Rarasati : makasih udah review senpai... makasih penjelasannya. kalau seandainya kemarin diterusin, sudah jelas kan Ichi ngelanjutin sekolah psikiaternya. supaya bisa jadi psikiatris untuk Ruki, bukan psikolog hehehe, mungkin penjelasannya saya kurang dimengerti ya kemarin? ya karena emang saya gak berniat memperpanjang masalah Ichi yang mau pindah itu hehehhehe

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah gimana bikin yang versi Ichi nya? hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... makasih semangatnya... eheh iyaa ini udah update hehehe iyaa emang cuma bentar kan hehehehe

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... wah selamat yaa udah jadi siswa SMA heheheh iyaa ini udah update hehehhe

Nakamura Chiaki : makasih udah review senpai... yaa nggak dong, kan ada Yuzu ama Karin juga Isshin, gak bakal berani Ichi macem-macem heheheheh

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review senpai... makasih, iyaa ni udah update heheheh

Hato Shiro : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe gak papa kok hehehe iyaa saya gak maub bikin Inoue egois, kasian sama peran dia hehehehe

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh gimana responnya? heheheh iya ini udah lanjut...

maaf banget yaa kalo misalnya chap ini rada aneh dan ngebosenin. saya berusaha yang terbaik kok hehehehe

jadi... ada yang mau fic ini dilanjut? hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	11. In My Heart

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaien dono…

Cairan merah pekat itu membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Benda-benda tajam itu begitu cepat bergerak menancap di tubuh pria yang berusaha melindungi tubuh kecilnya. Guyuran rintik hujan sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh orang-orang kejam itu. Mereka terus menyakiti pria yang selama ini sudah menjaga dan melindunginya.

Kaien dono…

Pria berambut gelap itu tetap tersenyum berusaha melindungi gadis yang menangis ketakutan dan menjerit itu. Masih tetap tersenyum berusaha menenangkan. Tidak menghiraukan dirinya sendiri.

Kaien―

Sedetik kemudian, pria bernama Shiba Kaien itu mulai menghilang di pelukan sang gadis. Lalu tersisa para penjahat rendah yang sudah menghabisi nyawa pengawal setianya itu. Mereka bersiap dengan pisau tajam yang sudah berlumuran darah itu untuk mendekati Rukia. Di depannya, sosok pria berambut terang berwarna orange itu sudah terkapar di sana. Bersimbah darah yang mengalir bersama tetesan air hujan.

"Kau sudah siap mati?" cemooh pria bertubuh besar itu.

Rukia menggeleng kencang, berusaha bangkit dan melarikan diri. Semakin dia melarikan diri, bayangan orang-orang mengerikan itu semakin bertambah dekat. Dekat dan dekat. Hingga akhirnya berhasil menjangkau Rukia dan bersiap melayangkan benda tajam berlumuran darah itu kepadanya. Apalagi suasana gelap begini begitu menakutkan sekarang untuknya. Seakan kegelapan ini bersiap menyergapnya dengan segera.

"AAAAAARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia? Rukia! Kau kenapa?"

Mata Rukia langsung terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Suasana di kamarnya gelap sekali. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dekatnya ini.

"PERGI! CEPAT PERGI! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" pekik Rukia histeris ketakutan ketika melihat sosok bayangan tak dikenalnya yang mendekati tempat tidurnya. Rukia tak bisa jelas melihat bayangan itu dengan kondisi kamarnya yang gelap begini. Apalagi suasana sepertinya masih malam. Persis dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi!

Rukia meringkuk ketakutan di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar hebat dan keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pakaian dan wajahnya. Mereka… mereka bisa…

KLIK

Mendadak sekelilingnya berubah terang. Matanya langsung terpejam otomatis melihat cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba ada ini. Matanya masih terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing dengan cahaya ini.

"Rukia? Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Rukia terkesiap lagi dan langsung berusaha melarikan diri. Dia bisa… dia bisa…

"Hei… tenanglah. Ini aku. Ichigo."

Rukia berhenti meronta sejenak. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Memandangi sosok yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Pria dengan rambut orange…

"Ichi… go?" gumam Rukia.

Merasa dikenali Rukia, Ichigo beringsut mendekati sosok rapuh ini. Tangannya menggapai pelan ke tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk dalam dekapannya. Terdengar nafas terputus-putus dari Rukia. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin dan gemetar panik yang timbul akibat gerakannya tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"

Sekali lagi Ichigo bertanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak Rukia mulai mampu menangani ketakutannya sendiri. Sejak di pusat rehabilitasi ini, Rukia sudah jarang bermimpi buruk dan kumat. Entah kenapa hari ini, gadis cantik ini kembali bermimpi buruk lagi. Apalagi reaksinya masih terlalu ketakutan. Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa. Padahal, Ichigo yakin gadis ini sudah cukup terkendali.

"Mereka… Kaien-dono… hujan…" gumam Rukia tak jelas.

Ichigo mengusap kepala dan punggung Rukia. Gadis itu sudah cukup tenang ketika Ichigo mencoba menenangkannya. Perlahan kemudian, Rukia berhenti gemetar. Tubuhnya langsung mendadak lemas dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Tidurlah. Aku ada di sini. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu. Aku janji."

Beberapa saat kemudian, tidak ada gerakan lagi di pelukan Ichigo. Kalau sudah begitu Rukia memang langsung merasa drop. Sepertinya sekarang yang membuat Rukia bisa kumat kapan saja adalah mimpi buruknya. Hal inilah yang belum bisa dikendalikan oleh Ichigo. Tidak tahu kapan saja Rukia bisa mimpi buruk. Ichigo juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi mimpi buruk gadis ini.

Tapi, asal bisa menenangkan Rukia, sepertinya gadis ini masih bisa dikendalikan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo selesai berganti pakaian setelah mandi. Setelah keluar dari kloset pakaiannya, pria orange ini melirik sejenak ke arah tempat tidurnya. Gadis mungil itu masih setia dalam tidurnya. Setelah kejadian semalam, Ichigo jadi terjaga untuk memastikan Rukia tidak mimpi buruk lagi. Rukia memang tidur semalam, tapi tidak nyenyak. Dia terus bergerak gelisah dan berkeringat dingin. Baru jam tiga pagi ini Rukia sudah bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Sepertinya mimpi itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Ichigo memperbaiki posisi selimut Rukia. Sekarang gadis ini sangat lelap seperti putri tidur saja. Wajahnya sudah kembali tenang lagi. Ichigo tak tega membangunkannya pagi ini. Lebih baik Rukia bangun sendiri saja nanti.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan! Sarapannya―"

"Sst," bisik Ichigo.

Yuzu terpaku di pintu kamar kakaknya. Pagi tadi, Yuzu bingung tidak menemukan Rukia di kamar Karin. Dan setelah penjelasan Karin, Yuzu berlari ke kamar kakak sulungnya ini. Awalnya sang ayah ingin ikut, sayang Karin sudah menahannya di meja makan supaya tidak buat gaduh.

"Onii-chan? Rukia-chan belum bangun?" kata Yuzu dengan suara sepelan mungkin setelah instruksi dari kakaknya agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Rukia baru tidur jam tiga ini. Dia tidak bisa tidur setelah mimpi buruk. Biarkan dia tidur lebih lama lagi."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Kita saja yang sarapan dulu," ajak Yuzu.

"Ya, aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja."

Yuzu hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Begitu Yuzu keluar, Ichigo mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Memandangi wajah cantik sang kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo menunduk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Rukia. Kecupan pelan tanpa maksud membangunkan. Rukia memang sedikit menggeliat, tapi kemudian dia kembali menyamankan diri dan tertidur lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karin sempat menyindir soal teriakan Rukia semalam. Dipikirnya, kakaknya yang baik hati itu tengah melakukan niat jahat pada Rukia. Dan sindiran itu langsung disetujui oleh ayahnya yang bodoh itu. Tapi Ichigo langsung menjelaskan salah pahamnya ini. Mungkin yang masih waras adalah Yuzu dan yang diam saja karena tidak mengerti apapun. Tapi yang jelas, keluarga Kurosaki akhirnya harus ikut menjaga Kuchiki cantik itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi yang tidak mendukung saat ini.

Ichigo bermaksud pulang cepat agar bisa menunggu Rukia di rumahnya. Karin ada tugas khusus di rumah sakit hingga nanti malam. Sedangkan Yuzu baru bisa pulang siang nanti. Sedang ayah bodohnya ini ada pertemuan dokter hingga malam nanti. Sepertinya Rukia harus sendirian hari ini. Tapi Ichigo tidak berniat lama-lama meninggalkan gadisnya. Dia hanya perlu ijin sebentar dan akan segera pulang sebelum siang. Ichigo hanya berharap Rukia belum bangun ketika dia belum pulang.

Kebetulan rumah sakitnya hari ini lumayan sepi. Tidak begitu banyak pasien. Sepertinya pulang hari ini adalah keputusan yang bagus.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo berhenti melangkah ketika dia akan bersiap pulang. Saat ini Ichigo tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Dia langsung mendapat ijin ketika memberi alasan kalau adiknya tengah sakit dan tidak ada yang menunggunya. Memang ada yang sakit, tapi bukan adiknya.

"Inoue, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ichigo setelah melihat sosok gadis cantik itu berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa map.

"Baik. Kurosaki-kun sendiri?"

"Baik. Oh ya Inoue, aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Rukia mungkin sudah bangun."

"Kuchiki-san?" kata Inoue, ingin meyakinkan. Apa mungkin pagi ini Ichigo ingin langsung ke pusat rehabilitasi?

"Ya. Oh, kau belum tahu, Rukia sementara ini tinggal di rumahku. Sepertinya orang-orang yang mau membunuhnya itu sudah mulai bergerak. Mereka sudah tahu Rukia ada di pusat rehabilitasi. Makanya, untuk sementara ini, Rukia tinggal dulu di rumahku."

Sementara… tinggal di rumah Ichigo?

Orihime tak tahu harus berkata apa. Gadis itu… selain dia sakit, nyawanya juga terancam. Haruskah Ichigo yang selalu bertanggungjawab demi gadis itu? Apakah hanya Ichigo yang harus mengurus gadis itu?

Sudah begitu banyak waktu Ichigo tersita hanya untuk Kuchiki Rukia seorang. Bahkan terkadang Ichigo rela mengabaikan pekerjaannya hanya untuk Rukia seorang. Sepenting itukah Kuchiki Rukia untuk Kurosaki Ichigo? Apa… Inoue tak pernah lebih penting dari sekadar teman saja? Kalau iya Ichigo menganggap Rukia teman, lalu Ichigo menganggap Orihime apa?

"Inoue?" panggil Ichigo ketika melihat gadis bertubuh seksi ini diam saja sedari tadi.

"Ahh ya. Mungkin setelah pulang bekerja nanti aku… akan mengunjungi Kuchiki-san."

"Baguslah. Rukia memang sedang butuh teman yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol selain aku. Terima kasih Inoue."

"Mm… bukan apa-apa. Kuchiki-san kan temanku juga. Oh ya, Kurosaki-kun, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti."

Ini tidak bagus. Setiap kali Ichigo membicarakan soal Rukia, Orihime selalu merasa sedikit sesak. Sudah berapa banyak dia mengalah demi gadis itu? Sampai kapan Orihime harus mengalah pada gadis yang penyakitan seperti itu?

Kenapa dia jadi begini jahat? Kenapa… jadi begini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Rasa pusing segera menyergapnya begitu cepat. Mungkin dia memang butuh istirahat. Tapi kebanyakan istirahat ternyata tidak bagus juga untuk kepalanya. Setelah menguap lebar, Rukia duduk di atas kasurnya. Mulai mengucek matanya sebentar supaya matanya segera bangun. Ketika memandangi sekeliling kamar ini, Rukia jadi teringat satu hal. Dia ada di rumah Ichigo. Wangi pria berambut orange itu masih memenuhi kamar ini. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan jendela kaca yang lumayan besar di dekat kasurnya juga sudah sangat terang. Apakah sudah siang hari di sana?

Pelan-pelan Rukia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari kasurnya. Ada secarik kertas di atas meja belajar Ichigo. Huh! Sudah umur berapa pria itu, masih ada meja belajar begini. Tapi di meja itu bukan lagi untuk buku pelajaran SMA atau pun komik yang sering dibacanya dulu. Di sana bertumpuk beberapa buku mengenai kedokteran dan… kejiwaan?

Jadi, selama ini Ichigo memang sedang berusaha menyembuhkan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum simpul. Dia bahagia, masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Masih ada yang berusaha untuknya. Dengan ini, tekad untuk sembuh semakin bertambah besar untuknya. Rukia berjanji dalam hati akan segera sembuh dan membaik untuk orang yang tengah berusaha untuknya.

Di atas meja itu Rukia menemukan secarik kertas kecil dan sebuah dress berwarna kuning pucat. Sepertinya ini punya adiknya Ichigo.

Di kertas itu memang disebutkan ini milik Yuzu dan nomor ponsel Ichigo jika Rukia butuh Ichigo. Tapi kan, orang itu tengah bekerja sekarang? Pasti Ichigo ada di rumah sakit. Begitu turun ke lantai bawah, suasana di rumah ini sangat sepi. Ichigo juga sempat memperingatkannya untuk tidak keluar sembarangan lagi. Rukia jadi ingat ekspresi sahabatnya itu sewaktu Rukia pergi dengan Yuzu tanpa ijinnya. Ichigo langsung panik berlebihan. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo begitu, tapi Rukia juga tidak mau Ichigo begitu lagi.

Di atas meja makan, ada pesan lagi. Kali ini dari Yuzu. Ada tudung saji di sana. Ketika dibuka, ada sebuah piring berisi nasi goreng yang ditutupi oleh plastik bening. Yuzu berpesan kalau Rukia ingin makan, dia bisa menghangatkan nasi goreng itu dengan microwave. Rukia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dia belum pernah turun ke dapur. Menjadi anak bangsawan yang memiliki banyak pelayan, tentu saja Rukia jarang repot-repot turun ke dapur. Mana dia tahu yang mana microwave.

Rukia mengacak isi kulkas. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh bertindak tidak sopan. Tapi bagaimana pun perutnya memang lapar. Dia tidak mau makan yang dingin. Akhirnya, Rukia tak menemukan apapun selain makanan dingin dan minuman dingin di kulkas itu. Rukia memilih duduk meringkuk di lantai dapur sambil bersandar pada pintu kulkas. Rukia memeluk lututnya berharap ada yang pulang. Siapa saja. Karena dia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Ichigo… cepat pulang…" rengek Rukia ketika hampir 15 menit dia duduk di lantai tanpa melakukan apapun.

Akhirnya, karena terlalu lama berdiam diri, Rukia mengantuk lagi.

Kapan… Ichigo pulang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Ichigo segera bergegas masuk ke rumahnya. Dia memanggil siapa saja di depan rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Sepertinya Yuzu belum pulang dan Rukia belum bangun. Akhirnya dengan kunci cadangan―semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki punya kunci rumah cadangan―Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di jalan tadi dia sempat membelikan Rukia shiratama kesukaannya. Gadis itu pasti lapar kalau sudah bangun nanti.

"Rukia? Kau sudah bangun?" panggil Ichigo begitu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Rukia tak ada.

Bahkan Rukia tidak membawa baju ganti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yuzu. Ichigo kembali menyusuri rumahnya dan membuka semua pintu yang ada. Ichigo bahkan membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Ichigo berkeliling sekitar halaman rumahnya. Tetap tidak ada sosok gadis mungil itu. Berkali-kali Ichigo memanggil nama Kuchiki cantik itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo menyusuri dapurnya sendiri.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kurosaki sulung ini saat menemukan gadis mungil itu duduk bersandar pada pintu kulkas dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Apa Rukia tidur sambil berjalan? Dia masih memakai piyama tidur kelinci milik Yuzu. Betapa lega akhirnya Ichigo menemukan gadis ini. Setiap kali merasa Rukia tidak dia temukan, selalu saja membuat Ichigo berdebar kencang dan panik.

"Rukia? Kenapa tidur di sini?" kata Ichigo sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Rukia.

Rukia terbangun dengan wajah mengantuknya. Dia mengerjap berulang kali sampai menyadari ada yang membangunkannya. Sepertinya untuk kali ini, kebiasaan tidur si bungsu Kuchiki ini sedang tidak aktif.

"Ichigo? Kenapa baru pulang? Aku lapar…" rengek Rukia.

Ichigo terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan gadis ini. Dia lapar?

"Astaga. Kenapa kau tidak makan Rukia? Yuzu sudah meninggalkan sarapan untukmu. Tinggal dipanaskan di microwave kan?"

"Panaskan untukku," pintanya lagi.

Baiklah. Sepertinya hari ini Ichigo harus meladeni tingkah manja Rukia. Tapi sungguh, Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ini. Dia senang melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Daripada harus melihat Rukia yang tidak terkendali, ketakutan, murung dan terus bersedih karena penyakitnya, itu lebih membuat Ichigo tertekan.

Rukia makan dengan puas setelah Ichigo memanaskan sarapan untuk Rukia. Gadis itu sekarang sudah terlihat lebih baik. Sepertinya dia memang sudah terkendali. Memang harus dijauhkan dari pemicu kumatnya. Ketika Rukia akan mencuci piringnya, Ichigo melarangnya dan segera menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera mandi. Rukia merengut karena Ichigo tidak memperbolehkannya mencuci piring. Tapi Rukia tetap menurut untuk segera mandi.

Kini, giliran Ichigo yang membereskan semua piring yang kotor itu. Sudah lama juga dia tidak membereskan pekerjaan seperti ini. Apalagi sejak dia kuliah dan sibuk dengan urusan kedokterannya.

Tak lama setelah Ichigo selesai beres-beres, Rukia sudah selesai mandi dan keluar dengan dress kuning pucat milik Yuzu itu.

Karena Ichigo tak ada kegiatan lagi, Rukia mengajak pria orange itu untuk nonton TV saja di ruang tamunya. Acaranya apalagi kalau bukan tokoh kartun kesukaan Rukia itu. Ichigo menemani Rukia menonton TV, gadis itu tampak antusias menontonnya. Sesekali sambil memperhatikan tingkah Rukia, Ichigo juga membaca buku soal penyakit dalam yang mesti dia pelajari lebih jauh lagi. Karena dia harus mengevaluasi pekerjaannya lebih dalam lagi. Dia tidak mau direcoki oleh Ishida karena tidak pernah sependapat dengan dokter berkacamata itu.

"Ichigo… kenapa dingin sekali?" tanya Rukia sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Cuaca memang agak dingin. Walaupun dress Rukia sudah berlengan panjang, tetap saja udara yang sudah memasuki musim gugur ini terasa dingin.

Ichigo bergerak mengambil selimut dari kamar Yuzu. Lalu memakaikannya pada gadis mungil itu. Rukia tersenyum senang lalu mulai fokus menonton lagi. Ichigo melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Dan TV tetap menyala di depan mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Ichigo merasa kakinya terasa berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan dengan mudah. Ichigo agak kaget ketika menyingkirkan buku yang dia baca dan melihat ke bawah. Rukia berbaring menyamping dengan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Selimut itu membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh mungil. Kakinya diangkat dan dilipat ke samping pula. Karena tubuh Rukia mungil, dia bisa saja muat berbaring penuh di atas sofa ini.

"Hei, kalau mengantuk tidur di kamar saja," ujar Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala Rukia. Gadis cantik ini masih fokus pada TV di depannya.

"Aku masih ingin menonton TV. Aku tidak akan tertidur."

"Tapi kau sudah menguap dari tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau ketiduran?"

Rukia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo tadi. Dia tertawa dan tersenyum lebar melihat acara kartun itu. Melihat Rukia yang begitu merasa sehat, Ichigo jadi tidak banyak berpikir apapun lagi. Asal Rukia senang. Asal gadis ini bisa tetap tersenyum begini. Apapun akan dilakukannya.

Ichigo kembali membaca bukunya dengan Rukia dipangkuannya. Sesekali tangannya yang tidak memegang buku akan mengelus rambut hitam Rukia.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan… kau membaca buku tentang kejiwaan?"

Ichigo terkesiap mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau melihat meja belajarku?" tebak Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku lihat."

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku sudah lama membaca buku seperti itu. Kau saja yang baru lihat."

"Apa… kau membaca buku itu karena aku?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh membaca buku itu kalau bukan karena kau?"

Rukia bergerak pelan untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"Jadi, bukan karena aku ya?" terdengar suara rajukan dari gadis kecil ini.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul kemudian mengusap kepala Rukia lebih intens lagi. Bukunya dia jauhkan sejenak untuk melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya ini.

"Ya, sebenarnya memang karena kau. Apa kau senang?"

"Senang. Ahh~ aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh," katanya semangat.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul. Tak lama kemudian dia mengusap kepala hitam gadis cantik ini. Rukia tampak begitu nyaman berbantalkan pangkuan Ichigo, hingga tanpa sadar, Ichigo terus mengusap kepalanya dan membaca bukunya tadi dengan satu tangan lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo melirik ke arah TV-nya. Tayangan kartun itu sudah usai rupanya. Tapi Rukia belum beranjak juga dari posisinya. Begitu melihat lebih teliti, ternyata gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya kegiatan gadis ini setelah agak sembuh adalah tidur. Entah bagaimana caranya dia selalu tidur sekarang ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo sudah memastikan Rukia sudah benar-benar nyenyak. Pria tampan ini kemudian mengangkat kepala gadis mungil itu dan memindahkannya ke bantal sofa. Rukia tampak nyenyak sekali tidur sekarang. Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tenang seperti ini, tentu saja membuat Ichigo sungguh berharap Rukia bisa kembali seperti dulu. Supaya Ichigo bisa mengatakan hal yang sejak kemarin jadi pikirannya.

Menikah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" bisik Ichigo sambil berlutut di samping sofa itu. Dimana Rukia masih berbaring lelap sambil memejamkan mata cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba mata Rukia mengerjap pelan ketika Ichigo mengusap pipinya setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang dibisikkannya tadi. Ungu kelabunya memandang bingung pada cokelat madu Ichigo. Sepertinya, gadis ini mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo tadi.

"Ichigo… tadi kau bilang… apa?" kata Rukia tak yakin.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya ini. Tanpa ragu, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil kekasihnya ini. Jaraknya terlalu dekat, bahkan Rukia tidak sempat menghindar dari jarak itu. Hembusan nafas mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Maukah kau… menikah denganku?"

"Ichigo… kau… a-apa… maksudmu? J-jangan bercanda," kata Rukia gugup. Entah kenapa melihat wajah serius dari kekasihnya ini membuat Rukia gugup bukan main.

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda dengan kata-kata sakral ini? Aku serius. Sebenarnya ini bukan ideku langsung. Tapi aku mulai memikirkannya mengenai hal ini. Kita tak bisa selamanya seperti ini Rukia. Mungkin… menikah adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita sekarang."

"Ichigo, aku… aku belum memikirkan soal ini. Kau tentu tahu, aku ini tidak normal dan masih―"

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal kau mau bersamaku dan setuju pada pilihan ini, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mendampingi sampai akhir. Aku tidak peduli pada semua kata orang. Aku hanya butuh kau, seperti kau… membutuhkan aku."

"Kau serius?" tanya Rukia sambil mengawasi cokelat madu itu. Mencari tahu kesungguhkan dari kata-kata pria keras kepala ini.

"Aku serius."

"Aku tidak cantik. Aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku bisa menyakitimu kapan saja kalau aku… sedang kumat. Aku juga tidak seksi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah apapun. Kau… masih mau menikahiku?"

Ichigo tertawa pelan sambil mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Kau cantik dengan caramu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu. Kau menyakitiku setiap saat ketika kau kumat. Sebelum aku mengatakan hal ini, tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, Rukia."

Rukia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Pria ini memang selalu serius padanya. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa menolaknya lagi?

Mereka lama saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya, Rukia mengangguk pelan. Ichigo bergerak untuk memeluk Rukia yang masih berbaring di sofa itu. Kemudian―

"AKHIRNYA KALIAN MENIKAH JUGA! AKU AKAN PUNYA CUCU SEKARANG~~"

"Selamat Onii-chan! Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Ichigo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara-suara aneh itu. Ternyata ayahnya dan Yuzu bersembunyi di belakang sofa sampai menunggu waktu yang pas untuk mengejutkan Ichigo. Rukia bahkan terbelalak lebar melihat dua anggota Kurosaki itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan momen mereka. Kontan saja wajah Rukia memerah dan menyembunyikannya di dalam selimut karena malu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kami pasti akan menuntut balas demi ketua kami dulu. Kau tak akan pernah hidup dengan tenang selama dendam kami belum terbalaskan!"

"Mungkin, cara inilah yang akan membuatmu mengerti rasa sakit yang kami alami karena kau!"

"Bersiaplah Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Serombongan orang-orang mulai bergerak mendekati Byakuya. Tapi dengan gerak reflek dan gerak menghindar yang begitu awas dan terlatih, Byakuya bisa menghindari serangan beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai pengikut setiap ketua mafia yang sudah dihukum mati itu. Ketua mafia yang beberapa tahun lalu ditangkap oleh Byakuya hingga berakhir di hukuman mati itu.

Byakuya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan kawanan menyusahkan ini. Dia juga tidak peduli jika kematian menghampirinya. Byakuya akan mati terhormat. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan. Jika mereka ingin nyawa Byakuya, pria tampan ini siap menyerahkannya. Tapi jika mereka bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah. Hanya… jangan sampai mereka menyentuh sesuatu yang amat dijaga oleh Byakuya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah lain. Padahal Byakuya yakin masih menyerang pengikut mantan ketua mafia itu.

Menyadari ada yang aneh, Byakuya segera berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut sehitam dirinya yang tersenyum cerah padanya. Senyumnya yang selalu membuat Byakuya tenang. Senyum yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Nii-sa―"

Tiba-tiba gadis cantik itu berhenti tersenyum. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Beberapa saat kemudian, darah segar mengalir dari bibir mungilnya. Bukan hanya dari bibir mungilnya, darah itu juga menyela dari dada sang gadis hingga darah itu menembus dress putihnya. Seketika itu pula, gadis cantik itu jatuh bedebam ke lantai dingin itu. Di sekitar tubuh gadis itu basah oleh cairan pekat yang menyiksa hidung.

"Apa sekarang kau puas, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya masih terpaku di tempat. Dirinya tak berkutik ketika melihat darah segar itu mengalir dari tubuh mungil satu-satunya orang yang sangat disayanginya melebihi apapun. Tubuh mungil itu terbujur kaku tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Di sisa-sisa tenaga gadis cantik itu, dia masih tersenyum pada Byakuya, mencoba mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk meraih tangan Byakuya. Bibirnya yang berlumuran cairan merah itu masih menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu cantik.

"Nii-sama…"

Sedikit lagi Byakuya akan menghampiri gadis itu, tiba-tiba suasana menggelap dan gadis berambut kelam itu sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Seketika itu pula Byakuya merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk dirinya.

"Rukia!"

Nafas Byakuya masih tersengal hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, mimpi buruk seperti ini selalu datang di setiap malam. Padahal, Byakuya yakin kondisi adik satu-satunya itu pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi mimpi ini tetap tak pernah mau pergi meski Byakuya menolak memikirkannya. Karena dirinya, adiknya harus menanggung rasa ketakutan seperti ini.

"Panglima? Anda… sudah bangun?"

Ajudan pribadinya berdiri di dekat kasurnya. Ajudan pribadi yang selalu ada dimanapun Byakuya melangkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidurlah kembali, Renji."

"Tapi… apa Anda yakin Anda baik-baik saja?"

Byakuya masih diam. Tapi Abarai Renji―ajudan pribadinya itu mengerti dan segera meninggalkan Byakuya sendirian di kamarnya. Saat ini, Byakuya masih berada dalam asrama angkatan udara.

Entah kenapa mimpi yang berulang kali itu benar-benar terkesan sangat nyata untuknya. Mungkin sebaiknya… dia kembali ke Tokyo untuk benar-benar memastikan kondisi Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo terkesiap kaget. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahinya. Nafasnya juga tersengal begitu hebat. Entah kenapa malam ini dia bermimpi aneh yang… tidak biasanya dia mimpikan. Bahkan, Ichigo tak berani membayangkan mimpi buruk ini. Kenapa… dia bermimpi Rukia ditangkap oleh kawanan orang gila yang bersiap untuk membunuhnya itu? Dan di dalam mimpinya, Rukia berhasil dibunuh.

Sungguh… mimpi buruk yang…

Buru-buru Ichigo bangkit dari kasur tipisnya yang berada di lantai. Nafasnya berhembus lega ketika berhasil memastikan Rukia masih berbaring nyaman di atas kasurnya sendiri. Ini malam kedua Rukia tidur di kamarnya. Rukia masih tidak nyaman berada di kamar Karin maupun Yuzu. Walaupun, setelah makan malam tadi, hubungannya dengan dua adik kembar Ichigo itu sangat membaik. Terutama dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Ichigo duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Rukia tidur menyamping sambil memeluk boneka Chappy-nya itu. Selimut juga dipakai hingga sebatas lehernya. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Ichigo bergerak menggapai tubuh mungil Rukia yang masih tidur lelap itu dan memeluknya cukup kencang. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung gadis itu. Bahkan Rukia tak sempat melepaskan boneka Chappy yang masih dipeluknya itu.

"Enggh… Ichi-go. Lepas…" rengek Rukia yang akhirnya terbangun karena tindakan aneh pria orange ini.

Bukannya melepaskan, Ichigo justru semakin kuat memeluk kencang Rukia, sampai gadis cantik ini kesulitan bernafas.

"Ichi-go! Kau ini kenapa?" kata Rukia setengah mengantuk, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan aneh ini.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji, kau akan baik-baik saja, Rukia. Kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Ichigo dengan nada tergesa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pelukanmu terlalu kencang…" rengek Rukia.

Menyadari kata-kata Rukia, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi kedua tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Rukia.

"Kau… pasti mimpi buruk," tebak Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Masih menunduk.

"Tentangku?" tanya Rukia. Sekali lagi pemuda tampan ini mengangguk begitu pelan.

Rukia melepaskan boneka Chappy-nya sejenak, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah tampan kekasihnya ini. Mata mereka saling bertatapan meski lampu kamar Ichigo tidak menyala. Tapi melalui cahaya bulan yang mengintip masuk dari celah jendela kamar Ichigo, mereka masih bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Kau kan ada di sampingku terus, mana mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Kau jangan khawatir. Itu hanya mimpi, Ichigo."

Ichigo rasanya ingin tertawa geli. Biasanya dia yang menenangkan Rukia, kini dirinyalah yang ditenangkan oleh gadis mungil ini. Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Rasanya jadi tenang sekali sekarang. Dia harus melupakan mimpi sialan itu.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime janji, jika ada waktu, dia akan berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo. Tujuannya adalah melihat keadaan teman SMA-nya itu. Bukan temannya yang berambut orange. Melainkan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini harus ditempatkan di kediaman Kurosaki, karena alasan keselamatan gadis itu. Sebenarnya, Orihime ingin berpura-pura tidak ada masalah untuknya. Tapi semakin dicoba, ternyata semakin tidak bisa. Dia bisa saja tersenyum lebar di depan semua orang. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa tersenyum selebar yang dia inginkan. Setiap hari, Orihime berusaha sekuat mungkin menerima kenyataan. Dia sudah memilih untuk mengalah sekarang. Dia juga tidak seharusnya bersikap egois. Kadang dalam pertemanan memang butuh sebuah pengorbanan. Kalaupun, Orihime ingin egois, dia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Dan sekarang, Orihime akan belajar menerima dan mendukung semuanya. Walau dia sudah lakukan itu dari dulu, tapi masih ada rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Awalnya dirinya yang berkata baik-baik saja, tapi setelah dijalani ternyata dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, akhirnya, Orihime mengetuk pintu kediaman Kurosaki itu. Dia jarang datang kemari. Dan Orihime tidak pernah datang sendirian ke sini. Ini pertama kalinya. Tentu saja perasaan gugup tak bisa ditutupi.

Setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintunya, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Akhirnya, Orihime membuka pintu depan rumah Kurosaki ini. Tidak dikunci.

"Permisi? Maaf mengganggu. Aku Inoue Orihime, apa… Kurosaki-kun ada?" tanya Orihime sambil menyelipkan kepalanya di antara daun pintu itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kalau tidak ada orang, masa iya pintunya dibiarkan terbuka? Aneh.

Apa tidak kedengaran ya?

"Ichigo! Jangan diganti channel-nya!"

Orihime terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan yang lumayan keras itu. Dia tahu ini tidak boleh. Sembarangan masuk ke rumah orang, tapi dia penasaran.

Kakinya melangkah sendiri mencari sumber suara itu. Dan tepat. Ketika dia berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka di koridor rumah ini, Orihime melongok ke dalam. Ada sebuah sofa yang membelakangi pintu ruangan ini. Dan di depannya terputar TV yang terus berubah saluran channel-nya. Dua orang yang duduk di atas sofa itu saling berebut remote TV, sampai akhirnya, pria dengan rambut menyolok itu menyembunyikan remote-nya di belakang punggungnya. Si gadis berambut kelam itu tak ragu-ragu melompat ke pangkuan pria itu untuk meraih remote TV-nya. Dan tentunya, adegan itu terlihat seperti… kedua orang itu… saling berpelukan. Mereka begitu intim dan begitu dekat. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di rumah ini selain mereka.

"Kurosaki―"

Orihime mencoba memanggil dua orang yang tengah sibuk pada kegiatan mereka. Tanpa sadar, pria orange itu bergerak jahil ketika gadis di pangkuannya itu hampir mendapatkan remote TV-nya. Pria itu… mencium pipi si gadis.

BRAAK!

Kontan saja dua orang yang ada di sofa itu terkesiap kaget dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Si gadis―Rukia, langsung menjauh dari pangkuan Ichigo. Rukia berdiri dari sofa dengan wajah tak menentu. Kaget melihat tamu di depan pintu itu.

Ichigo juga sama kagetnya seperti Rukia, tapi pria itu masih bersikap tenang dan ikut berdiri di sebelah gadis mungil itu.

Keranjang buah yang dibawa oleh Orihime berhamburan ke lantai. Dirinya masih terlalu kaget melihat adegan barusan.

"Inoue…" gumam Rukia.

"M-maafkan aku. A-aku tadi su-sudah mengetuk pi-pintu. K-kupikir tidak ada orangnya. Makanya aku… pintunya juga tidak dikunci. J-jadi aku―"

"Inoue? Kau―"

"Maaf Kuchiki-san! Aku permisi."

Orihime segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Rukia bergerak hendak berlari mengejarnya.

"Rukia? Kau mau kemana?" tahan Ichigo.

"Inoue pasti salah paham! Aku akan menjelaskan padanya kalau―"

"Kalau apa? Dia sudah tahu hubungan kita. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

Rukia menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga terlepas.

"Dia temanku, Ichigo. Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya."

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah! Apa kau tidak tahu bahaya apa―"

"Temanku jauh lebih penting!"

"Rukia! Dengarkan aku!"

Rukia tetap berlari keluar menyusul Orihime. Dia sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan Rukia belum sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Orihime. Walaupun Orihime sudah tahu tentang mereka, tetap saja Rukia merasa bersalah dan tidak enak. Rukia paham perasaan Orihime. Sangat paham.

Rukia berhasil keluar dari rumah Ichigo. Sambil melirik kanan kiri dengan panik, Rukia berusaha mencari sosok Orihime yang pergi tiba-tiba itu. Akhirnya, di ujung blok rumah Ichigo, terlihat Orihime yang masih berlarian itu.

Rukia menyusulnya secepat mungkin.

"Inoue! Tunggu!" pekik Rukia.

Gadis berambut orange panjang itu berhenti pelan-pelan. Masih membelakangi Rukia. Rukia juga akhirnya berhasil menyusul Orihime.

"Kenapa kau lari begitu saja?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Orihime menggenggam ujung jaket cokelatnya dengan ragu. Matanya masih basah. Dia belum siap menatap Rukia dengan keadaan begini.

"M-maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Pasti kau―"

"Tidak Kuchiki-san, kumohon jangan begitu. Aku yang salah. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Orihime sambil berbalik dan menatap lembut Kuchiki cantik itu.

"Naa Inoue. Menurutmu… aku gadis jahat bukan?" lirih Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san bilang apa? Mana mungkin Kuchiki-san―"

"Aku… merebut pria yang kau sukai demi keegoisanku sendiri. Padahal… kau sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi aku… mana mungkin aku bukan gadis jahat."

"Kuchiki-san…"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin kau saja yang bersama Ichigo. Lebih baik, aku yang menderita daripada melihat temanku sendiri yang menderita…"

"Kuchiki-san."

"Maafkan aku Inoue. Mungkin… jika nanti… aku tidak bisa bersama Ichigo lagi, aku ingin kau yang bersama Ichigo. Tolong… jaga dia untukku."

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Ini salahku. Sungguh. Jangan bicara begitu lagi. Aku… aku…"

CKIIITT!

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di samping kedua gadis itu. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dengan gerak cepat dari mobil itu. Salah seorang pria tak dikenal itu menarik paksa Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Rukia terus berontak dan berteriak kencang. Sialnya jalanan memang sepi. Pasti mereka sudah menduga ini!

Orihime membantu Rukia lepas dari orang-orang gila ini, tapi tangan Orihime segera ditahan hingga gadis ini tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

BUAGGH!

Satu tinju melayang ke salah satu pria tak dikenal ini. Rukia terkejut karena Ichigo sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan sikap melindungi dan bersiap menghajar yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada panik. Rukia masih gemetar ketakutan. Dirinya mulai lepas kendali.

"Kuchiki-san?" pekik Orihime segera memapah Rukia yang mulai bertingkah tidak beres.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kalian menyentuh Rukia!" desis Ichigo geram.

Perkelahian tak bisa dihindari. Orihime yang masih memapah Rukia kebingungan setengah mati melihat lawan tak imbang ini. Tiga lawan satu, dan Ichigo sendiri. Rukia mulai berteriak histeris dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Orihime tak bisa menangani Rukia sendirian, sampai akhirnya, Orihime mencoba meminta bantuan.

Tapi sialnya, ponsel Orihime segera direbut dan dibanting ke aspal. Orihime berusaha menghajar pria yang mendekatinya dan Rukia itu dengan sepatu bootsnya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Pria itu memukul tengkuk Orihime hingga pingsan lalu mulai mengambil Rukia. Rupanya, Ichigo ditahan oleh dua orang lainnya dan seorang lagi mulai membawa Rukia paksa. Karena Rukia terus meronta, pria itu juga memukul Rukia hingga pingsan. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang ternyata bertugas mengalihkan perhatiannya ini. Satu orang itu berhasil membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu.

"RUKIAAA! RUKIAAA!" pekik Ichigo bergegas berlari mengejar mobil sedan yang berlari membawa kabur kekasihnya itu.

Ichigo tak bisa menyusul mobil itu, kemudian berniat untuk menghajar orang yang menyerangnya tadi untuk memberitahu dimana Rukia. Tapi sialnya, dari jauh mereka sudah naik mobil lain. Sialnya lagi, Orihime masih pingsan di pinggir jalan itu.

"Sial!" pekik Ichigo kesal.

Dia harus menyusul Rukia!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

HOlaa minna ehehehe

yak nasibnya fic ini juga begitu. tiga atau empat chap lag bakalan tamat. mungkin bisa berbarengan sama voice of the sea ehehehhe

balas review yaa... ehehehe

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu ehehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok ehehehe reaksinya bisa dilihat yaa? hihii

Nie Rien : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa ini udah update sih makanya bentar lagi tamat ehehhe, soal fic baru... yaa nanti bisa diatur sih ehehehe

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai... ehehee kawin? ini rate t loh hihihii mungkin rukianya dipasang gps kali kayak dora hihih iyaa ditunggu aja sih ehehehe]

snow : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa ini udah update lagi...

aishiteru loverz : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa nanti bakal diatur kok ehehhee

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review pyonchan ehehhe nanti dong pada pengen semua yaa? hihii

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut lagi hihii

Ray Kousen7: makasih udah review Ray eheheh iya sih emang karakter isshin yang gitu udah bosan ya, tapi kan saya emang perlu karakter isshin di sini, mungkin nanti di fic lainnya kita sedikit ubah karakter isshin ehehhehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby eheheh iyaa nanti kita liat aja hihihihii rukianya kali dipasang gps hehhehe

Kurosaki Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai ehehhee yaa penjahatnya ngikutin jaman kali ya? hihiii

Abendstern Scheint : makasih udah review senpai... hihii makasih mau faveritin fic hancur saya hhiii ini udah lanjut lagi...

eheheh berhubung fic ini bakal tamat... ada yang mau lanjut? bolee review? hihihii

Jaa Nee!


	12. Rejecting Your Death

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" ... noue… Inoue-san?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu segera terkejut karena namanya dipanggil cukup keras. Kepalanya masih sakit sekali akibat pukulan itu. Tunggu!

"Ishida-kun? Bagaimana kau… ada di sini?" tanya Orihime bingung. Kepalanya memang masih sangat pusing tadi. Tapi perlahan dia bisa mengingat beberapa saat sebelum kepalanya dipukul dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hal itu nanti saja kau tanyakan, yang penting apa kau bisa mengingat sesuatu? Misalnya, kemana Kurosaki pergi?"

Orihime terkejut. Dia mengedarkan sekeliling ruangan ini. Dan ini… ruangan dimana terakhir kali dia melihat Rukia dan Ichigo duduk bersama hingga…

"Apa? Kurosaki-kun? Dia… dia tidak ada?" tanya Orihime panik.

"Dia memberitahuku kalau dia meninggalkanmu di rumahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia bilang dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dan meminta bantuanku nanti. Ada apa sebenarnya?" kali ini Ishida sudah bingung ketika menemukan gadis ini tergeletak di sofa sendirian di rumah tanpa penghuni ini.

Sebenarnya Ishida akan segera pergi makan siang, tapi kemudian teman orange-nya itu memberitahukan kalau Orihime tengah tak sadarkan diri di rumahnya dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan, Ichigo akan menghubungi Ishida lagi untuk meminta bantuannya. Ishida hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba perawat cantik ini menangis histeris.

"I-Inoue-san?! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ishi… Ishida-kun… tolong… tolong Kurosaki-kun… dan Kuchiki-san… tolong… tolong mereka…" isak Orihime.

Jantung Ishida berdetak dua kali lipat. Rasa berdebar yang mengganggu ini bahkan membuatnya nyaris kesulitan bernafas.

Kalau mendengar marga Kuchiki bersamaan dengan tingkah Ichigo yang aneh sudah jelas ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki cantik itu.

Mereka berdua dalam bahaya!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tak bisa membuang banyak waktu. Dia berharap bisa menemukan mobil yang memiliki plat yang dia ingat. Ichigo hanya cepat tanggap untuk mengingat plat mobil yang membawa kekasihnya pergi itu. Setelah membawa Orihime yang pingsan itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Ichigo buru-buru memberitahu Ishida mengenai soal ini secara singkat dan meminta Ishida untuk menangani Orihime. Jika ada kesempatan, Ishida harus membantunya. Ichigo berasa tidak bernyawa ketika melihat kekasih mungilnya itu dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Rukia jelas tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Dan dia malah tak bisa berbuat apapun yang berguna. Ichigo kembali merasa bersalah bukan main.

Dia seharusnya bisa melindungi kekasihnya dari apapun. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Melindungi dari apa? Bahkan Ichigo saja tidak bisa menghentikan aksi nekat orang-orang bengis itu.

Tapi entah ini beruntung atau dia memang sedang dinaungi oleh dewi fortuna. Setelah keluar dari blok rumahnya, ada sebuah lampu merah yang begitu panjang. Dan beruntungnya dari sekian banyak mobil itu terselip mobil yang Ichigo ingat platnya. Langsung saja pria orange ini dengan nekat menerobos semua mobil dan melaju kencang agar bisa mendahului mobil itu. Tapi sayang, jelas karena ramainya kota mana mungkin bisa mengejar mobil yang jelas ada di jauh di depan.

Ichigo hanya berharap dia bisa terus menjaga jarak dengan mobil sialan itu.

"Tunggu aku Rukia, tunggu sebentar lagi…" bisik Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" gerutu Ishida ketika dia berusaha menghubungi ponsel dokter muda itu. Pasti ada yang terjadi dan ini adalah hal gawat.

Bagaimana dia bisa membantu Ichigo sekarang?

Satu-satunya jalan adalah menunggu Ichigo dan segera mencari bantuan secepatnya.

Ishida ingat kalau Inspektur yang menangani masalah Rukia waktu itu adalah teman baik Ichigo. Ishida pikir mungkin orang itu akan segera membantu Ichigo kali ini. Ishida meminta Orihime untuk segera pulang dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya saja. Ishida tidak mau membiarkan gadis itu terus merasa bersalah dan terpukul karena kejadian ini. Yang jelas, Ishida harus bergerak cepat.

Kalau yang menyerang itu adalah orang yang sama, artinya Ishida harus meminta seseorang untuk memaksa pria besar itu mengaku dimana detilnya kawanan mafia itu membawa Rukia.

Dan apa tujuan sebenarnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Darah terasa mengalir ke otak Rukia. Ketakutan benar-benar merajainya kali ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menggigil luar biasa. Orang-orang itu dengan gesit mengikat tangan dan menyumpal mulutnya agar tidak banyak bergerak. Rukia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain meronta dan berusaha melepaskan semua penyiksaan ini. Dia tidak ingin ini! Dia hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu Ichigo!

Rukia memang masih berada di dalam mobil. Dia diapit oleh orang tidak dikenalnya selama ini. Tubuh kecil Rukia tentu saja tenggelam dalam apitan dua orang itu. Rukia sudah berusaha berteriak semampunya. Dia bahkan menendang-nendang apapun yang bisa dijangkau kakinya. Tapi karena itu, siksaan orang-orang ini pada dirinya semakin jadi. Mereka menjambak rambut Rukia kuat-kuat dan menampar pipinya berulang kali agar berhenti berteriak dan meronta.

Rukia tidak tahu dia mau dibawa kemana. Tapi melihat sekitar jalanan melalui jendela kaca mobil ini, Rukia hanya melihat pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Apa… dia ada di hutan?

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini buruk. Katanya sebentar lagi akan ada hujan deras," ujar seorang pria yang tengah menyupir di dalam mobil ini.

"Itu bagus. Biarkan Nona bangsawan ini mati membusuk di tanah lembab itu."

Mereka kemudian tertawa penuh terbahak di dalam mobil ini.

Rukia… akan mati?

Benarkah dia akan mati secepat itu?

Rukia tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Dia hanya ingin lepas dan berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya yang semakin jadi ini. Kepalanya sudah pusing sekali. Dia bisa saja ambruk sesegera mungkin, tapi dia ingin segera lepas dari sini.

Saat Rukia terus meronta kencang itu, tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi mendadak mengerem. Rukia terjungkal ke depan dan membentur sandaran kursi di depannya. Bunyi bedebam pun begitu terasa.

"Sialan! Siapa orang itu?!" pekik supir mobil ini.

Tubuh Rukia sudah terasa lemas bukan main. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang berada di mobil ini keluar. Mereka mulai berhadapan dengan mobil yang tiba-tiba memotong dan menghalangi jalan mereka.

Tanpa ampun, pemilik mobil yang berhasil menghalangi mereka itu melayangkan amarahnya pada mereka. Yah, Ichigo berhasil menyusul mereka walau berkali-kail harus melanggar lalu lintas dan hampir dikejar oleh polisi lalu lintas. Seharusnya Ichigo bisa saja membawa polisi itu mengikutinya. Tapi sayang, Ichigo jauh lebih gesit agar tidak tertinggal dengan mobil sialan ini.

Sebelum ke sini, dia sudah meminta bantuan pada Ishida untuk segera menyusulnya dengan bantuan lain. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Karena yang jelas, kepalanya sudah mendidih menahan emosi.

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak ingin mati, pergi sekarang saja!" pekik seorang pria berkulit cokelat itu.

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi sayang, itu tidak bisa. Di saat tiga orang itu mulai mendekat untuk memukulinya, Ichigo sudah siap dan bertarung melawannya. Ichigo hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mobilnya hanya satu. Padahal dia tadi melihat ada dua mobil yang ikut membawa Rukia.

Saking meluapnya emosi tak terkendali ini, Ichigo bahkan sudah mematahkan kaki dan tangan dua orang lainnya yang bisa dia tangani dengan mudah. Akhirnya, Ichigo berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang itu.

Mendadak langit berubah gelap. Bunyi petir terdengar dimana-mana. Belum cukup mematahkan kaki dan tangan mereka, Ichigo bahkan berniat untuk membunuh mereka. Matanya seakan berubah menjadi gelap dan mulai bernafsu untuk benar-benar menghabisi nyawa mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo melakukan tindakan di luar kontrolnya lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli jika dia harus membunuh orang kali ini.

BRUUK!

Baru saja Ichigo akan melanjutkan aksinya, dirinya terkejut ketika melihat seseorang terjatuh dari mobil yang berhasil dia hadang tadi. Orang itu jatuh terguling di aspal jalan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

Kontan saja mata Ichigo membelalak lebar dan melupakan nafsu membunuhnya tadi.

Langsung saja Ichigo berlari menuju lokasi itu dan memapahnya.

Rukia-nya.

Rukia dalam kondisi buruk. Rambutnya acak-acakan bahkan beberapa helai sudah terlepas. Wajahnya memerah karena sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada bekas jari di wajah kekasihnya itu. Mulutnya juga disumpal dan sudut bibirnya berdarah banyak.

Ichigo membuka sumpalan sialan itu supaya kekasihnya bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Tidak… tidak… lepaskan aku… Ichigo… Ichigo…" isak Rukia lemah. Kentara sekali Rukia sudah tidak ada kekuatan lagi untuk melawan Ichigo yang berusaha untuk memapahnya. Gadis mungil ini menggeleng kencang dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang sudah memeluknya.

"Ini aku… aku Ichigo, Rukia… maafkan aku," bisik Ichigo.

Gerakan gadis mungil ini perlahan berhenti. Ichigo bahkan tak kuasa menahan air mata yang memaksa mengalir melihat kondisi kekasihnya ini. Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa Ichigo dengan lantang berkata akan melindunginya? Selalu saja… selalu seperti ini.

"Ichi… go?" gumam Rukia.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisik Ichigo kemudian. Ichigo mulai menyelipkan tangannya untuk segera menggendong Rukia pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. Semoga saja Ishida tepat―

DORR!

Ichigo terpaku di tempat. Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak ketika mendengar letusan mengerikan itu. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian sesuatu merembes dari balik kemeja Ichigo. Sesuatu yang berwarna pekat dan berbau menyengat itu merembes begitu cepat dari bahu Ichigo. Tubuh Rukia kembali bergetar menyaksikan langsung hal itu. Menyaksikan…

DORR!

Kali ini Ichigo langsung jatuh. Rukia yang berada dalam pelukannya masih belum merespon apapun. Gadis itu terpaku begitu lama.

"Lepaskan Kuchiki Rukia dan menyingkir dari sana!"

"ARRGHHH! ICHIGOOO!" pekik Rukia langsung memeluk kencang Ichigo. Tapi sayang, tangannya sudah berlumuran cairan pekat itu ketika memeluk Ichigo tadi.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! JANGAN MATI ICHIGO!" pekik Rukia histeris. Keadaan ini sama.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan sikap melindungi Rukia. Kedua tangannya menjaga Rukia yang masih histeris dalam pelukannya. Tatapan sinis Ichigo lontarkan pada seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang memakai jas hitam. Orang ini tidak ada tadi.

Pria itu kemudian mengacungkan pistolnya lagi ke arah Ichigo.

"Lepaskan Kuchiki Rukia, atau kepalamu sasaran berikutnya."

"Tidak akan pernah!" desis Ichigo.

"Tch! Kau memang menyusahkan!"

Pria berambut pirang itu memberikan semacam kode sambil berbalik ke belakang. Ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mereka membawa balok kayu dan pemukul bisbol. Mereka ada tiga atau empat orang? Ichigo tak bisa berpikir banyak lagi. Yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang adalah melindungi Rukia dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Terserah mau diapakan. Asal dia melepaskan gadis kecil itu!" perintah pria pirang itu.

Seingat Ichigo, pria itu adalah salah satu kawanan yang waktu itu berusaha untuk membunuh Rukia. Ya! Dia salah satu pelaku yang lolos saat itu. Dan temannya yang gemuk itu berhasil dia tangkap.

Orang-orang yang membawa pemukul bisbol dan balok kayu itu menyeringai ke arah Ichigo dan mulai bergerak serempak. Mereka mengacungkan alat mengerikan itu kepada Ichigo. Rukia masih berteriak histeris dan menangis melihat keadaan tidak terkendali ini. Dan naasnya, tiba-tiba langit menjadi aneh.

Tetesan hujan jatuh luruh ke tanah.

BUAGHH!

Ichigo tak sempat menghindar. Jika dia menghindar, maka Rukia yang akan kena. Ichigo terus memeluk Rukia untuk melindungi gadis itu dari beberapa pukulan yang didaratkan oleh orang-orang tidak dikenal ini. Punggung Ichigo sudah kebas karena kayu-kayu sialan itu berentet mendarat di sana. Terakhir, kepalanya yang dipukul kencang.

"ICHIGOOO! ICHIGO! BERHENTI! BERHENTI! JANGAN PUKUL LAGI!" pekik Rukia. Rukia berusaha menghalangi pukulan itu, tapi Ichigo mencegahnya dan memeluknya semakin erat lagi. Walau hujan lebat turun membasahi mereka, orang-orang itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin bengis.

Ichigo terus bertahan. Tapi sayang, tiba-tiba mulutnya terasa amis.

Dan ketika satu pukulan benar-benar mendarat begitu kuat di punggungnya, Ichigo tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Dia benar-benar ambruk sambil memeluk Rukia. Orang-orang itu lalu meraih Rukia yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan Ichigo. Sisanya mulai menyiksa Ichigo lagi dengan menginjak-injak tubuh Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan segala cara. Dia mulai bertindak sekenanya. Memukuli orang yang mencoba menariknya pergi, menendangnya, mencakarnya, berteriak sekencangnya agar ada yang mendengar.

Ketika Rukia dihadapkan oleh pria pirang itu, Rukia terdiam. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Orang ini…

"Hai Nona, kau masih ingat aku? Kuharap kau belum lupa kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu ya?"

Tujuh tahun… lalu?

"Jangan pura-pura lupa manis… bukankah kau yang menyaksikan… pengawalmu… mati untukmu?"

Kaien…

"PERGI! PERGI DARIKU!" jerit Rukia histeris. Astaga! Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini… ternyata, mimpi itu masih terasa untuknya.

"Jangan buru-buru. Aku pasti akan pergi darimu. Setelah melakukan ini."

DORR!

Di sisa tenaganya yang kian menipis itu, Ichigo terbelalak mendengar bunyi tembakan. Begitu menoleh, tubuh mungil Rukia sudah ambruk dengan rembesan darah di pakaiannya. Kontan saja Ichigo terbelalak.

"RUKIAAA!"

Begitu akan meraih tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah terkapar di tanah, Ichigo terkejut dengan bunyi sirine dan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Di antara rintik hujan itu muncul lagi orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan baju-baju yang sama. Siapa yang datang?

Ishida… kah?

Mata Ichigo tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah orang-orang yang memukulinya tadi sudah digiring oleh orang-orang berseragam itu. Dan tubuh kekasihnya yang kemudian diangkut oleh seseorang…

Siapa…?

"KUROSAKI-KUUUN!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu.

Dokter Kurosaki ini masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

Tidak sadarkan diri. Koma.

Empat hari yang lalu dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi kemudian hingga kini kesadarannya tak kunjung datang. Ishida yang langsung menangani sahabatnya ini. Luka tembakan di bahu dan kaki kanannya sudah berangsur pulih. Beberapa tulang punggungnya memang mengalami masalah. Tapi sudah bisa diatasi.

Hari ini, Orihime berkunjung datang ke kamar rawat sang dokter ini.

Dan masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Keluarganya yang tahu mengenai masalah ini, bergantian menjaga Ichigo. Tapi jika siang hari terpaksa kosong karena keluarganya juga harus menangani masalah yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Orihime-lah yang bersedia menjaganya ketika siang hari. Karena ketika malam, bergantian adik dan ayahnya yang akan berjaga.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, komplotan mafia itu berhasil ditangkap atas informasi yang diberikan Ichigo. Ishida berhasil menemukan tempat itu bersama dengan Inspektur Zaraki dan Ikkaku. Para tersangka sudah dibekuk. Tapi ketika mereka tiba saat itu, semua tersangka sudah ditangkap dan diborgol.

Meski awalnya Orihime dilarang Ishida ikut, tapi gadis cantik ini tetap keras kepala dan mengancam akan pergi sendiri jika Ishida melarangnya. Terus terang saja, Orihime begitu takut terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada dokter berambut orange itu. Apalagi… semua ini karena dirinya. Secara tidak langsung memang karena dirinya.

Setiap hari, Orihime menyesal bukan main. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menebus semua kesalahannya ini?

Orihime berdiri di pinggir kasur Ichigo. Pria tampan ini masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan selang pernafasan di hidungnya. Berbagai alat masih menempel di tubuhnya guna memantau kondisinya setiap hari.

"Kurosaki-kun… maaf…" lirih Orihime.

Wajah Orihime sudah basah setiap kali menatap pria yang dicintainya ini. Tapi kemudian, dia berpikir lagi. Dia harus dewasa kali ini. Apapun yang terjadi, harus dia hadapi sebisanya.

Orihime kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo yang masih tertidur itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, cepatlah bangun…"

Orihime mengganti air vas yang berisi bunga lily putih itu. Setiap hari, Orihime rajin mengganti air bunga itu agar bunganya tetap segar.

Orihime baru akan berbalik pergi tapi kemudian berhenti mendadak. Ada gerakan kecil pada tangan Ichigo. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak walau tidak kentara. Orihime langsung merapat ke kasur Ichigo dan mengecek keadaan Ichigo. Akhirnya, mata pria tampan ini membuka perlahan.

"Kurosaki… Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun! Kurosaki-kun sudah sadar!" pekik Orihime sambil berlari mengejar dokter berambut biru gelap itu.

Ichigo benar-benar sudah sadar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ishida melepas alat pernafasan itu. Ichigo sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengannya, Ishida bernafas lega. Orihime juga begitu bahagia bisa melihat pria berambut orange ini sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Astaga Kurosaki, tidurmu begitu lama! Aku sampai nyaris berhenti berharap kau bisa sadar lagi," gerutu Ishida.

"Sialan…" gumam Ichigo.

"Syukurlah Kurosaki-kun, kau… kau sudah… sadar kembali…" isak Orihime.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Matanya memejam sejenak. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Hal pertama yang diingatnya setelah bangun ini hanya satu. Karena dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia tidur. Tapi selama tidurnya ini, hanya satu gadis yang menemaninya di alam mimpi yang begitu menyenangkan itu.

"Bagaimana… Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara lemah.

Ishida terdiam sejenak. Sama dengan Orihime. Ichigo bisa melihat ekspresi yang begitu berbeda dari dua orang ini saat pertama kali melihat Ichigo sadar. Kenapa ekspresi mereka begitu, seakan-akan… apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ichigo adalah hal tabu?

"Apa… ada apa? Semua… baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar. Kali ini firasat tidak enak setelah melihat wajah teman baiknya ini menghantui dirinya.

"Tentu saja Kurosaki. Semua baik-baik saja," jawab Ishida kemudian.

Hanya karena jawaban itulah yang membuat Ichigo mendesah lega. Setidaknya, semua itu juga termasuk Rukia.

"Ahh begitu. Mungkin Rukia sedang istirahat ya? Dia juga baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan bersabar menemuinya sampai dia benar-benar baik. Hei, Ishida, kali ini aku akan patuh padamu tahu," sela Ichigo.

"Ehh?"

"Kok ehh? Kejadian kali ini pasti sangat berat untuk Rukia. Aku ingin bersabar menunggu keadaan Rukia pulih. Jadi aku akan menurutimu apapun yang kau sarankan. Sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Rukia."

Ishida hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ohh, tentu… tentu saja…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Isshin lega akhirnya putra satu-satunya ini sudah sadar. Yuzu sampai menangis haru melihat keadaan kakaknya ini. Karin juga sudah memperkirakan kalau kakaknya tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Ichigo juga berpesan kalau dia tidak ingin lama-lama di rumah sakit. Dan sebaiknya keluarganya juga tidak perlu mencemaskan dia lagi. Tidak perlu bergantian menjaganya. Ichigo tidak mau mereka lelah karena menunggui Ichigo. Satu-satunya penyemangat hidupnya hanya gadis itu. Gadis mungil-nya yang sekarang pasti sedang memulihkan keadaannya. Pasti… berat untuk Rukia. Ichigo ingin secepatnya sembuh dan menemani gadis-nya. Itu saja.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak keadaan Ichigo hampir pulih. Tapi hingga detik ini, baik Ishida maupun Orihime tidak memberikannya keterangan apapun mengenai keadaan Rukia. Mereka hanya bilang baik-baik saja. Tapi yang terlihat aneh hanya Orihime saja. Setiap kali Ichigo menyebut nama Rukia, gadis berambut panjang itu akan berubah kikuk dan kaku. Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti itu.

Malam ini di kamar rawat Ichigo tidak ada yang berjaga. Yuzu dan Karin harus menghadapi ujian dan ayahnya yang bodoh itu juga sibuk di rumah sakit lain.

Meski Ichigo mengerti keadaan Rukia, tapi dia penasaran. Apa maksudnya dengan baik-baik saja itu? Ishida dan Orihime juga tidak memberitahu di kamar mana atau di rumah sakit mana Rukia dirawat. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ada yang ditutupi?

Pintu ruang rawat Ichigo diketuk pelan. Setelah memberikan ijin masuk, ternyata Orihime datang dengan nampan yang berisi air minum dan obat.

"Apa kabarmu Kurosaki-kun? Aku bawakan obatmu."

"Kau… jaga malam?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia… harus tahu. Dia sudah tidak sabar kalau begini. Ichigo mengubah posisinya dengan duduk di pinggir kasurnya sementara Orihime berdiri di dekatnya. Ichigo mendongak memandang perawat cantik itu.

"Hei Inoue, apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai… Rukia?"

Orihime tertegun. Wajahnya berubah gugup dan bingung.

"Ahh, Kuchiki-san baik-baik―"

"Aku bosan dengan kata baik-baik itu. apanya yang baik? Benarkah baik-baik saja? Kalau iya kenapa kau dan Ishida tidak mau memberitahu dimana dia?" tekan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Inoue, kalau kau temanku… tolong katakan sesuatu."

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu dan kita akan―"

Ichigo menahan lengan Orihime. Gadis itu berusaha kabur. Ichigo semakin yakin ada yang aneh di sini.

Dengan tertatih, Ichigo berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang sebenarnya masih terasa sakit akibat bekas peluru sialan itu. Ichigo memutar tubuh Orihime dan menekan pelan kedua bahu gadis berambut panjang ini. Orihime terlihat gugup dan panik.

"Aku mohon padamu, katakan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan Rukia? Aku siap menerima segalanya. Ada apa dengan Rukia? Apa… penyakitnya semakin parah? Atau… dia semakin tidak terkendali? Katakan apa saja Inoue…" lirih Ichigo. Dia sudah putus asa dengan keadaan ini.

Tiba-tiba Orihime menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan… aku… Kurosaki-kun…"

"Aku tidak meminta maafmu. Aku tanya ada apa dengan Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-san… Kuchiki-san…" isak Orihime.

Ichigo bersabar menunggu penuturan gadis ini.

"… sudah meninggal."

Mata Ichigo melebar otomatis.

Tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya, tubuhnya sudah kehilangan penopang. Tidak mampu berdiri stabil lagi.

Orihime semakin jadi tangisnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun… sungguh maafkan aku… aku… aku…" tangisan Orihime semakin jadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Kau jangan bercanda Inoue. Apa… Ishida yang menyuruhmu membuat lelucon begini?" sangkal Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san… meninggal ketika kami sudah datang… kami… terlambat menyelamatkannya… dan dia…"

"JANGAN BERCANDA INOUE! RUKIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL!" pekik Ichigo emosi.

Orihime jelas terkejut ketika suara Ichigo begitu tinggi padanya. Rasa bersalah kembali bergelayut dalam benaknya.

"Kau… sebaiknya memberi kejelasan mengenai hal ini!" geram Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun… kumohon… maafkan aku…" mohon Orihime.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAFMU! AKU MAU RUKIA-KU!" jerit Ichigo lagi.

Orihime jatuh terduduk dengan isakan tangis yang semakin jadi. Ichigo kembali berteriak penuh emosi. Ini… ini tidak benar!

"Kurosaki!"

Ishida menerobos masuk setelah mendengar suara ribut yang tidak karuan itu. kontan saja Ishida terbelalak melihat Orihime yang terduduk di lantai sambil menangis histeris. Sedangkan Ichigo memandangi gadis itu penuh emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Ishida sambil menjauhkan Ichigo dari Orihime.

Ishida tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana ceritanya Orihime bisa menangis di sini dan Ichigo yang begitu emosi? Ishida tak pernah melihat Ichigo seemosi ini pada seorang gadis. Kalau pada Ishida, yaa dokter ini memang selalu adu urat dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila Kurosaki?! Kenapa kau membuat Inoue-san menangis?" sela Ishida lagi. Sekarang dia serba bingung menghadapi dua orang ini.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, dimana Rukia?!" kata Ichigo dengan suara dingin dan menusuk itu.

Ishida terdiam sejenak. Dengan ekspresi seperti ini, Ichigo sudah berubah serius. Kalau dia ingin Rukia, dia harus mendapatkan jawabannya. Menutupinya juga percuma. Suatu saat Ichigo pasti akan tahu cepat atau lambat.

"Kuchiki-san… sudah meninggal. Kau puas?"

Ichigo tak sabar langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ishida.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau berbohong padaku! Aku benar-benar akan menganggapmu pengkhianat, kau tahu?!" ancam Ichigo.

Ishida berusaha tenang menghadapi Ichigo kali ini. Sikap yang diberikan oleh Ichigo ini adalah sikap yang wajar.

"Sehari setelah kau dirawat di sini, kakak Kuchiki-san datang mencarimu. Tapi karena kau tak kunjung sadar, Inoue-san yang menemuinya. Dia mengabarkan kalau Kuchiki-san sudah meninggal. Dia mengalami pendarahan serius yang mengenai organ vital-nya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kakaknya berharap kau melupakan Kuchiki-san untuk selama-lamanya. Kalau kau tidak percaya itu, kau cari saja kakaknya!"

Sekali lagi Ichigo terhempas begitu kuat di dasar keterpurukannya.

"Tidak… tidak… ini bohong. Tidak mungkin…" sangkal Ichigo berulang kali sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Terima kenyataan ini Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san sudah meninggal! Kau tidak bisa―"

"RUKIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL! Kalian… kalian bersekongkol untuk menipuku… aku tahu… aku bisa merasakannya. Rukia… belum meninggal!"

Ichigo menangis histeris. Berkali-kali berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya.

.

.

Kin

.

.

TBC

.

.

wueheheheh apa iniiii?

saya tahu ini chap paling hancur, tapi karena sitkonnya memang begitu saya gak bisa apa-apa. maaf kalo senpai bacanya jadi muyeng dan gak jelas. saya sadar ini emang gak maksimal dan hancur. tapi saya takut kalo terlalu lama diupdate, ntar idenya beneran hilang, karena mood menulis saya akhir-akhir ini susah banget...

ok kebanyakan ngoceh gak jelas, baiknya segera saya balas review...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... ehehehe jadi gimana dengan chap ini? hihiii

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda... maaf yaa saya gak bales sms kamu, ga ada pulsa. lagi bulan tua... ehehehe ini saya udah mampir ke FBI hihiii

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... ehehe iyaa kayaknya lama bener nenk nongol di FBI yaa? hihi wah gimana ya emang jalan ceritanya gitu mau gimana lagi, saya juga gak rela sebenernya, tapi gak bisa juga... ehehheeh saya juga suka lamaran yang langsung aja, kebanyakan ngegombal jadi pusing sendiri sih hihihihii

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai... astaga naga... kenapa ada embel=embel mengerikan itu? panggil Kin aja dong ehehehe, ahh mana mungkin gak ada misstypo, pasti ada... karena saya fokusnya ke IchiRuki dulu, jadi yah yang lain kayaknya ditunda dulu ehehehhe wah, ini kan rate T... kayaknya gak ada kawin deh ehehehhe

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... ehehe sama. saya juga suka sad ending. tapi saya sukanya sad ending fic saya aja, kalo fic orang lain, gak kuat deh, pasti sedih banget hiks... ehehehe yah lumayan sibuk sih, main game... wkwkwkkw, aihh yang Isshin itu ya? dia pulang sebentar buat ngambil data yang ketinggalan, gak sengaja deh ketemu sama IchiRuki hihi emang gak saya buat detil sih, tapi ga papa kok ehehehe

MizuRaiNa : makasih udah review senpai... jadi maunya dipanggil apa nih? eheheh, ya soal ending biarkan waktu menjawab *plak* ehehehe

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh jadi gimana dengan ending chap ini'?

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... maaf ya gak update kilat ini udah update lagi hihihi

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... ehehe soal endingnya yaa saya sih masih ragu hihihii tergantung sama waktu eheheh...

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai... astaga... jangan senpai ke saya, Kin aja gak papa kok eheheh, wah capek gak baca marathon gitu? hihihi ini udah update...

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh soal ending saya juga belum putuskan. mungkin nyari wangsit dulu bagusnya ending apa hihiihi

poppukoo : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut eheheh

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa ini udah update kok ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut lagi...

ehehhe makasih yaa yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi sampe review... makasih banyak banget...

jadi... ada yang masih mau lanjut fic ini? boleh dikasih review kok ehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	13. Miss You My Love

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekelilingnya begitu gelap.

Entah kenapa begitu gelap. Tidak ada secercah cahaya pun melintas di depannya. Yang ada hanyalah gelap dan gelap.

Kaki mungilnya dipaksa melangkah walau dia tahu setiap langkah itu terasa berat. Dia ingin keluar dari kegelapan ini. Dia tidak ingin sendirian berada dalam mimpi buruk ini.

Yah. Mimpi. Ini hanyalah mimpi. Dan dia hanya perlu berharap akan ada orang yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari kegelapan ini.

_"Aku akan melindungi Nona kecil ini dengan segenap kemampuanku."_

Dirinya tertegun begitu di dalam kegelapan ini ada kilasan mengenai mantan pengawalnya terdahulu. Semuanya seperti flashback dalam mimpi yang diputar setahap demi setahap. Dimana dia bertemu dengan pria bernama Shiba Kaien itu. Saat pria itu mengenalkan dirinya dan berjanji akan melindunginya kapan saja. Berjanji akan terus ada di sisinya kapan pun. Semuanya memang berjalan mulus. Dirinya begitu senang dengan pria ceria yang ramah dan baik hati ini. Rasanya, seperti memiliki kakak lagi.

Tapi kemudian…

Mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Kilasan itu memutar saat-saat terakhir dirinya bersama pengawalnya itu. Bahkan ketika meregang nyawa pun, Shiba Kaien tetap tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Dengan senyum pedihnya, dia tetap memegang teguh janjinya akan melindungi dirinya sampai akhir.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia sudah tidak ingin mengingat mimpi buruk ini. Setiap kali melihat mimpi itu, perasaan bersalah terus bergelayut di dalam dirinya. Terus mengulangi setiap kesalahan yang dia miliki. Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan mimpi buruk itu? Kenapa dia melibatkan orang yang baik itu?

"Hei, aku mencintaimu…"

Dirinya berbalik ke belakang dengan cepat. Cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

Sosok berambut aneh itu ada di belakangnya. Tepat di belakangnya.

Sosok itu begitu nyata. Hanya sosok itulah yang disinari cahaya putih. Dia tersenyum hangat padanya. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan bersiap menyambut dirinya.

_"Aku janji tidak akan mati…"_

Yah. Dia berjanji seperti itu. Janji harus ditepati kan?

Tanpa ragu, kakinya kecilnya kembali dipaksanya untuk melangkah cepat. Semakin cepat hingga dia yakin sekarang dia tengah berlari. Dia ingin segera menghampiri sosok yang begitu hangat dan begitu teduh untuk dirinya itu. Sosok yang selalu berjanji akan ada di sisinya. Tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Tapi, baru saja akan bersiap memeluk sosok itu, tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Dirinya lemas hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri.

_"Aku… menyukainya… tapi dia… menyukaimu. Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus mengalah?"_

Dirinya tertegun mendengar suara lirih dan halus itu. Dia mengenali suara ini. Ini…

_"Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu! Semua orang yang berada di dekatmu pasti mati! Sebaiknya kau mati juga supaya tidak akan ada lagi yang berkorban!"_

Suara terakhir sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Suara ini begitu keras dan sinis.

Dirinya menutup kedua telinganya. Terus berharap mimpi ini cepat berakhir.

_"Lihatlah Putri Kecil! Lihatlah di depanmu! Mereka mati karena dirimu!"_ terdengar suara amarah yang begitu sinis.

Begitu matanya melihat ke depan, suasana berubah lain. Di depan sana… dua orang terkapar bersimbah darah. Dan tidak bernyawa. Ini mimpi! Ini mimpi! Ini mimpi!

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia? Bangunlah… kau kenapa?"

Byakuya berubah khawatir melihat adiknya yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien ini terus bergerak gelisah hingga berkeringat dingin. Sesekali adiknya akan meringis ketakutan dan menangis.

Setelah kejadian itu, Rukia tertidur selama tiga hari. Dia tak kunjung bangun walau masa kritisnya sudah berlalu dan dirinya baik-baik saja. Memang luka tembakan di bahu atasnya sudah dioperasi dan agak mendingan. Tapi menurut dokter, luka ini akan berbekas kecuali Rukia menjalani operasi plastik. Tapi itu pun tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

Byakuya agak kecewa ketika dia terlambat menghabisi semua anak buah mafia itu. untungnya dia datang tepat ketika Rukia nyaris akan berakhir. Setelah menghubungi kepolisian setempat, Byakuya segera membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit dan menginformasikan kalau dia sendiri yang akan mengeksekusi tersangka yang sudah melukai adiknya seperti ini. Dan setelah eksekusi itu, kini Byakuya mengambil cuti yang tidak banyak itu demi mengawasi perkembangan Rukia.

Setelah membujuk adiknya untuk bangun, kali ini Rukia membuka matanya. Mata cantik itu mengerjap begitu cepat dan nafasnya terdengar aneh. Rukia terus menggigil dan tersengal hebat.

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya lagi.

"Nii-sama… aku… aku dimana―akh!" Rukia meringis sambil memegangi bahunya. Byakuya menahan tangan Rukia yang akan mencengkeram bahunya karena sepertinya rasa sakit pasca operasi sudah terasa sekarang.

"Jangan disentuh. Lukamu belum kering sepenuhnya. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia mengerjap lemah. Luka? Pantas saja bahunya terasa sakit sekali.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Butuh istirahat. Setelah ini, aku akan meminta seseorang mengawasi kesehatanmu. Karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," jelas Byakuya.

"Nii-sama… apa Nii-sama tahu… dimana Ichigo?"

Byakuya bukannya tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Rukia. Dia tahu pria berambut orange itu. Bahkan Byakuya mulai merasa bahwa hubungan Rukia dengan pria itu sudah agak jauh dari perkiraannya. Byakuya sudah menduga bahwa setelah sadar Rukia akan menanyakan pria itu. Karena selama ini, Rukia sudah cukup tergantung dengan pria bernama Ichigo itu.

"Nii-sama…" desak Rukia. Sepertinya gadis mungil ini sudah tidak sabar dengan jawaban Byakuya.

"Dengar, setelah kukatakan hal ini, kau harus mulai memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Pria itu… sudah meninggal."

Jantung Rukia terasa berhenti berdetak. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras. Sekian menit Rukia habiskan hanya terpaku diam menatap wajah kakaknya seorang. Sepertinya, Rukia kesulitan mencerna maksud kakaknya satu ini.

"Maaf Nii-sama, aku… aku tidak mengerti… apa maksud―"

"Para medis terlambat menyelamatkan pria itu. Dia kehabisan darah di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu setelah kau pulih, tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus tahu hal ini. Jadi… berusahalah untuk melupakan pria itu."

Rukia langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahunya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Rukia berusaha mencabut selang infusnya. Byakuya tentu saja menghentikan aksi nekat adiknya satu itu. Byakuya menahan kedua tangan Rukia yang sepertinya tengah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Hentikan Rukia!" bentak Byakuya dengan suara rendah.

"Ichigo… tidak! Aku harus mencarinya! Aku yakin dia belum meninggal! Aku yakin itu!" sangkal Rukia.

"Dia sudah meninggal Rukia! Pria itu sudah meninggal dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi! Berhentilah memikirkannya! Kau harus belajar hidup tanpanya mulai sekarang!"

"NII-SAMA BOHONG! ICHIGO SUDAH JANJI DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI! DIA JANJI AKAN TERUS BERSAMAKU!" pekik Rukia. Dan dirinya mulai histeris lagi.

Byakuya segera memeluk tubuh adiknya yang masih kurang stabil itu. Rukia terus meronta dan memukul-mukul Byakuya.

Byakuya paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia saat ini. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk Rukia sendiri. Dia harus bisa. Byakuya yakin Rukia bisa. Byakuya segera meminta bantuan dari bel di dekat kasur Rukia. Adiknya kini mulai histeris dan tidak terkendali. Rukia terus meronta dan memaksa lepas dari pelukan Byakuya.

Tak lama kemudian, petugas rumah sakit datang dan membawa beberapa obat yang berguna. Petugas itu agak kaget melihat tingkah liar Rukia. Byakuya meminta petugas itu untuk menenangkan adiknya sementara. Tentu saja, obat penenang yang dipilih dan terpaksa disuntikkan di lengan Rukia, karena gadis itu terus berontak dan berteriak histeris. Setelah suntikan itu berhasil, pelan-pelan Rukia mulai tenang dan berhenti berontak.

"Ichigo… sudah janji… sudah janji padaku… dia… dia tidak akan mati… Ichigo…" gumam Rukia hingga akhirnya dia tidak sadar kembali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya melihat keadaan Rukia tadi, Byakuya cukup kasihan dengan kondisi adiknya. Pasti sekarang akan begitu berat untuk Rukia. Tapi, Byakuya tidak ingin adiknya tergantung begitu lama dengan orang itu. Byakuya yakin Rukia bisa tanpa orang itu. Rukia akan kembali seperti semula. Byakuya yakin itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Kamarnya beranjak gelap. Sepertinya ini bukan siang hari lagi. Berapa lama dia tertidur?

Karena pengaruh suntikan itu, Rukia jadi terlelap. Tapi jantungnya masih berdetak tidak stabil dan perasaannya sangat kalut. Dirinya mulai menangis lagi.

"Kau… bohong…" gumam Rukia.

Tubuh mungilnya dipaksanya untuk bangun. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang berjaga di dekatnya sekarang. Ini kesempatan.

Rukia mencabut selang infus-nya. Kemudian turun dari kasurnya. Untuk kali ini, tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke lantai karena belum begitu kuat berdiri. Tapi dia terus memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia menggapai jendela di kamarnya. Suasana ini… sepertinya, Rukia tidak berada di lantai yang rendah.

"Kau kan sudah janji padaku tidak akan mati… kau janji…" lirih Rukia. Matanya kembali menggenang.

"Kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau akan selalu di sisiku. Apa itu Cuma bohong?"

Rukia mulai membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara dingin langsung berhembus begitu kencang. Angin malam sedingin ini mampu membuatnya semakin menggigil.

"Dengar Ichigo… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di sana. Tanpa kau… aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Tidak apa-apa… aku akan menyusulmu. Kita bisa bertemu di sana… kau mau menungguku sebentar?"

Rukia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin ketika bahunya terasa basah. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sambil menahan rasa sakit itu, Rukia mengambil kursi yang tak jauh darinya itu. Kursi itu diletakkannya persis di dekat jendela. Kaki mungilnya naik ke kursi itu perlahan-lahan. Kini dia sepenuhnya bisa melihat suasana di luar gedung rumah sakit ini. Yah. Rukia tidak sanggup sendirian seperti ini. Dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan. Dan jika dia harus kehilangan seperti ini… Rukia siap menghilang.

"Nii-sama… maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo mati… aku juga akan mati… maafkan aku…"

Tanpa ragu lagi, Rukia tersenyum pedih kemudian berdiri di jendela itu. melangkahkan satu kakinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"RUKIAAA!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Onii-chan… bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus makan…" pinta Yuzu.

Sejak Ichigo tahu mengenai Rukia, pria ini mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia tidak mau makan dan terus mengurung diri di kamar.

Yuzu juga serba salah dengan kakaknya ini. Setelah mendengar mengenai Rukia, Yuzu mengerti perasaan Ichigo. Itu hal wajar untuk dirinya bersedih. Tapi Yuzu juga tidak mau kakaknya jadi begini. Karin juga sudah bosan menasehati kakaknya. Ayahnya juga tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Isshin juga membujuknya untuk bertingkah waras. Bahkan Isshin mengungkit soal ibu mereka. Bagaimana Isshin bisa melewati semua hari tanpa mendiang istrinya lagi. Tapi semua itu tetap tidak membuat Kurosaki sulung ini menghentikan tingkah bodohnya.

"Onii-chan… tolong dengarkan aku…" rengek Yuzu yang sudah berurai air mata. Yuzu tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang hanya seharian duduk di pinggir kasurnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Sesekali, Ichigo akan memeluk boneka kelinci Rukia yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Benda terakhir milik Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" pekik Yuzu sambil menghapus air matanya. Yuzu hanya meletakkan nampan makanan itu di meja belajar Ichigo.

Yuzu segera turun ke lantai bawah. Ichigo sudah dua hari pulang ke rumah. Tapi pria itu tidak melakukan apapun. Persis raga tanpa jiwa. Sebagian jiwanya seperti melayang ke tempat lain.

"Oh, ternyata kau… Hime-chan," ujar Yuzu setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depannya kini berdiri perawat cantik itu sambil membawa keranjang buah.

"Yuzu-chan… apa… Kurosaki-kun… ada?" tanya Orihime pelan.

Yuzu hanya mengangguk. Matanya mulai basah lagi.

"Dia… masih sama?" tebak Orihime.

Sekali lagi Yuzu mengangguk. Kali ini air matanya semakin deras.

"Hime-chan… tolong bujuk Onii-chan untuk makan. Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang mau didengarnya. Kalau seperti ini terus… Onii-chan bisa…"

Orihime memandang Yuzu serba salah. Kalau Yuzu, Karin dan ayahnya saja tidak dia dengarkan… apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Orihime?

Satu-satunya orang yang didengarkan oleh dokter itu hanyalah seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam. Gadis cantik yang sudah seperti seluruh jiwa untuknya.

Tapi… bagaimana bisa Orihime membuat keajaiban?

Setelah menenangkan Yuzu sebentar, Orihime mencoba untuk membujuk Ichigo. Perawat cantik ini mulai naik ke lantai atas. Mengetuk pintu kamar dokter tampan itu. karena tak ada jawaban, Orihime membukanya pelan.

Betapa terkejutnya Orihime ketika melihat Ichigo memeluk boneka kelinci itu. Ichigo memeluknya begitu kencang seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Orihime juga menangis. Tapi dia akan berusaha. Orihime menghapus air matanya dan mencoba mendekati Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Orihime.

Ichigo seperti tidak mendengarnya. Kalau dibiarkan begini Ichigo bisa…

Orihime duduk di lantai di dekat tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun… kumohon sadarlah… kumohon…" lirih Orihime.

Menoleh pun tidak. Pria itu seperti sudah hilang akal sehat.

"Kurosaki."

Orihime terkejut ketika mendengar suara orang lain di kamar Ichigo. Ternyata Ishida sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Orihime bangkit dan mulai menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Ishida-kun? Kau… ke sini?"

"Kudengar dari adiknya, keadaannya sudah mengkhawatirkan. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya," ujar Ishida.

Orihime agak bimbang, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk setuju. Mungkin, Ishida bisa membantu Ichigo. Orihime keluar dari kamar Ichigo dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Menyedihkan.

Satu hal itulah yang ditangkap oleh Ishida.

Dengan kasar, pria berkacamata ini merenggut boneka kelinci dalam pelukan Ichigo itu.

"Rukia!" pekik Ichigo.

"Rukia? Apa… baru saja kau membayangkan boneka ini adalah… Kuchiki-san?" tebak Ishida terkejut.

"Kembalikan padaku!" desis Ichigo.

"Bahkan benda tidak bernyawa ini kau anggap seseorang yang sudah meninggal itu?"

"Ishida! Kembalikan padaku!" pekik Ichigo.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Kurosaki?! Apa otakmu sudah rusak hah?! Kuchiki-san sudah meninggal! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu?!"

"Rukia tidak meninggal! Kalian semua menipuku!"

"Kau yang menipu dirimu sendiri!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya Ishida?! Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit ini! Makanya kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan ini!"

"Yah! Aku tidak tahu rasa sakit seperti apa yang kau alami itu! Tapi… kalau kau menipu dirimu sendiri dan membuat semua orang di sekitarmu khawatir padamu, apa kau senang?"

Ichigo tertegun sejenak.

"Kau boleh menyesali apapun yang menurutmu menyakitkan. Tapi mau sampai kapan? Kalau kau berubah gila pun, Kuchiki-san tidak akan pernah kembali. Apa kau tidak mau membuat Kuchiki-san tenang di alam sana? Bukankah selama ini, kau yang selalu berusaha menenangkan Kuchiki-san? Kenapa kali ini, kau tidak mau menenangkannya lagi?"

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo menggenggam erat baju depan miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya belum menerima ini. Aku juga maklum kalau kau butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini. Tapi tolong pikirkan orang lain yang mencemaskanmu. Apa kau tidak tahu perasaan mereka? Tolong jangan egois Kurosaki. Kau masih punya kehidupan lain yang harus kau jalani. Kau ingat kalau kau seorang dokter bukan? Mau sampai kapan kau menelantarkan puluhan nyawa yang ada di dalam tanganmu?"

Sejenak memang hidup Ichigo berhenti total karena Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kembalilah ke kenyataan. Kalau kau bertindak seperti tadi, kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Kalau kau ingin Kuchiki-san hidup kembali, maka kau harus hidup kembali. Dengan begitu, Kuchiki-san akan hidup dalam hatimu dan ingatanmu. Aku tidak berharap kau berubah banyak. Tapi, tolong ingat kata-kataku hari ini. Hidup ini bukan hanya demi dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak ingin hidup untukmu, hiduplah untuk orang lain. Karena orang lain, juga membutuhkanmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ishida beranjak meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Mungkin pria itu butuh waktu lagi. Tapi kalau tidak disadarkan sesegera mungkin, Ishida khawatir akan ada orang gila selanjutnya yang butuh pusat rehabilitasi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Ishida kadang mengecek keadaan sahabatnya itu melalui telepon rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Kata adiknya, Ichigo sudah mau makan meski tidak banyak. Dia juga masih berdiam diri di kamar. Tapi pelan-pelan, Ichigo tidak hanya diam. Kadang dia membaca buku seharian di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Yuzu juga sempat bilang kalau Ichigo berencana masuk ke rumah sakit kembali. Ishida lega akan hal itu.

Tapi sayang, sejak hari dimana Ishida bertemu dengan Orihime, perawat itu tidak kunjung muncul di rumah sakit. Kata rekannya, Orihime sakit dan minta ijin. Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga bukan?

"Permisi, apa… hari ini perawat Inoue-san juga belum masuk?" tanya Ishida pada perawat lain di bagian resepsionis.

"Perawat Inoue? Yah, belum masuk. Ini sudah hari ketiga."

Ishida bingung. Orihime bukanlah orang yang mau bolos selama itu. lagipula… apa alasannya dia tidak masuk seperti ini. Masa sakit? Sakit apa? Kalau iya sakit, kenapa Ishida tidak melihatnya di rumah sakit? Apa sakitnya parah? Haruskah Ishida menjenguknya?

"Kulihat kemarin, Orihime ada di jembatan dekat stasiun," sela seorang perawat pada rekan lainnya.

"Jembatan? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia hanya berdiri di sana seharian. Tapi dia kelihatan aneh. Waktu aku ingin menghampirinya, dia seperti tidak bernyawa dan menangis terus-terusan di sana kemudian berlari entah kemana."

Jembatan?

Mau apa gadis itu ada di jembatan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ishida menghentikan mobilnya di jembatan yang dimaksud. Entah ini kebetulan atau dia memang sedang beruntung, tapi Ishida menemukan gadis itu. perawat itu benar. Orihime berdiri di dekat jembatan itu dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Nona itu ada lagi."

Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan melewati Ishida. Mendengar kalimatnya yang aneh, jelas saja membuat Ishida penasaran.

"Maaf, apa maksud Anda?" tanya Ishida.

"Oh, Nona itu sudah tiga hari berdiri di sana. Ketika ada yang menghampirinya dia akan berlari. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja di sana," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Di sana sudah banyak gadis-gadis putus cinta yang bunuh diri. Aku hanya takut dia putus cinta dan ingin bunuh diri, makanya aku mengawasi gadis itu."

Bunuh diri?

Langsung saja Ishida berniat menyusul Orihime. Ternyata, gadis itu sadar dengan kedatangan Ishida dan segera mengambil langkah seribu dan menghindari Ishida. Mau berapa kali pun Ishida meneriakinya Orihime tetap pergi.

Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ishida?"

Ichigo agak heran melihat sahabatnya ini berkunjung lagi ke kamarnya. Bukankah kalau bukan keadaan terdesak, Ishida tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sini? Lalu…

"Kurosaki, menurutku kau sudah cukup pulih bukan? Ada yang ingin kupinta darimu," kata Ishida serius.

Ichigo memandang Ishida tidak mengerti.

"Setelah berkunjung ke rumahmu, Inoue-san tidak masuk kerja selama tiga hari ini. Begitu aku mendengar kabar, dia ada di jembatan selama tiga hari ini. Dan katanya lagi… astaga. Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya! Tapi aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Kurosaki, mungkin kau ada hubungannya dengan hal ini. Semenjak kau berubah karena kematian Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san juga berubah. Dia pemurung dan sering menangis. Kumohon, bicaralah padanya."

Ichigo diam sejenak. Mungkin, Ichigo tahu apa yang terjadi pada Orihime. Tapi…

"Kurosaki, kau tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi lagi kan?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya dia menebus rasa bersalah. Orihime ingin bukan dia yang mengatakan hal itu. hingga membuat pria yang amat dicintainya itu berakhir menyedihkan. Baru separuh Orihime mendengar pertengkaran mulut Ishida dan Ichigo, Orihime sudah tidak kuat dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya lagi.

Dia terus memikirkan cara apa yang bisa membuatnya menebus kesalahannya selama ini. Karena dirinya Rukia jadi seperti itu. Kalau dirinya tidak keluar sembarangan, mungkin Rukia tidak akan mengikutinya dan ditangkap komplotan itu. Padahal Orihime tahu nyawa gadis itu tengah diincar.

"Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san…" gumam Orihime.

Mungkin… dengan nyawanya, Orihime bisa menebus segalanya.

Langit hitam yang kelam ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi berpikir sekenanya. Lebih baik, dia menghilang daripada membuat orang yang dia cintai menderita seperti itu. yah, lebih baik―

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Orihime tertegun. Suara itu…

"Kurosaki… kun…"

Ichigo melangkah perlahan mendekati Orihime. Tapi reflek Orihime segera menghindar.

"Inoue," panggil Ichigo berusaha membuat gadis perawat itu berhenti.

Dan untungnya Orihime berhenti.

"Tolong berhenti sebentar. Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu karena kakiku… masih bermasalah. Kita bicara," ujar Ichigo.

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Orihime tidak tega. Pelan-pelan dia berbalik dan melihat Ichigo sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"K-Kurosaki… kun…" bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ishida bilang, kau ada masalah. Ada apa? Apa karena aku?"

Orihime terkejut. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa bicara begitu?

"Ku-Kurosaki…?"

"Benarkah… karena aku?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Suara terdengar serius.

Orihime menahan isak tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Orihime bisa bicara seperti ini pada Ichigo. Apalagi, Ichigo sendiri yang menghampirinya. Orihime sempat bingung tahu darimana Ichigo dimana dia, tapi hal itu tak jadi pikirannya lagi sejak melihat wajah pria ini agak berubah dari pertama kali dia berubah depresi.

"Maafkan aku… aku sungguh tidak tahu… maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun…" isak Orihime.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"K-karena… Kuchiki-san… Kuchiki-san…"

"Rukia… itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Ishida cemas padamu. Tolong… jangan membuat orang lain cemas lagi Inoue. Semua orang bisa salah paham."

Orihime agak diam. Menyadari itu, Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya.

Tapi Orihime juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Begitu Ichigo berbalik, Orihime berlari dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut bukan main.

"Kalau karena aku Kuchiki-san meninggal, aku minta maaf Kurosaki-kun! Tapi… tapi aku… aku tahu ini tidak benar… aku juga tidak bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri. Bahwa aku masih menyukaimu. Aku mengerti posisimu sekarang, kau pasti sulit melupakan Kuchiki-san… tapi… tapi… bisakah… aku… menemanimu?"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin di sisi tubuhnya. Orihime masih terisak di punggungnya.

"Aku tahu yang kukatakan ini tidak baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu sendirian menanggung penderitaan yang kau alami. Aku… kau bisa membaginya denganku. Jangan seperti itu lagi Kurosaki-kun… kumohon jangan seperti itu lagi…"

Pelan-pelan Ichigo melepaskan tangan Orihime yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Berbalik menatap Orihime yang masih menundukkan dan terisak itu.

"Terima kasih Inoue, kau bersedia memikirkanku. Tapi… untuk sekarang, selanjutnya… dan selamanya… mungkin, aku tidak bisa mencintai gadis lain. Aku berterima kasih kau masih mau menyukaiku. Tapi, ini juga sulit untukku. Aku tidak mau… menerima perasaan orang lain di saat aku masih mencintai gadis itu. kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasa. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa… kau benar-benar… serius?"

"Ya. Ishida benar. Aku sudah memikirkan segalanya. Rukia akan tetap hidup di dalam hati dan ingatanku kalau aku juga hidup. Kuharap kau mengerti itu. Kau bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih dariku. Jadi… aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kepastian apapun."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Orihime sudah tahu ini jawabannya.

"Hari sudah malam. Kuantar kau pulang. Oh ya, besok aku sudah bekerja kembali. Kuharap kau juga kembali masuk."

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun."

Meski begitu, Orihime janji akan terus berusaha. Mungkin Ichigo memang butuh waktu. Mungkin juga, itu bukan waktu yang lama kan?

Karena… Orihime sulit membuang rasa cinta ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Six years later…

"Tch! Jadi kau benar-benar mau menikah hah?!"

"Memang tidak boleh?!"

"Dan calonmu… anak tunggal dari rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang!"

"Aku hebat kan?"

"Selamat ya… Ishida-kun!"

Ichigo agak mendidih melihat sahabatnya ini akhirnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan minggu ini. Memang tidak mendadak. Tapi Ichigo hanya tidak menyangka. Dia akan menikah dengan gadis yang usianya berbeda lima tahun darinya. Apalagi gadis itu anak orang kaya, cantik, berpendidikan tinggi dan masih muda!

Sebenarnya sejak lima tahun terakhir, Ishida mengambil strata dua-nya di Australia. Dan sejak itu, pekerjaan Ichigo jadi dua kali lipat sejak tidak ada rekannya ini. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga mengambil pendidikannya juga. Dia sudah mengajukannya dan disetujui.

Dan tahun depan nanti Ichigo bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Meski kalah cepat dari Ishida. Menurut ceritanya, Ishida mengenal gadis ini karena satu kampus dengan sekolahnya di Australia. Karena sama-sama orang Jepang, mereka bisa berteman dekat. Dan sialnya―menurut Ichigo―baik Ishida maupun gadis itu punya hobi yang sama. Tentu saja karena itu mereka dekat.

Apalagi, Ishida adalah seorang dokter dan gadis itu punya rumah sakit. Yah, kalau begitu sudah selesai kan?

Setiap kali menyelesaikan apapun, Ichigo akan melihat foto Rukia dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaan gadis itu. dengan begitu, Ichigo tetap merasa Rukia ada di dekatnya kapanpun. Meski hingga kini, Ichigo masih belum begitu menerima kematian gadis-nya.

Hubungannya dengan Orihime memang berjalan baik. Sejak dua tahun lalu, gadis itu sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan adiknya. Ayahnya juga suka padanya karena dia sedikit mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Mungkin hanya rambut orange panjangnya saja yang mirip. Ichigo sudah memberikan penjelasan kalau dia tidak bisa memberikan harapan apapun. Tapi belakangan ini, baik Yuzu maupun ayahnya sudah mendesaknya menikahnya. dan pasti jadi berita gawat kalau mereka tahu soal pernikahan Ishida!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Besok? Argh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang anak sial!"

Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini? Di meja makan begini dia malah mengeluh begitu?!

"Padahal aku ingin ikut pernikahan anaknya Ryuuken! Tapi besok aku ada pertemuan penting! Argh! Tahu begitu aku akan membatalkannya!" rengek Isshin sambil berguling-guling di lantai rumahnya.

"Otou-chan! Nasinya sudah dingin loh!" pekik Yuzu.

Setelah makan malam itu, Ichigo naik ke kamarnya. Boneka Chappy milik Rukia diletakkan di kasurnya. Ichigo duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan mengambil boneka yang sudah berusia enam tahun itu.

"Hei… apa kabarmu?" sapa Ichigo sambil mengusap boneka itu.

Dia tahu berbuat begini tidak berguna. Tapi… Ichigo juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menumpahkan rasa rindunya. Ichigo beberapa tahun ini mencari dimana lokasi makam kekasihnya itu. tapi Byakuya tak kunjung memberitahu. Sampai sekarang pun, Ichigo tak pernah tahu makam kekasihnya itu.

"Ishida besok akan menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ingatan Ichigo berputar ke saat dimana dirinya melamar kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin… kalau mimpi buruk ini tidak terjadi, kita sudah lebih dulu menikah dari Ishida kan?"

Sekali lagi Ichigo memeluk boneka miliknya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu…" lirihnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa Minna….

Hehehe kayaknya saya ngaret update ya? Mana dikit lagi.

Uhmm kayaknya saya fokus dulu sama fic yang mau tamat ya? Yah, saya usahakan minggu-minggu ini update semua ficnya tapi sabar ya, belakangan ini kayaknya otak saya udah terbelah ke beberapa bagian deh, jadi untuk urusan fic entah gimana beneran lagi gak konsen. Maaf yang udah nunggu lama sama fic saya. Pokoknya saya bakal usahain update segera hehehe

Untuk chap ini… yah saya juga gak ngerti apa yang dibahas hehehe

Saya balas review dulu…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… uhmm kenapa ya? Kira-kira bisa nebak gak dari chap ini? Eheheh

BCherryPurple89 : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut hehehe, jadi kesimpulannya gimana setelah liat chap ini? Hihihii

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… jadi gimana dong dengan chap ini? Hihihii saya aja yang ngetik sampe nangis beneran loh… serius…

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… kenapa ragu kalo Ruki mati? Saya pikir ini udah cukup ketebak loh, aduh scene itu, saya terinspirasi dari novel eheheheh

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut, jadi gimana kabar Rukia? udah tahu? Ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… aduh, saya bukan dewa main hidupin orang. Entar kita minta tolong ama doraemon ya? Hehehe

Metsfan101 : thankyou for your review…

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… wah kayaknya benera sehati tuh… hihihi

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… wah apa angst-nya kelihatan? Saya selalu gagal loh bikin angst hihiihi saya aja ampe nangis beneran ngetiknya, serius loh… ini udah update

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… heheheh gak papa kok, wah… idenya bagus tuh kalo Ruki disembunyiin ama Byakuya. Tapi… buat apa ya?

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh ya kalo Ichi nya mau sih gak papa ya? *plak* ehmmm… jadi gimana udah liat chap ini?

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… ehm… belum taraf gila kok Ichinya ehehehe tenang aja hihihi

Gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review kakak… wah kayaknya Ruki belum meyakinkan ya actingnya? Hhiihihih tapi ini kan bukan genre angst kak… eheheh wah saya sih juga suka sad ending, jadi gimana dong? *mewek*

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu… gak kok, Ichi belum gila ehehehe…

Ok, jadi ada yang masih mau lanjut fic-nya?

Saya tunggu review-nya aja ya? Ehehehe…

Jaa Nee!


	14. Moon Rise

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan mengenakan tube dress, gaun panjang berwarna orange sampai menutup mata kakinya, dan rambut orange-nya juga disanggul rapi dengan hiasan bunga dari permata di sisi kepalanya sepatu tingginya berwarna putih. Tangannya mengapit tas tangan kecil berwarna putih polos. Tak lupa mantel bulu berwarna putih juga. Dirinya sudah siap menyambut penjemputnya kali ini.

Dan dengan sentuhan terakhir, agak ragu gadis cantik ini mengoleskan lipstik berwarna pink pucat. Sekarang sudah siap.

Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan penjemputnya malam ini. Dia sudah berulang kali melirik cermin di kamarnya.

Apakah… dengan dirinya sekarang, sudah bisa?

Lama dirinya melamun, hingga akhirnya bunyi bell di apartemennya berbunyi juga.

Tepat pukul tujuh.

Acaranya sudah dimulai akan dimulai, tapi mereka hari ini diputuskan untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin yang berbahagia hari ini. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah kesempatan yang jarang datang. Kalau bukan dalam momen seperti ini, rasanya sulit untuk mencari kesempatan lagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama, apa kau sudah―"

Pria yang memiliki rambut sewarna dirinya berdiri mematung di depannya sekarang ini. Entah ekspresi apa sebenarnya yang diperlihatkan pada dokter tampan ini. Mata cokelat madu itu tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika sadar dia sudah diperhatikan.

"Apa… bajuku jelek, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya ketika pria itu bertingkah aneh. Seperti malu atau… entahlah.

Tapi sang Kurosaki juga sangat tampan hari ini. Baru hari ini perawat cantik ini melihat sang dokter memakai setelan tuksedo hitam. Apakah dia sudah pas bersanding dengan pria setampan ini?

"Ti-tidak. Bajumu bagus. Kita pergi sekarang?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan kemudian keluar dari apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya. Ichigo sudah menunggunya dan mereka malam ini akan bersiap pergi ke tempat pernikahan teman mereka. Sebetulnya, Orihime tidak mengatakan secara khusus kalau dia ingin pergi dengan dokter ini. Tapi Ishida bilang, mereka harus datang berpasangan supaya tidak terlihat aneh. Hanya untuk acara ini saja. Sebetulanya Ichigo juga tidak keberatan pergi berpasangan begitu. Karena dirinya tidak berpikir yang lain.

"Eeh, tunggu Kurosaki-kun, kakiku―"

Ichigo sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, Orihime bermaksud mengejar, tapi sayang gaunnya ternyata cukup merepotkan. Seharusnya dia potong saja tadi gaun ini!

Di saat Orihime tengah membetulkan sepatunya yang sepertinya tersangkut itu, Ichigo menyodorkan lengannya.

"Gandeng saja. Daripada kau terjatuh…" katanya enteng.

Sebenarnya Orihime tahu apa yang dilakukan Ichigo itu hanyalah bantuan sebagai teman. Ichigo pasti tidak mau melihat Orihime yang repot dengan gaunnya malam ini. Tapi bagi Orihime, perhatian kecil dari seorang dokter yang sudah sejak lama dicintainya ini adalah sebuah anugerah terindah untuknya.

Makanya… apakah boleh Orihime menganggap ini hal lain selain bantuan dari teman?

Ichigo biasa saja menggandeng gadis ini menuju mobil untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan Ishida. Bahkan dengan sikap gentle, Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Orihime dan menutupnya juga.

Suasana bertambah baik ketika di pertengahan jalan, Ichigo mengajak Orihime berdiskusi masalah pasien dan sesekali ditimpali makian Ichigo kepada Ishida yang akhirnya tanpa disangka menikah juga. Orihime senang melihat dokter ini sudah kembali seperti semula.

Meski di dalam hatinya, masih terpatri begitu kuat bayangan seorang gadis yang diketahuinya sudah lama meninggal.

Bayangan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang. Sulit hilang. Seperti tinta yang tidak akan pernah hilang apapun cara yang digunakan. Kecuali menutup tinta itu dengan tinta lain meskipun akan sama saja. Tidak bisa hilang.

Bolehkah… Orihime masih berharap bisa menutup luka di hati pria tampan ini?

Agar dia, setidaknya bisa melupakan luka yang selama enam tahun ini tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh dokter terbaik sekalipun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat Mata Empat. Bersyukurlah masih ada yang mau denganmu yang menyebalkan ini!" celetuk Ichigo ketika dia sudah tiba di hall tempat temannya ini melangsungkan pernikahan.

Pengantin wanitanya memang belum terlihat. Mungkin masih di dalam ruang ganti. Ichigo juga tetap menggandeng pasangannya malam ini.

"Selamat Ishida-kun, semoga bahagia ya…" ujar Orihime.

"Tentu saja aku akan bahagia. Hei Kurosaki! Beruntung sekali kau punya pendamping secantik Inoue-san, lihatlah semua tamu bahkan melirik ke arah Inoue-san," ujar Ishida sambil menunjuk beberapa tamu pria yang melirik ke arah perawat cantik ini.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak bermaksud menyangkal, membantah atau bahkan mengiyakannya.

"Ishida-kun bisa saja, pasti pasangan Ishida-kun yang paling cantik kan?" sela Orihime. Suasana hati Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah aneh.

"Kurosaki, dimana keluargamu?" tanya Ishida.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap?" kata Ichigo.

"Ahh ya! Kalian duduklah di kursi yang sudah disiapkan, aku pergi dulu."

Sepeninggal Ishida, Orihime mulai mengawasi raut wajah dokter ini. Ichigo memang terlihat aneh. Apa… Orihime baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Orihime.

"Seandainya ada Rukia di sini," bisiknya lirih. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat pelan keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Tapi Orihime masih bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Kurosaki…"

"Ayo kita pergi, Ishida bisa marah kalau kita belum masuk juga," celetuk Ichigo dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Baru saja… Orihime yakin Ichigo menyebut nama… Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Selesai pengucapan janji yang khidmat itu, akhirnya Ishida Uryuu sah menjadi seorang suami sekarang.

Gadis bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu itu memang gadis yang cantik. Dia putri tunggal dan tidak memiliki ibu dan hanya memiliki ayah. Sama seperti Ishida sepertinya. Wajar kalau mereka bisa cocok satu sama lain. Ishida terlihat sangat bahagia ketika dengan bangganya dia bisa menyerukan bahwa dia sudah menikah. Semua tamu undangan turun bertepuk tangan untuk membagi kebahagiaan pasangan malam ini.

Setelah acara pengucapan janji itu, selesai sudah ritual yang harus dilakukan. Kini semua tamu tengah menikmati makan malam yang disajikan. Musik romantis yang lembut pun mengiringi suasana pesta malam ini.

Kedua pengantin sibuk berjalan sana sini untuk memberikan salam pada tamu yang hadir. Isshin juga datang bersama Karin dan Yuzu yang tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya Ishida.

"Nah, baru hari ini kulihat kau pergi dengan seorang wanita super cantik ini, My Son?" ledek Isshin.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" kata Ichigo agak kesal. Dan Ayah bodohnya ini malah datang kemari. Padahal hari ini dia ada pertemuan penting.

Ichigo memperkenalkan Orihime kepada keluarganya sebagai temannya di rumah sakit. Meski begitu, Yuzu cukup mengenal Orihime karena pernah beberapa kali datang ke rumah mereka, terutama saat kondisi Ichigo sedang jatuh sekali. Karin tidak memberikan tanggapan berarti soal wanita yang dikenalkan kakaknya ini pada ayahnya. Isshin cukup senang melihat Orihime. Sekilas juga, Isshin bilang Orihime sedikit mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo agak tidak enak pada Orihime. Memang Orihime sedikit mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

"Oyaji, aku mau pergi duluan ya? Ada temanku yang kebetulan datang," sela Karin ketika merasa suasana di sana mulai tidak enak. Yuzu juga mengikuti Karin. Kebetulan dua kembar ini mulai bekerja sebagai perawat dan dokter baru di rumah sakit tempat mereka ditempatkan sekarang.

Isshin awalnya ingin ikut Karin, tapi kemudian Ryuuken, ayah Ishida, datang menyapa dan membawa Isshin untuk bertemu dengan teman lama mereka di tempat lain.

"Maaf ya, ayahku memang suka begitu. Semoga kau tidak terganggu," ujar Ichigo.

"Ehh? Tidak begitu kok. Tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun."

"Kurosaki!" panggil Ishida.

Ichigo balas melambai pada Ishida. Rupanya pengantin ini sudah menghampiri Ichigo dan Orihime pula. Sepertinya mereka cukup lama berkeliling menyapa tamu.

"Selamat ya, Nemu-chan," kata Orihime.

"Terima kasih Inoue-san," balasnya.

Nemu sudah cukup mengenal Ichigo dan Orihime. Sebelumnya mereka memang beberapa kali berjalan bersama berempat. Sampai akhirnya Ishida memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih gadis secantik Nemu mau menikah denganmu," sindir Ichigo.

"Hei, kau jangan memanggil nama kecilnya begitu! Dia kan sekarang sudah jadi isteriku. Panggil dia Ishida-san," balas Ishida.

"Huh! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Selamat ya, Nemu."

Ichigo, Ishida dan Orihime menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan tuksedo cream sambil membawa segelas wine di tangannya. Pria berambut hitam itu datang sendirian sepertinya.

"Ulquiorra?! Kau datang?" sapa Nemu.

"Tentu saja aku datang," kata pria yang dipanggil Ulquiorra.

"Kenalkan, dia kakak kelasku saat SMA dulu, namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia juga seorang dokter tapi belakangan ini dia mengambil psikolog. Sekarang dia bekerja di Seireitei," jelas Nemu mengenalkan temannya pada Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Salam kenal," kata pria itu lagi.

Orihime menyambut salam perkenalan pria itu. Pria berambut hitam itu terus tersenyum tipis ke arah Orihime. Meski begitu, Orihime tetap balas tersenyum padanya tanpa maksud apapun.

"Ahh ya, kudengar suamimu ini juga dokter ya?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Nemu.

"Ya, dia memang dokter. Temannya juga dokter, Kurosaki dokter dan Orihime seorang perawat. Katanya mereka bertiga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Mereka juga teman sejak SMA loh…" jelas Nemu sambil tetap menggandeng suami barunya itu.

"Oh, dua dokter dan satu perawat. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bekerja satu rumah sakit dengan teman-teman lama ya?"

"Tidak begitu. Kadang agak menyebalkan kalau satu tempat bekerja dengan teman yang menyebalkan," sela Ichigo sambil menatap jengkel pada Ishida.

"Maksudmu itu aku?" sindir Ishida.

"Sudahlah, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun… ngomong-ngomong, Anda bekerja di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Orihime.

"Panggil Ulquiorra saja, aku bekerja di Seireitei. Tepatnya, rumah sakit jiwa di Seireitei."

Seireitei…

Itu merupakan kota terpencil yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Perjalanannya bahkan menempuh waktu tiga jam.

Ichigo agak tertegun mendengar nama rumah sakit itu.

"Kau ditempatkan di sana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, baru tiga tahun ini. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke Seireitei ya, atau kalian berdua bisa ikut bulan madu juga seperti Nemu," kata Ulquiorra menunjuk Ichigo dan Orihime.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ulquiorra.

"Kalian berdua juga suami isteri kan? Bukankah kalian sama-sama teman sejak SMA kan?" kata Ulquiorra menunjuk Ichigo dan Orihime bersamaan. Mungkin Ulquiorra menyangka begitu karena Nemu tidak menyebut nama keluarga Orihime.

Orihime langsung berwajah merah menahan malu, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya biasa.

"Tidak, kami hanya berteman dan tidak lebih," jawab Ichigo langsung.

Orihime langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Pria itu tampak enteng menanggapinya. Apakah… itu bukan pertanyaan serius? Padahal bukan kali ini saja orang lain melihat mereka berdua seperti sepasang suami isteri. Dan Ichigo terus menyangkalnya seperti itu seolah itu hanyalah lelucon garing yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau kalian teman satu angkatan, berarti umur kalian sudah 30 lebih bukan? Kenapa tidak menikah saja? Lagipula, kalian sudah lama saling kenal bukan? Atau, kalian sudah punya kekasih masing-masing?" lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih manapun, hanya belum kepikiran ke sana saja. Mungkin, Inoue yang sudah punya kekasih," ujar Ichigo.

Orihime menunduk sebentar. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo langsung dengan wajah datar. Ada kesan pedih di mata kelabunya itu.

"Tidak. Aku juga belum punya kekasih. Karena aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Kontan saja Ichigo terdiam menyaksikan ekspresi gadis itu. Bahkan sepertinya ada perasaan lain yang tersirat di sana.

"Oh ya Nemu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, nanti tidak keburu waktu ke Seireitei," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Ehh? Secepat itu? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," rengek Nemu.

"Pekerjaanku menunggu, kau kan mau bulan madu juga, atau… kau bisa bulan madu ke Seireitei kalau kau masih ingin menemuiku," kata Ulquiorra.

"Hiiss… aku kan sudah punya suami, kenapa harus menemuimu?"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san dan… Inoue-san," pamit Ulquiorra.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan pria itu. Dia hanyalah pria ramah yang selalu tersenyum. Setidaknya begitu, walau dia tidak terlihat cocok jika tersenyum. Apa mungkin pekerjaannya mempengaruhi image-nya sebagai dokter?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat malam, Inoue," kata Ichigo setelah mengantar Inoue tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Orihime sesaat setelah Ichigo bersiap berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan apartemen Orihime.

"Ya?"

Orihime diam sesaat. Dia ingin bertanya… tapi rasanya… ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kalau bukan saat ini, kapan lagi waktunya? Kalau mereka sudah bertemu di rumah sakit, yang selalu dibicarakan hanyalah pekerjaan.

"Inoue?" panggil Ichigo.

"Ahh, ya… besok, kau pasti datang ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Tentu saja aku datang. Hanya itu?"

"Sebenarnya… kapan… kau ingin menikah?"

Ichigo jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini…

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kata-kata Ulquiorra tadi? Anggap saja itu hanya―"

"Hanya apa? Sudah banyak orang yang membicarakan kita. Tapi… kau selalu menanggapinya biasa saja. Memang… kau tidak ingin menikah selamanya?"

"Aku belum berpikir ke sana Inoue, lagipula―"

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak memikirkan aku? Kurasa enam tahun sudah cukup Kurosaki-kun. Kau ingin membuatku menunggu berapa lama?" desak Orihime.

"Aku tidak memintamu menungguku. Kau bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Apalagi… yang ingin kau tunggu? Sudah enam tahun bukan? Apakah kau masih berharap… orang yang sudah meninggal… akan kembali?"

"Inoue."

"Aku lelah Kurosaki-kun. Kumohon… buatlah keputusan. Kau sudah harus memulai hidup baru. Aku sudah katakan bukan? Aku… menerimamu apa adanya. Walau di hatimu masih ada orang lain, tapi… aku tidak keberatan. Asal kau mau menerimaku," lirih Orihime.

"Itu bukan sekadar membuat keputusan Inoue, aku tidak ingin kau―"

Orihime melangkah cepat ke arah Ichigo dan memeluk leher pria berambut orange itu. kakinya berjinjit menyamakan wajah pria tampan itu dan mulai mendekatkan bibir tipisnya. Semua itu berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan waktu terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sekian detik. Orihime memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dengan apa yang yang dia lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa merasakan betapa indah rasa ini. Betapa indah, bibir pria yang selama ini dicintainya.

Ciumannya itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Hanya sebuah ciuman sederhana. Bibir tipis Orihime hanya menempel begitu erat di bibir Kurosaki itu. Begitu melepaskan ciumannya, Orihime diam melihat ekspresi begitu kaget dari Ichigo. Pria itu masih membelalak tidak percaya. Bahkan Orihime bisa merasakan tubuh pria dipelukannya ini sudah kaku.

"Aku menunggu keputusanmu. Dan kuharap… kau mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan matang. Selamat malam, Kurosaki-kun."

Begitu Orihime melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Menutup pintunya dengan tergesa dan bersandar di sana.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" lirih Orihime sambil memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih memanas. Mungkin rona kemerahan masih tersisa di wajahnya ini.

Orihime masih menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Masih merasakan sisa-sisa apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Mungkin, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Ichigo juga membalas apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Karena itu… ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menutup pintu mobilnya.

Bersandar di kursi kemudinya menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian, Ichigo mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Begitu melihat di sisi ibu jarinya itu, masih menempel sedikit lipstik dari Orihime. Astaga, berapa banyak yang dia pakai tadi?

Ichigo tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mendesaknya begitu.

Mungkin ini memang sudah terlalu lama. Enam tahun.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu dan Ichigo belum bisa melupakan sosok kekasih sejatinya itu. Selama enam tahun ini, mimpi tentang sosok tersayangnya itu masih menemaninya sepanjang malam. Bahkan, Ichigo tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya jika di dalam sana Ichigo bisa bertemu dan mendekap kekasih hatinya itu. Ichigo tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja wangi gadis yang sudah memenuhi kamarnya.

Dalam relung hati Ichigo, masih ada harapan bahwa kemungkinan gadis cantik itu… masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Dan Ichigo sangat yakin dia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Karena selama ini, Ichigo tidak yakin kalau… gadis itu sudah meninggal. Hatinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk percaya begitu saja.

Tapi… apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Karena seseorang juga… tengah menunggunya saat ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

DUAAKKK!

"Aww! Hei! Dasar Oyaji Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ichigo ketika punggungnya ditendang sedemikian kuat oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Hei Anak Kurang Ajar! Kau darimana? Apa mengantar kekasihmu pulang, hm? Kalian melakukan apa saja tadi?" cerca Isshin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Mesum?! Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran menjijikan begitu!"

"Tadi kulihat kau pergi dan pulang dengan seorang gadis yang mirip Masaki―"

"Inoue," potong Ichigo sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Ehh?"

"Sudah kubilang namanya Inoue! Dan dia tidak mirip dengan Kaa-chan! Puas?!" bentak Ichigo.

"Aisss! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Kapan kau mau menikahinya hah?! Aku sudah iri dengan Ryuuken yang sebentar lagi akan punya cucu!" teriak Isshin sambil menendang pinggul Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung membalas menonjok wajah menyebalkan ayahnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau menikah! Puas!"

"GYAAAAAAA! Kau harus menikah! Kenapa kau mau jadi laki-laki tua yang kesepian hah?! Berikan aku cucu sialan! Kau pikir hidupku masih muda?! Sesekali jadinya anak berbakti dengan memberikanku cucu yang lucu dan mirip denganku!"

"Kalaupun aku punya anak, jelas dia akan lucu dan tidak akan pernah mirip denganmu brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang mirip Masaki itu?"

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak mirip dengan Kaa-chan!"

"Kau menunggu apa sih? Jangan sok jadi laki-laki melankolis begitu! Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu sendiri! Kalau kau begitu terus tidak ada gunanya kau hidup! Lebih baik kau terjun ke laut Cina dan dimakan oleh ikan hiu!"

"Onii-chan! Otou-chan! Berisik sekali! Sudah malam, cepat tidur!" pekik Yuzu.

Isshin langsung diam dan menyahuti Yuzu, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Hhh…

Lagi-lagi desakan menikah.

Semua ini karena Ishida sialan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra sudah siap dengan seragam rumah sakitnya. Dia juga mulai menyapa beberapa pegawai dan perawat rumah sakit Seireitei ini. Walau baru setahun, tapi Ulquiorra cepat akrab dengan semua yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ulquiorra begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Oh, Dokter Ulquiorra? Kupikir Anda akan cuti sehari. Katanya Anda ke Tokyo?" kata seorang perawat dengan name tag Kotetsu Kiyone itu.

"Untuk apa cuti kalau hanya menghadiri pernikahan teman. Lagipula, aku tidak mau meninggalkan pasien-pasienku."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Anda memang baik sekali…"

Ditemani dengan Kiyone, Ulquiorra mulai memeriksa satu persatu pasien di rumah sakit jiwa itu. sebenarnya rata-rata pasiennya mengidap gangguan mental akut. Hanya beberapa yang dirawat karena gangguan mental ringan. Karena rumah sakit ini merangkap pusat rehabilitas, Ulquiorra juga kadang menangani pasien yang kecanduan obat-obatan terlarang.

Memang pekerjaan di rumah sakit jiwa ini dua kali lebih lelah dari pekerjaan dokter biasa. Harus dua kali lipat bersabar menghadapi pasien yang tidak biasa ini. Sejujurnya pertama kali datang, Ulquiorra sedikit sangsi bisa bertahan di tempat ini. Mungkin karena bidang barunya, jadi Ulquiorra belum begitu yakin. Tapi lama kelamaan, setelah berusaha menikmati tempat barunya ini, Ulquiorra sudah cukup terbiasa. Apalagi suasana sejuk di Seireitei yang mirip dengan Hokkaido. Sejuk dan dingin.

Bahkan, beberapa pasien dengan penyakit mental yang lumayan itu sudah mengenal baik Ulquiorra. Biasanya pasien dengan penyakit mental akan ketakutan melihat dokter, tapi Ulquiorra berusaha memahami perasaan dan mental mereka sehingga Ulquiorra bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi," begitu Ulquiorra membuka pintu, ternyata ruangan itu masih sunyi. Rupanya lagi, penghuni kamar ini masih terlelap sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya yang sudah sangat lusuh dan kumal itu. Katanya, boneka itu selama enam tahun terakhir ini tidak bisa lepas darinya. Sekalipun mau dicuci, pemilik boneka ini tidak mau melepaskannya, atau dia bisa mengamuk.

"Dia belum bangun?" tanya Ulquiorra pada perawatnya itu.

"Oh, semalam dia mengamuk lagi. Sejak Dokter pergi, dia selalu gelisah dan mengamuk terus. Jadi terpaksa kami memberikannya obat penenang dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya, dosis biasa sudah tidak mempan lagi padanya. Maaf kalau kami bertindak tanpa ijin Dokter," jelas Kiyone.

"Mengamuk? Kenapa? Pasti ada penyebabnya dia mengamuk kan?"

"Dia mencari Dokter, kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Dokter bilang akan pergi ke Tokyo. Jadi… dia mengamuk. Mungkin efek obat penenangnya masih terasa hingga kini."

Ulquiorra mendesah nafas panjang.

Pasien yang sudah dirawatnya selama dua setengah tahun lebih ini, sudah cukup akrab dengannya. Awalnya juga dia menolak dengan Ulquiorra. Sering mengamuk dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa banyak luka goresan di kaki dan lengannya karena dia melukai dirinya sendiri karena amukan yang dia buat.

Awalnya cukup sulit melakukan pendekatan pada pasien ini. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit dengan sabar Ulquiorra berhasil mendekatinya. Banyak perawat dan dokter juga bilang kalau pasien satu ini sangat tertutup dan pemilih. Dia tidak mau dekat dengan sembarangan orang. Makanya, kalau ingin memeriksanya, harus dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya seperti Kiyone, baru dia mau. Kalau tidak, dia pasti mengamuk.

"Kakinya terluka lagi?"

"Oh, ya… maaf Dokter, kami terlambat menanganinya kemarin."

Ulquiorra agak cemas dengan luka jahitan di telapak kakinya itu. sebelum ini, sudah ada beberapa luka jahit yang sepertinya itu adalah luka lama. Kenapa dia sering sekali melukai dirinya sendiri?

"Bawakan alat tensi dan stetoskop segera. Aku harus memeriksa keadaannya setelah kalian memberikannya obat penenang dosis yang tidak biasa," perintah Ulquiorra.

Kiyone langsung mengangguk patuh. Awalnya, Ulquiorra mengira dia akan baik-baik saja. Makanya rencananya Ulquiorra hanya ingin menemuinya dan membawa berjalan keluar seperti biasa. Jalan-jalan pagi. Biasanya Ulquiorra akan membawanya keluar saat pagi dan sore dimana cuaca cukup bersahabat.

Ulquiorra mengusap perlahan poni di wajahnya. Poni itu sepertinya sudah cukup panjang hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya. Apalagi rambutnya sudah sangat panjang. Sampai ke punggungnya.

Ulquiorra agak miris melihat bekas luka jahitan lagi. Bekas jahitan yang berada di dahinya. Terlalu banyak bekas luka yang memenuhi gadis ini.

Apalagi bekas luka tembak di bahunya.

Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini?

Ungu kelabu itu terbelalak lebar ketika Ulquiorra mengelus dahinya semakin intens. Wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat dalam.

"Tenanglah. Ini aku, Ulquiorra. Kau sudah bangun?"

Begitu Ulquiorra tersenyum gadis ini sudah diam lagi. Dirinya sudah kembali tenang dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Awalnya juga, Ulquiorra bukan tipe orang yang suka tersenyum. Tapi gadis ini tidak mau bicara padanya kalau Ulquiorra tidak tersenyum. Kalau dokter ini tidak tersenyum, gadis cantik ini akan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Maaf kemarin aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku pergi. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, setelah Kiyone datang nanti, kau harus cuci muka dulu ya? Nanti kita jalan keluar lagi. Aku akan membawakan kursi roda untukmu."

Selama dua setengah tahun Ulquiorra merawat gadis ini, dia tak pernah bicara. Bahkan Ulquiorra tidak pernah mendengar suaranya selain suara amukan dan jeritannya. Kalau dia ingin sesuatu, biasanya dia hanya menunjuknya atau memberikan isyarat saja. Ulquiorra yakin gadis ini tidak bisu atau kehilangan suaranya. Dia hanya tidak mau bicara.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini dia.

Semalaman karena kata-kata ayah bodohnya itu, Ichigo tak bisa tidur lagi.

Sudah lama dia mengenal Orihime, tapi baru kemarin, ayahnya secara langsung mengatakan kalau gadis berambut orange itu mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Meski begitu, tetap saja ada perbedaan cukup jauh antara Orihime dan ibunya. Mungkin sekilas mirip, tapi tetap saja tidak mirip.

Hhh…

Memang sudah sewajarnya ayahnya mendesaknya begitu. Pasti iri sekali melihat si mata empat itu sudah menikah lebih dulu darinya. Memang sempat Ichigo berpikir tentang pernikahan itu. tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan gadis lain selain yang ada di hatinya. Tidak ada gadis lain. Itulah yang sulit.

Ichigo punya komitmen. Jika dia ingin menikah, dia harus yakin bisa mencintai dan membahagiakan gadis itu. Dia tidak boleh mendua sedikitpun. Termasuk di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin gadis yang dia nikahi akan merasa tersakiti karena perasaannya.

Baru saja memasuki koridor rumah sakit, ponsel Ichigo sudah berdering.

Begitu melihat nama pemanggilnya, ingin rasanya Ichigo menonjok layar ponsel itu. kenapa si pengantin baru ini malah menelpon? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang bulan madu entah kemana. Ichigo berharap sahabat sialannya ini bulan madu ke kutub utara supaya dia dikejar-kejar beruang kutub!

"Ada apa?" kini suara Ichigo malah terdengar ketus.

"Hei, apa-apaan suaramu itu hah?! Aku ini menelpon untuk memberikan kabar bagus untukmu sialan!" balas Ishida.

"Ok, baiklah. Ada apa Ishida-kun?" kata Ichigo dengan suara yang dibuat memelas mungkin.

"Grr! Kalau aku meladenimu bisa-bisa bulan maduku berantakan! Baiklah, Professor yang kau cari untuk diskusi mengenai tesismu itu ada di Seireitei. Nemu yang memberitahuku. Katanya kalau kau ingin mudah, tinggal sebut saja nama ayahnya Nemu. Pasti Professor itu akan meladenimu. Bagaimana? Kabar bagus bukan?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat.

Professor yang sudah dicarinya selama hampir dua bulan ini akhirnya muncul juga. Karena satu Professor inilah tugas akhirnya jadi berantakan. Beruntung sekali kalau punya anak seorang pemilik rumah sakit kan? Semuanya jadi terasa mudah.

"Memang ini kabar bagus, tapi tumben kau baik padaku? Kau pasti punya tujuan lain kan?" selidik Ichigo.

"Ahah… bagus kalau kau mengerti. Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit Seireitei, oh! Itu tempat Ulquiorra bekerja! Kuharap kau tidak lupa mantan kakak kelasnya Nemu semalam. Kami sudah membicarakannya enam bulan yang lalu, tapi dia terus sibuk dan baru bulan ini bisa ditemui. Apa kau bisa menolongku untuk memberikan bahan studiku padanya?" suara Ishida kini terdengar sangat memohon.

"Tch, kau memang selalu ingin untung. Memangnya kapan kau ingin aku ke sana?"

"Kalau masalah Professor-mu tenang saja, beliau akan ada di Seireitei selama satu bulan ke depan. Jadi kau bisa aman, tapi kalau temanku, kau harus mengantarkannya hari ini. Sebab besok sampai seminggu ke depan dia tidak ada di Tokyo lagi. Untuk mempermudahmu, aku sudah meminta Nemu menghubungi Ulquiorra untuk membantumu di sana. Bagaimana? Aku sudah cukup baik kan padamu?"

"Cukup baik? Ya… memang cukup baik. Karena kau baik, aku akan pergi pagi ini juga. Kebetulan pekerjaanku tidak begitu banyak. Yang jelas, aku minta oleh-oleh sepatu paling mahal dari pengrajin terkenal di sana! Kalau kau tidak menyanggupinya… mungkin aku akan lupa soal janjimu ya?"

"Hei brengsek! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku sudah―"

Klik.

Ichigo menutup ponselnya. Memang si mata empat itu harus diberi pelajaran!

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo terkesiap sejenak. Orihime sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah malu-malu. Gadis itu juga tampak gugup melihatnya.

"Oh, Inoue. Kau sudah datang?"

"Ehh? Iya… Kurosaki-kun sendiri?"

"Hmm, pagi ini aku harus ke Seireitei, Ishida bilang Professor yang aku cari ada di sana. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menggantikan beberapa tugasku? Tidak berat. Hanya mengecek beberapa pasien. Mungkin aku akan mengajukan cuti untuk studiku sementara waktu."

"Oh… begitu… memang… berapa lama kau mau ke sana?"

"Mungkin satu bulan. Tapi akan kupercepat sebisaku."

Orihime mengangguk mengerti. Ichigo tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggil Orihime.

"Ya?"

"Semalam… aku… minta maaf," lirih Orihime.

"Semalam? Ahh… tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Tapi, mungkin jawaban atas permintaanmu itu, belum bisa kupenuhi. Jadi, jangan tunggu aku lagi."

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu. Jadi… jangan sungkan padaku. Aku akan menunggu Kurosaki-kun. Jadi, hati-hati di jalan. Sampai nanti."

Ichigo baru saja akan membalas kata-kata Orihime, tapi perawat itu sudah pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dokter, Kuchiki-san sudah siap!" seru Kiyone.

Ulquiorra masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda kosong yang baru saja dipinjamnya.

Kuchiki Rukia. Nama pasien yang dua setengah tahun ini terus dirawatnya. Gadis itu masih duduk sambil memeluk boneka kelinci lusuhnya itu di atas kasur. Kiyone baru saja selesai menjalin rambut hitam dan panjang milik Rukia. Karena untuk orang seperti Rukia, pasti merepotkan memiliki rambut sepanjang ini. Kiyone menyampirkan jalinan rambut Rukia ke sisi bahunya.

"Rambut Kuchiki-san sangat cantik. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa merawatnya," ujar Kiyone sambil memandangi rambut Rukia.

"Bukankah kau juga bisa merawatkannya untuk Kuchiki?" ujar Ulquiorra.

Kiyone tersipu saat melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum padanya.

Seperti biasa, Rukia hanya menatap kosong apa yang ada di depannya. Gadis ini seakan tak punya kehidupan.

Menurut cerita yang didengar Ulquiorra, enam tahun lalu, gadis ini pernah terjun dari lantai tiga sebuah rumah sakit. Dia sempat koma beberapa bulan hingga dia sadar. Tapi keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Bahkan sebelumnya jauh lebih parah dari ini.

Ulquiorra memindahkan gadis mungil ini ke kursi roda kemudian mulai membawanya keluar.

Dia tetap diam selama Ulquiorra ada di dekatnya. Ulquiorra terus mendorong kursi roda itu hingga sampai di taman rumah sakit ini. Beberapa pasien juga banyak yang menikmati udara pagi ini.

Ketika melewati sebuah bangku yang dipayungi oleh pohon besar yang daunnya mulai berguguran itu, kepala Rukia memutar memandangi bangku itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Meski Ulquiorra sudah membawanya pergi, tapi matanya tetap fokus ke sana. Bahkan sampai memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat bangku itu.

"Kau mau duduk di sana?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah menghentikan kursi rodanya.

Dengan anggukan yang amat pelan, Rukia menyetujui usul Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Kita duduk di sana," ujar Ulquiorra.

Setelah memindahkan gadis ini untuk duduk di bangku taman itu, tatapannya masih kosong dan tidak fokus. Dia tampak memikirkans sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Seperti itulah Ulquiorra menangkap kesan dari Rukia.

Agak lama, akhirnya Ulquiorra ikut duduk di sisi Rukia.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Sambil mengisi waktu dan menunggu Rukia, Ulquiorra membuka-buka ponselnya. Nemu tadi menghubunginya karena permintaan suaminya. Nemu memang sudah menghubunginya tiga jam yang lalu. Meski ini sudah hampir siang hari, tapi ternyata udara masih begini dingin.

"Kuchiki, bagaimana kalau kita―"

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra masih melirik jam tangannya, tapi agak kaget ketika bahunya terasa berat.

Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur di sisi bahunya. Ulquiorra jadi tidak tega membangunkan gadis ini. Mungkin… membiarkannya tidur sejenak adalah pilihan yang bagus.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menoleh ke belakang dengan hati-hati. Sebuah senyum terlengkung di wajahnya ketika mendapati tamunya dari jauh itu.

"Kurosaki."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna, malam ini kayaknya saya Cuma sanggup update dua fic aja. Lagi-lagi wb parah banget. Saya sampe kesel sendiri karena gak bisa ngelanjutin fic yang ada. Sumpah ya, saya beneran pengen bunuh ikan!

Saya baru sadar ternyata saya ini gak bisa diprediksi. Jadi, saya gak mau janji lagi deh. Takut gak kebayar janjinya. Jadi mending, saya berusaha aja ya. Tapi saya bakal terusin sampe tamat kok. Hanya saja belakangan ini gairah menulis turun drastis. Entah apa yang terjadi sama saya.

Jadi maafkan saya kalau fic yang saya update pada lebai, bikin mual, nafsu makan turun, pengen ngebunuh orang, maafkan saya ya.

Ok saatnya balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… aduh jangan dong bunuh orang, abis gimana dong, kan emang gini jalan ceritanya hikss…

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… hmm jawabannya kayaknya ada di chap ini deh. Ehehehe jadi udah tahu?

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… tapi kan genre nya bukan angst. Soalnya saya selalu gagal bikin angst hihihi, ini udah update maaf gak kilat yaa…

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe jadi gimana? Udah tahu? Hihihi

Hisahito : makasih udah review senpai… mmm, saya gak setega itu kok eheheh…

Oda : makasih udah review oda… ehh? Memang kenapa gak bisa tidur? Tidur aja kok eheheh, yah kan kasian Orihime kalo dia gak jadian ama Ichi? *plak*

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… duh pasangan Ishida… udah tahu kan? Eheheh aihh jangan peluk kaki saya, bau loh. Udah tiga hari gak dicucu *plakplakplak*

Hoshi Yukina : makasih udah review senpai… makasih ehehe maunya sih tamat, tapi saya gak tahu bakal bisa diprediksi apa nggak sih eheheh

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… asyik udah bisa bikin orang nyesek! *sarap* biasanya saya gagal mulu bikin orang nyesek hihhi disembunyiin? Kayak main petak umpet aja hihihih…

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… mmm, saya gak setega itu kok eheheh

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai… wah saya belum sempet liat, tapi ntar saya bakal liat eheheh, ya saya emang Cuma mau ngetroll aja kok soal itu, soalnya bagian itu emang inti dari cerita ini eheheh gak lah gitu. Saya suka baca reviewnya eheheh…

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… mungkin karena Orihime udah ketahuan suka Ichi, jadi yaa dibuat gitu jadinya Orihime kayak ngejer-ngejer gitu, tapi ngapain juga dikejer ya? Ini udah update maaf ya gak kilat ehehehe

Gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review kakak… ya saya sih mau banget bikin sad ending. Tapi kayaknya bukan di fic ini ehehehe habisnya kalau sad ending kan kasian nasibnya Ruki hiks…

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… serius nangis? Aduhh saya gak punya balon *plak* lagunya yang mana nih?

BCherryPurple89 : makasih udah review senpai… saya juga gak bisa bayangin ada cowok meluk-meluk boneka gitu… hihhi ini udah lanjut…

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… sebenernya malah mau lebih lama lagi, kayak 10 tahun, tapi sayang Ichi ntar udah keriputan semua hihihi ini udah update…

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… berbanding terbalik? Ya… jadi miring dong… masa sih? Saya pikir ide kayak gitu udah pasaran loh… ya saya emang kasian sama Hime, gak di fic gak di anime tetep gak direspon ama Ichi…

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu… ini udah update eheheh

Mmm gimana chap ini? Apa cukup kayak sesuatu gimana gitu?

Ya emang sih klise 100% semoga yang pada baca gak muntah dan mual karena lebai banget ya?

Jadi… apa masih mau lanjut? Atau langsung discontinue aja karena membosankan dan lebai?

Boleh minta review?

Makasih ya udah nemenin saya sampai di sini selama ini. Saya beneran terharu banget masih ada yang rela capek-capek baca fic amburadul ini.

Semua respon yang masuk ke dalam semua fic saya adalah hadiah tak ternilai untuk saya. Makasih sekali lagi yaa…

Jaa Nee!


	15. Found You

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huff…

Semoga tidak terlalu siang.

Dasar Ishida sialan! Dia selalu saja memberikan pekerjaan yang mendadak. Ichigo bahkan mengambil pakaian sekenanya saja. Mungkin dia akan membeli pakaian saja di sini. Ichigo juga tidak tahu akan menginap dimana. Mungkin, Ulquiorra bisa membantunya.

Kata Ishida-sialan itu, isterinya yang baik hati itu sudah menelpon mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi, mungkin Ulquiorra tengah sibuk dengan beberapa pasiennya. Apalagi dia seorang psikolog, yang pasiennya tidak ada yang normal. Pasti sulit.

Ichigo tiba di rumah sakit Seireitei. Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana kain biasa. Benar-benar tidak sempat ganti pakaian. Takutnya nanti tidak keburu waktu karena Karakura-Seireitei bisa tiga jam. Beruntung tadi dia berusaha ngebut untuk mengejar waktu. Jadi yang dia perlukan tadi hanya dua jam lebih sedikit.

Ichigo lumayan familiar dengan suasana di rumah sakit ini.

Tapi, karena melihat rumah sakit dengan tipe seperti ini juga yang membuat Ichigo jadi begitu sulit…

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria berkacamara dan berambut berwarna pink menyala. Ciri-ciri dari Ishida memang seperti ini sih, tapi Ichigo tak menyangka kalau orangnya benar-benar sangat… nyentrik.

"Szayel?" terka Ichigo.

"Tepat. Wah, kupikir kau akan tiba satu jam lagi, ternyata cepat juga ya, apa kabar?"

"Baik. Aku berusaha mengejar waktu. Ahh ya, ini bahan studi yang Ishida titipkan padaku. Katanya kalau ada yang tidak mengerti kau bisa kirim email dengannya. Dia punya bahan lain yang belum sempat dikopinya," jelas Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebuah compact disc pada Szayel.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar butuh bahan ini. Oh ya, kata Ishida kau kemari juga ingin bertemu dengan Professor Aizen?"

"Ya. Aku butuh beberapa referensi darinya untuk tesisku. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Professor hari ini sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya besok. Tapi harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau mau aku ada nomor ponselnya."

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar tertolong."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kau akan menetap di sini?" tanya Szayel.

"Mungkin agak lama, karena sepertinya aku akan lama berurusan dengan Professor selama dia di sini, karena pasti sulit bertemu dengan orang seperti Professor, jadi ini kesempatan bagus untukku," jelas Ichigo.

"Ahh, benar juga. Kalau begitu kau mau kuajak jalan-jalan dulu di sini? udaranya bagus sekali di sini, beda dengan Tokyo. Bagaimana?" tawar Szayel.

"Boleh juga, kalau bisa apa aku bisa dapat sarapan di sini?"

"Ahh, tentu. Biar kutraktir karena sudah mengantarkan ini. Ahh, lain kali berkunjunglah kemari bersama isterimu ya."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak ketika Szayel mengatakan hal itu. Lagi-lagi menikah. Sepertinya kata-kata yang sedang populer saat ini adalah menikah ya? Luar biasa sekali sih. Memangnya Ichigo terlihat sudah setua itu ya?

"Aku belum menikah," ucap Ichigo akhirnya.

"Ehh? Belum menikah? Kupikir karena kau teman Ishida, makanya sudah menikah. Biasa Ishida bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Kukira semua temannya sudah menikah makanya dia mau menikah juga, aku juga sudah menikah soalnya."

Ishida sialan itu memang selalu membuat orang salah paham. Ichigo bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diisi kepala orang itu.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kemarin aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan Ishida karena ada operasi dadakan. Tapi aku sudah mengirim kado dan ucapan selamat untuknya, ahh… kenapa kita jadi mengobrol di sini? ayo ikut aku, sebaiknya kita segera makan saja. Di kantin rumah sakit ini okonomiyaki-nya yang paling enak."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul.

Yah, kalau takdir menghendaki, sudah sejak lama Ichigo menikah. Bahkan dia akan menikah sebelum enam tahun ini. Mungkin juga, kalau Ichigo menikah enam tahun lalu, anaknya pasti sudah dua atau tiga orang.

Ichigo… hanya perlu bersabar kali ini.

Dan okonomiyaki yang dijanjikan oleh dokter ini ternyata memang benar. Di sini okonomiyaki-nya seenak yang ada di Osaka. Rupanya, menurut Szayel, yang membuatnya memang orang Osaka asli, makanya bisa seenak ini. Ichigo tidak menyesal dia belum sarapan tadi. Setidaknya perutnya sekarang sudah sangat kenyang dan puas. Apalagi Szayel memang orangnya menyenangkan. Teman ngobrol yang baik. Sepertinya Ichigo mengerti kenapa Ishida bisa berteman dengan orang seperti ini. Jelas mungkin sifat mereka sedikit mirip. Selalu bicara panjang lebar. Tapi setidaknya Szayel punya kata-kata yang bagus daripada Ishida yang selalu bermulut menyebalkan itu.

Ichigo bahkan mengajak Szayel bekerja sama untuk membuat si kacamata itu jera sedikit. Lagipula, tidak seru kan kalau dia enak-enakkan bulan madu? Ichigo juga ingin balas dendam sedikit.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku juga harus kembali sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lagi ya," ujar Szayel begitu acara sarapan mereka yang kelewat siang ini selesai.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mentraktirku. Nanti aku pasti membalasnya."

"Ahh~ tidak usah sungkan. Kau bilang kan akan lama di sini, ada banyak waktu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Oh, apa kau mengenal Dokter Ulquiorra?"

"Ehh? Ulqui? Kau kenal juga?"

Ulqui? Nama yang sedikit menggelikan.

"Ya, kemarin dia datang ke pesta pernikahan Ishida. Karena dia bekerja di sini juga, aku ingin sekalian menemuinya. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Humm… begitu rupanya. Kupikir dia tidak akan mau meninggalkan pasiennya satu itu walau sedetik. Ternyata dia datang juga," gumam Szayel sambil mengelus dagunya yang lancip itu.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa dia salah dengar atau memang orang itu berkata begitu?

"Oh, maaf aku bicara aneh-aneh. Mungkin jam sekarang dia masih ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Kau bisa mencarinya di sana. Dia pasti sedang membawa pasiennya jalan-jalan," tunjuk Szayel pada halaman belakang di rumah sakit ini.

Szayel pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi. Sebenarnya Ichigo cukup senang dengan orang seperti itu. Dia orang yang baik dan mudah bergaul. Sepertinya Ishida punya teman-teman yang sangat baik. Sayang sekali kalau berteman dengan orang menyebalkan sepertinya. Ichigo bahkan penasaran sekali bagaimana isterinya bisa tahan nanti punya suami secerewet Ishida.

Sepeninggalnya Szayel, Ichigo kembali melirik halaman belakang rumah sakit itu. Memang banyak beberapa pasien dan perawat yang berseliweran di sana. Ichigo juga ingat kalau pasien 'khusus' seperti ini memang butuh suasana seperti di luar ruangan. Ulquiorra memang dokter yang baik ya?

Ichigo berjalan menuju halaman belakang itu. melihat-lihat sekeliling isi rumah sakit ini. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba bergetar tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ada rasa bergemuruh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk menekan telapak tangannya di dadanya sendiri. Masih berdebar. Aneh sekali.

Semakin Ichigo melangkah, dadanya semakin berdebar dengan kencang. Apakah mungkin dia kena serangan jantung mendadak?

Rasanya tidak begitu. Ahh~ mungkin kebetulan saja.

Agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Satunya seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam yang sangat panjang. Rambutnya dijalin di belakang punggungnya. Sementara seorang lagi pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang tengah memperhatikan jam tangannya. Karena tiba-tiba kepala gadis mungil itu sudah oleng ke sisi bahu pria dengan jas putih khas dokter itu.

Kenapa… melihat gadis itu agak… tidak asing?

"Ulquiorra?" panggil Ichigo. Sebaiknya dia memutuskan demikian daripada penasaran sendiri.

"Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis sambil melirik ke belakang. Dokter itu agak kerepotan dengan gadis yang duduk di sisinya itu. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memberikan isyarat tidak apa. Ulquiorra mengangguk kemudian menunjuk rumah sakit untuk menunggunya.

Ichigo mengangguk paham.

Dokter itu kemudian memindahkan tubuh mungil itu ke kursi roda. Ichigo terus memperhatikan gerakan Ulquiorra dan gadis itu. tentu saja dia seorang gadis kan? Tapi Ichigo penasaran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ada perasaan yang tidak terbendung seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tahan?

Ichigo baru akan melihat lebih lanjut gadis yang dibawa Ulquiorra itu, tapi kemudian, seorang perawat berambut pirang pendek sudah mengambil alih kursi roda itu.

Sepertinya itu salah satu pasiennya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tegur Ulquiorra.

Ichigo bahkan tidak sadar Ulquiorra sudah berada di sisinya. Sepertinya dia terlalu fokus pada sosok gadis mungil itu.

"Oh, ya lumayan. Sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo sembari menunjuk kursi roda yang masih membelakanginya itu.

"Oh, kebiasaan. Aku selalu membawanya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar."

"Hmm, dokter yang baik," puji Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruanganku saja?" ajak Ulquiorra lalu berjalan mendahului Ichigo. Sebenarnya, Ichigo baru akan melihat pasien itu berbalik ketika Ulquiorra sudah berjalan duluan.

Ahh, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengan Szayel rupanya," buka Ulquiorra ketika mereka sudah tiba di ruangan Ulquiorra.

"Ya, dia temanmu juga?" tanya Ichigo seraya duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Ulquiorra.

"Tentu. Ahh ya, Professor sepertinya hari ini sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin besok kau bisa menemuinya," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Ya, tadi Szayel sudah memberitahuku. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ada waktu?"

"Sampai jam makan siang nanti, sepertinya masih ada. Kenapa?"

"Hmm, aku baru tiba di sini dan sepertinya aku akan tinggal sementara di sini. kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah menemaniku mencari tempat tinggal sementara dan… beberapa baju?"

"Kau tidak sempat membawa pakaian?"

"Ya, karena Ishida-sialan itu baru mengabariku pagi ini. Aku buru-buru untuk mengejar waktu dan tidak membawa apapun. Tapi kalau kau bisa saja dan tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak akan. Ayo kutunjukkan beberapa tempat."

Tadinya ingin naik mobil Ulquiorra saja, tapi Ichigo ingin tahu beberapa tempat di sini supaya dia bisa pergi sendiri nantinya, walau yah… pasti akan nyasar juga.

Walau tak begitu banyak bicara, ternyata Ulquiorra adalah teman mengobrol yang baik. Karena itu Ichigo nyaman saja bicara padanya. Tadinya juga Ulquiorra berniat mengijinkan Ichigo tinggal di rumahnya saja, Ulquiorra punya rumah dan tinggal sendirian, tapi tentu saja merepotkan orang lebih dari satu kali itu tidak akan enak. Makanya lebih baik Ichigo tinggal di apartemen biasa saja. Lagipula, dia butuh waktu yang lama dan ingin konsentrasi menyelesaikan studinya. Kalau tinggal di rumah orang lain, jelas tidak akan membuat Ichigo konsentrasi dan tidak enak.

Setelah membeli beberapa baju santai dan setelan, Ulquiorra bermaksud akan mengunjungi apartemen yang baru saja disewa oleh Ichigo. Letaknya juga cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit Seireitei.

Entah kenapa, ketika melewati bagian pernah pernik anak perempuan, Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak. Kemudian pergi ke rak bagian boneka. Ichigo sebenarnya agak terkejut tahu Ulquiorra masuk ke sini.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Boneka. Boneka bertelinga panjang yang agak besar. Aku tidak tahu boneka yang mana…" kata Ulquiorra seraya memilih-milih boneka di rak besar itu.

"Boneka bertelinga panjang? Bukankah itu kelinci?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Sudah lama sepertinya dia tidak mendengar mengenai hal ini.

"Ya, kelinci… tapi sepertinya itu bukan bentuk kelinci. Mungkin boneka yang mirip dengan kelinci," jelas Ulquiorra lagi.

"Chappy," gumam Ichigo tanpa sadar. Pandangan matanya seakan kosong begitu melihat beberapa boneka di rak itu. ingatan Ichigo mengenai sebuah boneka bertelinga panjang mirip kelinci memang hanya itu. dan hanya… itu…

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Oh, mungkin… Chappy? Itu tokoh kartun yang berasal dari kelinci. Telinganya memang panjang. Apa seperti ini?" kata Ichigo seraya memberikan sebuah boneka bertelinga panjang dan diberi nama Chappy itu.

"Ahh, memang seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus cari yang ukurannya sama, ada yang lebih besar sedikit?"

Ichigo agak heran dengan dokter ini. Apa ada orang dewasa yang suka boneka aneh itu? apalagi dia seorang pria dengan tampang yang sama sekali tidak menjanjikan kalau dia suka boneka. Memang aneh sekali.

"Kau suka boneka?" tanya Ichigo setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak," kata Ulquiorra singkat. Karena Ichigo belum paham benar jalanan di sini, Ulquiorra yang menyetirkan untuknya.

"Lalu… itu?" tunjuk Ichigo pada boneka berwarna putih yang ada di jok belakang.

"Ahh, untuk pasienku. Boneka yang biasanya dibawanya itu sudah sangat kumal. Aku bermaksud ingin mengambil boneka lamanya untuk dicuci. Tapi dia tidak mau melepaskannya walau dipaksa. Jadi… sementara aku memberikan gantinya dulu."

Kalau pasien yang ada di rumah sakit seperti itu sepertinya memang wajar kalau ada pasien dengan kelakuan yang sedikit aneh. Dan Ichigo tidak menduga kalau pasien itu ternyata menyukai boneka itu. Walau di kamar Ichigo ada satu yang seperti ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ada orang lain yang juga suka boneka aneh ini.

"Tapi sepertinya kau cukup tahu mengenai boneka ya?" ujar Ulquiorra.

"Tidak begitu… hanya aku ingat seseorang yang juga menyukai boneka ini," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Inoue-san?"

"Eh? Tidak bukan dia," bantah Ichigo langsung. Agak aneh kenapa orang ini menyebut nama perawat itu.

"Bukan? Lalu siapa?"

Ichigo diam sejenak lalu memandang jalanan di sekitarnya. Apakah… Ichigo harus menjawabnya? Menjawab… soal luka lamanya?

"Sebenarnya―"

Ichigo kaget karena ternyata ada dering panggilan dari ponsel. Itu bukan ponselnya, tapi ponsel Ulquiorra. Setelah menarik satu headsetnya dan menempel di telinganya, Ulquiorra menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya? Apa? Dia mengamuk lagi? Kenapa kali ini…? Baiklah… tunggu aku sepuluh menit. Usahakan jangan memberikannya obat penenang apapun lagi. Baiklah," tutup Ulquiorra.

Wajah dokter pucat ini cukup khawatir dan cemas. Ichigo hanya menangkap kalau dokter ini cemas pada pasiennya.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menghentikan mobilnya dan menepikannya di pinggir trotoar.

"Maaf Kurosaki, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungi apartemenmu. Oh ya, dari sini kau tinggal lurus saja, setelah ada lampu merah kau berbelok ke kanan. Ketika ada simpang tiga, kau bisa melihat bangunan apartemenmu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku," jelas Ulquiorra buru-buru.

Ichigo bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Dokter itu segera berlari ke halte seberang dan langsung naik ke salah satu bis itu.

"Astaga… bonekanya tertinggal," gumam Ichigo begitu berbalik ke belakang masih ada bungkusan boneka bernama Chappy itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra agak kaget ketika melihat suara ribut dari kamar pasien itu. begitu mendekatinya, ternyata Rukia menolak didekati oleh orang lain. Dia terus menangis dan gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Oh Dokter, Kuchiki… tidak mau melepaskan bonekanya yang tadi terjatuh di kamar mandi. Aku berniat akan mengeringkannya dulu. Tapi dia langsung mengamuk seperti ini," kata Kiyone serba salah.

"Aku baru saja membeli boneka lain dan―"astaga… Ulquiorra lupa kalau boneka itu tertinggal di mobilnya Ichigo.

"Anda membawanya? Dimana?"

"Dia sudah makan siang?" tanya Ulquiorra bermaksud mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Belum. Apa kubawa sekarang saja?"

"Ya, bawakan bubur telur kesukaannya, siapa tahu dia bisa berhenti mengamuk."

Setelah mengangguk patuh, Kiyone keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rambut Rukia sudah kusut lagi karena dia mengamuk. Pelan-pelan Ulquiorra mendekati Rukia. Gadis itu diam sambil tetap memeluk boneka kelincinya. Sebagian piyama rumah sakit milik Rukia lembab karena boneka yang basah itu terus dipeluknya. Ulquiorra mendekati gadis itu dengan perlahan agar tidak menakutinya.

"Hei…" sapa Ulquiorra pelan.

Masih dengan gemetaran, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya pelan dengan wajah ketakutan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Melihat Ulquiorra, Rukia agak tenang dan memperhatikan Ulquiorra begitu lama. Kalau sudah begitu, Rukia jelas sudah mengenali Ulquiorra.

"Boleh kupinjam bonekamu?" kata Ulquiorra lembut.

Rukia langsung beringsut dan menggeleng kuat sambil memeluk boneka itu semakin kencang.

"Sebentar saja… aku tidak akan membawanya kemanapun," bujuk Ulquiorra lagi.

Lama Rukia memperhatikan Ulquiorra. Dokter itu tetap tersenyum dan tetap sabar menunggu reaksi Rukia. akhirnya, agak lama, Rukia mau memberikan boneka itu meski masih terlihat sangat enggan. Ulquiorra lega akhirnya Rukia mau menurutinya.

Tepat saat itu Kiyone datang membawa bubur untuk makanan Rukia.

"Nah Kuchiki, kau harus makan dulu. Bonekanya kutaruh di sini supaya kering. Kau bisa sakit memeluk benda basah ini," ujar Ulquiorra sambil menggantung boneka itu di dekat jendela. Kontan saja Rukia gelisah dan berusaha mengambil bonekanya yang digantung itu. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat ingin bonekanya kembali.

Ulquiorra agak bingung juga bagaimana mengatasinya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan boneka yang baru saja dibelinya karena buru-buru tadi.

Tapi karena kasihan melihat Rukia yang sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskan boneka itu, Ulquiorra menyerah juga. Dia mengembalikan boneka itu dan meminta Kiyone mencari hair dryer saja. Jadi, sementara menunggu hair dryer-nya, Ulquiorra meminta Rukia untuk makan saja dulu.

Memang masalah sepele sebenarnya. Tapi kalau tidak ditangani dengan baik, semua ini bisa jadi masalah besar. Apalagi karena Rukia memang yang sangat labil dan tidak terkendali. Dia bisa saja mengamuk hanya karena masalah kecil. Pasiennya satu ini memang sangat sensitif.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, Ichigo sengaja datang cepat untuk segera menemui Professor itu. Maklum saja, Professor memang suka begitu. Saat kita sangat membutuhkan mereka, saat itulah perjuangan dimulai. Ichigo hanya tidak ingin kecolongan lagi saja seperti kemarin. Sudah buru-buru datang, ternyata yang dicari tidak ada.

Semalam dia sudah berdiskusi dengan Professor Aizen itu. Katanya kalau Ichigo ingin bertemu harus pagi-pagi. Atau menunggu sampai malam nanti. Tentu saja Ichigo memilih pagi, dia masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi ulang, Ichigo diminta tunggu di dekat resepsionis karena Professor itu baru saja berangkat dari rumah. Bagus sekali.

Begitu tiba, Ichigo sempat melihat kaca spion dan menemukan boneka kelinci milik Ulquiorra itu. Karena lelah kemarin, Ichigo tidak sempat menghubungi Ulquiorra perihal bonekanya ini. Pasti dia kebingungan kemarin.

Masih ada waktu, mungkin sebaiknya Ichigo menemui Ulquiorra saja untuk mengembalikan boneka ini. Katanya dia semalam jaga. Pasti belum pulang pagi ini kan?

Banyak pasien yang memperhatikan Ichigo membawa boneka ini. Sampai-sampai ada yang menarik boneka itu dengan agak memaksa. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau saja memberikannya, tapi inikan punya orang? Yah, untungnya beberapa perawat sudah menangani itu.

Beruntungnya lagi, Ichigo melihat Ulqiuorra baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu di dekat koridor rumah sakit ini. Ichigo segera memanggil Ulquiorra dan setengah berlari untuk menemui dokter berkulit pucat itu.

"Kurosaki? Pagi sekali…" sambut Ulquiorra.

"Yah, ada janji dengan Professor. Ini bonekamu," kata Ichigo seraya memberikan boneka itu.

"Ahh terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kebetulan kalau begitu, aku akan memberikannya langsung," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Memberikannya langsung?"

"Yah. Dia ada di balik pintu ini. Tadi kulihat dia baru selesai mandi. Tadinya aku mau membawanya jalan-jalan, tapi udara terlalu dingin. Kau mau melihatnya sebentar?"

"Melihat pasienmu?" kata Ichigo setengah tertawa. Rasanya aneh saja. Untuk apa Ichigo melihat orang yang berpenyakitan mental?

"Hei, dia gadis yang cantik kau tahu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa mendekatinya tiba-tiba. Dia sangat takut pada orang asing," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran secantik apa pasienmu itu," kata Ichigo penasaran. Benarkah ada orang berpenyakitan mental yang cantik? yah mungkin beberapa di antaranya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, lihatlah ke dalam," ajak Ulquiorra seraya mengajak Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ulquiorra sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, Ichigo sempat melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya memang gadis kemarin. Gadis yang berambut panjang hingga ke punggungnya. Rambutnya yang sehitam malam itu dibiarkan begitu saja menutupi tubuhnya. Dia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatap jendela dan membelakangi pintu masuk.

Kenapa… sosoknya tidak asing?

Sungguhkah… dia…

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah koridor. Ahh, Professor-nya sudah datang.

"Prof…" sapa Ichigo.

"Kebetulan bertemu di sini. Jadi apa yang ingin kau diskusikan? Kupikir kau akan menghubungiku nanti saat aku ada di Tokyo," jelas Professor Aizen.

"Sebenarnya begitu, tapi bahan tesis saya cukup banyak sepertinya, harus diselesaikan sebelum tahun depan supaya sempat. Prof tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu. Tapi jadwal diskusimu harus mengikuti jadwalku. Karena pekerjaanku di sini lumayan banyak. Sekarang sebaiknya ikut aku ke ruangan. Jam sepuluh nanti aku ada rapat dengan kepala rumah sakit," jelas Aizen lagi.

Professor itu menepuk pundak Ichigo dan jalan lebih dahulu.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Sampai jumpa Ulquiorra," kata Ichigo dari balik pintu itu.

Ulquiorra mengangguk setuju. Dan ketika Ichigo agak menjauh, dia melihat gadis itu menoleh sejenak ketika Ulquiorra mendekatinya.

Siapa… pasien itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seminggu lamanya Ichigo berada di Seireitei.

Berdiskusi dengan Professor Aizen memang bukan hal mudah. Ada banyak studi kasus yang harus dibahas. Karena Aizen tidak mau penjelasannya yang tidak didasari dengan kasus. Harus ada kasus nyata sehingga bisa dianalisis perkembangan masalah itu.

Ichigo juga hanya bolak balik rumah sakit dan apartemennya. Dia hanya berkutat dengan laptop dan bahan tesis-nya. Belum sempat pulang ke Tokyo. Tapi Orihime beberapa kali sempat menghubunginya yang tidak terlalu ditanggapi Ichigo. Dia butuh konsentrasi di sini. Tidak juga dengan Ishida-pengganggu-sialan itu.

Hari ini, Ichigo sedang memiliki waktu yang cukup luang. Jadi dia penasaran dengan sosok pasien itu. bahkan, Ichigo dengar dari beberapa perawat yang sambil lalu, ternyata Ulquiorra cukup perhatian dengan pasien satu ini. Seakan pasien ini sangat istimewa baginya. Secantik apa memang gadis itu untuk seorang Ulquiorra?

Ichigo sempat mengirim pesan kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Ulquiorra untuk mengajaknya keluar. Sekaligus melihat pasien itu.

Ichigo mengetuk sebentar pintu yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dilihatnya. Katanya Ulquiorra Ichigo disuruh menunggu di sini. mungkin dia ada di dalam. Tapi berapa kali pun Ichigo mengetuk, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada orang?

Penasaran, sepertinya beberapa waktu ini Ichigo terus penasaran, akhirnya nekat Ichigo membuka pintu itu. mengintip sekilas. Tidak ada sosok gadis yang berambut hitam panjang itu. yang ada hanyalah boneka kumal yang hampir menghitam di atas kasur pasien itu. Oh, boneka itu…

Entah kenapa, kaki Ichigo seperti tertarik masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Matanya tertuju pada boneka kumal jelek ini. Begitu di dekat kasur itu, Ichigo mengangkat boneka jelek itu. Ini… Chappy kan?

Apakah ada pasien yang suka boneka ini? Apakah benar boneka ini… sangat terkenal?

BRAAK!

Ichigo terkejut mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa.

Dan lebih kaget lagi melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Jantungnya… terasa berhenti berdetak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra diam-diam sudah mengganti boneka milik Rukia itu semalam. Jadi, secepat kilat, ketika gadis itu terlelap, Ulquiorra menarik paksa boneka yang dipeluk Rukia itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sudah seminggu ini dia berusaha untuk menukarnya karena Rukia tak mau boneka baru ketika Ulquiorra menyodorkannya.

Dan pagi ini, Kiyone sudah membawa Rukia keluar dengan kursi roda untuk menjalani terapi. Awalnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang salah. Rukia tetap tenang dan diam sambil memeluk boneka kelinci itu. Tapi, baru sebentar Kiyone meninggalkan Rukia untuk ke toilet, Rukia mulai merasa aneh. Bonekanya tidak seperti biasa.

Begitu mengangkat boneka yang dipeluknya itu, ternyata bonekanya lain. Rukia langsung panik dan melempar boneka di tangannya itu. Tangannya gemetar juga kebingungan. Rukia mulai gelisah dan bersiap akan mengamuk. Tapi dia buru-buru turun dari kursi rodanya dan berlari ke tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingat rutenya, dari kamarnya menuju tempat terapi. Tidak terlalu jauh memang. Tapi terkadang dia selalu diantar jemput oleh perawat dan dokternya.

BRAAK!

Rukia mendorong kuat pintu kamarnya dan membelalak ketika melihat bonekanya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Rukia langsung kalap dan menarik paksa bonekanya lalu memeluknya begitu kencang sambil menahan nafasnya yang memburu. Dia begitu panik. Sangat panik malah.

"Ru… kia?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya begitu melihat sosok pria asing dengan rambut terang menyala. Siapa… orang ini?

"Kau… Rukia?"

Orang bodoh mana yang tidak mengenali kekasih yang sudah lama dicintai? Demikian pula dengan Ichigo. Tapi yang dilihat Ichigo adalah reaksi ketakutan dari gadis itu. tidak banyak perubahan yang dialami Rukia selain tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan rambutnya yang terlalu panjang.

Ichigo yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau itu adalah… Rukia.

"Kau… sungguh Rukia bukan?" kini bibir Ichigo gemetar mengucapkan nama itu. dirinya memang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini. Tapi tentu saja… dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang.

Rukia-nya, menunduk dalam dan terlihat ketakutan. Dia berusaha menjauh dari Ichigo, tapi Ichigo segera menariknya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku benar kan?! Aku benar! Kau Rukia-ku! Kau benar-benar Rukia!" jerit Ichigo histeris. Dia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang ingin diluapkannya. Karena ini… ini… terlalu tiba-tiba.

Saat Ichigo memeluknya begitu kuat, Rukia meronta ketakutan dan berteriak histeris hingga rasanya pita suara gadis itu pasti putus. Rukia terus berteriak kencang dan memukul-mukul Ichigo yang memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya.

Ichigo sudah biasa menghadapi ini. Jadi dia akan menerima semuanya, asal tidak melepaskan Rukia.

Rukia semakin kalap dan ganas. Dia terus berteriak-teriak dengan kencang dan memukuli Ichigo dan mencakar pria berambut orange ini. Rukia juga menjambak rambut Ichigo supaya melepaskannya. Sekarang Ichigo merasa Rukia sangat histeris. Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa Rukia bersikap begini saat melihatnya. Apa karena sudah lama tidak bertemu makanya…

"Aku Ichigo, Rukia! Aku Ichigo-mu… kumohon sadarlah Rukia… aku kekasihmu!" mohon Ichigo, mencoba menyadarkan Rukia. biasanya jika Ichigo mengatakan hal itu, pasti Rukia akan berhenti meronta. Tapi kali ini dia lebih ganas dari biasanya. Kenapa…

"Kurosaki! Lepaskan Kuchiki sekarang!" pekik Ulquiorra yang sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar itu setelah mendengar keributan yang memancing beberapa petugas dan perawat datang.

Ichigo tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Ulquiorra dan tetap memeluk Rukia hingga gadis itu semakin menjadi mengamuk.

"Kurosaki!" pekik Ulquiorra lagi.

Akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat Rukia yang sudah di ambang batas itu, Ulquiorra menarik Ichigo paksa bersama petugas lain untuk memisahkannya dari Rukia. sedangkan Rukia sendiri ditangani oleh perawat lain.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASKAN! KEMBALIKAN RUKIA-KU! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" pekik Ichigo seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kepungan petugas yang menahannya.

"Bawa Kuchiki ke ruangan lain, berikan obat penenang dengan dosis biasa kalau dia masih mengamuk," perintah Ulquiorra pada perawat lain dan segera membawa pergi Rukia.

"JANGAN PERGI! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! RUKIAAA!" jerit Ichigo ketika melihat Rukia sudah dibawa pergi oleh beberapa orang.

Ulquiorra terpaksa memukul wajah pria berambut orange ini karena melihatnya tidak terkendali. Apakah… ini Kurosaki Ichigo yang dia kenal?

Mungkin karena mendapat pukulan telak dari Ulquiorra, Ichigo tersungkur dan langsung terdiam. Melihat keadaan dokter orange itu sudah cukup terkendali, Ulquiorra meminta petugas lain pergi. Ulquiorra tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa ini.

"Brengsek! Kau bawa kemana Rukia-ku?! Kembalikan dia padaku sekarang! Kalau kau tidak kembalikan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Ichigo sambil mencengkeram kuat kerah jas putih Ulquiorra.

"Rukia-mu? Kau mengenal… Kuchiki?" tanya Ulquiorra tak yakin.

"Dia kekasihku! Dia kekasih yang selama enam tahun ini menghilang dariku! Aku sudah menemukannya… kumohon kembalikan dia padaku. Kembalikan dia Ulquiorra…" mohon Ichigo.

Ulquiorra diam sejenak. Kekasih?

"Kurosaki, tenang dulu… ada yang harus kubicarakan," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak punya waktu! Aku akan mengambil Rukia kembali!" Ichigo langsung pergi bermaksud meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

"Dia tidak mungkin mengenalimu. Percuma saja kau menemuinya kalau kau mau menyakitinya lagi!" seru Ulquiorra.

Ichigo terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Ulquiorra.

Yah, Rukia tadi juga seakan tidak mengenalinya. Dia… terlihat seperti orang lain…

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kalau kau memang mengenalnya… aku akan menjelaskan keadaan Kuchiki padamu. Dia… hilang ingatan."

Mata cokelat madu Ichigo membelalak lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Kuchiki… saat dibawa ke sini enam tahun lalu, menderita amnesia parah. Dia tidak mengingat siapapun dan apapun dengan baik setelah jatuh dari lantai tiga di rumah sakit. Karena itu… walaupun kau memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Kuchiki, yang Kuchiki lihat sekarang… kau adalah orang asing. Dan Kuchiki… takut dengan orang asing."

"Amnesia? B-bagaimana… mungkin…"

"Sekarang ini, dia tidak akan bisa mengingatmu dengan baik. Jadi percuma saja kalau kau mau membawanya atau mau apapun padanya. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja."

Tangan Ichigo terkulai lemas mendengar penuturan itu.

Selama enam tahun ini memang keyakinan Ichigo akan Rukia tidak dipungkiri lagi. Tapi dengan keadaan… hilang ingatan?

Yang dilihat Rukia sekarang pada Ichigo tak lebih dari orang asing. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang asing untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Bukan kekasihnya enam tahun yang lalu. Bukan sahabat yang dicintainya selama ini.

Lalu… bagaimana Ichigo bisa…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf lagi-lagi malah ngasih fic sinetron… jadi ngerasa bersalah banget…

Yah kayaknya ini butuh perjuangan untuk penyelesaiannya, karena saya gak mau fic saya lagi-lagi klimaksnya kecepatan. Jadi saya mau proses dululah. Tapi kalo sekiranya membosankan… mungkin sebaiknya dihentikan?

Bales review dulu…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… yaa ini udah ketemu kok ehehehe soal itu… ehm tuntutan skenario sih kalo adem ayem aja kayaknya gak seru gitu hihi

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… eheheh jangan dibanting kasih ke saya aja, lagi butuh dana nih hihihi, ya kan butuh proses, jadi di chap ini gimana?

Cherrychappys : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat ini udah update ehehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… ahaha iya, emang Ichi gak pekanya ngerepotin, tapi kayaknya kalo dia tahu… apa dia bakal suka Orihime juga ya? Hikss… jangaaaaaaaaan… jadinya gak ada momen IchiRuki entar *gakpenting* saya juga gak nyangka ternyata harus memasukkan peran Ulqui lagi… saya juga rada aneh kenapa Ulqui mau senyum… ini udah update ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa makasih semangatnya, saya bakal berusaha ehehehe

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… jadi gimana chap ini? Kadar kelebaiannya apa… agak high gitu? Saya takutnya malah jadi hipertensi *plak*

Shiianhia E. K. g log in : makasih udah review Nhia… iyaa sabar ini gimana hihihihi iyaa ini udah update eheheh

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… ya kalo Ruki mati mau gak diganti Hime aja? Hihihi makasih yaa ini udah update lagi hihihi

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe bukannya gitu sih, kan kasian kalo adem ayem aja kayak bayem, saya rasa kalo saya jadi Hime pun saya pasti kejer tuh cowok kok, secara kan sendirian dianggurin sayang *plak* gimana chap ini?

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… eheheh ini udah update kok… hihih ngeliat kalimat terakhir nenk, saya jadi pengen bikin fic baru deh hihii yaa saya juga kadang suka nangis kalo denger lagu itu sambil bikin scene di Destiny Between Moon and Sun ehehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update eheheh gimana?

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa, saya liat di fic apa gitu, Ruki cantik banget rambutnya panjang sepunggung. Kalo soal Ulqui, kayaknya saya butuh waktu untuk memperkirakan perasaan mereka hihihi iyaa ini udah update…

Rizuki Aquqfanz : makasih udah review Rizu… maaf Rizu… jadi buat hari kamu tambah nyebelik hiksss… iyaa ini udah update gimana? Ehehehe

Hoshi Yukinua : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya ini udah update lagi ehehhe

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… yaa gak tahu kenapa sih, saya udah berusaha buat semangat nulis, tapi tetap gak bisa. Kayak hilang minat gitu… emang belakangan ini saya susah nonton Korea Drama yang bikin inspirasi saya ngalir kayak air bah gitu sih… hiks…

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai… ehh? Kok ke saya? Emang mau diapain Hime nya? Hihihi

Gui gu : makasih udah review kakak… ehehe iya sih mereka berdua emang cocok sih, apalagi Hime mirip sama Masaki *jadijluksendiri* tapi saya udah cinta mati gak bisa hidup lagi sama IchiRuki… hiksss yah gimana, Ichi nya sok setia sih, ehh kenapa mau nyabik Ulqui kak? Kan Ulqui nya gak ngapa-ngapain? Ending… saya belum tahu… hiksss

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu… maaf itu tuntutan skenario, bukan saya yang bikin… hikssss *plak* ehheh iyaa ini udah update…

Ningrum : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update…

Bleachmegafan01 : makasih udah review senpai… ehmm… Rukia pelukis loh senpai ehehehe, tapi kan Ishida ayahnya punya rumah sakit? Hihii

Rey ai3rien : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa ini emang ceritanya gitu hihihi

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa emang ceritanya begitu ehehehhe ini udah lanjut ehehee

Maaf kalo chap kali ini kayaknya gagal total, oh ya, mungkin setelah fic ini tamat nanti saya bakal kasih tahu jalan ceritanya sebenarnya fic ini. Awalnya gimana, karena setelah dilihat sana sini, jadi banyak yang mesti dirombak sih hihihi

Makasih yang masih mau nemenin saya sampai sejauh ini, makasih banget yaa hikss… semoga gak pada bosen sama fic sinetron saya hikss…

Jadi, masih ada yang mau lanjut?

Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	16. Remember Song

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan mengambil cuti selama tiga hari."

Byakuya selesai melaksana apel pagi bersama regunya. Kini dirinya sudah tidak terlalu sibuk lagi. Selama enam tahun ini, sebisa mungkin dia tidak menghubungi adiknya itu. lagi-lagi memantau dari jauh. Tapi kali ini Byakuya yakin kalau tempat Rukia sudah cukup jauh dan tersembunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu adik semata wayangnya itu lagi.

Peristiwa enam tahun silam sungguh membuat Byakuya merasa gagal jadi seorang kakak yang harusnya bisa melindungi adik. Dia malah membuat Rukia menderita dan nyaris bunuh diri. Beruntungnya, saat adiknya melompat dari ketinggian tiga lantai itu, ada petugas rumah sakit yang kebetulan ada di bawah. Adiknya segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dan bisa selamat meski harus melewati koma berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tapi akhirnya, konsekuensi berikutnya yang harus diterima Panglima ini adalah, Rukia kehilangan ingatannya. Para dokter tidak bisa memastikan apakah ingatan itu akan hilang selamanya atau akan kembali pelan-pelan. Tapi yang jelas, Rukia yang sekarang tidak akan mengenali siapapun lagi. Di kepalanya tidak ada satu pun kenangan yang dia ingat.

Tapi entah kenapa, Byakuya bersyukur akan hal itu. menurutnya… itu lebih baik.

Dan menjauhkan adiknya dari pria berambut aneh itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Besok aku akan segera ke Seireitei," katanya lagi pada bawahannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Untukmu."

Ichigo mendongak sebentar. Di depannya sudah ada segelas cangkir kertas dengan asap yang mengepul dari sana. Baunya juga terasa enak. Bau kopi. Setelah kejadiaan tidak terduga itu, Ichigo akhirnya pelan-pelan mengerti. Setelah luka di wajahnya karena dipukul dokter berkulit pucat ini diobati, Ichigo duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Sejak dibawa pergi, Ichigo tak tahu lagi kondisi Rukia. Ulquiorra melarangnya mendekati kekasihnya itu sampai kondisinya cukup baik.

"Terima kasih," balas Ichigo seraya mengambil gelas kertas itu.

Ulquiorra kemudian memilih duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada seseorang yang mengenal Rukia. Selama ini, Ulquiorra memang tak begitu banyak tahu mengenai gadis cantik itu. Di kota ini tidak ada yang mengenal Rukia. Bahkan, selama Ulquiorra menangani gadis berambut kelam itu, tak ada satu pun kerabatnya yang datang menengok. Namun anehnya, semua kebutuhan Rukia selalu datang setiap bulan dengan pos. Alamat pengirimnya pun tidak jelas. Itulah yang aneh.

"Kau mengenal Kuchiki sejak kapan?" buka Ulquiorra. Sebaiknya dia membuat dokter ini untuk tidak melamun terlalu jauh.

"Kami sudah bersama sejak SMA. Awalnya kami sahabat baik. Tapi, setelah Rukia mengalami penyakit ini, aku jadi tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku ingin di dekatnya selamanya," lirih Ichigo.

"Hmm, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Pasti berat melihatnya yang sekarang bukan?"

"Kalau bisa… tolong ceritakan padaku, kenapa Rukia bisa berakhir di sini?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang Ulquiorra dengan pandangan memohon.

Melihat mimiknya saja Ulquiorra sudah kasihan. Apalagi melihat keadaan keduanya. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Ulquiorra menceritakan awal mula dia melihat Rukia. Lalu bagaimana gadis itu bisa di sini. Kenapa dia bisa kehilangan ingatannya dan bagaimana Ulquiorra bisa menjadi dokternya di sini. Semuanya Ulquiorra katakan tanpa terlewatkan sedikit pun. Ketika Ulquiorra mengakhiri ceritanya, Ichigo tampak sangat terpukul.

"Kau bilang… dia jatuh dari lantai tiga?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

Jantungnya terasa ditusuk-tusuk mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa jatuh dari lantai tiga tanpa alasan? Apakah Rukia berusaha bunuh diri?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, pertama kali dibawa ke sini, gadis itu terus melukai dirinya dan berusaha untuk bunuh diri. Selama enam tahun ini tidak ada yang bisa menanganinya sampai aku datang. Aku minta maaf kalau tidak bisa membantu apapun."

Ichigo terhenyak. Mencoba bunuh diri. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Rukia?

Baiklah, fakta pertama Rukia memang tidak meninggal. Setidaknya Rukia selamat dari peristiwa itu. Tapi kenapa orang yang memberitahu kabar ini pada Orihime mengatakan kalau Rukia meninggal? Kalau pun memang dia meninggal, karena apa? Saat peristiwa penembakan itu atau dia jatuh dari lantai tiga?

Tapi seingat Ichigo, Ishida bilang Rukia meninggal karena terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan pendarahan. Itu artinya, Rukia dikatakan meninggal ketika peristiwa penembakan itu. Bukan karena jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Siapa yang berani membohongi Ichigo? Orihime? Jelas tidak. Ishida membenarkan kata-kata Orihime. Mana mungkin Ishida ikut membohongi Ichigo kan? Kalaupun iya, alasannya apa sampai harus membuat kebohongan keji begitu?

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo sangat marah. Dia ingin membunuh siapa saja yang membuat kebohongan keji seperti ini. Amarah yang tak bisa diredam begitu saja. Rasa sakit karena dibohongi selama enam tahun tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja!

Ichigo bersumpah, setelah melakukan sesuatu untuk Rukia-nya, Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lagi menghancurkan kebahagiaan. Tidak seorangpun!

"Kurosaki, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Ulquiorra setelah sekian lama melihat dokter orange ini hanya diam dengan mimik penuh emosi dan kerutan yang mengerikan itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang?"

"Kuchiki sudah diberi obat penenang. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Mungkin bangun tidur nanti dia bisa jadi histeris lagi. Karena itu, kalau kau ingin melihatnya, sebaiknya saat dia tidak sadar. Kalau dia melihatmu lagi, aku takut dia kembali histeris."

Di mata Rukia, Ichigo sekarang adalah orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Ya. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatnya seperti tadi. Kau tidak akan menyakitinya. Keadaannya sekarang belum stabil benar. Kau harus perlahan-lahan, Kurosaki."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra membawa Ichigo menuju ruangan Rukia. Setidaknya, Ichigo sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Rukia. Jelas saja. Ichigo pasti tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi, melihat mimik dokter ini yang begitu memilukan. Perasaan bertahun-tahun yang sulit dikatakan. Pasti sakit rasanya melihat kekasih yang kau cintai malah tidak mengenali dirimu lagi.

Rukia terbaring di kasur putih itu dengan satu tangannya terikat di sisi besi ranjang itu. Jelas saja Ichigo terbelalak melihat keadaannya. Ini sama seperti pertama kali Ishida mengikat tangan Rukia yang sehabis mengamuk saat itu.

"Ini…"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kuchiki masih belum stabil. Perawat lain hanya mengambil jalan terbaik saja. Kalau Kuchiki sudah tenang, pasti akan dibuka kembali," jelas Ulquiorra.

Apa yang dilihat Ichigo sekarang?

Rambut Rukia yang memanjang dan acak-acakan, tubuhnya yang jauh lebih ringkih dan kurus. Wajahnya yang sangat tirus dan matanya yang sedikit menghitam di sekeliling kelopaknya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. Setiap kali melihat kondisi kekasihnya, seakan ada satu jarum yang menusuk jantungnya. Bahkan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya terdapat luka iris yang sudah membekas. Kakinya juga sama, luka jahit di mana-mana yang sudah membekas.

"Rukia…" bisik Ichigo tak tega. Air matanya sudah meluncur tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Rasanya Ichigo sudah sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan Rukia yang sekarang.

Baru saja Ichigo akan menyentuh tangan mungil itu, nafas Rukia terdengar aneh. Berkali-kali Rukia mencoba menarik nafas dengan kuat sampai terdengar seperti sesak nafas. Dan akhirnya Rukia terbangun, membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kondisinya malah terlihat aneh.

"Ulquiorra! Rukia kenapa?!" tanya Ichigo panik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia yang masih terlihat gelisah.

Sama dengan Ichigo, Ulquiorra juga panik dan segera menyela untuk melihat kondisi pasiennya. Ulquiorra mulai memeriksa secara mendetil kondisi Rukia yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas itu.

"Sepertinya ada reaksi dari obat penenangnya. Ini terjadi kalau Kuchiki memakai dosis yang salah. Sepertinya perawat itu salah memberikan dosis," jelas Ulquiorra sambil berusaha memasang masker oksigen untuk Rukia.

Ichigo ingat kalau dulu Rukia juga begitu. Kalau dia mengonsumsi obat dengan dosis yang banyak, pasti nafasnya sesak.

Ulquiorra begitu cekatan melakukan pertolongan untuk Rukia. dengan alat pemanggil itu, Ulquiorra meminta perawat datang untuk membantunya dan membawakan peralatan medis dan obat lagi. Sekarang, Ichigo hanya bisa berdiri di belakang Ulquiorra tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Hari ini, Ichigo merasa dia tidak pantas untuk berada di sisi Rukia. selama ini, di saat Rukia mengalami kondisi begini, dia tak ada di samping Rukia. padahal… dia pernah berjanji untuk tetap berada di sisi Rukia apapun yang terjadi.

Apapun…

*KIN*

Orihime menyelesaikan tugasnya yang terakhir.

Sudah sepuluh hari Ichigo berada di Seireitei. Memang tidak ada kabar antar mereka. Sepertinya, Ichigo cukup sibuk di sana. Apalagi ini menyangkut studinya. Jelas tidak bisa main-main. Orihime hanya berharap dokter itu akan baik-baik saja di sana. Apalagi dia ada di tempat asing.

Seireitei…

Orihime belum pernah ke sana. Mendengarnya saja baru kali ini. Tempat seperti apa itu… tempat yang didatangi oleh Ichigo…

Apakah… Orihime boleh menyusul?

Mungkin… Ichigo butuh teman kan di sana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki, istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam," bujuk Ulquiorra.

Dokter orange itu hanya duduk di depan ruang rawat Rukia setelah kondisi Rukia mulai stabil. Ulquiorra meminta Ichigo untuk meninggalkan pasiennya itu sampai kondisinya membaik. Tapi Ichigo tidak rela meninggalkannya. Apalagi setelah selama ini… dia begitu lama merindukan sosok yang sudah dikatakan mati oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Harusnya Ichigo kaget atau malah ketakutan kalau mengingat ada orang yang hidup kembali dari matinya. Tapi ini tidak. Seseorang yang mereka katakan mati itu, sesungguhnya tidak mati. Mereka hanya berdusta pada Ichigo. Rasa geram dan kesal mendidih dalam kepalanya. Tapi sekali lagi. Kondisi Rukia yang lebih penting dari apapun. Yang membuat Ichigo sesak karena sekarang Rukia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"Kurosaki…" panggil Ulquiorra lagi.

"Aku di sini saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?" pinta Ichigo dengan suara memelas.

"Kau akan diusir oleh petugas keamanan. Ini sudah malam. Keamanan pasien di sini adalah yang terpenting. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Besok… kau bisa kemari lagi bukan?"

"Tapi… Rukia sendirian… dia… tidak bisa sendirian…" gumam Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya menekuk begitu dalam. Bahkan dia sampai melupakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Professor pembimbingnya itu.

Ulquiorra mengerti perasaan apa yang dialami oleh Ichigo. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Kuchiki sudah tidur. Mungkin dia akan terlelap sampai besok pagi. Kau di sini juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun bukan? Sebaiknya kau kembali supaya besok kau bisa melihatnya lagi."

Pelan, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dokter berkulit pucat itu. Ulquiorra menepuk bahunya pelan berusaha memberikan semangat. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra ada benarnya memang. Mungkin sebaiknya Ichigo pulang untuk beristirahat. Dia akan kembali lagi besok. Yah, besok dia masih bisa melihat Rukia. tidak ada yang perlu Ichigo takutkan lagi sekarang. Masa lalu itu tak akan kembali. Apalagi Rukia tidak lagi berada di Tokyo. Yah… Ichigo bisa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur, Ichigo memutuskan untuk datang pagi sekali ke rumah sakit. Bukan menemui Professor pembimbingnya yang jadi tujuannya kemari. Sekarang, dia bahkan menelantarkan apa yang seharusnya dia kerjakan hari ini. Entah kenapa semenjak kemarin isi kepalanya hanya berputar pada satu obyek. Sulit rasanya untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Rukia. Saat memasuki halaman rumah sakit, ada petugas yang bertanya mengenai Ichigo. Wajar saja kalau Ichigo tidak dikenal di sini. tapi kemudian, setelah Ichigo menjelaskan bahwa dia memiliki tujuan untuk janji bertemu dengan orang penting di sini, akhirnya petugas itu mengijinkan.

Ragu, sungguh ragu Ichigo sekarang. Tangannya sudah gemetar meraih kenop pintu itu. Rasa membuncah yang bercampur aduk jadi satu di dalam dirinya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia sudah tidak sabar sekarang. Meskipun Ichigo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Rukia tidak lagi mengenalinya, tapi Ichigo tidak mau putus asa. Dia ingin membuat Rukia kembali seperti dulu apapun caranya. Walau harus meyakinkan Rukia dengan rasa sakit dan pedih. Ichigo tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan Rukia sendirian.

Dan akhirnya, dengan keyakinan penuh, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berani. Apapun resikonya.

Begitu membuka pintu rungan itu, ternyata Rukia masih terlelap dengan memeluk boneka kelinci. Ternyata itu boneka kelinci yang sempat dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra. Lusuh dan kumal. Pantas saja Ulquiorra membelikannya yang baru. Entah kenapa sekarang Ichigo sungguh iri dengan boneka jelek itu. Satu-satunya yang diingat Rukia tentang masa lalunya hanyalah boneka bertelinga panjang ini. Hanya boneka ini yang bisa membuat Rukia ingat tentang kesukaannya di masa lalu. Tapi kenapa, Rukia malah tidak ingat tentang Ichigo? Bukankah… perasaan mereka lebih dari itu?

Ichigo mendekati tempat tidur putih itu secara perlahan. Tidak bermaksud mengagetkan ataupun membuat gaduh. Ikatan di sebelah tangan Rukia belum dilepaskan. Nekat, Ichigo mulai melepaskan ikatan itu. agak kencang memang. Sepertinya… selama ini, Rukia semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dan penyakitnya terus menerus membuatnya semakin mirip orang berpenyakitan mental yang sudah akut.

"Rukia…" bisik Ichigo.

Agak ragu, Ichigo mulai menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan mungil itu. Kulit Rukia begitu pucat dan dingin. Jika orang yang tidak tahu, mungkin mereka sudah mengira kalau gadis bermata cantik ini sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Rukia… bisakah… bisakah kau mengingatku? Katakan padaku, bagaimana supaya kau bisa mengingatku lagi? Mengenaliku lagi? Bagaimana…" lirih Ichigo.

Tanpa terasa, setetes bening itu mengalir dari muara cokelat madu itu. Jatuh luruh melewati pipi Ichigo dan berakhir menetes di telapak tangan Rukia yang masih digenggamnya lembut.

Kontan saja Rukia langsung menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mata besarnya. Mata cantik itu membelalak lebar ketika menyadari tangannya terasa hangat dan basah. Begitu menoleh Rukia menarik paksa tangannya dan langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan panik. Rukia berusaha turun dari ranjang dan mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ichigo sama paniknya dengan Rukia. Dia tidak menyangka respon Rukia akan begini padanya. Gadis mungil itu mulai memandang liar sekelilingnya dan bersiap mencari jalan keluar. Sebelum benar-benar turun dari ranjangnya, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Seketika itu pula Rukia menjerit hebat. Tapi Ichigo langsung meredam jeritan itu dengan memeluk gadis-nya. Dia tidak peduli ketika kuku Rukia mulai mencakar punggung dan wajahnya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ karena berentet pukulan mulai mendarat di perut dan punggung Ichigo tanpa henti.

"Rukia… ini aku… Rukia…" bisik Ichigo seraya menahan sakit karena penolakan Rukia padanya.

Kalau seperti ini, Rukia bisa benar-benar memancing orang-orang.

Apa… apa yang bisa diingat Rukia dari Ichigo? Apa…?

Apa yang membuat Rukia bisa mengenali Ichigo? Kenangan apa yang bisa membuat Rukia menyadari kalau itu adalah Ichigo, kekasihnya, bukan orang asing?

Apa yang―

Sambil menahan perih, Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap ini berhasil. Meskipun tidak berhasil, dia pasti akan mencoba lagi.

Ichigo mulai menyenandungkan sebuah nada sederhana. Kemudian melatunkan beberapa lirik yang selama ini terus diingat oleh Ichigo. Semakin keras Rukia memberontak, semakin pelan Ichigo melatunkan lagu tanpa musik itu. Ichigo terus membisiki kata-kata itu di dekat telinga gadis berambut kelam ini.

Dan entah kenapa itu berhasil.

Rukia berhenti memukulinya perlahan. Kepalanya mulai bersandar di dada Ichigo. Tangannya juga perlahan terkulai lemah. Tidak ada lagi jerit penolakan dan pukulan yang menyakitkan. Rukia… kini terlihat lebih tenang.

Ichigo sendiri takjub dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Entah bagaimana ada secercah harapan untuk dirinya sekarang. Ichigo mulai memeluk Rukia lebih erat lagi sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya yang sangat kusut itu. Apalagi panjangnya sudah melebihi punggung kecil ini. Kini seluruh tubuh mungil ini sudah bersandar penuh pada Ichigo.

Suara Ichigo perlahan menghilang setelah seluruh bait lagu itu dinyanyikannya dengan pelan. Itu adalah lagu kesukaan Rukia enam tahun yang lalu. Lagu yang hingga kini masih didengarkan oleh Ichigo diam-diam. Lagu penghubung antara dirinya dan cintanya.

"Ny… nyikan… gi…"

Ichigo yakin dia tidak salah mendengar.

Suara itu memang terdengar sangat kecil dan pelan. Ichigo yakin dirinya tidak salah!

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Nyanyi… kan lagi…" ulang Rukia. Kali ini suara agak jelas meski masih terdengar lirih dan pelan.

"Aku akan terus menyanyikannya. Sampai kau ingat padaku…" ujar Ichigo dengan haru.

Ya. Sampai Rukia-nya bisa kembali padanya. Supaya Rukia-nya bisa mengingatnya kembali. Itu pasti.

"Kurosaki, kau…"

Dengan sikap melindungi, Ichigo memeluk Rukia seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Di sana berdiri Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekarang Rukia ada dalam pelukannya. Tidak akan melepaskannya lagi apapun yang terjadi.

Namun, yang membuat Ichigo lebih kaget, ada seorang pria berambut panjang dengan dandanan aristokrat dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Kuchiki… Byakuya…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra tak paham dengan pemandangan ini. Sebenarnya semenjak Rukia resmi jadi pasien-nya, ada seorang pria yang mengaku kerabatnya yang sering menanyakan keadaan Rukia pada resepsionis rumah sakit. Tapi seseorang itu tidak mau diberitahukan identitasnya. Perawat lain pun tidak tahu banyak dan hanya mengatakan ini sambil lalu. Apalagi Ulquiorra yang sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini. Baru tadi, ketika Ulquiorra melihat tamu ini menuju kamar Rukia dan Ulquiorra penasaran. Tanpa disangka, setelah Ulquiorra menyebutkan namanya, tamu ini mulai mengenalkan diri dan mengatakan alasannya datang kemari.

Lebih kaget lagi, dia malah menemukan dokter Kurosaki itu sudah memeluk pasiennya. Anehnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak memberontak kali ini. Pemandangan yang agak ganjil.

Ketika bertemu, dua pria ini saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. Ichigo bahkan bersikap begitu protektif. Memeluk Rukia dengan sikap melindungi seolah mereka tengah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"Kuchiki… Byakuya…"

Tentu saja Uqluiorra kaget karena Ichigo memanggil pria berambut panjang ini dengan nama itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan setelah ini," kata Ichigo dengan suara rendah dan dingin.

Perlahan, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali membaringkan Rukia di kasur itu. Rukia terlihat sudah terlelap.

Setelah memastikan Rukia tenang, Ichigo berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Tolong jaga Rukia sebentar, dan kau… ikut aku," kata Ichigo beralih kepada tamu dadakan ini.

Ulquiorra jadi semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apakah kau yang mengatakan pada Inoue kalau Rukia sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu?" geram Ichigo setelah membawa penyebab dari semua skenario selama enam tahun ini. Ichigo yakin sekali kalau pria inilah yang ada dibalik semua penderitaannya. Kini mereka sudah berdiri di taman belakang rumah sakit yang jelas sepi dan tidak seorang pun ada.

"Rukia memang sudah meninggal. Kau pantas melupakannya," jawabnya dingin pula.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Rukia melompat dari lantai tiga enam tahun yang lalu karena apa?! Kau yang berusaha ingin membunuhnya!"

"Rukia melakukan hal itu karena aku mengatakan padanya kalau kau… sudah mati."

Ichigo membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

"A-apa maksud―"

"Setelah kukatakan kau mati karena kejadian itu, Rukia tidak terima dan berusaha ingin bunuh diri. Setelah kejadian itu, keadaannya semakin parah hingga terpaksa kubawa ke tempat dimana kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena, walaupun kalian bersama, itu bukan takdir kalian."

"Memangnya kau siapa berhak menentukan takdir kami?! Kau pikir, siapa penyebab keadaan Rukia semakin parah hah?!" pekik Ichigo frustasi.

"Lalu, kau pikir… apa penyebabnya sampai Rukia bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa penyebab awal yang membuat Rukia jadi seperti ini?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Jawabannya… jawaban itu…

"Karena kematian pengawal yang berusaha melindungi nyawa Rukia, dirinya jadi merasa sangat bersalah sampai membuatnya mengalami trauma hebat dan depresi akut. Sejak saat itu, Rukia terus merasa bersalah atas kematian pengawal itu karena dirinya. Posisiku memang tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya setiap saat. Tapi, bagaimana keadaan trauma Rukia jika ini terus terjadi?

"Karena itu, aku ingin kau melupakan Rukia. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi yang mati karena melindungi Rukia. mulai sekarang, Rukia harus belajar hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dia harus berusaha sendiri untuk tidak jadi beban bagi orang lain lagi. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tulus padanya. Kau juga begitu. Jadi, cepat tinggalkan tempat ini dan lupakan Rukia. Karena dia sudah lama melupakanmu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tidak akan pernah!" kata Ichigo lantang dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mendengar hal itu, Byakuya tertegun dan menatap nyalang pada pria berambut menyala itu.

"Kau bilang Rukia bebanku? Rukia adalah nafasku. Hidupku. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin ada korban yang mati karena melindunginya? Aku bahkan bersedia mati jika itu memang harus terjadi untuk melindunginya. Karena Rukia adalah nyawaku. Kau bilang, tidak ada yang tulus padanya? Aku bahkan rela memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk dirinya. Kau bilang, Rukia sudah lama melupakanku? Tidak. Rukia tidak pernah berusaha melupakanku. Kau yang memaksanya melupakanku. Dan karena kau… semua yang kau takutkan jadi kenyataan!" jelas Ichigo dengan tegas tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Dua pria itu sudah berdiri cukup dekat dan saling berhadapan. Ichigo tak takut memandang abu kelam yang memandangnya dengan sorot tajam, bahkan mungkin bisa kalau bisa, sorot itu sudah membunuhnya sedari tadi. Ichigo membalas tatapan dingin dan tajam itu dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri.

"Dan kukatakan sekali lagi. Apapun yang kau lakukan untuk memisahkan kami, kami pasti akan bertemu lagi. Pasti ada cara untukku bertemu lagi dengan separuh jiwaku. Sekarang kau sudah lihat buktinya bukan? Tanpa kesengajaan, Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kami. Walaupun sudah berlalu enam tahun. Biarpun kau mencoba memisahkan kami sekali lagi, kami pasti akan bertemu lagi meski harus melewati waktu bertahun-tahun. Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena kami… ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bukan kau yang menentukan takdir kami. Bukan juga aku maupun Rukia yang menentukan takdir kami.

"Kalau kau ingin berusaha memisahkan kami lagi, percayalah. Kali ini aku tidak akan diam saja. Sudah cukup kau membuat kami menderita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Karena aku pasti akan menemukan Rukia. Pasti!"

Yah. Tidak lagi. Ichigo tidak akan lagi mengijinkan siapapun berani mengusik kebahagiaannya. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra masih bingung dengan semua keadaan yang serba mendadak ini. Setelah enam tahun, Ulquiorra pikir Rukia benar-benar sebatang kara. Dia tak memiliki siapapun yang mengenalinya. Tapi hari ini, ternyata Ulquiorra salah. Rukia tidak sendirian. Bahkan ada orang yang bertahun-tahun mencarinya. Seharusnya, Ulquiorra tahu hal ini. Kenapa rasanya, dia jadi merasa sangat bersalah saat ini?

Merasa bersalah karena…

Ulquiorra agak kaget ketika menyadari tubuh Rukia yang terbaring di kasur itu sedikit menggeliat. Tiba-tiba mata cantiknya terbuka pelan dan memandang sekeliling ruangannya seolah mencari sesuatu. Sadar bahwa yang dicarinya tidak dia dapatkan, gadis mungil ini bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk bonekanya erat-erat. Matanya tampak memandang linglung dan gelisah.

"Kuchiki, kau sudah bangun?" panggil Ulquiorra seraya mendekati tempat tidur gadis cantik itu. Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Nyanyikan lagi… nyanyikan lagi… nyanyikan lagi…" gumamnya berulang kali dengan suara rendah.

Tentu saja Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget. Setelah enam tahun, ini pertama kalinya Ulquiorra mendengar suara sang gadis.

Ternyata suaranya sangat indah. Apa yang menyebabkannya bisa bicara begitu? Bukankah selama ini Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah bicara sedikitpun. Ini yang membuat Ulquiorra takjub bukan main. Pasti ada alasan kenapa bisa begini. Pasti. Tapi apa yang bisa membuat Rukia mau bicara lagi?

"Kuchiki, kau… bicara?" tanya Ulquiorra tak yakin.

Rukia berhenti bergumam dan mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Lalu menoleh pada sumber suara. Matanya masih bergerak seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia cari. Terlihat gemetar, satu tangan mungil itu yang tidak memeluk bonekanya terangkat perlahan-lahan. Lalu akhirnya menyentuh ujung jas putih Ulquiorra.

"Nyanyikan… lagi…" katanya lagi.

Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang mau dinyanyikan? Ulquiorra tak ingat kalau dia pernah memperdengarkan satu musik atau satu lagupun pada Rukia. Selama di sini pun, Rukia tak pernah meminta untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Rukia.

"Lagu apa? Aku tidak mengerti kau ingin lagu apa," kata Ulquiorra lembut.

Tiba-tiba lagi, Rukia mulai mencengkeram erat ujung jas Ulquiorra dan mulai panik. Ulquiorra tahu gejala ini. Rukia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia mulai melempar boneka yang dia peluk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Seketika itu pula Rukia mulai berteriak histeris dan menangis.

"Kuchiki? Kuchiki? Ada apa denganmu?" kata Ulquiorra panik.

"Rukia!"

Ulquiorra terkejut ketika pintu ruangan Rukia dibuka begitu cepat. Tampak sosok dokter orange itu muncul dengan panik. Sepertinya dia sempat mendengar suara teriakan Rukia tadi. Ichigo menghampiri Ulquiorra dengan wajah panik setelah melihat Rukia yang mulai terlihat aneh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Ulquiorra tak menyangka Ichigo masih datang kemari.

"Dia terus bilang nyanyikan lagi, nyanyikan lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Seingatku, selama ini Kuchiki tidak pernah mendengar musik atau lagu apapun," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Serahkan padaku," kata Ichigo.

Pria berambut orange itu mulai mendekati Rukia yang nyaris akan mengamuk. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Rukia yang bertindak tidak wajar pada rambutnya sendiri. Satu lagi mulai mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

Ulquiorra bertambah kaget melihat Rukia yang langsung berangsur diam setelah Ichigo menyenandungkan sebuah lirik. Ini pun pertama kalinya Ulquiorra melihat Rukia mau didekati orang lain selain dirinya. Tak lama dari situ, Ulquiorra mendengar dokter itu mulai bernyanyi. Sepertinya Ulquiorra pernah mendengar lagu itu. Rasanya itu adalah lagu lama.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Rukia tampak mengawasi Ichigo begitu fokus sambil mendengar setiap lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikannya dengan suaranya yang tidak mirip penyanyi kelas atas itu. tapi sepertinya suara itu cukup untuk menenangkan Rukia dan membuatnya diam beberapa saat.

Sepertinya, kali ini Ulquiorra bertambah yakin.

Kalau hubungan mereka di masa lalu pasti sangat erat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah satu lagu itu selesai, Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Gadis-nya masih diam mengawasi dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Kalau dulu Ichigo bisa melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari gadis-nya, sekarang tatapan itu seakan sebuah tatapan yang ditujukan kepada orang asing yang tidak dikenalinya. Tapi Ichigo berusaha untuk mengerti posisi Rukia sekarang. Ichigo sudah janji akan pelan-pelan membuat Rukia kembali mengenalinya apapun caranya.

"Hai," sapa Ichigo lembut.

Rukia masih diam tak bergerak dengan tetap memperhatikan Ichigo dengan matanya yang besar itu. Ungu kelabunya bergerak pelan mengawasi pria di depannya ini. Rukia tidak mengenali orang ini, tapi setiap senti dalam tubuhnya seakan mengenali orang ini. Walau kepalanya tidak mengingat siapa orang ini, tapi setiap anggota tubuhnya mengenali siapa orang ini. Rukia merasa dia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang ini, tapi dirinya merasa sangat dekat dengannya.

Tangan kurusnya mulai bergerak pelan. Kelima jari kurusnya bergerak di depan wajah pria berambut aneh ini. Telunjuknya mulai menyentuhkannya di ujung hidung orang yang menyanyikannya sebuah lagu ini.

Ichigo masih diam tidak merespon. Dia tidak mau mengagetkan Rukia kalau dia bersikap tiba-tiba karena terlalu senang Rukia mau meresponnya. Ichigo terus bersabar saat jari-jari Rukia menyusuri kulit wajahnya secara perlahan. Senti demi senti tanpa rasa ketakutan. Ketika jari-jari itu berhenti di bibir Ichigo, rasanya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Berusaha membendungnya pun sepertinya mustahil. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengecup ujung jari Rukia yang bergerak melewatinya.

Kontan saja gadis itu terkejut dan menarik tangannya secepat mungkin. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Kini Ichigo merasa bersalah. Dia tak menyangka respon Rukia begitu terkejut karena Ichigo mengecup jarinya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menakutimu, Rukia…" lirih Ichigo.

"Siapa…" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo diam ketika suara Rukia terdengar begitu pelan di telinganya.

"Siapa… kau?" kata Rukia lagi.

Dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata itu. Ini adalah awal mula.

"Aku Ichigo. Kekasihmu."

"Ichi… go?" ulang Rukia.

"Ya… aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria yang mencintaimu…"

Sekian menit lamanya waktu berputar hanya dalam keheningan. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan mengeluarkan suara mereka. Ichigo perlahan menyentuhkan tangannya ke wajah Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo merasa Rukia masih takut padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji," kata Ichigo lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna... hmm ternyata tetep gak sesuai target yaa? saya maunya update semua sih...

yah pertama, saya minta maaf banget kalo fic saya tetep sinetron dan ngebosenin ya? kedua... kayaknya ini beneran wb terparah yang pernah saya alamin, sumpah! mood nulis tuh beneran gak ada. saya juga mau nangis rasanya ngebujuk kepala saya supaya mau nulis... tapi tetep gak bisa. semangat saya ada karena senpai udah berbaik hati mau nyemangatin saya dan kasih saya support. entah itu review atau apapun...

ok saatnya saya balas review dulu...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review senpai...wah suka yaa? makasih eheheh aduh jadi gimana gitu dibilang hebat bikin nyesek eheheh... wah saya kira adegan itu gak bakal bikin tension apa gitu... kalo sampe ada yang degdegan saya gak percaya aja ehehehe

uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai...iyaa saya juga lagi berusaha buat update semuanya eheheh yaa gak bakal lama lagi ini selesai kok eheheh

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo ada yang sampe nyesek beneran saya gembira banget loh. saya gak nyangka adegan pasaran gitu bisa bikin nyesek ehehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... eheheh yaa maaf ya, soalnya emang gitu alurnya emang sih rada ngebosenin tingkat dewa. tapi bentar lagi ini udah tamat kok ehehehe

lya : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe bukan dibuat belibet, tapi emang begitu alurnya. soalnya udah saya kasih clue soal Ruki yang jatuh dari lantai tiga kan? jadi gak mungkin kalo dia baik-baik aja. paling gak ada sesuatu gitu ehehehe

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa ini bentar lagi tamat kok gak papa menderita dulu biar makin klop ehehehe

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu... wah kayaknya susah looh seberapa keras usaha Ichi sih sebenernya eheheh jadi semangatin dia aja supaya Ruki bisa inget lagi ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh wah langsung nikah? saya jadi agaaaaak ragu gimana gitu ehehehe doain aja yaaa

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai... Kin aja jangan senpai dong eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut maaf telat yaaa

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi... ehehe yah kita tunggu aja gimana Ichi ngeyakinin Ruki yaa? eheheh wah emang sih gak sibuk, tapi saya masih wb parah... maaf yaa...

Sookyung06 : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh yaa ditunggu yaa akhirnya eheheh saya usahain bagian terbaiknya ehehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... iyaa gak papa Mey ehehehe saya aja seneng banget Mey mau mampir ke fic saya ehehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut...

Chooteisha Yori : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa bentar lagi tamat kok ehehe, wah 30 belum tua banget aah ehehehe ini udah lanjut...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... eheheh mewek juga gak papa eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjutt

pudpuddt : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa gak papa kok eheeh yah ditunggu aja yaa ini udah ampir tamat, ini udah lanjutt

Silent reader numpang comment : makasih udah review senpai... ahaha gak juga kok. hmm sebenernya kalo saya liat sih ini cuma masalah waktu aja emang, tapi gak begitu banyak konflik lagi ehehe yaa bentar lagi tamat kok eheheh makasih komentarnyaaa

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin... eeheheh apa semua pertanyaan bisa dijawab sama chap ini? eheheh yah nanti kita liat aja akhirnya yaaa eheheh

gui gu : makasih udah review kakak... ahaha wah jangan dong diiket tiang listrik, kalo tiang jemuran gimana? wah kasian dong mau liat dia patah arang, eee patah hati hihihii iyaa Ulqui anak baik eheheh eheheh wah dirikues... hmmm saya pertimbangkan yaa soalnya saya gak bisa bikin canon dan ic. karena kalo canon otomatis ic. saya gak mau nanti kakak kecewa liat canon saya hikss...

rura seta : makasih udah review senpai... makasih eheheh gak papa kok telat eheheh

yaa makasih yaa sama yang udah semuanya deh...

maaf kalo lagi-lagi ngebosenin. tapi saya bakal usahain ini segera tamat ehehehe

jadi masih mau lanjutannya? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	17. Last Memory

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichi… go?"

Ungu kelabu gadis itu terlihat gusar dan gelisah. Matanya mulai tidak fokus pada Ichigo dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bibirnya gemetar, tangannya mulai terangkat ke atas. Memegangi keningnya lalu merambat ke rambut hitamnya yang sudah menipis. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia mulai terlihat aneh. Nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus.

"Rukia?" kali ini Ichigo ikut panik. Kenapa dia jadi begini lagi?

"Ichi… go? Ichigo… Ichigo…" gumamnya berkali-kali dengan nada ketakutan.

Kenapa mendengar namanya, Rukia jadi kelihatan aneh? Padahal, Ichigo yakin gadis ini sudah lebih baik tadi.

"Rukia? Hei… Rukia?" bujuk Ichigo lagi.

"TIDAK! PERGI! PERGI! TIDAK! KAU BUKAN DIA! KAU BUKAN DIA!" jerit Rukia berulang kali. Dan sekarang, Rukia bertindak lebih liar lagi, dia kembali melempar apa saja di dekatnya ke arah Ichigo. Rukia terlihat kalap sekarang. Entah kenapa dia berubah begini lagi. Ichigo berusaha menangkap Rukia untuk menghentikannya berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Tapi semakin Ichigo mendekat, semakin kuat Rukia meronta.

"Rukia! Berhenti! Rukia!" pekik Ichigo.

Setelah menangkap tubuh mungil itu, Ichigo kembali mendekapnya meski tangan mungil itu terus menerus memukulinya. Ini aneh.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Ichigo sudah mati! Ichigo mati! Aku mau mati! Aku mau menyusulnya! Lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar sederet kalimat itu membuat Ichigo jadi terdiam.

Ternyata… ingatan Rukia masih merekam kejadian enam tahun yang lalu sebelum dia berakhir begini. Apakah ini… alasannya kenapa Rukia berulang kali ingin bunuh diri?

"Tidak Rukia, aku tidak mati. Ini aku," bujuk Ichigo.

"Kau pembohong! Ichigo… sudah mati…" isak Rukia.

Ichigo sampai terenyuh. Dadanya luar biasa sesak. Rasanya tak ada lagi ruang bernafas untuknya. Sesak sekali setiap kali Rukia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah lama mati. Ichigo mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rukia. Sama. Dulu pun dia begitu. Rasanya dia juga ingin mati ketika mendengar kekasih hatinya meninggal dunia. Ingin mengakhiri hidupnya supaya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi apapun caranya. Tidak sanggup hidup tanpa pendamping jiwanya.

"Kumohon Rukia…" isak Ichigo.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo menoleh. Saat Rukia masih begitu histeris dan tak terkendali, rupanya sudah memancing beberapa orang. Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan kasihannya. Ichigo masih mencoba menyadarkan Rukia yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi sepertinya, sekali ini lagi mustahil.

"Kurosaki, bisakah… aku menangani Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra meminta ijin pada Ichigo. Karena Ulquiorra tidak mau melihat Ichigo yang tertekan saat dipisahkan begitu mendadak dari Rukia waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita berambut kelam ini.

"Ulquiorra… tapi aku…"

"Kumohon. Kuchiki butuh aku. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengenalmu. Sudah kubilang untuk perlahan bukan? Kalau kau begini, kau hanya akan menyakitinya."

Mendengar tutur kata Ulquiorra, Ichigo jadi berpikir ulang. Rukia tetap belum bisa dia kendalikan sekarang. Walaupun Ichigo bisa menenangkannya dengan lagu kenangan mereka, tapi tetap tidak bisa membawa kembali ingatan Rukia.

Dengan berat hati, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Gadis-nya bersiap untuk melarikan diri lagi. Tapi Ulquiorra langsung menghadangnya.

"Kuchiki, tenang. Ini aku. Kau bisa tenang sekarang," bujuk Ulquiorra.

Rukia menggeleng dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang begitu nyata. Tangisannya langsung meledak seketika. Melihat Ulquiorra yang sudah menangani kembali Rukia, Ichigo memilih untuk keluar perlahan dari ruangan kekasihnya. Rukia memang masih menganggap Ichigo orang asing. Tidak semudah itu memang meyakinkan orang yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangan mental dan kehilangan ingatan untuk kembali seperti dulu. Mungkin, dinding yang harus ditembus Ichigo kali ini lebih tebal dan lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Rukia sudah kehilangan kenangannya bersama Ichigo. Seperti kertas surat yang sudah terbakar habis. Akan sulit mengembalikannya lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki," panggil Ulquiorra ketika dia selesai menenangkan Rukia. Kini gadis mungil itu sudah cukup tenang dan kembali tidur. Sebelum tidur dia memang mencari-cari sesuatu tadi. Walau sudah Ulquiorra berikan boneka kelincinya seperti biasa, tapi matanya masih mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia lelah sendiri dan memejamkan matanya.

Kini dokter orange itu hanya duduk di depan ruang rawat Rukia tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk di sana dan diam. Sepertinya sejak keluar dari ruangan Rukia tadi, Ichigo hanya duduk diam di sana.

"Bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo setelah Ulquiorra menghampirinya.

"Kuchiki sudah kembali tenang. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat juga?" bujuk Ulquiorra.

"Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Aku akan menunggu Rukia sampai dia… tenang."

"Dia sudah tenang Kurosaki. Kembalilah. Kau harus istirahat juga. Ingat, kau punya tugas bukan datang kemari? Kau juga harus mengutamakan tugasmu. Aku janji akan menjaga Kuchiki untukmu."

"Sakit," lirih Ichigo seraya menggenggam kemeja depan miliknya.

Mencengkeram dadanya begitu kuat hingga kemejanya kusut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih bersamaan. Apalagi jejak bening itu masih membekas di sana.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya seperti apa saat orang yang kau cintai melupakan dirimu. Tidak mengingatmu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menerima keadaan Rukia. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa… aku ingin kekasihku kembali," lirih Ichigo.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya, tapi kau tetap harus bersabar. Semuanya butuh proses. Mungkin ini adalah cobaan terakhir yang harus kau rasakan. Setelah ini, kau pasti akan menemui kebahagiaanmu lagi. Jadi… bisakah kau bersabar? Kurasa… Kuchiki juga sama denganmu. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu sebagai kekasihmu lagi kan?"

Ulquiorra menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan pelan. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada dokter yang sejak bertemu cintanya sudah seperti robot rusak yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pasti berat memang melakukannya, apalagi tidak kita tidak mengerti sesakit apa yang dirasakannya. Karena Ulquiorra… tidak bisa merasakannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini, Ichigo terus berada di dekat ruangan Rukia. Tapi gadis cantik itu tidak kunjung mau menerima Ichigo lagi. Dia terus ketakutan melihat Ichigo dan menggeleng tidak mau melihatnya. Terkadang, Ichigo harus menunggu Rukia tidur kalau ingin melihat kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Rukia kembali kumat melihat Ichigo setelah hari itu. Kalau pun Ichigo menemui Rukia saat gadisnya tidur, Ichigo tidak boleh membangunkannya kalau tidak ingin Rukia melihatnya dan langsung histeris lagi. Rasanya sakit juga seperti ini. Kenapa Ichigo harus diam-diam seperti ini jika hanya ingin melihat kekasihnya saja?

"Kurosaki, kau sudah dua kali mengabaikan panggilan Professor Aizen," kata Ulquiorra mencoba mengingatkan Ichigo. Ini sudah hari ketiga Ichigo terus berada di depan ruang rawat Rukia.

"Aku tahu."

"Kurosaki, kau ada di sini bukankah karena ingin menemui Professor Aizen? Coba luangkan waktu untuk tugasmu. Kau di sini seharian juga… Kuchiki tidak mau melihatmu," bujuk Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu. Tolonglah Ulquiorra. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu. Kau harus kembali pada tujuanmu, Kurosaki. Apa kau pikir bisa menemui Professor Aizen semudah membalik telapan tangan? Kau bahkan jauh lebih sulit menemui Professor Aizen daripada bertemu bintang! Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan itu? Kesempatan bertemunya bahkan sangat terbatas dan kau―"

"Demi Tuhan Ulquiorra! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Aku… hanya ingin Rukia saja saat ini!"

BRAAKK!

Dua pria yang nyaris berdebat ini kaget karena beberapa benda bulat berwarna merah yang sepertinya adalah buah apel itu menggelinding jatuh menyentuh ujung sepatu kulit mereka.

"Rukia? Maksudmu… Kuchiki-san? Kuchiki-san masih hidup?"

Tak disangka, ternyata Ishida-lah yang datang menyela di antara mereka. Wajah dokter berkacamata itu tampak kaget. Sama kagetnya ketika Ichigo menemukan Rukia untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ishida, bagaimana kau… ada di sini?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Hei, apa itu benar? Kuchiki-san masih hidup? Kau yakin, Kurosaki?" kata Ishida tak percaya.

Ichigo kini menatap serba salah pada Ishida. Memang kabar mengenai Rukia belum begitu terdengar kemana-mana. Hanya Ichigo saja yang tahu mengenai Rukia. apalagi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya hidup Rukia tengah disembunyikan oleh seseorang setelah akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menemukannya tanpa disengaja. Ini adalah permintaan takdir hingga Ichigo bisa kembali menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Ya. Rukia… masih hidup. Kuchiki Rukia masih hidup sampai sekarang," kata Ichigo datar.

"Ya Tuhan. Kuchiki-san masih… hidup?"

Terdengar isakan pelan dari belakang dan langkah tiba-tiba yang begitu cepat.

"Inoue-san!"

Ichigo kaget ketika mendapati sosok perawat manis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan terisak. Sampai akhirnya gadis berambut panjang itu tak sanggup menahannya dan berbalik berlari dari tempat dokter-dokter ini berdiri.

Awalnya Ulquiorra yang ingin mengejar Orihime, tapi kemudian Ichigo bertindak lebih dulu dan berlari ikut mengejar gadis seksi itu.

Ishida masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. sungguh ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Rencananya memang setelah dia kembali dari bulan madu akan mampir dulu ke Seireitei karena isterinya masih ada urusan di sini. kebetulan juga dia ingin menemui Ichigo untuk melihat kabar dokter orange itu. tak menyangka, ternyata Orihime juga merencanakan untuk mengambil akhir pekan untuk pergi ke Seireitei. Niatnya memang hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan… bertemu dengan Ichigo juga karena sudah dua minggu dokter itu berada di Seireitei dan tak kunjung memberikan kabar pada Orihime meski Orihime tahu Ichigo pasti sibuk di sini karena mengurus tesis-nya. Tapi ternyata…

"Tolong katakan sesuatu Ulquiorra, rasanya aku seperti tengah bermain sebuah opera sabun. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Ishida setelah perawat dan dokter orange itu tak terlihat matanya lagi.

"Aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku ditempatkan di rumah sakit ini? Dan aku merawat seorang pasien. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian mengenal Kuchiki Rukia," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Kuchiki-san?"

"Baru dua setengah tahun ini. Tapi, Kuchiki sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Kurasa wajar kalau kalian benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya. Kurosaki juga awalnya sangat kaget begitu melihat Kuchiki pertama kalinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian mengira dia sudah meninggal? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Yah sejak awal dia memang tidak tahu kenapa Rukia dikatakan meninggal. Menurut cerita Ichigo, enam tahun lalu ada seseorang yang memberitahu rekannya kalau Rukia meninggal dunia. Tapi tidak memberitahu dimana dia meninggal.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Ini pasti jadi masalah."

Ishida benar.

Ishida tahu kalau kabar pernikahannya menyeruak, Orihime sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia ingin bersama Ichigo. Atau lebih tepatnya… ingin Ichigo bisa menikah dengannya juga. Apalagi selama enam tahun ini hubungan mereka sejak Rukia tidak ada sudah cukup dekat. Dan ini… bisa jadi…

"Ishida… apa Inoue-san… memiliki perasaan pada Kurosaki?" tanya Uqluiorra.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Dan sejak lama. Mungkin jauh sebelum Kurosaki bersama dengan Kuchiki-san."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Inoue! Inoue!"

Ichigo berusaha memanggil Orihime yang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba menangis dan berlari seperti ini. Dia bahkan kaget ketika melihat tiba-tiba Orihime sudah berlari. Ternyata gadis itu membawa keranjang buah di belakang Ishida. Mendengar kata-kata mereka, Orihime jadi kaget, menjatuhkan keranjangnya dan langsung berlari. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa… Orihime menangis karena dirinya.

"Inoue! Tolong berhenti!" kejar Ichigo.

Pelan-pelan Orihime berhenti juga. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti tepat di belakang taman rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi ini. Gadis berambut panjang ini berhenti berlari dan berdiri membelakangi Ichigo. Isakan tangis masih terdengar darinya.

Ichigo juga ikut berhenti berlari dan pelan-pelan mendekati Orihime. Tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Dia membiarkan Orihime tetap berdiri membelakanginya dan berdiri dengan jarak setengah meter darinya.

"Inoue…" panggil Ichigo.

"Kenapa… kenapa Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa…"

Kini Ichigo yang tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Orihime menangis dan tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Inoue… aku―"

Orihime berbalik dengan mata yang memerah dan wajah yang sudah banjir. Lelehan bening itu sudah membekas dimana-mana.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengubah perasaanmu? Kenapa kau hanya… memikirkan Kuchiki-san? Meskipun dia sudah meninggal, tapi kau tetap memikirkannya dan tidak mengijinkan hatimu terbuka untukku. Kau bahkan… tidak pernah melihatku walau sedikit," lirih Orihime.

"Inoue…"

"Kupikir… kupikir… setelah itu, setelah kupikir Kuchiki-san meninggal, kau akan melupakannya. Dan kupikir… kau akan belajar menerimaku. Apakah… apakah aku egois? Apakah aku tidak bisa sedikit egois?"

Ichigo diam. Dia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Selama ini kau baik padaku, kau peduli padaku, sejak kematian Kuchiki-san, kupikir kau sudah bersedia menerimaku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku selalu bersabar menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar mau membuka hatimu untukku. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan?"

Ichigo tetap diam. Dia membiarkan Orihime bicara apa yang dia inginkan sekarang. Ichigo juga tidak akan membantah apapun. Sekarang keadaannya sudah sangat tersudut. Dia merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya… Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu apa. Dia tidak pernah memberikan pengharapan apapun pada Orihime.

"Apa aku harus mati dulu Kurosaki, supaya kau… bisa menerimaku? Menerima hati dan cintaku?" terdengar nada putus asa dari gadis bermata kelam ini. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa membuat dokter tampan ini menggoyahkan hatinya.

"Inoue, dari awal aku tidak pernah memperjanjikan apapun padamu, bahkan ketika Rukia saat itu, kupikir dia sudah meninggal. Aku baik padamu karena aku bersikap seperti apa adanya. Bukan karena sesuatu. Jadi, kumohon mengertilah."

"Aku tidak mau mengerti! Aku selalu mengerti keadaanmu! Selalu Kurosaki… tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti aku! Sekali pun tidak pernah! Yang hanya bisa kau mengerti hanya Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san dan Kuchiki-san!"

Setelah pekikan dari Orihime itu, Ichigo tersentak. Gadis itu benar sudah diambang batasnya. Ini adalah emosi terbesar yang dikeluarkannya. Rasa putus asa yang tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Tapi… bagaimana Ichigo bisa mengerti? Dia tidak mau bersikap plinplan hanya untuk menjaga hati seorang gadis. Ichigo tidak mau memberikan pengharapan palsu karena sikapnya. Tapi ternyata selama ini, Orihime malah menganggap apa yang diberikan Ichigo padanya adalah… lain.

"Dengar Inoue. Kau tahu hanya satu gadis yang bisa kucintai seumur hidup. Aku tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Meski kau memaksa menginginkan… balasan atas perasaanmu… aku tetap tidak bisa memberikannya. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain karena perasaanku. Tolong mengertilah. Kalau karena ini kau membenciku, tidak apa-apa. Bencilah aku. Karena aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dari orang yang kucintai. Kau… mengerti kan?"

"Aku ingin membencimu. Sungguh Kurosaki. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu egois. Aku ingin kau di sisiku juga, seperti kau ada di sisi Kuchiki-san. Apakah… itu permintaan yang sulit?"

"Ya. Itu permintaan yang sulit. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin membenciku. Benci saja. Kau ingin melupakanku pun, tidak apa-apa. Menganggapku orang lain atau pria brengsek itu juga tidak apa-apa. Asal… bebaskan perasaanmu dariku. Hanya itu yang kuminta."

"Jadi… kau sungguh ingin aku menganggapmu seperti itu? Bahkan… jadi kalau aku mati pun kau tidak akan peduli kan?"

"Inoue! Tolong jangan katakan hal itu!"

Orihime menunduk. Dia sudah meluapkan perasaannya selama ini. Dan ternyata inilah hasilnya. Apa yang diharapkannya tak pernah jadi kenyataan. Bayangan Rukia akan senantiasa hadir tidak peduli gadis gila itu sudah mati atau malah masih bergentayangannya. Untuk beberapa saat Orihime sangat membenci Rukia. tapi kemudian, melihat Ichigo yang begitu memohon padanya, dan memikirkan bagaimana penderitaan Rukia selama ini, memang jauh lebih berat daripada Orihime. Mungkin, apa yang dialami Rukia selama ini, cukup setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo untuk Rukia.

"Inoue, kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah. Bisakah kau… melakukan itu?"

Agak lama Orihime terdiam dalam lamunannya. Ichigo terus menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku… akan berusaha."

Ichigo mendesah lega setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir gadis itu. Tapi Orihime tidak terlihat menerima apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Dia masih menunduk dan diam. Lalu kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya yakin… gadis itu pasti akan mengerti cepat atau lambat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau sendirian?"

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya. Setelah bicara dengan Ichigo tadi, yang akhirnya membuat perasaannya jadi tidak menentu, Orihime memutuskan duduk di taman rumah sakit ini sendirian. Cuaca memang sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini. Udara dingin menyerbak masuk. Tapi tidak sedingin hati yang tengah dirasakan oleh Orihime saat ini.

"Dokter… Schiffer?" panggil Orihime ketika menyadari siapa yang menghampirinya kini.

"Yah, apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm, untuk saat ini kupikir aku belum baik-baik saja. Kau tahu… dimana Kurosaki-kun?"

"Dia sedang ada di ruangan Kuchiki. Ishida juga ada di sana untuk menengoknya. Tapi Kuchiki masih belum bisa mengenali orang asing. Jadi, mereka menjenguknya saat Kuchiki sedang tertidur."

"Belum bisa mengenali orang asing? Apa maksudnya? Tapi… Kurosaki-kun dan Ishida-kun…"

"Kuchiki mengalami amnesia. Dia tidak bisa mengingat siapapun dalam masa lalunya. Itu juga dialami oleh Kurosaki. Beberapa hari ini, Kurosaki agak depresi mungkin. Jadi… kuharap dia tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padamu. Karena belakangan ini dia jadi suka membentak orang," jelas Ulquiorra yang kini sudah duduk agak jauh dari tempat duduk Orihime.

"Membentak orang? Kurosaki… tidak pernah begitu…" gumam Orihime.

"Ya, mungkin masih terpengaruh saat Kuchiki tidak mengenalinya. Kudengar… mereka sepasang kekasih dulu?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Yah, sejak awal mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama. Ichigo mencintai Rukia dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tak bisa dipisahkan. Dan Orihime masih ingat betul bagaimana keadaan pria itu pasca Rukia meninggalkannya secara mendadak. Pria itu jadi orang yang sangat depresi dan nyaris gila. Tapi kemudian, perlahan-lahan Ichigo mulai menerimanya, meski hatinya tetap tertutup untuk wanita lain. Termasuk Orihime.

"Sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Aku mengerti. Pasti berat untuk Kurosaki sekarang. Apalagi… untuk Kuchiki juga. Pasti… berat…" lirih Orihime.

Ulquiorra diam memandangi perawat cantik ini. Terlihat kesan mendalam yang terukir di wajah manisnya. Cinta segitiga begini memang tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi perasaan kita bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menunggu seseorang bertahun-tahun tanpa jawaban memang bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi, rasanya mustahil jika harus menghapus perasaan itu.

"Inoue-san… menurutmu… apakah mereka berhak bahagia?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime kembali menatap dokter berkulit pucat itu. tatapan yang teduh dan hangat bersamaan dari wajah datar itu membuat Orihime sedikit merasa nyaman. Entahlah, dia memang merasa nyaman. Sama seperti bersama Ichigo dulu.

"Mereka? Kurosaki-kun… dan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime pula.

"Ya. Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Apa menurutmu, setelah mereka melalui semua penderitaan selama ini, apakah mereka masih berhak untuk bahagia meski, mungkin untuk kembali bahagia adalah pilihan tersulit. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Orihime kembali terdiam.

Yah, tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiran Orihime. Apakah… mereka masih berhak untuk bahagia setelah dipisahkan dengan begitu keji selama enam tahun. Kebohongan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk mereka? Hingga penderitaan yang mereka alami. Orihime baru menyadari itu. Tidak mudah memang. Tidak.

"Tentu… mereka… berhak bahagia," lirih Orihime akhirnya. Dengan berlinangan air mata tentunya. Berat mengatakan hal ini. Tapi dia juga tidak setega itu harus memisahkan kembali dua insan itu. Mungkin apa yang dialaminya beberapa saat ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka berdua alami. Pasti apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini jauh lebih sakit daripada apa yang dirasakan oleh Orihime.

"Kalau menurutmu mereka berhak bahagia, apakah menurutmu, membantu mereka untuk bahagia adalah hal sulit?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa menata kembali perasaanmu bukan? Ahh, maaf kalau aku bicara lancang begini. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin gadis secantikmu menangis seperti ini lagi. Jadi, apa kau sudah siap dengan perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Hmm… akan kucoba pelan-pelan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Kau baik sekali, Dokter Schiffer."

"Ulquiorra. Panggil aku begitu saja. Jadi, mau berteman denganku?"

Orihime tersenyum lembut seraya menerima uluran tangan dari dokter muda itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga. Aku bukan sedang bermimpi atau berada dalam naskah drama kan?" kata Ishida tak percaya setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri putri dari Kuchiki itu masih hidup dan terbaring dengan lelap di kasurnya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku sudah bertemu dengan Byakuya."

"Kakak… Kuchiki-san?"

"Ya. Dia sengaja melakukan itu, dia sengaja mengabari tentang kematian Rukia padaku, dan mengabari kematianku pada Rukia. Mendengar kematianku, Rukia terguncang dan nyaris bunuh diri dengan melompat dari lantai tiga rumah sakit. Setelah itu, Rukia dibawa diam-diam kemari enam tahun lalu."

Ishida masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo ini. Apakah benar…

"Setelah dari itu, Rukia mengalami amnesia dan… semakin bertambah parah. Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku lagi. Kau pasti tahu perasaanku sekarang," sambung Ichigo.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan… tugasmu di sini? Jangka waktu penyelesaian tesis-mu tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Apalagi Professor Aizen begitu sibuk sekarang. Kapan lagi kau akan menyelesaikannya kalau kau seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Untuk menunda tesis-ku sampai aku bisa menangani Rukia."

Ishida terbelalak tak percaya. Lagi-lagi keputusan gila dari dokter orange ini. Ishida ingin sekali menghantamkan palu raksasa padanya. Dia bahkan mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri hanya untuk bersama orang yang bahkan sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Ishida tahu, kalau dia di posisi Ichigo pun, pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tentu saja ini menyakitkan. Tapi… mau sampai kapan?

"Menunda tesis bukan hal mudah Kurosaki. Kemungkinan untukmu melanjutkannya bisa bertahun-tahun lagi. Kuchiki pasti bisa pelan-pelan mengingatmu. Yang penting prioritaskan dulu masalahmu di sini."

"Prioritasku sekarang adalah Rukia. Apa kau tidak tahu butuh berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini? Menunggu saat ini yang kuanggap hanya mimpi untukku? Enam tahun Ishida! Enam tahun. Kalau kali ini aku mengabaikannya, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu Rukia?"

Dua pria itu saling berdiam setelah Ichigo mengatakan hal itu.

Yah, sudah cukup sulit sekarang.

"Baiklah. Itu terserah padamu. Kau yang menjalaninya. Aku akan berdoa yang terbaik. Tapi jangan sampai bertindak gegabah lagi. Ini terakhir kalinya kulihat kau melakukan tindakan bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ishida keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

Gadis-nya masih terlelap seperti biasa. Dia tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Sudah cukup banyak waktu terbuang dari dulu karena ini.

Ichigo mendekati tempat tidur Rukia, membelai rambutnya dengan sayang tanpa maksud membangunkan sama sekali. Dan akhirnya, Ichigo mengecup kening kekasih jiwanya ini.

"Aku… tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi… Rukia…" bisik Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah diam-diam melihat Rukia dari balik pintu ketika gadis itu sudah bangun dan mulai melakukan aktivitas-nya bersama perawat dan Ulquiorra, Ichigo jadi tenang. Rukia sudah bersikap tenang dan tidak histeris lagi. Mungkin benar kata Ulquiorra, Rukia masih belum begitu bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang takut pada orang asing. Butuh waktu perlahan yang pasti.

Ishida sudah kembali ke rumah isterinya di Seireitei juga. Orihime menginap di hotel meski sudah ditawarkan Nemu untuk ikut menginap saja. Tapi entah kenapa Orihime merasa keberatan saja. Ichigo harus menemui Professor Aizen untuk mengurus masalahnya sekarang. Dia tak peduli kalau Professor itu kecewa padanya. Dia akan bicara baik-baik.

Ulquiorra bertugas untuk berjaga malam ini di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin ikut berjaga juga. Tapi pasti Ulquiorra akan melarangnya.

Baru saja melewati persimpangan menuju apartemennya, Ichigo mendengar suara sirine yang begitu besar. Beberapa mobil bahkan tampak meminggirkan kendaraannya untuk memberikan jalan pada mobil besar berwarna merah itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mengarah ke tempat yang Ichigo kenal?

Seingatnya tadi, Rukia sudah tidur. Dia sekarang lebih banyak tidur. Lebih baik dia seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa perasaan Ichigo tidak enak? Perasaan takut dan… gelisah?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Yah, perasaan seperti ini hanya mengganggu konsentrasinya saja. Dan…

Asap hitam begitu besar mengepul di langit gelap ini. Bahkan kentara sekali kalau asap itu adalah asap dari suatu pembakaran.

Pembakaran?

Kebakaran?

Ichigo tertegun seraya membelalakkan matanya. Itu memang kebakaran! Dan mengarah ke rumah sakit dimana Rukia ada!

Jantung Ichigo terasa berhenti mendadak. Pantas saja perasaannya sedari tadi tidak enak! Rukia-nya! Rukia-nya! Tidak! Tidak bisa begini!

Ichigo segera memacu kendaraannya untuk berbalik arah ke rumah sakit itu. kenapa ada asap yang mengepul begitu hitam mengarah ke sana?

Ichigo terus berharap asap itu bukan timbul ke sana. Asap itu bukan bersumber dari rumah sakit itu!

Tak berapa lama kemudian, karena Ichigo mengebut begitu hebat, akhirnya dia tiba di rumah sakit itu. Sebagian gedung sudah berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Asap dimana-mana dan percikan api begitu besar. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar rumah sakit ini beramai-ramai mengevakuasi semua pasien dan warga rumah sakit ini. Keadaan tampak tak terkendali dan begitu ramai. Banyak orang yang berteriak sana sini untuk meminta bantuan. Petugas pemadam juga sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam untuk menolong korban lainnya.

Rukia…

"Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? cepat kembali!"

Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa, dia terus gelisah dan melihat ke sana sini dimana Rukia-nya.

"Dimana, dimana Rukia?!"

"Kuchiki pasti sedang ditolong oleh pemadam lain, kumohon menyingkir dari sini Kurosaki!"

"Tidak! Aku akan memastikan keadaan Rukia-ku dulu!"

"Dokter! Dokter! Kuchiki belum ditemukan sampai sekarang, saya sudah berusaha mencarinya di sekeliling gedung, tapi tidak ada. Sepertinya dia belum bangun!" lapor seorang petugas rumah sakit itu.

"Apa? Belum―"

"Rukia masih di dalam?! Apa maksudmu?! Kau bilang Rukia sudah ditolong!" pekik Ichigo.

Sepertinya Rukia memang belum terbangun karena tadi tidurnya cukup nyenyak.

Ichigo segera berlari mengambil ember berisi air yang akan bersiap dilempar orang untuk memadamkan apinya. Tapi Ichigo mengambil ember itu dan menyiramkannya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau gila Kurosaki! Berhenti!" pekik Ulquiorra seraya menahan lengan pria orange ini.

"Lepaskan sekarang!" desis Ichigo yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Kita tunggu petugas lain. Kau tidak perlu masuk ke sana!"

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN SEKARANG!" pekik Ichigo seraya menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Ulquiorra sudah berusaha menahan pria kalap itu untuk berhenti bertindak gegabah. Dia berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung itu tanpa menghiraukan peringatan petugas lain.

Ichigo terus menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang mulai dipenuhi oleh asap hitam ini. Di berbagai sisi kamar sudah hangus terbakar karena adanya benda yang mudah terbakar seperti kasur, kain dan kayu-kayu. Mata Ichigo mulai terasa pedas. Dia berharap salah seorang petugas yang masuk ke sini sudah menyelamatkan Rukia. tempat pertama yang dikejar oleh Ichigo adalah ruangan Rukia. kelihatannya di sini yang paling banyak sumber apinya. Ichigo menerobos pintu ruangan itu. tapi tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali jilatan api yang mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan ini melalui gorden yang terbakar.

Ichigo memeriksa setiap pintu yang ada di ruangan ini. Yah, Rukia tidak ada.

Mungkin dia sudah diselamatkan oleh petugas lain. Ichigo lega sekali. Itu―

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Baru saja Ichigo akan beranjak dari kamar itu, Ichigo mendengar suara aneh di sana. Suara batuk yang cukup―

Ada sebuah boneka kelinci yang tadinya tidak ada di sana tiba-tiba menyela dari bawah kolong kasur rumah sakit itu. begitu Ichigo menunduk, ternyata Rukia ada di sana sambil berbaring dan memegangi dadanya.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Wajah Rukia hitam di beberapa bagian karena asap. Ichigo dengan cepat menarik Rukia keluar dari kolong itu. Nafas Rukia terdengar tak beraturan. Gawat! Apa mungkin Rukia terhisap asap dari kebakaran ini?

"Rukia? Rukia?! Kau dengar aku? Aku Ichigo?!" pekik Ichigo saat memapah Rukia. Gadis cantik ini berusaha untuk bernafas sebisanya. Tapi dia terus merasa sesak.

"Rukia?!" panggil Ichigo.

Mata Rukia yang tadinya meredup perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ungu kelabunya terus memperhatikan sosok yang memapahnya dengan raut cemas yang luar biasa. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa rindu sekali dengan tatapan ini. Hatinya melonjak begitu girang saat melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang sudah lama dirindukan oleh Rukia.

"Ini tidak bagus. Apinya semakin besar, aku akan membawamu keluar," katanya seraya merangkul seluruhnya tubuh mungil Rukia. menggendongnya di sisi lengannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung dan bawah lutut Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

Begitu akan beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang mulai pengap karena asap ini, Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara lirih itu. Tiba-tiba tangan kecil itu menggenggam erat kerah blazer milik Ichigo. Ichigo tahu dia harus bergegas, tapi momen ini… Rukia memanggil namanya dan tanpa rasa takut! Rukia tidak menjerit histeris ketika dia sadar Ichigo sudah mendekatinya dan merangkulnya begitu dekat.

"Akhirnya… aku bisa menyusulmu… aku bisa… bersamamu…" lirihnya lagi. Kali ini diiringi oleh isakan tangis yang cukup pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Rukia? Aku di sini! Aku bersamamu! Kau tidak perlu menyusul kemana-mana," kata Ichigo panik.

"Tidak ada yang memisahkan kita lagi. Kau tunggu aku ya, sebentar lagi aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku… akan mati bersamamu…"

Cokelat madu Ichigo terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Rukia itu. setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia langsung terlihat aneh. Nafasnya terdengar sesak dan… tubuhnya langsung terkulai lemas.

"Rukia? kau dengar aku? Rukia?! Rukiaaa! Buka matamu! Rukiaaaa?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holla minna… ehehe wah jadi semakin tambah mirip sinetron banget yaa? Hmm…

Ya gimana ya? Saya juga gak nyangka bisa nulis sampe begini, pengaruh wb beneran deh yaa…

Ya berhubungan next chap adalah chap terakhir jadi ada yang penasaran sama akhirnya kah? Hihihi… ada yang bisa nebak?

Mungkin dalam waktu dekat saya berusaha untuk update semuanya eheheh kalo gak ada halangan sih….

Saatnya bales review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… wah beneran? Ihihh saya bikin kata-katanya denger lagu Korea yang mellow sih jadi kebawa kali ya? Hihhi maaf yaa gak kilat ini udah update ehehhe

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… hmm tapi fic saya yang sad ending kan cuma satu ya? Gak papa ya kalo tambah lagi? *plak* iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh Ichi udah berjuang 45 kok. Hmm kalo ada saya bakal beli dah obat wb-nya… ada yang jual gak?

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda… maaf ya Oda jadi gak bisa cepet hikss… iyaa udah lama juga gak pernah mampir review saya lagi hiksss… ah ya, Oda-chan kapan nih bisa bikinin fic buat saya? Hihiii

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… ehhe ya nanti diusahain kok. Hmm chap depan udah ending hihiihih

Rura seta : makasih udah review senpai… ya emang sengaja ada lagunya soalnya saya bingung mau kasih apa biar ada yang ngingetin Ruki gitu hihihi iyaa ini udah update…

Lya : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut hihihi

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey… iyaa ini udah next chap eheheh gimana reaksinya?

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… iyaa ini udah lanjut hihihii

Sookyung06 : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya ini udah update ehehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin… wah pertanyaan berondong… apa udah ketemu jawabannya di chap ini? Hihihihi makasih semangatnya yaa ini udah update…

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… ini udah update ehehe kalo gak gitu kan gak ada ceritanya hihihi

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… aduh kok kesannya magis banget ya? Hehehe bole juga pair-nya hihihi ahh ya maaf saya suka lupa ehehe… tapi noooo saya gak bisa jadi senpai ehehehe Ray aja lebih cucok kok eheheh

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ntar liat endingnya chap depan ya? Ehehehe

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai… hmm sesekali gak papa ya Ichi yang galau *plak* abisnya di fic saya Ruki mulu yang galau hihihi iyaa ini udah lanjut… jadi mau dipanggil apa?

Makasih yaa yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic saya makasih banyak hihihi

Chap depan udah terakhir… ahh senang deh bisa nyelesaiin beberapa fic lagi yang mau tamat ehehhe…

Jadi, masih ada yang mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	18. Finally Moment

**Yoo Minna! Saya sengaja nambah fic baru nih. wkwkwkwwk habisnya saya bosen banget ngeliat fic saya sendiri. Jadi saya pengen tambah aja biar laen kali bisa nambah inspirasi.**

**Semoga gak ngebosenin ya... hehehe**

**Cerita ini baru aja kepikiran setelah saya sembuh dari sakit kemarin. Hehehehe... kayaknya saya pengen aja bikin cerita tentang dokter gitu.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bawakan tabung oksigen segera!"

"Denyut jantungnya melemah Dok!"

"Tekan terus sampai jantungnya tetap stabil. Jika lebih parah lagi, bawakan alat pacu jantung!"

"Baik Dok! Tapi, dia…"

Perawat bernama Kiyone itu agak terdiam melihat seseorang yang begitu keras berjuang di dekat kasur pasien itu. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, akhirnya tim evakuasi berhasil membawa keluar sisa korban kebakaran itu. Untunglah tidak ada yang meninggal karena kebakaran ini. Tapi beberapa pasien banyak mengalami syok dan trauma.

Beruntungnya lagi, gedung yang terbakar hanya gedung ruangan pasien. Beberapa gedung lain masih sempat diselamatkan sehingga bisa membantu untuk memindahkan dan mengevakuasi korban lain untuk segera ditangani.

Ulquiorra selaku dokter yang menangani pasien darurat ini tertegun sejenak tak jauh dari deretan kasur pasien darurat ini. Sebagian dokter sudah menangani pasien yang terluka ringan. Sebagian lagi menolong beberapa pasien yang masih trauma dan syok. Dan kini, Ulquiorra tak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ayolah! Kau bisa Rukia! Bangunlah! Kembali padaku!"

Dokter Kurosaki itu terus memompa jantung gadis mungil itu. Berkali-kali memberinya nafas buatan dari mulut ke mulut.

Tim evakuasi menemukan mereka berada di ruang rawat Rukia. Nyaris saja beberapa kayu penyangga jendela dan pintu itu ambruk menimpa mereka. Meski pada akhirnya memang ada kayu yang hangus terbakar dan menimpa lengan Ichigo yang berusaha melindungi Rukia dalam pelukannya. Ichigo juga terkena beberapa luka bakar ringan di lengannya. Mungkin itu dia dapat saat menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung ini.

Rukia yang berada di gendongannya dan tidak mau dia lepaskan, mendadak tidak bisa bernafas. Dari pemeriksaan awal, sepertinya Rukia cukup lama berada di dalam asap kebakaran itu hingga dia terhisap asapnya. Kini, jantung Kuchiki cantik itu semakin melemah. Setelah dipasang alat bantu oksigen, masih juga tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Apa mungkin… Rukia sudah…

"Kurosaki…"

"Tidak! Aku yakin Rukia masih hidup! Dia masih hidup! Aku akan membawanya kembali hidup!" jerit Ichigo ketika alat detak jantung itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu sebentar, kau harus urus lukamu dulu," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Lukaku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Rukia! Aku harus―"

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tertegun saat mendengar suara bentakan itu. Itu bukan suara Ulquiorra. Ichigo mengenal suara itu. Di saat hiruk pikuk keadaan rumah sakit ini, Ishida datang dan muncul dari arah pintu masuk. Rupanya di ada Orihime juga yang terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir. Wajahnya terlihat panik juga. Seperti akan terjadi hari kiamat di wajahnya itu.

"Kurosaki-kun…" lirih Orihime.

"Lihat, Kuchiki-san sudah kembali stabil. Kau terlalu panik sampai tidak menyadarinya. Sebentar lagi jantungnya akan kembali stabil. Sekarang kau urus dulu lukamu dengan Inoue-san. Masih banyak pasien lain yang memerlukan pertolongan kita. Kau dokter bukan? Aku sudah bilang, pasien-mu itu, bukan hanya Kuchiki-san seorang. Apalagi di saat seperti ini. Pikirkan itu, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menunduk diam saat Ishida menceramahinya begitu. Sepertinya juga itu bukan ceramah karena kata-kata Ishida terlalu tajam. Beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam, tapi kemudian, Ichigo melirik sendu ke arah Rukia yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Ishida benar, kau harus diobati juga Kurosaki. Nanti lukamu bisa infeksi dan bisa lebih parah. Aku akan berjaga di sini dan memberitahumu kalau ada perkembangan mengenai Kuchiki," sela Ulquiorra.

Ichigo masih diam tak menjawab dan tetap melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Tunggu apa lagi Inoue-san? Bawa Kurosaki segera. Sebelum dia berubah pikiran!" sindir Ishida.

"K-kalau begitu, ayo… Kurosaki-kun."

Sedikit tak rela, wajah Ichigo masih terlihat sendu memandangi Rukia. Walau akhirnya, Ichigo ikut juga dengan Orihime untuk mengobati luka bakar di lengannya. Beberapa bagian wajahnya juga menghitam karena asap, sama seperti Rukia di sana.

Dan akhirnya, Ichigo benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan ini.

"Astaga! Aku yakin sebentar lagi Kurosaki pasti jadi gila!" keluh Ishida.

"Menurutku… apa yang dilakukannya itu sudah semestinya. Pasti Kurosaki tidak mau kehilangan Kuchiki untuk kedua kalinya," sambung Ulquiorra.

"Yah, kalau aku jadi dia mungkin juga seperti ini. Tapi, dia sudah benar-benar…"

"Tidak apa-apa Ishida. Mungkin nanti, Kurosaki akan lebih baik lagi."

"Kuharap seperti itu. Nah, pasien mana lagi yang perlu tangan kita?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka berdua berada di ruangan Ulquiorra. Tadi Ishida sempat bilang kalau Ichigo dibawa ke sini saja untuk membuatnya tenang sebentar. Orihime begitu telaten sebagai seorang perawat untuk mengobati luka bakar itu. Biasa, pasien yang diberi beberapa obat oles atau cairan antiseptik akan meringis sakit karena terkena luka bakarnya. Tapi Ichigo tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Diam-diam Orihime terus memperhatikan dokter tampan ini. Orihime sempat berpikir, mungkin jika kali ini Rukia benar-benar meninggal, pasti Ichigo tanpa ragu akan ikut Rukia juga.

Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan. Ichigo juga begitu setia menunggu kekasih sejatinya. Selama ini, memang Ichigo tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Termasuk Orihime sendiri. Selama ini, Orihime-lah yang berpikir bahwa mungkin Ichigo bisa perlahan-lahan menerimanya. Dengan sedikit paksaan tentunya. Tapi akhirnya, ternyata dia salah.

Keteguhan hatinya jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang dibayangkan oleh Orihime. Yah, sekali saja Ichigo sudah bertekad, semua tekad itu akan terus dibawanya sampai mati. Tidak akan pernah goyah walau badai sebesar apapun datang menerjangnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang… Ichigo dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

Rukia hilang ingatan dan mungkin tidak ada kemungkinan bagi Rukia untuk mengingat kembali dimana cintanya.

"Kurosaki, apa… masih sakit?" tanya Orihime dengan suara lirih setelah perban terakhir berhasil dia ikatkan di lengan yang terbakar itu. Lukanya lumayan parah. Sepertinya Ichigo nyaris membakar tangannya sendiri tadi.

"… ya…" gumam Ichigo seraya menatap kosong pada lantai ruangan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo menggenggam baju depannya sendiri. Mencengkeramnya begitu kuat hingga kusut. Tatapannya masih begitu sendu dan pedih. Belum pernah Orihime melihat Ichigo sesengsara ini. Terakhir kali Orihime melihat wajah seperti ini saat Ichigo mengetahui mengenai kematian Rukia. Orihime pikir setelah enam tahun, tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah Ichigo seperti ini.

"Masih terasa sakit di sini. Benar-benar… sakit…" lirihnya sambil menekan dadanya begitu kencang.

Orihime langsung memeluk leher Kurosaki tampan itu dari belakang. Merangkulkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Ichigo. Dokter tampan ini tampak tak menolaknya. Walau harus Orihime akui, Ichigo mungkin sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Orihime. Yah, Orihime ingin sekali, meski hanya satu kali, untuk menenangkan dokter orange ini. Hanya satu kali. Tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau alami. Keluarkan semuanya Kurosaki-kun. Aku akan menemanimu sampai… perasaanmu lebih baik. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Kalau kau ingin berteriak, berteriak saja. Lakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatmu lega. Termasuk… termasuk… memanggil Kuchiki-san…" lirih Orihime.

Yah. Di dalam hatinya, Orihime berjanji. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia berbuat seperti ini. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia memeluk Ichigo seperti ini. Karena mungkin… setelah ini, Orihime tidak akan pernah lagi muncul di antara dua orang ini. Orihime tidak akan pernah menaruh harapan apapun lagi pada dokter Kurosaki ini. Meski sekecil apapun. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Karena Orihime tahu… seberapa kerasnya Orihime berusaha, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi bayangan gadis itu.

"Rukia… Rukia…" bisik Ichigo berulang kali meski Orihime masih memeluknya seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime baru meninggalkan Ichigo sebentar karena dia ingin minta dibawakan air minum. Tapi begitu kembali ke ruangan Ulquiorra, pria berambut orange itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Tentu saja Orihime panik bukan main. Tapi, dalam hati, Orihime yakin Ichigo tak pergi jauh. Dia pasti ada di sana.

Segera saja Orihime pergi dan menemukan dokter berbakat itu sudah duduk di sisi ranjang pasien dan membelakangi pintu masuk ruangan dimana terakhir kali dia berada. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur itu sambil menggenggam tangan seseorang.

"Biarkan saja, Inoue-san. Kurasa, itulah yang bisa membuatnya tenang sekarang."

Orihime berhenti ketika ada yang menahan lajunya tadi.

"Dokter… Ulquiorra…"

"Setelah menangani beberapa pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan, Ishida sudah pulang. Dia memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini. Dan mengantarmu kalau kau ingin pulang. Semua pasien sudah kembali aman. Lagipula ini sudah lewat dini hari. Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Oh begitu… tapi… Kurosaki-kun…"

"Kurosaki tidak mungkin beranjak dari sana meski kau paksa sekali pun. Lagipula, tidak apa-apa membiarkannya di sana. Dia juga butuh istirahat. Kalau kita mengganggunya, yang ada kita malah membuat keributan padahal pasien lain juga butuh istirahat."

Ichigo tidak akan beranjak dari sana meski dipaksa.

Sekarang Orihime paham.

"Mungkin aku di sini saja. Siapa tahu ada pasien yang butuh bantuanku. Kalau Dokter mau pulang, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri di sini."

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Kau mengkhawatirkan Kurosaki?"

"Ahh bukan begitu. Walau sebenarnya aku khawatir… tapi aku hanya ingin di sini saja. Kembali pulang juga, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sebaiknya aku di sini saja. Pasti butuh banyak bantuan di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kalau kau memaksa… yah sebenarnya kami memang butuh bantuan. Tenang saja, aku bertugas malam ini. Jadi aku tidak mungkin pulang hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana kalau kita patroli sekitar sini?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Detik ini, Orihime berjanji dengan segenap hatinya. Apapun yang terjadi kelak, Orihime tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Dia akan belajar untuk tidak egois. Walau perasaannya kali ini tetap tidak terbalas, tapi kelak, pasti ada perasaan lain yang bisa membalasnya. Pasti kelak… ada seseorang yang akan menerimanya. Menerima dirinya dan menerima hidupnya.

Pasti ada.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ungu kelabu itu mengerjap pelan.

Seingatnya dia… bertemu dengan kekasihnya semalam. Rukia merasa… dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Tapi… entah kenapa kekasihnya tidak membawanya pergi. Kenapa kekasihnya hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa. Padahal Rukia yakin kalau dia… sudah benar-benar mati.

Selama enam tahun ini, ingatannya memang hilang. Dia tidak ingat siapa keluarganya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini. Dan dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Yang dia ingat secara perlahan adalah… bahwa kekasih yang amat dia cintai mati meninggalkannya. Rukia sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk bunuh diri. Tapi tetap tidak pernah berhasil. Dan sekarang, kesempatan itu sudah datang. Rukia sengaja tidak keluar dari kamarnya meski asap kebakaran itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya berlindung di bawah ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Berharap ada yang menimpanya dan membuatnya mati seketika.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Rukia terperanjat kaget saat seseorang bersuara di dekatnya. Dia… masih hidup?

"Kau benar-benar sudah bangun? Syukurlah… syukurlah kau tetap hidup, Rukia…"

Rukia masih hidup? Artinya dia… tidak berhasil menyusul kekasihnya?

Dan di dekatnya kini ada seorang pria berambut orange yang saat ini tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar cerah dan penuh haru. Saat tangan pria asing itu bergerak untuk mendarat di dahinya, Rukia langsung menghindar. Tatapan matanya berubah terkejut.

"Rukia…"

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau ini?!" bentak Rukia. Entah kenapa dirinya ketakutan sekarang.

"Rukia… ini aku Ichigo. Aku… Ichigo…" katanya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ichigo siapa?! Pergi dariku!" pekik Rukia.

Kontan saja teriakan Rukia jadi perhatian dari beberapa penghuni lain di dalam kamar itu.

"Rukia, ada apa denganmu? Ini aku. Aku―"

Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup! Kenapa aku masih hidup! Aku mau mati! Kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup!" jerit Rukia sekencangnya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar parau.

"Kau ini bicara apa Rukia?" kali ini Ichigo yang ikut panik. Dia terus memegangi tangan Rukia yang mulai bergerak tidak terkendali. Ichigo berusaha membuat Rukia tenang. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Kenapa dia begini lagi?

"Aku tidak mengenalmu! Pergi dariku! Aku mau mati! Biarkan aku mati! Aku harus mati! Aku mau menemui kekasihku!"

Ichigo tertegun. Jadi… selama ini… Rukia tetap tidak mengenalnya.

Rukia tetap tidak bisa mengenalinya. Ternyata ingatan Rukia tetap tidak pernah kembali. Ichigo masih jadi orang asing untuk Rukia. Dalam memori Rukia yang sekarang, tidak ada tempat untuk Ichigo di dalam kenangannya. Bagi Rukia sekarang, Ichigo tetap masih meninggal.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo lelah. Ichigo tak tahu cara apalagi yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak dengar aku?! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus mati! Aku mau mati sekarang! Aku tidak mau hidup lagi! Aku tidak mau sendirian seperti ini! Kekasihku menungguku!" pekiknya semakin kencang.

"RUKIA!" kali ini suara Ichigo cukup tinggi dengan bentakannya.

Dan itu cukup membuat Rukia terdiam dan berhenti meronta-ronta. Ungu kelabunya membelalak lebar, masih terpancar ketakutan yang luar biasa. Mungkin suara Ichigo tadi terlalu tinggi hingga membuat Rukia terkejut luar biasa. Tubuh mungil itu mendadak kaku dan tak bergerak dalam pegangan Ichigo.

Ichigo masih memegangi lengan kurus Rukia untuk membuat gadis mungil ini berhenti bergerak. Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan tangis dari gadis-nya.

"Tolong… biarkan aku mati… aku harus… menyusul kekasihku… dia… dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu di sampingku… tolong aku…" mohon Rukia.

Ichigo benar-benar tak tega melihat gadis-nya menangis seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Jadi kumohon… lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku mati… aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku… aku…"

"Meski sekarang kau tidak mengenalku atau malah selamanya kau tidak mengenalku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati," ujar Ichigo lembut.

Rukia kembali terasa kaku. Mata besarnya terus mengawasi Ichigo dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kalaupun kau harus mati, kali ini… aku akan mati bersamamu. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau ingin. Bahkan jika aku harus ke neraka untuk bersamamu, aku akan bersedia. Karena itu… karena itu… tolong berhentilah mengatakan kalau kau ingin mati."

Mata cantik itu masih mengeluarkan cairan beningnya bertubi-tubi. Sekarang tetesan air itu tampak seperti hujan. Turun begitu deras.

"Kenapa kau… mengatakan hal itu… aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak ingat padamu…" lirih Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak mengenalku, aku yang mengenalmu. Kalau kau tidak ingat aku, aku yang mengingatmu. Jangan bebankan perasaanmu lagi. Aku pasti… akan mengembalikan semua memori dan kenanganmu."

"Kenapa kau… melakukan hal ini untukku? Kenapa orang asing sepertimu… mengatakan hal ini?"

"Bagimu mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang asing. Tapi bagiku… kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku."

Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Ichigo tak yakin apakah Rukia mengerti kata-kata. Tapi sekarang, Ichigo akan terus berusaha membuat gadis pilihan hatinya ini mengerti semua kata-katanya. Dia akan membuat gadis ini menerima hatinya kembali.

"Apa… kau juga akan mengembalikan… kekasihku?"

"Aku pasti akan… mengembalikannya padamu…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_Kepastian yang kau inginkan… aku mencintaimu…_

_Bisa. Kau pasti bisa sembuh. Karena aku akan selalu mendampingimu._

_Aku bersedia menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu, asal kau… bisa sembuh._

_Menemanimu seumur hidupku, kurasa itu adalah pilihanku. Bukan permintaanmu._

Entah bagaimana caranya, Rukia sekarang bisa mengingat beberapa kilas masa lalunya. Kata-kata sang kekasih yang masih terngiang di pikirannya. Suara kekasihnya yang begitu dirindukannya. Suara kekasihnya yang begitu indah ketika memanggil namanya.

"Rukia."

Yah. Seperti itulah suaranya. Suara yang paling indah di dalam hidupnya selama ini. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Berapa tahun sudah Rukia tidak mendengar suara indah itu. Berapa lama waktu yang ditunggu Rukia hingga akhirnya suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Rukia?"

Oh, suara itu kian mendekatinya. Terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya. Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Masih berharap suara itu terus terdengar sampai ke dalam hatinya. Suara yang begitu menenangkan. Di dunia ini, mungkin suara itulah yang paling indah untuknya. Karena setiap kali suara itu memanggil namanya, Rukia seakan bisa mengenalinya sekecil apapun suara itu nanti. Tidak. Rukia tidak ingin suara itu mengecil. Dia ingin suara itu terus terdengar untuknya. Sudah begitu lama dia menantikan saat seperti ini. Sudah begitu banyak waktu yang terlewatkan tanpa suara ini. Rukia tak ingin kembali ke masa itu lagi. Di mana Rukia kehilangan suara ini.

"Kau tidur?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia perlahan-lahan membuka pelan kelopak mata cantiknya. Ungu kelabu itu agak silau begitu melihat cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam penglihatannya.

"Hei, apa kau mengantuk?"

Pria berambut orange yang kini selalu ada di dekatnya.

Sejak peristiwa kebakaran itu, hingga kini sudah berlalu enam bulan. Pria itu memutuskan tinggal di Seireitei. Dia juga sudah mengurus semuanya untuk kemudian pindah kemari. Beberapa temannya yang sempat datang kemari saat peristiwa kebakaran itu, mereka satu persatu sudah pergi dari sini. Kini semua pasien dari rumah sakit Seireitei pindah ke rumah sakit lain sambil menunggu renovasi perbaikan gedung yang terbakar itu.

Katanya, pria ini adalah seorang dokter.

Dia juga sering merawat pasien lain di sini. Dan sudah enam bulan ini, dokter tampan ini merawat Rukia. Sungguh, awalnya juga Rukia menolak kehadiran dokter ini. Rukia tidak mau dokter yang bukan dokter biasa yang merawatnya. Dalam hal ini, Rukia hanya ingin Ulquiorra saja. Tapi kemudian, entah kenapa, setiap kali dokter tampan ini memanggil namanya, rasanya Rukia jadi berubah aneh. Setiap kali dokter ini memanggilnya, Rukia seakan terhipnotis olehnya.

"Cuacanya memang cerah hari ini. Tapi udaranya sudah mulai menghangat. Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tawarnya kemudian.

Dokter berambut orange ini lalu berlutut di depan Rukia yang masih duduk di kursi roda.

Awalnya juga, pagi ini Rukia biasa dibawa keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Meskipun selama enam bulan ini akhirnya Rukia bersedia pergi dengan dokter baru ini. Walau Rukia belum begitu mengenal baik dokter ini. Tapi entah kenapa, dokter ini mengenal baik tentang Rukia. Apa yang Rukia tak suka dan apa yang Rukia sukai. Intensitas bicara Rukia juga masih seperti dulu. Rukia tak banyak bicara. Dia terkesan sangat pendiam dan selalu merespon apa yang ditanyakan padanya dengan isyarat.

"Baiklah, jam pemeriksaanmu sudah tiba. Kita masuk sekarang?"

Rukia kemudian menunduk dalam ketika dokter itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu beralih menuju belakang kursi Rukia. dengan gerak pelan, dokter tampan ini mendorong kursi roda Rukia masuk ke dalam gedung.

Ichigo masih terus bersabar hingga kini.

Selama enam bulan, Ichigo terus menemani Rukia. Ulquiorra sekarang sering bepergian untuk tugasnya. Jadi otomatis Rukia selalu ditinggal. Ichigo juga mulai belajar untuk mendekati Rukia. Meski sangat sulit. Rukia belum begitu menerimanya. Apalagi, fakta sekarang, Rukia tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Rukia perlahan-lahan mau dirawatnya.

Enam bulan lalu, Ichigo segera mengambil tindakan. Dia kemudian berusaha mati-matian agar bisa ditempatkan di Seireitei. Ishida sudah angkat tangan mengenainya. Bagi Ichigo itu bukan masalah. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan mengenai studi-nya. Ichigo sudah cukup puas hanya dengan dirinya sekarang. Karena dirinya yang sekarang… dia sudah kembali bertemu dengan cintanya. Bertemu Rukia kembali tidak bisa ditandingi dengan apapun. Walau pun Rukia tidak mengingatnya. Walau Rukia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Itu bukan masalah. Kenangan bukan berarti segalanya. Dia bisa membuat kembali kenangan itu. Asal ada Rukia-nya. Itu sudah cukup.

Keadaan Rukia memang cukup terkendali sekarang. Frekuensi kambuhnya sudah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Sepertinya gadis ini juga diam-diam tengah melatih dirinya sendiri. Rukia memang tidak mau bicara. Tapi Ichigo tahu gadis-nya tengah berusaha untuk sembuh. Sempat Ulquiorra melihat perkembangan Rukia dari enam tahun yang lalu. Sejak bersama Ichigo, sedikit demi sedikit Rukia mau terbuka. Mungkin, apa yang dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia adalah naluri masa lalunya. Karena secara tidak langsung, meski otaknya tidak mampu mengingat masa lalunya, tapi sebagian diri Rukia masih ingat. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Rukia mau menerima Ichigo meski dia tidak ingat siapa Ichigo sebenarnya.

"Nah, di dalam ada terapis-mu. Hari ini aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini. Aku ada janji dengan pasien lain, sampai jumpa Rukia," ujar Ichigo setelah mendorong kursi roda Rukia sampai di depan pintu ruang terapi-nya.

Awalnya Rukia menunduk saja sedari tadi. Tapi kemudian, ketika mendengar suara dokter itu berkata kalau dia ingin pergi darinya, Rukia jadi mengangkat kepalanya. Dokter berambut terang itu tersenyum lembut pada Rukia sesaat sebelum dia pergi.

Tapi tiba-tiba―entah gerakan apa, namun Rukia sendiri tidak yakin―tangan mungilnya terjulur perlahan dan berhasil menggapai ujung jas putih khas dokter itu. Sebenarnya tangan Rukia yang menggenggam ujung jas putih itu gemetar. Karena gemetar itu, Rukia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut bukan main saat langkahnya terhenti karena ujung jas-nya tertarik ke belakang. Awalnya, Ichigo masih diam di tempat. Dia terlalu takut untuk berpikir macam-macam. Terutama apa yang diduganya.

Perlahan-lahan kepala Dokter Kurosaki ini berbalik ke belakang. Entah ekspresi apa yang harusnya Ichigo berikan sekarang. Dia terlalu senang hingga rasanya melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah natal itu tidaklah cukup. Sudah sekian lama Ichigo merindukan tatapan mata cantik itu memandang ke arahnya. Selama enam bulan ini, Rukia tidak pernah menatapnya seperti ini. Rukia hanya menunduk saja setiap berhadapan dengannya. Dan kini, entah ada keajaiban apa, Rukia menatapnya.

"Kau… akan kembali?"

Ichigo yakin sekarang matanya sudah amat basah karena diterjang air bah. Suara Rukia tidak sama seperti dulu. Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak serta parau bersamaan. Mungkin itu efek karena Rukia jarang bersuara. Baru mengatakan sekian kata itu, Rukia sudah batuk. Ichigo berbalik, melepaskan genggaman Rukia dan berbalik menggenggam tangannya. Keajaiban lainnya, Rukia tidak menjerit dan ketakutan lagi. Ichigo berlutut di depan Rukia sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan kembali sesegera mungkin. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bicara kalau kau merasa tidak enak. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Karena Ichigo menatapnya terlalu lama, Rukia akhirnya kembali menunduk dan mulai melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya dia tidak fokus lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, petugas terapis membuka pintu ruangan di depan mereka.

"Ahh Kuchiki di sini rupanya. Ayo kita mulai terapi-nya. Waktunya sudah tiba."

Petugas terapi itu mengambil alih kursi roda Rukia dan mengucapkan beberapa sapaan pada Ichigo. Ketika Rukia akan dibawa masuk, gadis cantik itu sempat menoleh ke belakang sesaat.

Ichigo yakin… Rukia-nya pasti kembali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_Cinta pertama. Apa itu cinta pertama?_

_Kenapa begitu berkesan di dalam hidupmu? Kenapa cinta pertama begitu indah?_

_Meski dilalui dengan pahit dan manis. Kenapa cinta pertama begitu berbekas?_

_Jawabannya sederhana._

_Itu adalah saat dimana kau pertama mengenal sebentuk kebahagiaan tanpa syarat._

_Cinta pertama begitu sederhana. Tapi cinta pertama adalah hadiah dari surga yang tak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Hadiah yang tak ternilai harganya. Dan ketika seseorang bertanya padamu, apa arti cinta pertama itu…_

_Mungkin yang bisa dikatakan adalah…_

_Hadiah yang dikirim dari surga untukmu._

**One years later…**

Tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu. Kini Ishida sudah memiliki dua orang anak dari pernikahannya dulu. Untuk membuat Ichigo kesal, pria sialan itu mengirim foto mesra keluarga kecil Ishida untuknya. Alasannya sih karena foto itu untuk diperlihatkan kepada ayah Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tahu itu hanya kedok untuk membuatnya kesal saja.

Orihime sekarang sudah menjadi asisten kepala perawat. Memang jabatannya sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dan mungkin beberapa tahun lagi dia bisa jadi kepala perawat.

Adakah yang menduga bagaimana kisah cinta perawat cantik ini?

Setelah patah hati dari cinta pertamanya, ternyata dokter berkulit pucat itu sering menghubunginya. Awalnya hanya berdiskusi masalah kedokteran saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sering terlihat pergi bersama―atau kencan?

Ketika Orihime menjenguk Rukia di Seireitei, wanita seksi itu selalu terlihat bersama Ulquiorra. Seperti hari ini.

"Apa kabar Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh, Inoue. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja baik. Kau terlihat bahagia sekali ya?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, Ishida benar. Kau terlihat mengerikan kalau bahagia," sela Ulquiorra.

"Sialan itu! Ah ya, kalian terlihat semakin… dekat? Apa sudah lebih dekat?" goda Ichigo.

Orihime hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Ichigo yakin mereka memang dekat. Benar kan?

"Sebenarnya… kami ingin memberikan ini," ujar Ulquiorra seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop ukuran postcard pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo setelah menerima amplop itu.

"Buka saja," balas Ulquiorra.

Agak bingung, Ichigo membuka amplop putih itu.

Setelah membaca keseluruhannya dengan gerak cepat. Ichigo ternganga lebar. Rasanya rahangnya bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dia tak menduga, sebenarnya Ichigo memang menduganya, tapi tidak secepat ini.

"Kalian… menikah?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun, kalau kami terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Tapi… saat aku mengunjungi orangtua Ulquiorra di Swiss―"

"Apa?! Kalian sudah bertemu orangtua?!" ok. Ini reaksi berlebihan Kurosaki!

"Orangtuaku ingin kami segera menikah. Lagipula, untuk apa menunda terlalu lama. Usia kita kan sudah di atas 30 tahun. Lagipula… kami saling mencintai. Apa itu salah? Kau tidak pernah dengar kata orangtua kalau menunda sesuatu yang baik itu tidak boleh?"

"Hh, kau benar. Kalau begitu selamat ya…"

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Terima kasih. Ahh ya, kudengar keadaan Kuchiki sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Rukia sudah sangat baik. Mungkin tak lama lagi, dia bisa hidup normal. Meski… dia masih butuh pengawasan dan pendamping."

"Kalau dia bisa… kami akan sangat bahagia jika dia datang ke hari bahagia kami."

Ichigo tersenyum menjawab tawaran mereka.

Mereka tidak bisa lama-lama di Seireitei. Karena ada hal penting terkait pernikahan mereka yang tinggal 10 hari lagi itu. Mereka juga cuma menitipkan salam pada Rukia. Mereka… memang terlihat sangat bahagia bersama satu sama lain. Ulquiorra bisa melengkapi Orihime dan Orihime yang bisa menerima Ulquiorra apa adanya. Sesaat Ichigo sempat merasa bersalah pernah membuat gadis itu begitu terpuruk. Tapi, Ichigo yakin, jika Orihime bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik. Tidak seperti… dirinya.

Setelah meletakkan undangan pernikahan yang akan dihelat di Tokyo itu di atas meja kerjanya, Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Lalu membuka laci mejanya.

Sebuah kotak merah beludru kecil berada di sana.

Sudah tujuh setengah tahun Ichigo menyimpan benda ini kemanapun dia pergi. Awalnya, ini adalah kotak yang akan dipersembahkannya saat melamar Rukia pertama kali. Saat itu, Ichigo tak pernah berpikir kalau kebahagiaannya waktu itu akan segera sirna. Rasanya memang… tidak adil. Ichigo mengambil kotak merah itu dan membukanya pelan. Sebuah cincin dengan desain bulan sabit yang terbuat dari berlian. Bulan sabitnya memang kecil. Karena desainnya sebuah lingkaran penuh dan bulan sabit di dalamnya. Sedangkan sisa lingkaran itu tertutup dengan berlian kecil berwarna hitam.

Walaupun satu tahun setengah ini Rukia benar-benar mau menerimanya dan sering mendengarkan Ichigo bicara. Kadang Rukia sendiri yang ingin mendengarkan suara Ichigo walau hanya berkata-kata saja.

Meski tetap saja… Rukia tidak mengingat siapa Ichigo.

Bagi Rukia, Ichigo hanyalah dokter yang bertanggungjawab untuk menanganinya saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Ichigo bergegas menuju ruang terapi Rukia. tapi kata petugas di sana, Rukia sudah pergi ke taman rumah sakit dengan diantar petugas lain. Katanya Rukia mau melihat suasana sore hari. Gadis itu masih tetap suka berada di taman rumah sakit. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat. Rukia senang sekali berada di dekat sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon maple itu. Sesekali dia akan menangkap daun yang berguguran kalau ada yang tidak sengaja melayang ke arahnya. Dan kegiatan itu selalu dilakukannya setiap kali berada di taman ini.

Tidak perlu waktu lama karena Ichigo hafal benar dimana posisi Rukia sekarang.

Petugas rumah sakit ada di belakang kursi roda Rukia sambil menunggui gadis berparas mungil ini menikmati angin yang berhembus di musim gugur ini.

Ichigo menegur petugas rumah sakit itu dan memintanya untuk menyerahkan Rukia padanya saja. Tentu saja petugas itu setuju saja dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ichigo melihat Rukia tampak menangkap sebuah daun maple berwarna merah kecokelatan yang tidak sengaja melayang ke arahnya itu.

Seketika itu pula suasana terkesan begitu dingin. Memandangi punggung Rukia dari belakangnya.

Baru akan menangkap satu daun lagi, tangan Rukia tak sampai meraih daun yang melayang itu hingga daun maple itu jatuh ke tanah. Cepat-cepat Ichigo mengambil daun itu dan berlutut di sebelah kursi roda Rukia seraya memberikan daun maple itu.

"Terima… kasih…" lirih Rukia. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Rukia memang masih tidak mau bicara banyak. Tapi paling tidak, apa yang ditanyakan padanya, sudah bisa direspon Rukia dengan suara.

"Rukia… kau mau ingat kekasihmu itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia langsung berwajah bingung dan menatap Ichigo dengan mata besarnya seolah bertanya apa maksudnya. Tapi kemudian, Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui selama ini. Tujuh setengah tahun lalu, kau mengira kekasihmu sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya, kekasihmu tidak meninggal. Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dia terus mencarimu selama ini. Tapi, setelah dia bertemu denganmu, kau tidak bisa mengingatnya. Itu karena kau… hilang ingatan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengingat masa lalumu dengan baik. Kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirimu. Saat kekasihmu tahu kenyataan tentangmu, dia sangat terpukul. Dia sangat sedih. Dia bahkan marah pada takdir karena membuat takdirnya tidak adil begini. Kenapa semua orang bisa bahagia, kenapa dia tidak. Kekasihmu… sangat sedih.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, kekasihmu… sudah mengambil keputusan besar. Dia meninggalkan studi-nya. Dia meninggalkan keluarganya. Dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan dia… meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk kembali kepadamu. Berusaha membuatmu ingat kembali padanya. Meski dia tahu itu sulit.

"Kekasihmu berusaha begitu keras supaya kau bisa mengingatnya kembali. Tapi setiap kali kau melihat kekasihmu, kau seperti melihat orang asing. Kau bahkan menolak bertemu dengannya. Kekasihmu paham kalau kau mengalami sakit yang begitu parah. karenanya, dia berusaha bersabar sebanyak mungkin. Dia terus menunggu sampai kau bisa mengingatnya kembali. Melakukan segala cara agar kau bisa mengingatnya. Dia terus berada di dekatmu. Menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab atas dirimu. Terus mendampingimu selama satu setengah tahun ini. Dia lakukan apa saja, untuk bisa mendapatkanmu kembali."

Ichigo menghentikan cerita panjang lebarnya karena menyadari mimik gadis mungil ini berubah perlahan-lahan di setiap kalimat Ichigo. Tangannya yang menggenggam daun rapuh itu bergetar dan membuat daun maple itu hancur karena digenggamnya cukup kuat.

Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Kekasihmu… sempat ingin bunuh diri karena kehilanganmu. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan tujuh setengah tahun lalu ketika mendengar kekasihmu sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang, setelah bertemu denganmu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Janjinya tujuh setengah tahun yang lalu akan tetap berlaku.

"Janjinya akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya padamu. Janjinya akan terus mendampingimu. Janjinya akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi padamu. Janjinya yang akan bersamamu bahkan sampai maut menjemput. Semua janji itu akan tetap berlaku selamanya untukmu. Karena dia… tak akan pernah mencintai gadis selain dirimu."

"Siapa… kau?" lirih Rukia akhirnya. Ungu kelabunya terus memandangi pria di depanya ini. Rukia merasa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Apa yang dikatakannya seolah-olah itu terjadi langsung padanya. Perasaan-perasaan yang sepertinya pernah hilang itu kembali perlahan-lahan.

"Naa Rukia. Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Dan pikirkan baik-baik. Aku… Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki… Ichigo. Kekasihmu…"

Segera saja ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak. Berkat latihan pengendalian dirinya selama ini, Rukia tidak histeris dan berteriak. Meski seluruh raganya gemetar, tapi tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalunya muncul dalam bentuk kilas-kilasan.

Kurosaki… Ichigo…

"Ichi… go?" ulang Rukia.

"Benar. Aku Ichigo. Kekasihmu. Ini aku Rukia. Aku belum mati. Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi. Kali ini… kumohon ingatlah aku. Jangan tolak aku lagi…"

Mata cantik itu terbuka lebar. Dan kemudian setitik butiran bening membasahi pipi pucatnya itu.

"Ichi… go?" panggil Rukia lagi.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa mengingatku perlahan-lahan nanti. Karena mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu mengingat hal yang tidak bisa kau ingat. Semua hal yang tidak bisa kau ingat, akan kugantikan dengan hal yang akan terus kita ingat selama sisa hidup kita."

Ichigo berpindah posisi. Kini dia berlutut di depan kursi roda Rukia dengan satu kakinya. Satu tangannya bergerak ke arah kantong jas putihnya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah itu. Membukanya dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku Kurosaki Ichigo seorang pria biasa yang sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia tetap diam seperti sebuah robot yang kaku. Dia tak membalas ataupun menjawab Ichigo. Dia masih tidak mengingat apapun. Tapi Rukia yakin… perasaannya pada pria ini pun… tidak salah.

Ichigo mengambil satu tangan Rukia yang masih gemetar itu. menggenggamnya pelan lalu menyelipkan cincin bulat sabit yang sudah disimpannya selama tujuh setengah tahun ini.

"Cincin ini sudah ada sejak aku melamarmu pertama kali di rumahku tujuh setengah tahun lalu. Setelah aku melamarmu saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin segera menemui kakakmu dan memperlihatkan cincin ini padanya agar dia menyetujui kita. Tapi tidak apa. Meski berlalu bertahun-tahun, cincin ini tetap milikmu, naa Kuchiki Rukia."

Kali ini airmatanya benar-benar banjir.

"Aku… memang tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirimu. Aku bahkan lupa… seperti apa sosok kekasihku di masa lalu itu. Aku juga menunggu sekian lama agar kekasihku bisa menjemputku. Apa kau berjanji… akan memenuhi semua janji kekasihku di masa lalu untukku?" suara Rukia masih terdengar berat, parau dan serak. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Ichigo.

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Ini pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya Rukia turun sendiri dari kursi rodanya. Kakinya yang masih terasa lemah itu dipaksanya berjalan. Sejak jatuh dari lantai tiga rumah sakit tujuh setengah tahun lalu, kaki Rukia memang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi. Makanya selama ini dia terus duduk di kursi roda.

Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo begitu kuat ketika dia berhasil jatuh ke pelukan pria yang pernah dicintainya ini. Ichigo sampai terduduk di rumput yang penuh dengan daun-daun maple yang berguguran itu.

"Maaf… jika aku pernah melupakanmu dan membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku… aku… akan berusaha mengingatmu… Ichigo…" bisik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

Dan suasana itu berakhir dengan kecupan pelan di dahi Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_Hei, Rukia… kau masih mau pergi ke kebun binatang itu?_

_Kebun binatang? Kita bisa ke sana lagi?_

_Iya. Jadi sembuhlah dengan cepat. Aku janji setelah kau keluar dari sini, aku akan membawamu ke sana lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

22 January 2013

Akhirnya… selesai sudah fic ini… syukur banget bisa diselesaikan dengan lebai-nya wkwwkwkwkw… yap… kritik dan saran segera ditampung… saya menantikan kesan-kesan senpai pada fic ini. Gak papa kok, semua kesan positif negatif, yin dan yang bakal saya terima karena itu adalah pembelajaran untuk saya ke depannya ehehehe…

Bales review dulu…

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… wah beneran banjir ya? Aduh… iyaa ini udah terakhir, gimana? Agak lebai? Saya kira beneran lebai sih ehehhe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… karakternya sama mungkin itu adalah gaya saya menulis sih, sebenernya agak bingung memang kalo tiap tokoh mesti lain karakter di lain fic. Saya pikir karakter yang sama itu kan gaya khas penulis. Jadi cerita kita ada khas-nya. Kalo pun mesti berlainan mungkin ada alasannya. Jujur aja, saya ini payah kalo soal karakter, jadi kadang, karakter fic saya itu kebanyakan saya observasi dari manganya sendiri dan sedikit diubah, atau banyak. Tapi yang jelas, saya berusaha yang terbaik. Yang saya tekanin sih ceritanya, bukan karakternya. Karena cerita bisa membangun karakter. Tapi kalo senpai tidak puas dengan fic saya, saya mohon maaf. Saya memang tidak hebat dalam menulis, tapi saya usahakan yang terbaik. Terima kasih.

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… maaf ya kamu jadi lama menunggu. Tapi inilah chapternya heehehe yang terakhir. Semoga gak pesimis lagi yaaa

Ika chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehehe chap terakhir

Wintersia : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga, ehh bukan senpai, Kin aja gak papa kok ehehe yaa ini endingnya. Bisa ditebak kan? Eheheeh

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ehehehe iyaa ini chap terakhir. Gimana? Ketebak kah? Ehehehe

Lya : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah tamat gimana? Ketebak? Ehehehe

Krabby patty : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga lagi eheheh panggil aja saya Kin, makasih ya udah review ehehehe makasih lagi karena udah suka cerita saya ehehe jadi malu.

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… iyaa gak papa kok ehehe hmm apa ketebak? Ini chap terakhir eheheheheh

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe ini terakhirnya gimana? Wah, mau banget berapa harganya? Ehehehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa gak papa kok ehehe saya ngerti. Iyaa ni endingnya gimana?

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… wah maaf ya jadi lama banget tapi ini terakhir. Jangan senpai yaa Kin aja ehehehe

Sookyung06 : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah ending. Maaf gak terbaik. Tapi saya udah berusaha eheheh makasih yaa

Gui gu : makasih udah review kakak… ahaha saya juga hampir mau buat Ichi yang super depresi seperti itu. tapi akhirnya gak tega ama muka gantengnya kalo sampe dibuat semerana itu hihihi gak nambah kok Kak, ini yang terakhir, saya juga udah gak tega lagi nyiksa mereka hihihi

Anda7 : makasih udah review senpai… ehehehe makasih yaaa

Narutolelakiromantis : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh iyaa ini endingnya. Gimana? Eheheh

Ichigo : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini chap terakhir eheheh

Ichiki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa maaf ya kalo lama, ini udah update ehehehe

Akhirnya selesai… sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya ehehehe… semoga gak bosen liat fic saya yaa…

Sayonara…


End file.
